


LEGACY

by LostPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Daughters, F/F, F/M, Legado, M/M, Multi, Sons, daughter - Freeform, descendencia, hija - Freeform, hijas, hijo - Freeform, hijos, legacy, son - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostPotter/pseuds/LostPotter
Summary: "La violencia es el miedo a los ideales de los demás" - Mahatma GhandiEn donde los hijos de Avengers y X-Men se unen para salvar el mundo.





	1. Fichas

//Antes de empezar a leer, un anuncio importante. La mayoría de los personajes aquí son hijos e hijas de parejas que pueden considerarse raras o "CRACK". Todas nacieron de un grupo de roleplay del que formo parte al igual que sus hijos, y se me ocurrió tomar los personajes y escribir su historia. Dicho esto, y alertados a hallar parejas peculiares, empiezo.  
La historia está sin editar así que es probable que contenga errores //

NOMBRE: Mathias Barry Maximoff Barton  
ALIAS: Hawkeye  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: Estados Unidos  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: Estados Unidos  
GÉNERO: Masculino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante Caucásico   
CUMPLEAÑOS: 13 de Noviembre  
CABELLO: Rubio  
COLOR DE OJOS: Celestes  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Deformación de la realidad // Electrokinesis // Teletransportación // Telekinesis // Curación // Vuelo // Photokinesis // Cryokinesis // Construcciones de energía sólida // Explosiones de fuerza conmocionante // Pyrokinesis // Clarividencia // Conjuración  
FAMILIA: Clint Barton “Hawkeye” (padre). William Kaplan “Wiccan” (padre). Lukas Maximoff “Psylocke” (hermano gemelo). Diana Maximoff (hermana menor) Artemisa Maximoff (hermana menor)  
[FaceClaim Base: Emilio Martinez]  
\----o---  
NOMBRE: Lukas Maximoff Barton  
ALIAS: Psylocke  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: Estados Unidos  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: Estados Unidos  
GÉNERO: Masculino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante   
CUMPLEAÑOS: 13 de Noviembre  
CABELLO: Rubio  
COLOR DE OJOS: Azules  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Telekinesis // Campos de fuerza // Armas telequinéticas // Condición mejorada telequinéticamente // Vuelo // Telepatía // Seguimiento telepático // Sombra psiónica // Control mental // Ilusiones telepáticas // Detección Telepática // Parálisis mental // Amnesia mental // Explosiones psiónicas // Inmunidad psiónica // Proyección astral // Precognición // Teletransportación // Anclaje de realidad  
FAMILIA: Clint Barton “Hawkeye” (padre). William Kaplan “Wiccan” (padre). Mathias Maximoff “Hawkeye” (hermano gemelo). Diana Maximoff (hermana menor) Artemisa Maximoff (hermana menor)  
BANDO: Héroe   
[Faceclaim Base: Ivan Martinez]  
\---o----  
NOMBRE: Rebecca Shepherd Bishop  
ALIAS: Magnetrix  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante   
CUMPLEAÑOS: 29 de Noviembre  
CABELLO: Negro  
COLOR DE OJOS: Verdes  
AFILIACIÓN: Avengers  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Magnetokinesis // Campos de fuerza magnéticos // Armadura magnética // Rayos magnéticos // Vuelo magnético // Enlace Geomagnético // Reducción de la gravedad // Manipulación del metal // Manipulación del hierro orgánico // Vista Electromagnética // Manipulación del espectro electromagnético // Electrokinesis // Creación de agujero de gusano // Proyección astral // Resistencia telepática   
FAMILIA: Thomas Shepherd (padre). Katherine Bishop (madre). Eleanor Shepherd (gemela). Nikolai Shepherd (gemelo). Castiel Shepherd (gemelo)  
BANDO: Heroína   
[Faceclaim Base: Starlie Cheyenne Smith]  
\----o----  
NOMBRE: Eleanor Shepherd Bishop  
ALIAS: Speed  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 29 de Noviembre  
CABELLO: Blanco  
COLOR DE OJOS: Azules  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Velocidad súper humana // Hechicera // Longevidad infinita / Intrepidez // Rayos místicos // Proyección astral // Destierro // Conjuración de objetos // Transmutación // Telepatía // Telekinesis // Vuelo // Campos de fuerza // Hipnotismo // Ilusión // Intangibilidad // Manipulación elemental // Teletransportación // Viaje dimensional // Conciencia Universal // Varios otros hechizos // Las Palabras // Fuentes divinas // Oscuridad del conducto divino (Magia negra) //   
FAMILIA: Thomas Shepherd (padre), Katherine Bishop (madre), Rebecca Shepherd (gemela), Castiel Shepherd (gemelo), Nikolai Shepherd (gemelo)  
BANDO: Heroína  
[Faceclaim Base: Pyper America Smith]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Nikolai Shepherd Bishop  
ALIAS: Momentum  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Masculino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 29 de Noviembre  
CABELLO: Blanco  
COLOR DE OJOS: Verdes  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Velocidad súper humana // Aceleración molecular // Intangibilidad // Resistencia sobrehumana // Agilidad sobrehumana // Reflejos sobrehumanos // Durabilidad sobrehumana // Fuerza sobrehumana // Percepción acelerada  
FAMILIA: Tommy Shepherd (padre), Katherine Bishop (madre), Eleanor Shepherd (gemela), Rebecca Shepherd (gemela), Castiel Shepherd (gemelo)  
BANDO: Héroe  
[Faceclaim Base: Lucky Blue Smith]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Castiel Shepherd Bishop  
ALIAS: Haste  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Masculino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 29 de Noviembre  
CABELLO: Blanco  
COLOR DE OJOS: Azul  
AFILIACIÓN: Avengers  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Velocidad súper humana // Aceleración molecular // Intangibilidad // Resistencia sobrehumana // Agilidad sobrehumana // Reflejos sobrehumanos // Durabilidad sobrehumana // Fuerza sobrehumana // Percepción acelerada  
FAMILIA: Thomas Shepherd (padre). Katherine Bishop (madre). Eleanor Shepherd (gemela). Rebecca Shepherd (gemela). Nikolai Shepherd (gemelo).  
BANDO: Héroe  
[Faceclaim Base: Lucky Blue Smith]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Riley Maximoff Darkholme  
ALIAS: Quickmotion  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 3 de Marzo  
CABELLO: Blanco  
COLOR DE OJOS: Celestes  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Fisiología de velocidad // Velocidad súper humana // Durabilidad mejorada // Reflejos sobrehumanos // Metabolismo acelerado // Durabilidad súper humana // Agilidad súper humana // Fuerza súper humana // Navegación // Aceleración-Desestabilización Molecular   
FAMILIA: Pietro Maximoff (padre). Raven Darkholme (madre). Evan Darkholme (medio hermano). Athena Darkholme (media hermana)  
BANDO: Heroína  
[Faceclaim Base: Daisy Clementine Smith]  
\----o----  
NOMBRE: Jerry Storm Grey  
ALIAS: Bonfire  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Masculino  
EDAD: 18  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 10 de Marzo  
CABELLO: Rojo  
COLOR DE OJOS: Marrones  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Pyrogenesis // Forma de plasma // Pyrokinesis // Flama Nova // Vuelo // Thermokinesis // Durabilidad súper humana // Inmunidad al fuego y el calor //   
FAMILIA: Johnny Storm (padre) Jean Grey (madre). Johanna Storm (hermana gemela)  
BANDO: Héroe  
[Faceclaim Base: Bastien Bonizec]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Johanna Storm Grey  
ALIAS: Fire Bird  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 18  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 10 de Marzo  
CABELLO: Rojo, y se va volviendo anaranjado desde la mitad hasta las puntas  
COLOR DE OJOS: Dorados  
AFILIACIÓN: X-Men  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Empatía // Telepatía // Defensa telepática // Capa telepática // Escudo psíquico // Ilusiones telepáticas // Camuflaje telepático // Manipulación telepática // Alteración de la memoria // Control mental // Posesión mental // Alteración de la personalidad // Parálisis mental // Amnesia // Transferencia mental // Curación de trauma // Sedación mental // Unión mental // Explosiones psíquicas // Proyección astral // Detección mental // Telekinesis // Pájaro de fuego psíquico // Campos de fuerza // Aura telekinetica // Viaje interestelar // Pyrokinesis cósmica // Teletransportación cósmica // Rayos de fuerza contusiva // Sensibilidad telequinetica // Resurrección // Absorción de energía // Control de la fuerza de vida // Manipulación temporal   
FAMILIA: Johnny Storm (padre) Jean Grey (madre) Jerry Storm (hermano gemelo)  
BANDO: Heroína  
[Faceclaim Base: Alina Kovalenko]   
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Hazel McCoy Storm  
ALIAS: Critter  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 16  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 5 de julio  
CABELLO: Azul  
COLOR DE OJOS: Negros  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Atavismo genético // Fuerza súper humana // Velocidad súper humana // Duración súper humana // Agilidad súper humana // Reflejos súper humanos // Destreza sobrehumana // Factor de sanación regenerativa // Sentidos súper humanos // Manipulación de feromonas menores // Afiladas garras y colmillos  
FAMILIA: Hank McCoy (padre). Susan Storm (madre). Eric McCoy (hermano)  
BANDO: Heroína  
[Faceclaim Base: Avanya Tonks]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Eric McCoy Storm  
ALIAS: Blind View  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Masculino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 23 de febrero  
CABELLO: Rubio  
COLOR DE OJOS: Azules  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Invisibilidad // Campos de fuerza psionica // Onda de choque  
FAMILIA: Hank McCoy (padre), Susan Storm (madre), Hazel McCoy (hermana menor)  
BANDO: Héroe  
[FACECLAIM BASE: Lucas Bin]  
\---o---  
Nombre: Thamara Alleyne Ashida  
Alias: Dimness  
País de Origen: Estados Unidos  
País de Origen Familiar: Estados Unidos su padre, Japón su madre  
Género: Femenino  
Edad: 17  
Raza: Mutante  
Cumpleaños: 31 de octubre  
Cabello: Castaño oscuro  
Color de ojos: Miel  
Habilidades y poderes: Viaje entre sombras // Manipulación a través de las sombras  
Familia: David Alleyne "Prodigy" (padre) Noriko Ashida "Surge" (madre)  
Bando: Heroína  
[Faclaim Base: Laura Ruth Harrier]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Evan Danger Darkholme “Maximoff”  
ALIAS: Devilmaker  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Masculino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 13 de Diciembre  
CABELLO: Negro  
COLOR DE OJOS: Amarillos  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Teletransportación // Conciencia espacial subconsciente // Cola prensil // Visión nocturna // Agilidad súper humana // Reflejos súper humanos //   
FAMILIA: Azazel (padre), Raven Darkholme (madre), Athena Darkholme (hermana), Riley Maximoff (hermanastra).   
BANDO: Héroe  
[Faceclaim Base: Dylan O´Brien]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Athenas Darkholme “Maximoff”  
ALIAS: Purposely  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 16  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 9 de Abril  
CABELLO: Negro y morado  
COLOR DE OJOS: Amarillos  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Metamorfa // Adaptación metamórfica // Atributos Físicos Mejorados // Curación acelerada // Toxina y resistencia a enfermedades // Envejecimiento retardado // Defensa psíquica   
FAMILIA: Azazel (padre), Raven Darkholme (madre), Evan Darkholme (hermano mayor), Riley Maximoff (hermanastra)  
BANDO: Heroína  
[Faceclaim Base: Vanessa Hudgens]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Adara Richards Lang   
ALIAS: Timeless  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: Nació en la corriente temporal  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Humana  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 16 de julio  
CABELLO: Castaño  
COLOR DE OJOS: Verdes  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Mejoras biológicas // Inteligencia de Súper Genio // Maestra Ingeniera // Táctica experta // Combatiente mano a mano experta y artista marcial habilidosa // Voluntad indomable // Multilingüe // Manipulación espacio-temporal   
FAMILIA: Nathaniel Richards (padre), Cassandra Lang (madre), Alexander Richards (hermano menor)  
[Faceclaim Base: Natalia Dyer]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Alexander Richards Lang  
ALIAS: Pismire  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: Nació en la corriente temporal  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Masculino  
EDAD: 16  
RAZA: Humano con poderes  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 30 de Octubre  
CABELLO: Rubio  
COLOR DE OJOS: Celeste  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Reducción de tamaño // Aumento de tamaño // Combate mano a mano // Casco que le permite comunicarse con los insectos   
FAMILIA: : Nathaniel Richards (padre), Cassandra Lang (madre), Adara Richards (hermana mayor)  
[Faceclaim Base: Christian Collins]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Sarah Rogers Maximoff  
ALIAS: Charm Caster   
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA su padre, Transia su madre.  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 11 de Enero  
CABELLO: Castaño  
COLOR DE OJOS: Grises  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Magia del caos manipuladora de la realidad // Rayos de hex // Teletransportación // Telekinesis // Defensa psíquica // Conocimiento experto de la brujería //   
FAMILIA: Steve Rogers (padre) Wanda Maximoff (madre) Billy Kaplan (hermanastro) Thomas Shepherd (hermanastro) James Rogers (hermanastro)   
[Faceclaim Base: Amelia Zadro]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Sophie Summers Lee  
ALIAS: Hologram  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 17  
RAZA: Mutante   
CUMPLEAÑOS: 11 de julio  
CABELLO: Negro   
COLOR DE OJOS: Marrones  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Explosión óptica // Conciencia espacial // Resistencia energética  
ESTADO CIVIL: Soltera  
FAMILIA: Scott Summers (padre) Jubilation Lee (madre)  
[Faceclaim Base: Jamie Chung]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Natalie Murdock Romanoff  
ALIAS: Reckless  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: Padre estadounidense. Madre rusa  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 16  
RAZA: Humana con ADN modificado  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 24 de Noviembre  
CABELLO: Castaño cobrizo   
COLOR DE OJOS: Miel  
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Maestra de artes marciales // Acróbata maestra // Táctica // Experta armamentista // Sentidos mejorados  
ESTADO CIVIL: Soltera  
FAMILIA: Matthew Murdock (padre) Natasha Romanoff (madre) James Rogers (Hermanastro)   
[Faceclaim Base: Barbara Palvin]  
\---o---  
NOMBRE: Grecia Wilson Parker   
ALIAS: Deathmark   
PAÍS DE ORIGEN: USA  
PAÍS DE ORIGEN FAMILIAR: USA y Canadá  
GÉNERO: Femenino  
EDAD: 16  
RAZA: Mutante  
CUMPLEAÑOS: 1 de Noviembre  
CABELLO: Rubio   
COLOR DE OJOS: Azules   
HABILIDADES Y PODERES: Factor de sanación regenerativo // Resistencia química // Inmunidad a las enfermedades // Inmunidad telepática // Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, agilidad, reflejos súper humanos // Hábil con gran gama de armas  
FAMILIA: Wade Winston Wilson (padre) Peter Benjamin Parker (padre)   
[Faceclaim Base: Cara Delevingne]


	2. CAPÍTULO I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La paz tiene fecha de caducidad"

Base De S.H.I.E.L.D./Nueva York  
\--o--  
-Y...este fue el último ataque de la semana -Sonrió la directora Hill a los demás agentes que la miraban, inescrutables, sentados en la gran mesa de la sala de reuniones- Y fue pequeño, para variar. Solo mandé un escuadrón, y no hubo bajas. Solo heridas menores.  
La noticia fue recibida con murmuros aprobadores, y Hill largó poco a poco el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que puso un pie en esa sala.  
-¡Pero! -exclamó, y todas las cabezas volvieron la atención hacia ella- Esa no es la razón por la que decidí reunirlos con tanta antelación. Me hubiera gustado que Coulson estuviera aquí. El caso es que, y no quiero alarmarlos, algo viene.  
La reacción era justamente la que no quería, todos se removieron con clara incomodidad en sus asientos e iniciaron a murmurar entre ellos con nerviosismo.  
-Silencio -demandó Hill, sin resultado alguno- ¡Silencio! -gritó, esta vez logrando que se calmaran- Tengo un plan. Es arriesgado, pero la última vez que se hizo, hace años, seguramente la mayoría de ustedes ni había nacido, salió bastante...bien.  
Empezó a toquetear los paneles táctiles sobre la mesa, y al instante los rodeaban imágenes de jóvenes: Cinco chicos y cinco chicas, todos con el identikit a la derecha de la foto de su rostro.  
-¡Damas y caballeros! -Hill juntó las manos- Estoy aquí para plantear la iniciativa Avengers, Young Division.  
Del otro lado de la ciudad, y totalmente ajena a que su cara estaba flotando delante de agentes de Shield y de la misma directora de este, una chica volvía a casa luego de quedarse hasta tarde paseando por la ciudad. Normalmente una no saldría sola, menos a esa hora y con ese frío, pero Eleanor no tenía miedo. Si escuchaba pasos detrás de ella, lo único que tenía que hacer era correr unos segundos y el pensado peligro quedaba varias manzanas por detrás de ella.  
"Definitivamente ser mutante tiene sus ventajas" pensó, viendo a lo lejos su casa, la más grande del vecindario. Siendo cuatro niños escandalosos, cuando no contaba a su padre, el espacio era necesario. Se colocó la bufanda que su madre le había dicho que llevara apenas salió hacía ya horas (dato importante: no le hizo ni caso) para que no la castigara, y subió los tres escalones hacia la puerta, sacudiendo las manos con los dedos entumecidos por el frío, tocando el timbre para que le abrieran. Ya se estaba hartando de no tener una copia propia de las llaves. Escuchó a tres personas a la vez gritando "¡Ya voy yo!" y el característico estruendo de sus dos hermanos y su padre corriendo hacia la puerta a abrirla, siempre lo hacían y siempre rompían algo en el camino. Un jarrón esta vez, como pudo oír. Pero, al no escuchar a su madre quejándose, supuso que no estaba o que estaba demasiado absorta en lo que estaba haciendo como para oír a su esposo y a sus locos hijos correr a abrir la puerta.  
Rebecca, su hermana gemela, nunca hacía tal. No porque no fuese velocista (que no lo era) si no porque no le veía la gracia. Y siempre lo decía: "No le veo la gracia".  
Ella tampoco podría llegar a pensarse que, del otro lado de la ciudad, se estaba planificando su futuro sin su consentimiento.  
-¡Calma, por dios calma! -gitaba la directora Hill, intentando que las personas dejaran de agitar las manos y chillar con indignación. Si tan solo Nick estuviese ahí...el diría que se callaran con su voz estruendosa, y nadie volvería a mover un músculo hasta que este acabara de hablar. Y todos, aunque no estuviesen realmente de acuerdo, darían el visto bueno a su decisión.  
Hill apretó los puños. "Fury no puede salvarte ahora" pensó "Ya no está más". Fury era un veterano en todo esto, el sabría cómo... "Tú igual, Maria. ¿Que no te has visto las canas en el espejo esta mañana? Haz que Nick se sienta orgulloso de tí, esté donde esté".  
-¡Cállense idiotas! -Gritó la directora, con una voz tan estruendosa que ella misma se sorprendió. El silencio fue casi automático- ¡Se perfectamente que algunos de los chicos que he elegido pueden darles mala espina, o miedo! ¡Quizás algunos de sus padres o abuelos no son de su agrado!. ¿Pero esperan pelear contra amenazas espaciales con nuestras pistolas y autos voladores?. Señores, les estoy hablando de una chica súper inteligente con un traje mega avanzado. Su hermano, que puede cambiar de forma hasta hacerse tan grande que nuestros helicarriers serían como juguetes para él. Dos magos caóticos, que amaría tener bajo ojo. Una súper soldado que, además, es bruja. Una velocista capaz de manipular la magia, ¿Escuchan eso?. ¡Tenemos en nuestro grupo a la única registrada con una doble mutación!.  
Y Hill siguió numerándolos, intentando convencer a su gente de que hacer un equipo con esos jóvenes sería el futuro de la humanidad. Aunque, en el fondo, había otro mensaje claro: Tenemos que tenerlos bajo vigilancia, y esta es una buena manera.  
-Y, ¿cómo olvidar a la hija de nuestra querida Natasha Romanoff? -Hill agregó un toque de sarcasmo al "querida", esperando que no se notara demasiado- Esa chica es una asesina maestra. En fin, ¿qué me dicen?.  
Dos horas más tarde, y avanzando por los pasillos ya casi desiertos de Shield, Coulson se hacía y deshacía el nudo de la corbata, con paso presuroso a la sala de reuniones. Ya podía ver las grandes puertas dobles al final del pasillo, frente a él, cuando estas se abrieron de golpe. Salieron cientos de agentes, con el rostro indefinido. Mientras Coulson avanzaba entre ellos, hizo silencio para intentar captar alguna conversación. Pero para nada: Todos estaban en total silencio. ¿Demasiado enojados, nerviosos o sorprendidos?. Lo sabría en un segundo, al ver a Maria salir de la sala.  
-¡Directora Hill! -exclamó Coulson, acelerando el paso hasta quedar cara a cara frente a la mujer, que acomodaba unos papeles en una carpeta de gancho.  
-Dime Maria, Phil -sonrió la mujer, tendiéndole la carpeta- ¿Somos amigos, no?.  
-Claro, no me malentiendas... -empezó, tomando la carpete y hojeándola. Tenía una lista de nombres y direcciones- ¿Cómo te fue?.   
-Costó un poco, pero lo conseguí -Maria sonrió triunfal, recargándose en la pared junto a su compañero- Dieron el visto bueno, y me miraban como si me les fuese a lanzar encima para arrancarles la yugular.  
-Puf, Fury estaría orgulloso de tí, no lo dudes -Phil dejó los papeles, colocándose la carpeta debajo del brazo- ¿Qué esperas que haga con esto?.  
-Mañana, necesito que vayas a todas esas direcciones y le comuniques a sus padres que sus hijos han sido elegidos para el proyecto Avengers: Young Division -se retiró el cabello castaño, ya con canas notorias, del rostro- Si se niegan, diles que iré a hablar yo misma con ellos. No me sorprendería si aceptaran de golpe solo para no tener que verme la cara.  
Coulson simuló una tos para que Maria no notara la risita que se le escapó. La mujer lo notó, claro, aunque no dijo nada. Últimamente no tenían muchos motivos por los que reír.  
-Bien, trato hecho. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?. ¿Un café, quizás? -preguntó con una sonrisa, señalando disimuladamente las tremendas ojeras que decoraban el rostro de la directora.  
-Paso -contestó Maria, frotándose los ojos con dos dedos de la mano. Sentía el sueño latente. Se había pasado dos días sin dormir, despierta a base de nervios y enormes tazas de café amargo. Y papeleo, papeleo que parecía infinito- Voy a irme a casa a dormir hasta que Steve aprenda a usar una computadora.  
Se despidió de Coulson con un pequeño gesto de la mano y se alejó rumbo al ascensor, totalmente deshecha del estrés y el cansancio.   
\---o---  
-Periferia de Nueva York. Al Día Siguiente-  
-Te elegiste el Waffle más grande -Mathias se inclinó por sobre el hombro de su gemelo mirando hacia la wafflera- No es justo.  
-Mathias, son exactamente iguales -el otro rodó los ojos, cerrando la wafflera y encendiéndola- siéntate a desayunar y déjame en paz.  
-Sigo diciendo que mi waffle es más pequeño, ¿O no, Diana? -inquirió, volteando sobre los talones y mirando a la niña pequeña sentada en la mesa, que bebía chocolatada. Al oír su nombre, bajó la taza. Se le había hecho un bigote con el chocolate- Mira mi waffle y dime si el de Lukas no es más grande.  
La pequeña miró el Waffle que yacía sin tocar en el plato de Mathias, y luego miró el del plato de Lukas. Acabó por alzarse de hombros, siguiendo con lo suyo.  
-Le pagaste, ¿No es así? -preguntó Mathias, empezando a picar a Lukas en el hombro- ¡Compraste su silencio con dulces!, ¿Verdad?. Traicionado por mi propia sangre.  
Lukas volteó a verlo con una cara que lo decía todo: Ve a sentarte antes de que pierda los nervios y te rompa la wafflera en la cabeza. Mathias lo captó al vuelo, quizás hasta se lo dijo mentalmente, pero solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó a comer, con cara de niño regañado.  
Lukas acabó por sacar su waffle una vez estuvo listo y se sentó a desayunar con sus hermanos. La casa estaba en total silencio, a excepción del ruido de Diana al beber, o el de Mathias al comer. Comía como si hubiese pasado diez años perdido en el bosque de Siberia, alimentándose solo con castores crudos y nieve. "Como papá" pensó, con algo de gracia. Sus padres no estaban. Papá Clint tenía que ir a hablar con sabe dios quien, y Papá Billy no tenía idea de donde estaba.  
Mathias ya se había acabado sus waffles y, por la cara que tenía, Lukas temió que se empezase a comer el plato. Pero el ruido del timbre cortó el silencio, asustando a la pobre Diana que se derramó la chocolatada encima.  
Mathias se puso de pie y, luego de eructar, gritó "¡Va, va!", corriendo hacia la puerta. Lukas sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, tomando el vaso tirado de Diana, que por suerte no se había roto. Aunque la pequeña estaba haciendo un puchero y parecía a punto de llorar.  
-Ya, tranquila, no llores. Te serviré más, ¿si? -le dio un beso en la cabeza, y Diana pareció calmarse un poco- ahora ve al baño a cambiarte la ropa. Cuando bajes, te haré otro waffle.  
-Síp -contestó la pequeña, corriendo escaleras arriba y dejando un rastro de chocolatada a su paso. ¿Adivinaron quien tendrá que limpiar eso luego?. Bien. El rubio se resignó, yendo a buscar un trapo al cobertizo para limpiar todo. Pero se frenó al ver a Mathias entrar corriendo con la cara pálida y los ojos saltones.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de la cocina, algo preocupado- ¿Son los...  
-¡Son los hombres de negro! Y no traen a Will Smith -sacudió las manos con nerviosismo. Lukas se acercó al trote a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Todo el nerviosismo se le fue de golpe.  
-Si estarás pendejo. Es Phil, no los hombres de negro -iba abrir, pero detuvo la mano en el aire- ¿Y si es un Skrull tomando la forma de Phil?.  
-Solo hay una forma de saberlo -Mathias se llevó las manos a la boca de modo que su voz sonara más fuerte- quédate mirando a ver si reacciona de alguna manera.  
Lukas volvió a pegar el ojo a la mirilla, mientras Mathias gritaba "¡Ocúltate, Príncipe Dorrek!". No pudo evitar soltar una risa y luego un suspiro aliviado, lo único que había en el rostro de Phil era confusión.  
Abrió la puerta de golpe. Phil ya había recuperado la compostura y les sonrió a los chicos. Los conocía desde que eran unos bebés, cuando su padre los llevaba a la base y los dejaba en la guardería los días de trabajo.  
-Lukas, Mathias -sonrió el hombre, sin equivocarse al mencionarlos. Luego de tantos años, ya sabía diferenciarlos a la perfección- ¿Están sus padres?.  
-No, salieron. Pero pasa -Lukas se hizo a un lado, dejando que el hombre pasara con una sonrisita- Siéntete como en casa.   
-¿Algo de beber? -preguntó Mathias, cerrando la puerta- ¿O de comer? ¿Desayunaste?. Pero te advierto, no dejes que Lukas te lo prepare. Es un egoísta con el tamaño de sus waffles.  
-No, chicos, gracias -sonrió el agente, sentándose con cuidado en el sofá- Tenía que hablar con ellos de algo muy importante. Pero ya que no están, puedo intentar hablarlo con ustedes.  
Mathias y Lukas se sentaron igualmente, uno a cada lado de él, mientras el agente dejaba la carpeta sobre la pequeña mesilla frente a ellos y rebuscaba por algo mientras hablaba.  
-Ayer, se dio en Shield una reunión encabezada por la directora Hill. Maria, para ustedes -empezó Phil, tomando uno de los papeles que le había entregado Hill más tarde- en esta última década, el índice de criminalidad peligrosa ha disminuido tanto, que al principio creímos que era una mala broma. Cuando sus padres anunciaron su retiro, sinceramente me esperaba que algo tremendo, mezcla de Thanos y Galactus, emergiera de la nada. Pero pasaron los años, y nada ocurrió.  
-¿Vienes a darnos una clase de historia? Porque lo sabemos bien. Nacimos en esa época -contestó Mathias, recibiendo de parte de su hermano gemelo un zape en la cabeza, haciendo que se callara refunfuñando, frotándose con la mano.  
-No, Mathias. Estoy aquí para hablarles de otra cosa. Algo más importante. -cerró la carpeta con un suspiro ruidoso- Stephen Strange ha recibido el aviso de otros hechiceros supremos de distintas dimensiones. Algo grande viene. Algo grande que solo puede ser detenido por los legados. Maria y yo no lo entendimos al principio, pero luego fue claro.  
-O sea que, en resumen, van a reunir jóvenes para matar algo que un montón de hechiceros supremos catalogan de "Grande". Que buena idea. -Sonrió Lukas, con el claro sarcasmo marcado en su voz. Esta vez fue el turno de Mathias de darle el zape.  
-Créeme que no lo haría si tuviésemos una larga lista de otras opciones, aunque esta fuese la primera, la más segura y la más viable -se puso de pie, tachando algo en una hoja con un bolígrafo que sacó del bolsillo de su traje. ¿Cómo podía ir de saco y corbata, con ese tremendo calor?- Díganle a sus padres, apenas lleguen. Que me llamen cualquier cosa, Clint tiene mi número. Por favor chicos, el mundo los necesita.  
\---o---  
-Manhattan/Nueva York-  
-Media Hora Después-  
Rebecca se mojó el rostro y se contempló en el espejo. Las ojeras apenas se le marcaban. ¿Quién la mandaba a dormir tan tarde?. Ella.  
Se secó con la toalla y salió del baño apagando la luz, con clara cara de mal humor y el cabello color alquitrán en un rodete desarreglado. Su cara de enojo al salir del baño era notoria. Lo único que quería darse era una maldita ducha pero, al ser más lenta que sus hermanos, ya se habían acabado el agua caliente. Bajó las escaleras volando, de forma literal, y se acercó a la cocina.  
A esa hora, solo estaban ella y su madre. Su padre trabajaba temprano, y sus hermanos nunca se quedaban en la casa. Siempre encontraban alguna cosa por hacer. Que si Nikolai tenía algo que hacer en el instituto (excusa barata para ver a Riley). Que sí Eleanor tenía que ir a entrenar con Strange (bien, esto si era verdad). Que sí Castiel...no. A menos que tenga una cita con Sophie, Castiel no sale de casa. Seguramente estaba encerrado en su habitación, y no volvería a asomarse por las escaleras hasta que fuese la hora del almuerzo. Lo mismo con la merienda y cena. A veces su madre, Kate, lo mandaba al patio con un "¡Sal o quito Netflix!" para que tomase algo de sol. Entonces Castiel bajaba volando, se sentaba en el césped en posición de flor de loto y se quedaba en silencio. Si no fuese su hermano, apostaría un brazo a que ese chico no era un velocista. No conocía una persona más relajada en el mundo.  
Entró a la cocina. Sobre la encimera había un sándwich y una taza de café. Rebecca tomó la taza de la encimera y se apoyó en esta, dando un sorbo. La cocina estaba en total silencio, que fue interrumpido por su madre. Aun llevando puesta su bata morada y pantuflas, junto con el pelo revuelto, su madre era muy guapa. No aparentaba tener casi cuarenta, en lo absoluto. Se parecía un poco a ella: El cabello negro, y unas pocas pecas. Pero había heredado los ojos de su padre, verde eléctricos.  
Su madre no le prestó atención al principio, demasiado absorta en revisar el refrigerador. Rebecca se dedicó a contemplarla y beber café, hasta que esta giró sobre los talones y dio un saltito del susto al ver a la chica ahí. Bueno, era demasiado silenciosa. Arrugó ligeramente la nariz, destapando un pote de mantequilla de maní.  
-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste? -preguntó Kate, tomando una cuchara y comiendo directamente del pote. Bien, podría tener casi cuarenta años, pero solía tener acciones de niña pequeña.  
-Buenos días para ti también mamá -murmuró, contemplando la taza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de cerámica y no de metal?. Podría hacer que fuese flotando hacia el lavavajillas- Y, para contestar, iba a bañarme esta mañana. Pero los caprichos de la naturaleza se me adelantaron.  
-No seas cruel -la reprendió su madre, adelantándose a tomar la taza de sus manos y llevándola al lavavajillas- Tienes que ser más lista. Si quieres darte una ducha, madruga un poco y luego sigues durmiendo ya limpia. Tienes tres hermanos velocistas, piensa un poco.  
Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco tanto como le fue físicamente posible, recibiendo un resoplido de fastidio por parte de su madre en respuesta. Normalmente se llevaban bien, aunque al ser las dos de actitudes similares provocaba que chocaran entre sí constantemente. Y por lo general Rebecca huía a su habitación en compañía de Eleanor. Por más que se pelearan, Rebecca amaba a su hermana, y creía que era la única que la entendía.  
-Bien. Buen punto -murmuró para no iniciar una pelea- Pero no tengo nada más que hacer aparte de esperar a que el agua vuelva a estar caliente. Supongo que subiré y dormiré otro po-  
El ruido del timbre detuvo su charla. Su madre se apartó del lavavajillas, acercándose a la salida de la cocina que conectaba con el salón, y este con el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta.  
-¿¡Quién es?! -gritó su madre de forma nada disimulada, obligando a que Rebecca entrecerrara los ojos. Si era un villano o algo así, ya se podía ir despidiendo. Le gustaría que un día su madre fuese a abrir la puerta y estuviese el Doctor Doom del otro lado, solo para que dejara de gritar tanto.  
-¡Phil Coulson! -contestó una voz del otro lado. Una voz que definitivamente no se parecía en nada a la del supervillano vestido de verde.  
-Santo cielo, y yo con estas cosas -su madre se acercó al pie de las escaleras, empezando a subir- Hazlo pasar y siéntalo. Ofrécele café, y dile que bajo enseguida -dicho esto, subió el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba, desapareciendo de la vista de Rebecca la cual se resignó. Se arregló un poco el cabello y, insultando entre dientes a Shield y al mundo en general, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, ensayando su mejor sonrisa para el agente y tratando olvidar que llevaba puesta una camiseta vieja de su padre que usaba de pijama y pantalones de Hello Kitty.  
-¡Phil! -exclamó, con más alegría de la que sentía realmente. Se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para él- ¡Pasa! Mamá baja en un segundo.  
Coulson lucía como si fuese a decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y solo pasó junto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Rebecca cerró la puerta con un pequeño gruñido, y el pomo de esta (de metal, para variar. De las pocas cosas de metal que quedaban ya en esa casa) se torció ligeramente bajo su mano. La retiró, murmurando un insulto. Tenía que arreglarla, "pero no ahora" pensó, dirigiéndose como un rayo a la sala "Se buena. Se amable. Se educada. Haz todo lo contrario a lo que normalmente haces". Detrás de ella, el pomo se torció más.  
Al entrar a la sala, Phil se estaba sentando con cuidado en uno de los sofás, como si lo fuese a romper. Era demasiado educado. Su propio padre se lanzaba a los sofás como si de una piscina se tratase, o se sentaba en los bordes o en los reposabrazos. En resumen, hacía todo lo que no debía hacerse. Treinta y tres años y aún no sabe sentarse en un sofá de la forma adecuada.  
-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? -preguntó Rebecca, intentando sonar amable. Aunque seguramente los ojos chispeando y la sonrisa de tiburón que cargaba la hacían ver más terrorífica que otra cosa- ¿Un café, por ejemplo?.   
-No no, gracias -se apresuró a rechazarlo, sacando de su traje una carpeta. ¿Cómo le hacía para andar de traje en verano?- ¿Crees que tu madre tarde mucho?.  
-No -la voz de la madre de Rebecca desde las escaleras privó a esta de contestar cualquier cosa. Bajó con rapidez. Llevaba el cabello, ya peinado, en un moño prolijo (no como el de Rebecca), una camiseta morada (que raro) y jeans. Lo que no se había quitado eran las pantuflas de conejito. Y todo eso en minutos. Sospechaba que su madre era velocista y se lo ocultaba a toda la familia.  
-Señorita Bishop -le sonrió Phil. Seguramente era el único que la seguía llamando por su apellido de soltera- Buenos días. Espero no haber caído por aquí demasiado temprano.  
-Tonterías Phil, son casi la una. Y llámame Kate, no señorita Bishop -se quedó quieta al pie de las escaleras, llevándose las manos a la cintura- ¿Mi querida niña te ofreció ya algo?.  
-¡Sí! -contestó Rebecca, con claro fastidio- Pero no quiso, así que déjame en paz.  
Su madre la miró fijamente y abrió la boca como si fuese a reprocharle por hablar así, pero Phil no le dio la oportunidad.  
-No importa Kate, desayuné antes de venir aquí. Créeme que no tengo ni pizca de hambre. Además, pasé por la casa del agente Barton y uno de los gemelos me obligó a comerme un waffle -se aclaró la garganta y Rebecca no pudo aguantar una risita al imaginarse la situación.  
-¿La casa de Clint? -Kate alzó una ceja, acercándose con gracia al sofá y dejándose caer despacio junto al agente. Rebecca seguía de pie, a un lado del pasillo. No se iba a acercar, se estaba oliendo algo y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.  
-Bien. La razón por la que fui a casa de Clint es la misma por la que estoy aquí hoy -el agente dejó la carpeta que anteriormente había sacado de su traje sobre el regazo, y las alarmas en la mente de Rebecca se dispararon. Phil empezó a hablarles de la reunión que se había dado en Shield luego de recibir la noticia de Stephen Strange que este había recibido de varios hechiceros supremos de diferentes dimensiones. Y como a Shield se le había ocurrido formar una Young Division para ofrecerles apoyo y unión a los jóvenes que estaban "predestinados" a acabar esa amenaza y salvar la tierra.  
-Estaríamos más que encantados si tus hijos aceptaran unirse -Phil volteó a hablarle a Kate como si Rebecca no estuviese ahí. Como si no estuviesen planeando su futuro frente a sus narices y sin su maldito consentimiento.  
Kate apretó los labios y se quedó mirando un punto fijo. Por su cabeza pasaron cientos y cientos de recuerdos. El día de la boda de su hermana, cuando conoció a los Young Avengers. Parecían haber pasado siglos desde entonces. La guerra civil, ocultándose junto al equipo del capitán para defender su identidad y a su familia. Cuando buscaban a la madre de Billy, y tuvo que ver a su mejor amiga Cassie muerta entre los brazos de su padre. Sin duda había tenido buenos momentos. Extrañaba sus días de Avengers. Algunas veces la llamaban para cumplir un par de misiones sueltas, pero no era lo mismo de antes. Sabía que sería peligroso para sus hijos, quizás demasiado. Pero la idea de ellos, de sus hijos, actuando de forma valerosa y salvando el mundo, la llenaba de orgullo de forma prematura.  
-Tendría que hablarlo con Thomas, pero... -Kate sonrió un poco, alzando la vista hacia Coulson- estoy segura de que aceptarían. Nikolai aceptaría a los gritos, Castiel se lo pensaría un poco pero acabaría aceptando. Eleanor...quizás Stephen le comente algo hoy. Y Rebecca...  
-No -contestó la susodicha, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared- Yo no quiero.  
Kate se la quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta, y Phil simplemente la contempló con la diversión pintada en sus ojos, y eso no hizo más que enfurecerla.  
-¿Y por qué no? Si se puede saber, claro -preguntó el agente, sonriendo un poco.  
"Porque no acepto sus ridículas filosofías de «Los Avengers no Matan» y «Una vez Avenger, siempre Avenger»" pensó la chica, desviando la vista.  
-Porque no es mi estilo -contestó simplemente- llévate a mis hermanos, lo llevan en la sangre. Pero a mí déjame en paz.  
Kate abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Phil la calló con un gesto de la mano.  
-Rebecca, sé que quizás puede no agradarte Shield, o el estilo de los Avengers. Quizás no te caiga bien la directora Hill, o la odies. Quizás también me odies a mí. Es comprensible, te entiendo. Yo también odié a Shield una vez y me retiré un tiempo -el agente juntó las manos sobre el regazo- pero nada de esto tiene que ver con nosotros. Los necesitamos con desesperación, a todos. Son los únicos que pueden salvarnos.  
-Pues pídele ayuda a alguien más -Rebecca avanzó a las escaleras con pisotones fuertes. Algo difícil de hacer ya que aún llevaba las pantuflas puestas- Porque no me van a convencer.  
-Rebecca -empezó su madre, con la irritación clara en el tono de voz- tienes poderes impresionantes. Puede que mucha gente resulte herida, que muera, ¿Eres capaz de vivir el resto de tu vida sabiendo que pudiste haberlos ayudado, pero preferiste darles la espalda y comportarte como una niña pequeña y mimada?.  
A lo lejos el pomo de la puerta estalló, al igual que todos los cubiertos de la casa, que se desparramaron por la cocina. La televisión se tambaleó un poco, mientras Phil daba un salto del susto en el sitio y Kate ahogaba un gritito.  
-No haces más que remarcar mi punto -siseó la mujer, luego de recuperarse del shock inicial.  
-No me importa -contestó Rebecca secamente, dándoles la espalda y subiendo las escaleras.  
Por unos minutos todo fue silencio. Kate buscaba las palabras para disculparse con Phil por todo lo que había causado, pero este alzó una mano.  
-No importa -le sonrió el agente, poniéndose de pie con la carpeta guardada otra vez- Háblenlo luego, con más calma. Tienes mi número por si cambias de opinión. En fin, fue un gusto Katherine. Creo que ya sé dónde está la puerta.  
\---o---  
Torre Stark-Nueva York  
15 Minutos mas tarde  
-I can't stop this feeling. Deep inside of me -caturreaba Adara, de incognito en el taller de Tony buscando algunas piezas- Girl you just don't realize, what you do to me.  
Todo estaba en silencio. El tío Tony tenía una junta, y Alexander nunca la seguía cuando se ponía a buscar cosas por la torre porque según él, siempre lo metía en problemas. Eso no era cierto (¿A quién engañaba? Si era cierto) pero esta vez no había peligro. Tony dijo que iba a llegar en media hora, y siempre llegaba cuarenta minutos más tarde de la hora que decía. Así que la chica tenía una hora y diez minutos para saquear...perdón. Para "tomar prestado sin intenciones de devolver" todas las partes de maquinaria que cupieran en sus bolsillos.  
-When you hold me, in your arms so tigth you let me know... -se llenó los bolsillos con pequeños chips de información y piezas pequeñas, difíciles de conseguir y muy necesarias- Everythings is alrigth.  
Dio la vuelta en redondo, acercándose a mas armarios, estos con piezas ya más grandes que tuvo que esconderse debajo de la camiseta.  
-I'm hooked on a feeling -canturreó, tomando un casco entero e inspeccionándolo un poco- I'm High on believing...  
-¿Qué piensa hacer con todo eso, señorita Richards? -le cortó el karaoke una voz femenina detrás de ella. Adara dio un salto, provocando que un par de piezas pequeñas salieran disparadas de sus bolsillos y ocultó como pudo el casco detrás de su espalda, dándose la vuelta.   
Frente a ella estaba el holograma de una mujer, si se la podía llamar así, que conocía bien: Friday, la Inteligencia Artificial del traje del tío Tony. Ojalá hubiese sido la tía Pepper y no ella, siempre la dejaba ir cuando la encontraba juntando cosas sin permiso. Para fastidiar a Tony seguramente.  
-Solo estaba, ehem... -miró hacia todos lados y alzó la vista hacia Friday con seguridad- Reconociendo el terreno.  
-¿Reconociendo el terreno? -contestó Friday, alzando una ceja holográfica- ¿Y para qué, exactamente?.  
Adara tragó saliva, escondiendo el casco debajo de su camiseta. Si salía caminando marcha atrás, no lo vería. Y de veras que necesitaba un casco, el de ella ya se parecía a una pasa de uva de lo abollado que estaba.  
-Es necesario, supongo -le sonrió la chica, empezando a caminar marcha atrás- Ya sabes, por seguridad y tal.  
La I.A. se desvaneció y apareció frente a frente a Adara. Esta tampoco se esperaba eso, así que chilló.  
-Señorita Richards, usted y su hermano llevan viviendo aquí dos años. ¿Por qué necesitaría reconocer el terreno? -La mujer holográfica sonrió. Era obvio de que lo sabía todo. Adara suspiró y quitó el casco de debajo de su camiseta, intentando poner voz lastimera.  
-Friday, escucha -hizo ojos de perro abandonado en el medio de la nada- De veras necesito este casco. El mío ya está estropeado, y el tío Tony apenas tiene tiempo de ayudarme con cosas sueltas. Siempre está en reuniones o en el taller trabajando en la vigésima versión de su armadura, por favor...  
La inteligencia artificial tenía el rostro inescrutable pero, cuando sonrió, parecía haber dulzura en su sonrisa.  
-Sí, se lo idiota que puede llegar a ser Tony. Conserva el casco. De todas formas no podría pararte aunque quisiera. La señorita Pepper me ha dicho que te permita hacer lo que gustes. Y ya sabes, estoy aqui para cumplir órdenes -Friday le guiñó un ojo y tal como apareció, se desvaneció.  
Adara chilló, esta vez de felicidad, y salió corriendo del taller. Apenas salió, la puerta a sus espaldas se cerró enseguida. Solo se podía acceder con un código de catorce números y una contraseña. El código fue sencillo, pero para la contraseña tuvo que colarse en la oficina de Tony mientras este estaba en el baño. Cuando se llevó su libro de notas y descubrió que la contraseña era "TonyElQueTeLaMeteBien" no se sorprendió, aunque ella y su hermano lo molestaron con eso por un mes entero.  
Se dedicó a examinar el casco en el camino a su dormitorio. A pesar de tener algunos raspones, no se veía tan mal. Podía repararlo y darle una capa nueva de pintura.  
Entró a su dormitorio, con unos ventanales del piso al techo que dejaban ver todo Nueva York, y se lanzó a la cama. Aparte de su traje, había algo más en lo que estaba trabajando junto con el tío Tony, Friday y las visitas ocasionales de Reed Richards. Una máquina, o algo, que le permitiese volver junto con sus padres. Su traje le permitía viajar en el tiempo y cambiar las líneas temporales, pero por alguna razón el acceso a sus padres estaba bloqueado. Adara se la pasaba muy bien en Nueva York, quería al tío Tony como si fuese un segundo padre, la tía Pepper una segunda madre, y Friday la abuela que siempre te da dinero a escondidas de tus padres. Pero añoraba más que nada a sus padres reales, los que habían quedado en la corriente temporal.  
-Los encontraré -se murmuró a sí misma, dejando el casco sobre el vientre y estirando una mano al techo- Los encontraré, lo prometo.  
Dejó caer la mano con un suspiro. A veces le daban ganas de tener los poderes de su hermano. Hacerse diminuta y esconderse, intentando huir de sus problemas. Pero no.  
-Al menos soy la inteligente -rió un poco ante su comentario, sabiendo la cara que pondría Alex si lo dijese en voz alta. Se puso de pie, escondió el casco debajo de la cama y salió, dispuesta a encontrar a su hermano. No lo veía desde el desayuno y ya empezaba a preocuparse de que alguien lo hubiese pisado por accidente.  
Ese piso de la torre (en el cual el tío Tony vivía) normalmente estaba silencioso. Solo cuando el tío Tony llegaba se cortaba esa atmósfera de paz, pero a ninguno de los hermanos les importaba en lo absoluto.  
Adara sonrió para sí, dirigiéndose al ascensor y apretando el botón para llamarlo. El Tío Tony era su modelo a seguir. Era súper inteligente, tenía miles de armaduras geniales, salvaba el mundo y todo el mundo lo amaba. "Bueno, quizás no todo el mundo" pensó con una sonrisa, golpeteando el piso con un pie mientras esperaba por el ascensor "Pero seguro el tío quiere convencerse de que es así".  
Se cruzó de brazos, ya empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Tocó el botón varias veces más, hasta que finalmente lo oyó cerca y se relajó. Quizás Alexander estuviese en alguno de los pisos inferiores. Lo dudaba, porque no había nada interesante ahí abajo: Solo salas de reuniones, oficinas y cientos de habitaciones con archiveros llenos de papeles que de solo verlos te podrías deprimir. Pero había una piscina en el gimnasio del cuarto piso, así que podría estar por allí.  
Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Adara se llevó el tercer susto del día.  
-¡Hormiguita! -exclamó Tony. Tenía una cara de cansancio enorme, pero aun así logró sonreírle a la chica y revolverle el cabello cuando pasó a su lado- ¿Cómo está mi técnica favorita? ¿No incendiaste nada, cierto?.  
-Pero... -Adara se volteó y lo miró con una ceja alzada, claramente confundida- Llegaste temprano. Tú no llegas temprano. ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Tony Stark?.  
El susodicho rió a carcajadas camino a la cocina, mientras la chica lo seguía. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una lata de cerveza de la que empezó a beber. Adara echó un vistazo al reloj de la cocina: Apenas eran la una y media y ya estaba bebiendo.  
-La cosa es... -Tony dejó la lata sobre la encimera de la cocina- De que estaba enfadado por el trato que estaban ofreciéndome, y me negué apenas me dijeron de que se trataba. El hombre, el que me lo estaba ofreciendo... -se limpió los labios de cerveza con la muñeca- no tenía pintas de tener buenas intenciones.  
-¿Pero qué te estaban ofreciendo? -le preguntó Adara, deslizándose por la cocina hasta quedar junto a Tony- ¿Era tan terrible?.  
Tony lo meditó un segundo y la miró, volviendo a tomar la lata.  
-¿Recuerdas a Amara Perera? -preguntó Tony casi en un susurro, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo- ¿La mujer que vino aquí el año que llegaron?.  
-¿Antes de que te dieras cuenta de que en realidad seguías enamorado de Pepper? Claro. Parecía amable, y lista, pero nos dijiste -Adara puso cara seria, intentando que el tono de su voz fuese más grueso- Enciérrense en sus habitaciones y no salgan bajo ningún concepto. Llévense toda la comida que quieran y cuando vayan al baño, háganlo de a uno y de forma silenciosa. No quiero que Amara los vea y crea que tengo hijos de forma secreta.  
Tony rió un poco, volviendo a darle otro sorbo a la cerveza.  
-Sí, bien, lo siento por eso -repiqueteó con los dedos sobre la encimera, seguramente buscando las palabras correctas- El caso es que, en una de nuestras conversaciones, me confesó que había encontrado una...cura para el gen mutante.  
Adara hizo algo similar a un siseo de dolor al imaginarse lo delicada de la situación. Ella y su hermano llevaban en ese momento relativamente poco (dos años era "poco" para ellos) y aun así sabían lo revoltoso que era el tema mutante, aún en esa época. Ellos no veían ningún problema, pero al parecer habían personas que consideraban a los mutantes desperfectos de la evolución humana. En la mente de Adara era distinto, ella los veía más como pasos hacia delante en la evolución, pero solo hasta ahí. Tampoco estaba de acuerdo con cosas como la supremacía mutante. Tenía la esperanza de que, en algún momento, la humanidad acabaría por aceptarlos del todo. Pero con la llegada de los Inhumanos a la tierra, y las nieblas terrígenas infectando y matando a mutantes por doquier, no se sorprendía de que la mecha volviese a encenderse, y con razón. A ella no le agradaban en absoluto los inhumanos, pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios.  
-Exactamente -contestó Tony ante la reacción de la chica- Aunque ella me dijo que no tenía intenciones de usarla, y le creí. Entonces, casi dos años después, llego a esta junta y este hombre me dice que tienen la fórmula para acabar el gen mutante y que necesitan financiamiento para expandirla.  
»Me dijo que sus intenciones eran nobles. Que quizás hubiesen mutantes ahí fuera que se veían demasiado aterrados por sus poderes, o a los cuales las nieblas terrígenas estaban haciendo tanto daño que preferían quitarse sus poderes a morir. Le pregunté que de donde habían sacado la fórmula y me contestó "La señorita Perera nos la vendió". Yo no le creí, por supuesto que no. Aunque Amara y yo no hubiésemos acabado en buenos términos, ella nunca haría algo así a modo de venganza. Me negué rotundamente todas las veces que me insistieron y me fui de la sala antes de que alguno perdiera los nervios y me volara la cabeza. Olvidé ponerme el traje en la mañana.  
»En el camino al ascensor llamé a Amara una vez, dos, tres. Para cuando se detuvo el ascensor estaba colgando la vigésima quinta llamada. Ninguna la contestó.  
Adara oía todo sin atreverse a hablar. La situación se veía peligrosa y entendía el punto del tío. Él pensaba que le habían hecho algo malo a Amara y le habían quitado la fórmula. Lo captó al vuelo y se lo comentó.  
-Exacto -le contestó con una sonrisa, volviendo a revolverle el cabello- Eres tan lista como tu padre, espero que no se te ocurra robarme el puesto.  
-¿No lo hice ya? -bromeó Adara, subiéndose de un salto a la encimera de la cocina y sentándose con los pies colgando- Irás a buscar a Amara Perera, ¿Cierto?.  
-Cierto -contestó él- Luego de que duerma ochenta horas y se lo comente a Pepper. No está muy de acuerdo de que vaya por ahí salvando damiselas en peligro sin su consentimiento.  
-Y con razón -contestó una voz desde el pasillo.   
Ambos ladearon la cabeza. Por un segundo Adara creyó que era la tía Pepper, pero no. Alexander apareció con cara de dormido y el cabello revuelto, bostezando.  
-Buenos días -les sonrió, yendo directo al refrigerador.  
-Te parecerá bien -dijo Tony, cruzándose de brazos e intentando hacer el papel de madre enfadada- Levantarse a esta hora e ir directo a saquear de mi comida.  
-¿Esperas que muera de hambre? -preguntó Alex, sacando un cartón de jugo de naranja y un tarro de mantequilla de maní del interior del refrigerador para luego cerrarlo- ¿Dónde está el pan en esta casa?.  
Tony volvió a abrir la boca para decirle lo maleducado que era (todo para seguir el juego, claro. Tony los adoraba) pero el timbre los detuvo a todos.  
-¿Quién es, Friday? -preguntó Tony al aire, quizás con un dejo de preocupación en el tono de voz. Alexander miró de forma significativa a Adara, y esta le dijo con un gesto de la mano "Luego te cuento".  
-Es el agente Phil Coulson -contestó la voz robótica de la mujer- ¿Lo hago pasar?.  
-¡No! -se apresuró a contestar Tony, girando en redondo- dile que estoy en una junta muy importante que seguro termine muy, muy tarde.  
-Demasiado tarde, ya lo hice pasar -Friday rió, y Adara la imitó al ver la cara que puso Tony. Alexander no se pudo resistir y al final estaban los tres riéndose de Tony, como de costumbre. Con cariño, claro.  
-Quiero verlos riéndose cuando los deje en la calle -dijo Tony mirando a los hermanos de forma seria. Como si fuese a hacerlo- En fin, ahora tendré que lidiar con Coulson estando en un estado semejante al ebrio. ¿Se lo pueden creer?.  
-¿Que no estás siempre en un estado semejante al ebrio? -preguntó Adara, alzando una ceja y bajando de la encimera de un salto, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Tony- Compórtate bien tío, no como sueles hacerlo.  
El "tilín" del ascensor privó a Tony de contestar cualquier cosa. Se escucharon las puertas cerrarse y Phil apareció por el pasillo, saludándolos con un gesto de la mano y acercándose. Aunque se le notaba algo pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.   
-Adara, Alexander -le sonrió a los chicos y luego alzó la vista hacia Tony- Stark.  
-Coulson -contestó Tony, cruzándose de brazos con un arqueamiento de cejas- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi humilde morada a estas horas de la mañana?.  
Adara no pudo aguantar una risita ante el "Humilde" y Alexander se puso a rebuscar por pan en las alacenas, murmurando que eran casi las dos de la tarde.   
-Pido disculpas sí estoy siendo una molestia, pero la señorita Friday me dijo que no había problema -sonrió el agente, acercándose a la cocina con una carpeta bajo el brazo que enseguida captó la atención de Adara.  
-En lo absoluto -contestó la voz de la I.A.- Cuando le dije a Tony que eras tú, casi se muere de la emoción.  
-Chicos, recuérdenme no pagar la factura de la luz este mes -gruñó Tony por lo bajo, descruzando los brazos- No me molestaría tomarme un descanso de esta...adorable asistente.  
-Tío Tony, siempre te olvidas de eso sin necesitar que te pidamos que te lo olvides -Adara se alejó de la encimera, señalando la carpeta de Phil- ¿Puedo saber qué es eso? -si algo caracterizaba a Adara, es que era muy directa.  
-Sí. En realidad, la razón por la que estoy aquí es por tí, Adara -empezó Phil, abriendo la carpeta- Y por tu hermano.  
-¿Quef yof quef? -preguntó Alex, dando media vuelta con la boca llena de pan.  
Durante los siguientes minutos, Phil se dedicó a explicarles, tanto a los chicos como a Tony, la delicada situación. El aviso de los Hechiceros supremos de otras dimensiones, y de que ellos debían formar un grupo para detener la amenaza latente. Que ya se había pasado por casa de Clint y de Kate, y que ya habían aceptado o lo iban a pensar. Y culminó recalcando que la inteligencia de Adara y sus trajes, junto con los poderes de su hermano, serían muy necesarios.  
Por unos minutos todo fue silencio, aunque la cabeza de los dos jóvenes bullía de nueva información. Adara siempre se había imaginado surcando los cielos con su armadura ya mejorada, yendo al rescate de alguien. Y Alexander se imaginaba haciéndose gigante, más de lo que había intentado hasta ahora, para hacer que el enemigo huyese aterrado. Adara ya se veía gritando el "Avengers Assemble". Ya, estaba decidido. Se estaban jugando las cabezas, pero ya le aburría estar encerrada y solo salir a recorrer el mundo con la obligada compañía del Tío Tony. Como si fuesen bebés. Abrió la boca para decirle a Phil que, de parte de ella y de su hermano, estaban encantados de aceptar. Que donde había que firmar. Que si les podían dar camisetas con el logo de los Avengers.   
Todo lo que iba a decir se vio interrumpido cuando Tony estiró el brazo hacia ella y su hermano. Los echó hacia atrás de forma brusca, como si el agente Coulson tuviese alguna enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Adara inhaló de golpe del susto y Alex solo se dedicó a mirar a Tony con clara confusión.  
-Rotundamente no -contestó Tony, con la voz algo ronca- No te vas a llevar a mis niños a esa...esa clase de cosas. No.  
Adara frunció levemente el ceño. Era la primera vez, estaba segura, de que Tony se refería a ellos como "Mis Niños". Siempre eran "Hormiguitas", "Chicos" o "Sobrinos". Parecía estar realmente afectado.  
-Pero, tío Tony... -empezó Adara. En ese instante Tony giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró serio, severo. Nunca, nunca la había mirado de esa manera. Ni siquiera cuando casi incendia la zona de chips de su taller. Adara simplemente tragó saliva y se quedó callada al instante.  
Pero Alexander no.  
-¿De qué hablas? -apartó el brazo de Tony de un golpe, como si fuese él el que tuviese una enfermedad altamente contagiosa- Esto es genial. ¿Sabes cuánto llevamos Adara y yo deseando hacer algo bueno por el mundo?.  
-Y lo pueden hacer aquí. En el taller. En el laboratorio de la empresa -Tony empezó a mover las manos. Se le marcaban las venas por la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba, y eso solo pasaba cuando estaba muy nervioso. Phil se dedicaba a observar todo, en total silencio- Aquí, donde sé que están seguros y con varias vías de escape por si ocurre algo malo.  
-¿Y dónde está la gracia en eso?. ¿En estar encerrados como unos cobardes? -Alex dio un par de pasos hacia Tony y Adara no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás. Se sentía impotente, quería hacer algo pero, ¿qué?.  
-La gracia es que no se mueran -Tony se acercó a Alex igualmente, quedando frente a frente con él- Adelante, vayan a hacer algo para lo que nunca fueron preparados. ¿Crees estar listo, Alex?. Allá fuera es terrible, no es la maravillosidad llena de gloria que seguramente te mostraba tu madre. En lo absoluto. Ahí fuera hay sufrimiento, dolor, muerte. ¿Crees estar listo, eh?. ¿Crees estar listo para cargar el cadáver de uno de tus compañeros?. ¿Para llegar a la base y enterarte de que eres el único con vida?. ¿Para qué te capturen y te torturen en busca de información? -se acercó aún más al hermano de Adara, tanto que podría reducirlo a cenizas con la mirada- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí al ver el cadáver de tu madre entre los brazos de tu abuelo, con este llorando a los gritos su nombre? ¿Te crees listo para acercarte a una pila de chatarra tras la batalla y descubrir que es el traje de tu hermana, con esta hecha trizas dentro?. Yo creo que no lo estás, en lo absoluto. No tienes ni idea de lo que les espera si aceptan, Alexander. Solo eres un niño de mamá.  
Lo siguiente que supo Adara fue que Alexander le había dado un puñetazo a Tony en la nariz. Este se llevó la mano al rostro, con clara sorpresa, y le devolvió el golpe a Alexander en la mandíbula. Un segundo más tarde estaban enzarzados en una idea y venida de puñetazos, mientras Phil intentaba calmarlos sin éxito. ¿Dónde estaba la tía Pepper cuando se la necesitaba?.   
Adara sacudió la cabeza y se acercó hacia ellos con paso firme. Aprovechó un momento en el que se separaron y se puso en medio. Sabía que Alex no intentaría nada por miedo a lastimarla, y Tony menos.  
-Se están comportando como verdaderos idiotas -gruñó la chica y enfocó su vista en su hermano, que la miraba con los ojos llenos de ira (no hacia ella, hacia Tony) y con la mejilla totalmente roja. Seguramente en un par de horas se pondría morada- Alex, tienes que entender que el tío Tony solo busca protegernos. Sabes que él nos ama, ¿Cierto?.  
-Claro, ¿Pero te vas a poner de su lado? -Alex lo señaló con la mano y Adara volteó a ver a su "Tío", con la nariz sangrando y cara seria- ¡Planea que pasemos el resto de nuestros días aquí, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir!. Qué bien que quiera protegernos, lo entiendo. ¡Pero lo llevamos en la sangre!.  
-Lo único que llevas en la sangre son glóbulos, plaquetas y partículas pym -Tony se cruzó de brazos- no me hagas demostrar que también idiotez.  
Alexander pareció acercarse a él, pero Adara lo detuvo con la mano y una mirada significativa. Lo apartó un poco y se plató ante Tony.   
-¿Podemos hacer un trato, tío? -preguntó Adara, intentando poner su mejor voz de niña buena.  
Tony alzó una ceja y la recorrió con la mirada. Quizás buscando algún rastro de algo fuera de lo normal. Una idea como caída del cielo había llegado a la mente de Adara, y pensaba utilizarla.  
-¿De qué se trata? -acabó preguntando Tony.  
La chica se aclaró la garganta, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Déjanos ir a Alexander y a mí a buscar a Amara Perera. Si la encontramos y regresamos sanos y salvos y sin pedir ayuda de ningún tipo, nos dejarás ser Avengers. ¿Trato?.  
\---o---  
Brooklyn - Nueva York  
Una larga hora más tarde  
Sarah estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso que era conocida por tener mucha. Llevaba quince largos minutos intentando esbozar el rostro de su padre pero, siempre que apartaba la vista de la hoja, Steve tenía una expresión distinta.  
Al principio estaba serio pero, cuando le echó otro vistazo, había elevado las comisuras de sus labios, así que tuvo que borrar la línea de referencia de su boca.  
La segunda vez había alzado una ceja, y Sarah la chilló "Pon esa ceja en su sitio". Pero ya le había temblado la mano mientras le hacía la nariz, así que tuvo que borrarla por completo.   
A la tercera, cuando vio que su padre había cambiado totalmente de expresión (empezaba a creer que lo hacía a propósito) arrancó la hoja y le gritó que se fuera.  
-¡Pero fue sin querer! -se apresuró a decir Steve, alzando las manos- Me distraje, no volverá a pasar.  
-Papá -Sarah inhaló profundamente, apretando el lápiz con fuerza. Casi lo quiebra, pero se contuvo- Llevo media hora intentando dibujarte y no te quedas quieto. Y dijiste que ibas a estarte quieto.  
Un buen rato después, lleno de "Lo siento" de parte del rubio y "Papá, fuera" de parte de la castaña, Steve acabó por resignarse y su puso de pie, saliendo del cuarto de dibujo.  
La bruja se lanzó sobre el montón de almohadas que había detrás del soporte del lienzo. Los enormes ventanales daban al jardín, y se estaría muriendo de calor de no ser por el aire acondicionado. Se amontonó el cabello en un rodete que sostuvo con un pincel que andaba cerca y suspiró, mirando el dibujo a medio acabar de su padre. Tenía intención de hacerlo con el traje militar que había visto en fotos viejas de su mesilla de luz, o en la exposición del capitán américa que ponían en los museos el 4 de julio. ¿Por qué tenía que moverse tanto?. Hubiese quedado algo bonito.  
Hizo una bola con la hoja y la lanzó a otro lado, con demasiada flojera de ponerse de pie hasta la papelera. O de hacerla levitar hasta esta con sus poderes.   
Sarah se levantó y, arrastrando los pies, salió de la habitación. Se estaba muriendo de sed, no le vendría nada mal un vaso de agua. Y una fruta, tenía hambre.  
¿A quién engañaba? ¿Una fruta? Iba a saquear el refrigerador y se iba a encerrar de regreso con sus pinturas. Tenía un...¿Bloqueo creativo?. No, eso no, ¿Enfado creativo?.  
-Eso ni existe -murmuró para sí. Iba a abrir la puerta de la cocina cuando oyó voces al otro lado y, muy contrario a lo que normalmente haría, se quedó en total silencio y escuchó.  
-No lo sé, Steve... -esa era la voz de su madre, y pudo escucharla deslizándose por el aire. Su madre no volaba mucho en casa, excepto cuando llegaba tarde a algún sitio y tenía que prepararse rápido. O cuando estaba nerviosa- Yo lo veo muy peligroso para ella. Aún no controla sus poderes totalmente y tengo miedo de que...  
-Corazón -ese era su padre, y Sarah no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. ¿De que estaban hablando?- Los necesitan. Confío en Sarah, sé que podrá manejarlo. Es hija del capitán américa, después de todo- y su madre soltó una risa, pero la chica no entendía nada. ¿Que tenía que ver ella con todo esto?.  
-¿Está decidido, entonces? -oyó una tercera voz que no pudo reconocer al principio, así que optó por pegarse más a la puerta y mirar por la rendija. Podía ver a su madre de perfil, flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo. También veía las puntas de los zapatos de su padre. Pero no veía de donde procedía la tercera voz- Puedo dejarlos para que lo piensen más antes de aceptar.  
-No te preocupes Phil -Steve otra vez y la menté de Sarah se aclaró. La tercera voz pertenecía a Phil Coulson pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el agente de Shield en casa de sus padres?- Sarah estará encantada cuando se entere de que quieren reclutarla como Avenger.  
-¿Qué? -murmuró la chica. Y ese fue un error. Se distrajo y, con un grito ahogado, cayó hacia delante, abriendo la puerta y recibiendo al suelo con un estruendo y un quejido de dolor.  
-¡Sarah! -Wanda bajó y se acercó a pasos veloces hacia su hija, sujetándola de un brazo para ayudarla a levantar- ¿Estás bien? ¿Con que te tropezaste?.  
La chica no contestó y alzó la vista hacia su padre, que tenía una ceja alzada y una sonrisita burlona. Seguro lo sabía, seguro sabía que Sarah estaba escuchando a hurtadillas.  
-Tranquila mamá -Sarah se puso de pie con rapidez, alisándose el vestido veraniego que llevaba- Estoy bien. Puse demasiado esfuerzo con la puerta al abrirla, eso es todo.  
Wanda no parecía muy convencida, pero no dijo nada más. Phil simplemente contemplaba todo, desde un costado. Parecía de ese tipo de gente que nunca pone las manos al fuego pero, siendo un agente ya veterano de Shield, Sarah lo dudaba. Luego de recuperarse de la caída, pasó a fingir que no había visto al agente y lo saludó con efusividad, quizás demasiada, y ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada significativa, pero ninguno dijo nada.  
-¿Y qué hace el señor Coulson aquí? -preguntó Sarah, alejándose un par de pasos hasta quedar de pie junto a su padre, como hacía siempre que buscaba sentirse segura.  
-Estaba hablando con tus padres, Sarah -sonrió el agente con amabilidad, dejando una carpeta sobre la mesa- Es algo importante y tiene que ver contigo, así que ya que estás aquí, te lo contaré.  
La chica se acercó con cautela a la carpeta y la abrió, empezando a pasar las páginas despacio mientras Phil le hablaba sobre la reunión que se dio en Shield y el mensaje de Stephen Strange. Cada página, mientras tanto, tenía una foto del rostro de todos los que conocía, incluso una suya, con un identikit al costado. Coulson hablaba de lo que había ocurrido en las casas anteriores mientras Sarah llegaba a la última página, llena de direcciones ya tachadas, incluida la de su casa. La última ponía «Natalie Murdock. Hell's Kitchen. 6613»  
-¿Entonces están formando un grupo de jóvenes con poderes? -preguntó Sarah, alzando una ceja y cerrando la carpeta, que le tendió a Phil. Este la tomó- ¿Como los Young Avengers?.  
-Sí. Pero esta es más como...una división, no un grupo por separado -el agente se aclaró la garganta- La directora Hill lo denominó "Avengers: Young Division" y nos encantaría si aceptaras formar parte.  
Sarah se abrazó a sí misma y apartó la vista. La idea le resultaba tentadora, aunque tenía miedo, no conocía del todo la extensión de sus poderes. Por dios, ni siquiera tenía um traje. ¡Ni nombre clave!. Pero le resultaba algo tonto plantearle todo eso a Phil, y sus padres confiaban en ella. No quería decepcionarlos.  
-Acepto -sonrió la chica. Su padre le revolvió el cabello y su madre se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla- No puede ser tan malo, ¿no?.  
-Lo sabremos en un segundo -Phil guardó la carpeta bajo su brazo y se apartó de la cocina- Luego, la directora llamará a todos para decir cuándo deben ir a reportarse. Si me disculpan, debo ir por la última. Y algo me dice que esta va a ser la más difícil.  
\---o---  
Hell's Kitchen - Nueva York  
9 horas más tarde  
Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Natalie oyó a su madre gritarle a alguien en la puerta, la cual luego cerró con fuerza. Volvieron a tocar un par de veces más, pero su madre no se molestó en ir a ver.  
Natalie tenía ganas de preguntarle quien era, pero la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó su madre apenas la vio asomándose por la cocina le quitó todas las ganas. Natasha Romanoff era seria la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sacaba su lado amoroso con su hija. Aun así, Natalie no se atrevió a preguntarle nada porque, cuando su madre se enojaba, daba más miedo que cualquier amenaza intergaláctica.  
Por lo tanto, Natalie prefirió quedarse encerrada en su habitación antes que salir a enfrentarse a su madre. Aprovechó un momento en el que esta fue al baño y tomó algo de comer de la cocina. Se sentía muy tonta haciendo todo eso, normalmente nada le daba miedo. Pero estaba esperando que se hicieran las diez y media, cuando su padre llegaba del trabajo. Él era el único que podía hacerle frente a su madre sin titubear. Quizás porque no podía ver la cara de enojada que tenía.  
Hablando del diablo (que gracia) volvió a escuchar la puerta a lo lejos, pero esta vez era una llave, así que tenía que ser su padre. Salió de su habitación con una confianza renovada y vió a su padre acercándose por el pasillo, estirándose y bostezando.  
-Papá -la chica se acercó a él con rapidez, y Matt alzó el rostro hacia ella.  
-¿Cómo está mi chica favorita? -y le sonrió, rodeándola con los brazos para darle un abrazo fuerte que Natalie correspondió. Su padre olía a perfume masculino, no muy fuerte. También olía un poco a hot dogs de Queens.  
-¿Que estabas haciendo en Queens? -preguntó, separándose de su lado con una ceja alzada. Desde que tenía uso de razón, su padre la entrenaba cubriéndole los ojos y, a la larga, el resto de sus sentidos se agudizaron. Podía oler, oír, sentir y degustar más que una persona normal. Incluso había heredado algo del sentido radar de su padre, aunque le faltaba perfeccionarlo.  
-Bien hecho. Un caso que tuvimos que ir a ver en persona -su padre se quitó las gafas, que usaba para pasar desapercibido como un ciego. Que lo era, pero veía mucho más de lo que parecía- Y antes de venir aquí, tuve que salvar a un par de niños de un edificio en llamas. ¿Está tu madre en casa?.  
-De eso justamente quería hablarte -murmuró, y su padre frunció levemente el ceño al detectar el tono de preocupación en su voz. Lo sujetó del brazo y lo alejó más hacia la puerta, deseando que su madre no pudiese oírlos- A eso de las dos de la tarde, casi las tres, vino alguien o algo, o mucha gente, no lo sé. La cosa es que tocaron la puerta y mamá fue a abrir. Hubo unos minutos de silencio y luego se puso como loca, gritando cosas que no logré identificar, pero estaba furiosa. Luego cerró de un portazo y se fue dando zancadas a la cocina. Volvieron a tocar la puerta varias veces, pero mamá ya no fue a ver. Salí con la intención de preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero me miró con...esa cara que pone de la que siempre te hablo.  
-Ya, la cara... -su padre lucía consternado, y no era para menos- Ve a tu habitación y déjame hablar con ella, ¿sí?.  
Natalie asintió y soltó el brazo de su padre, volviendo a su cuarto con su padre siguiéndola. Al pasar por la sala, vio que su madre estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo la televisión. Tragó saliva y continuó, esperando no meterse en un lío por lo que le había contado a su padre.  
Se metió a su cuarto. Había apagado la luz antes de irse, pero se colaba algo por los focos de la calle y los carteles de neón a través de las cortinas de su habitación. Encendió la luz y se dejó caer con un suspiro en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Lo había hecho cientos de veces, pero aun así costaba. Sabía que podría escuchar la conversación de sus padres desde ahí, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.  
Empezó a filtrar las bocinas de los autos y los gritos de la calle. Los sonidos de los pasos de los vecinos del edificio. Cerró los ojos con algo más de fuerza. Más voces, en idiomas que no conocía. Parecía chino, ¿o italiano?. Al final lo captó, e inhaló profundamente, deseando no perder el hilo.  
«No sé de qué hablas Matt» esa era la voz de su madre. La oyó levantándose del sofá. También oía los latidos de su corazón, algo amortiguados, pero lo lograba. Estaba nerviosa.   
«Nat, por favor» esa era la voz de su padre, y pudo escuchar un susurro de tela. Quizás la había tomado de la mano. «Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, y sé que algo te angustia». Oyó como su madre titubeaba algo que no logró oír y luego bajó el tono de voz tanto, que a Natalie le dolió la cabeza por el esfuerzo de captarlo.  
«Era Shield, Matthew» murmuró su madre, y Natalie no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Casi los pierde. «Phil Coulson. Me dijo algo...una amenaza de la cual les avisó Stephen, y que tienen que formar un equipo con los chicos. Se quieren llevar a Natalie a eso Matt, a nuestra Natalie» el tono de voz de su madre se quebró un poco, y Natalie se sorprendió. Creía nunca haber visto a su madre llorar, u oído «Sé cómo son en Shield, y no la quiero metida en eso Matt, no lo-» y se vió interrumpida al sonar la puerta. Esta vez con más fuerza que las veces anteriores. Oyó a su madre diciéndole a su padre que no fuese a abrir, pero Matt intentó tranquilizarla y fue hacia la puerta. Natalie se cruzó de piernas en la cama, nada de eso le gustaba.   
Oyó a Matt abrir la puerta e inhalar profundo con rapidez. ¿Estaba asustado?. Natalie se puso en posición de alerta, esperando los gritos que nunca llegaron. Su padre tartamudeó una disculpa y una invitación a pasar. Hubo un par de pasos de su padre, la persona que entró y…¿Dos personas más?. Natalie se inclinó hacia delante, y todo cobró sentido cuando oyó a su madre murmurar «Maria Hill».  
La chica bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, aunque estaba segura de que su padre lo había oído. Él lo oía todo. Se acercó despacio por el pasillo y se asomó a la sala con cuidado.  
Vio a sus padres de pie. Matt sujetaba del brazo a Natasha mientras esta se dedicaba a insultar y gritarle a la directora de Shield, Maria Hill, que estaba de pie en medio de la sala con dos agentes más, uno a cada lado de ella. Natalie tenía que reconocer que esa fue una buena idea, porque su madre podría perder los nervios y lanzarse a golpearla.  
-¡No te la vas a llevar! –gritó su madre, sujetándose asimismo de la mano de Matt- No voy a dejar que te lleves a mi hija a esa locura Maria. Tendrás que arrancarla de mis brazos.  
-Nat, escúchame –Matt la sujetó de los brazos- ¿No podemos discutirlo?. Tranquilízate bebé.  
Pero fue peor, porque Natasha empezó a gritar que no estaba intranquila. Matt empezó a decirle que se calmara y dijera de gritar mientras Maria lo observaba todo con una sonrisita, y Natalie no pudo evitar sentir como le hervía la sangre por aquello. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para irrumpir en casa de sus padres?.  
-¡Basta! –gritó la chica entrando a la sala. Al instante su madre se quedó quieta con cara de susto y volteó hacia ella. Maria dio un saltito del susto en el sitio y los dos guardias alzaron sus pistolas hacia ella, pero Maria les hizo bajarlas con un gesto de la mano. El único que no parecía sorprendido era Matt. Definitivamente la había escuchado.   
-Natalie, vete a tu cuarto –siseó Natasha- luego iré y hablaremos, pero te quiero fuera de esto.  
-¿Por qué, Natasha? –Sonrió la directora de Shield, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Tienes miedo de que la chica haga algo que a ti no te guste?. ¿Te desagrada la idea de enterarte que no la tienes totalmente atada a tus ideales?.  
Natalie iba a decir algo, pero un “Cierra la boca, perra asquerosa” por parte de su madre hacia Maria la calló. Al segundo siguiente, su madre se había lanzado hacia Maria para golpearla, luego de noquear con bastante facilidad a los dos guardias de Shield. Maria chilló mientras intentaba defenderse de los puñetazos de Natasha. Matt se quitó las gafas y se lanzó a intentar separarlas, con resultados infructuosos. Natalie se acercó al vuelo y, muy a su pesar (ella también tenía ganas de darle unos cuantos golpes a la directora) sujetó a su madre y, con ayuda de su padre, la separó de la directora. Maria se puso de pie velozmente y escupió algo de sangre al piso.  
-Gracias, Murdock y Murdock pequeña –Maria se sacudió el uniforme, arreglándose el cabello- y no se molesten en disculparse, se lo violenta que puede ponerse la señorita Romanoff.  
-¿¡Quieres que me ponga violenta de verdad?! –gritó la madre de Natalie, sacudiéndose en brazos de su esposo- ¡Matt, suéltame!. ¡Déjame hacerle una cirugía plástica con mis puños!.  
-Papá, ¿puedes dejarnos solas? –Natalie se volteó hacia su padre, inhalando profundamente- llévate a mamá, iré en un segundo.  
Matt solo asintió y sujetó a Natasha con fuerza, avanzando hacia el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación. Natalie esperó hasta oír el cerrojo de la puerta del cuarto pasándose antes de alzar la vista hacia la directora, que estaba acomodando a los agentes noqueados en el sofá.  
-Dímelo todo –dijo la chica, seria y sin apartar la vista- y no te guardes nada.  
Maria volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa que Natalie deseó borrar de una bofetada. Inhaló profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse.   
-Ayer, por la noche, cité una reunión en Shield –empezó la directora, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el sofá- ya que, hace dos semanas, Stephen Strange me citó en el Sanctum Sanctorum con urgencia. Había recibido un mensaje de distintos hechiceros supremos, advirtiéndole de una gran amenaza que se cernía sobre la tierra. No lograban discernir de que se trataba, pero la única forma de detenerla era con los legados.  
»Cuando me lo dijo, al principio no lo entendí. Me quedé con una de sus tazas de té en mano, y él contemplándome como si esperase ser iluminado por mi parte. El hechicero supremo esperando una respuesta que ni él mismo se le podía llegar a ocurrir.  
»Luego supe que, en realidad, si lo sabía. Lo que esperaba era que me diese cuenta, quizás porque tendría mucho por hacer. Pero se me iluminó la mente y le dije “Los niños”. El solo asintió. Apenas llegué a Shield, concerté una reunión con bastante anterioridad. Tenía muchas cosas que organizar y, sobre todo, hacer una selección. Fue difícil, pero acabé organizando todo. Anoche se dio la reunión y salió bien, para mi suerte. Se aceptó la iniciativa Avengers: Young Division. Phil se ha pasado todo el día reclutándolos. Los gemelos Maximoff, los cuatrillizos Shepherd, los hermanos Richards y la pequeña Rogers. Tú eras la última pero ya sabes, las cosas se pusieron difíciles, así que tuve que venir yo.  
-¿Y te sorprende?. ¿Luego de todo lo que le ha hecho Shield a mi madre? –Natalie se cruzó de brazos, apartándose un par de pasos- Vete de nuestra casa.  
-¿Has escuchado algo de todo lo que te he dicho? –Maria se puso de pie- ¿No quieres pensarlo un poco?. Estamos hablando del futuro de la humanidad.  
Natalie apretó los labios y se quedó en silencio. Sus oídos volvieron a inundarse de los sonidos de Nueva York, y los de su madre chillándole cosas a su padre sobre lo mal que estaba haciendo al no dejarla ir a sacar a su hija de ese lío. Pero, ¿tan malo podría ser Shield?. No dudaba de su madre, nunca le mentía, simplemente le ocultaba cosas. Además, si Mathias estaba metido en el equipo, podría llegar a ser divertido. Eran mejores amigos, después de todo.  
-Bien –murmuró, luego de inhalar profundamente- Bien, acepto.  
Se arrepintió un poco al ver la sonrisa arrogante de Maria, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. La directora se puso de pie, cargando a los agentes de Shield como si fuesen sacos de patatas, y saliendo del departamento diciéndole que a la mañana siguiente la llamarían para avisarle cuando se iban a reunir.   
Natalie no contestó, lo único que sonó fue la puerta al cerrarse. Bufó, lanzándose al sofá. Ya estaba hecho. ¿Qué podía ir mal?.


	3. CAPÍTULO II

-Westchester / Nueva York-  
A Charles ya nada le sorprendía. Había visto y tratado con tantas cosas que sería improbable que algo le hiciese alzar las cejas con sorpresa.  
Pero, cuando lo despertó el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta de su habitación con fuerza a las seis de la mañana un sábado, definitivamente se sorprendió. Se arrastró como pudo de la cama a su silla de ruedas y, con esfuerzo y un largo bostezo, se acercó a la puerta la cual abrió, despacio.  
Del otro lado, abrazándose a si misma y con cara pálida, estaba Johanna Storm. La hija de la que consideraba una de sus mejores estudiantes: Jean. Lo miró con los ojos desorbitados del susto y, antes de que el profesor fuese capaz de preguntar nada, la pelirroja se pasó la lengua por los labios y murmuró "Tuve una visión".  
Quince minutos más tarde, ambos estaban sentados en la cocina de la Mansión. Era verano, así que la luz iluminaba todo desde hacía un buen rato. Charles le tendió una taza de té, que Johanna aceptó con manos temblorosas. No tenía idea de que se trataba la visión, pero debió ser terrible ya que estaba realmente afectada. El profesor acercó la silla de ruedas a su lado y esperó, pacientemente, a que Johanna le diese un sorbo a la bebida caliente y se recuperase lo suficiente para decirle algo.  
La chica acabó por bajar la taza y dejarla sobre la mesa. Inhaló profundo y entrelazó los dedos en el regazo, mirando al profesor.  
-En la visión vi...vi a la ciudad de Nueva York arrasada -empezó a murmurar, deslizando los dedos entre si- El cielo...era por la noche y no había nada fuera de lo normal. Ninguna nave alienígena al menos. Pero estaba desatado el infierno en las calles. Un montón de edificios estaban destrozados, la gente huía a los gritos y la torre Avengers -la chica apretó los labios ligeramente, apartando la vista del profesor- estaba caída. No era más que escombros. Luego de eso, apareció un grupo. Al principio creí que eran los Avengers, pero no. Eran Lukas y su hermano. Sarah Rogers. Los cuatrillizos. Los hermanos Richards y... ¿Natalie Murdock? ¿La conoce?.  
-La conozco -afirmó Charles, con la taza de té sin tocar entre sus manos- ¿Dices que se habían agrupado, todos ellos?.  
Johanna asintió, tomando la taza para darle otro sorbo al té  
-Fueron a atacar a lo que sea que estuviese haciendo ese caos pero, de un momento al otro... -Johanna volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina y alzó las manos- ¡Todo se puso en blanco y negro!. Por un segundo pensé que era porque me iba a despertar, pero no. El doctor Strange se apareció ante mí y me miró fijamente durante un tiempo. Luego murmuró "Ensámblense" y se desvaneció. Al instante me desperté y vine corriendo a verlo. Espero no haber sido demasiado maleducada.  
Charles apenas atinó a negar con la cabeza, llevándose un dedo a los labios, pensativo. No paraba de darle vueltas.  
-¿Quiere que lo deje solo, profesor? -preguntó Johanna luego de acabarse el té, alzando una ceja. Hasta que una voz con una toz forzada hizo a ambos voltear hacia la puerta.  
Ahí, apoyada en el marco, estaba Riley mirándolos fijamente.  
-Buenos días, señorita Maximoff -sonrió Charles, dándole otro sorbo a la taza- ¿Quiere unírsenos?.  
Riley chasqueó los dedos.  
-Fuera de mi cocina.  
Johanna se puso de pie con un largo suspiro, dejando la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina y excusándose con que iba a dormir otro poco. Riley se apartó de la puerta y fue directa al refrigerador, mientras Charles seguía bebiendo té con la vista clavada en un punto fijo, sin decir nada y pensando mucho.  
Un rato después, el resto de los mutantes empezó a bajar a la cocina y, luego de darle los buenos días al profesor, empezaban a pelearse a ver quién se quedaba con las mejores tazas, o quien lograba ponerse más Nutella en la tostada antes de que se la quitaran.  
-¡Evan, ese era mi pie! -chilló Riley, que ya se había comido más tostadas de las que podría llegar a contar. Metabolismo acelerado de velocista, según ella.  
-¡Jerry, pásame el azúcar! -gritó Sophie desde el otro extremo de la mesa, pero no recibió respuesta. Jerry estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ponerle mantequilla a la tostada sin que se quebrase. Eric fue el que se la pasó, aunque más tarde se enteraría de que esa era la sal.  
-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Athenas, estirándose sobre la mesa para tomar el azúcar ella.   
-Son casi las ocho -contestó Hazel y, al ver lo que estaba haciendo Athenas, abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó hacia Sophie- ¡Eso es sal, no azúcar!.  
-¡Eric, pendejo! -gritó la susodicha, que ya le había puesto un montón de sal creyendo que era azúcar a su café. Ignoró las disculpas de Eric e hizo estallar desde lejos la tostada que este tenía en mano, haciendo que se le llenase la camiseta con mantequilla de maní.  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Era mi camiseta favorita! -gritó el chico, tomando una servilleta e intentando limpiarse, aunque lo único que estaba haciendo era extender la mancha. Sophie lo ignoró y se puso de pie, llendo hasta el fregadero y vaciando el contenido de la taza, empezando a enjuagarla mientras murmuraba entre dientes. Seguramente insultos a Eric.  
-¡Buenos días, polluelos! -saludó una mujer entrando por la puerta. Jubilee. Saludó al profesor con un gesto de la mano y sonrió ante el saludo en coro por parte de los jóvenes mutantes. Se acercó a la mesa, sentándose cerca del profesor que apenas había logrado conseguir una tostada para él.  
-Mamá, Eric me pasó la sal en vez del azúcar y estropeó mi café -se quejó Sophie con la mujer que acababa de llegar, cambiándose de sitio para sentarse a su lado con una nueva taza de café. Esta sí con azúcar.  
-Bueno, todos cometemos errores -contestó, alzando un hombro y tomando las pocas galletas que quedaban. Aquellos chicos comían a la velocidad de la luz- Pero debería agradecer que estoy yo aquí y no Scott. Él lo hubiese fulminado con la mirada, literalmente.  
La mesa se llenó de risas y Eric se encogió en el sitio, algo avergonzado. El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin muchos sobresaltos, a excepción de quejas hacia Evan porque "Tu cola me golpeó", y Charles no tenía intenciones de interrumpir la armonía del desayuno contando la visión de Johanna. Unos minutos después llegó la chica y, para alivio del profesor, tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Se sentó junto a su hermano gemelo, tomando un par de fresas del plato de Athenas en el camino. Unos minutos después llegó Raven y se unió al desayuno, sentándose entre sus hijos con una gran sonrisa. Iba en su forma de Mystique, como siempre.   
-¿Alguno piensa compartirle una tostada a su madre? -preguntó la mujer y, al no obtener respuesta, pasó a robarle una tostada y una galleta a cada uno de sus hijos, con los quejidos correspondientes. Hazel lo veía todo desde lejos, con una ceja alzada, hasta que algo más captó su atención. Una figura en la puerta de la cocina, titubeante, como si no supiese si unirse al desayuno o no.  
-¡Laura! -exclamó la peliazul, alzando una mano hacia la figura de la puerta- ¡Ven, únetenos!.  
Al instante, todos los presentes voltearon hacia la puerta.  
Laura Kinney estaba apoyada en el marco de esta, como Riley hace unas horas. Pero no con la misma expresión. La mutante tenía la vista neutra, y clavada en la chica que le había gritado.  
-Es una buena idea -dijo Jubilee, haciendo un gesto con la mano- Únetenos. Eres de la familia también.  
-¿De la familia? -la morocha alzó una ceja y se separó de la puerta, acercándose hasta quedar sentada en la única silla libre junto al profesor- Me halagas, Jubilation.   
La madre de Sophie no agregó nada más, y todos siguieron comiendo. Aunque no fuese de muchas palabras, todos los jóvenes mutantes consideraban a Laura como una mentora. Siempre sabía que decir. Les daba apoyo cuando tenían miedo de no poder controlar sus mutaciones, y siempre estaba ahí para defenderlos cuando alguna amenaza se cernía sobre la mansión. Era prácticamente una veterana, después de todo, y no es lo mismo pedirle consejo a uno de tus padres (que tienden a endulzar las cosas para que no te asustes) a que pedírselo a una luchadora de verdad.  
Laura ignoró las momentáneas miradas que recayeron sobre ella. Los jóvenes debían de ser de los pocos que se referían a ella por su nombre real. En parte porque ya tenían cierta confianza, y en parte porque no estaban seguros de su nombre de mutante. ¿X-23?. ¿O ya debían de decirle Wolverine?. Riley era la única que daba un paso más allá y le decía "Laurita".  
El profesor esperó, pacientemente, a que todos acabasen de desayunar. Y, cuando vio que el último mutante se echaba hacia atrás en la silla con el suspiro que indicaba "Ya no puedo más" forzó una tos, provocando que todos los mutantes lo mirasen.   
-Chicos, tengo algo importante de lo que hablarles –Charles estiró los brazos para dejar la taza sobre la mesa- más bien, Johanna y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?.  
Johanna enseguida asintió con la cabeza, y se sonrojó levemente al sentir todas las miradas clavadas sobre ella. Se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar  
-¿Y? –la apuró Athenas, estirándose a tomar la jarra de jugo de naranja- ¿Nos vas a decir, o me voy a buscar una almohada para la espera?.  
-Athenas… -empezó el profesor.  
-No importa –Johanna lo cortó con una mano alzada- la cosa es que tuve un vistazo al futuro. Apenas desperté, fui a contárselo al profesor.  
-¿Viene Apocalipsis? –preguntó Jerry, girando el rostro hacia ella con la comisura de los labios llenos de Nutella- ¿Puedo ser uno de los jinetes?, ¿porfa?.  
Charles forzó otra toz, como diciendo “Deja hablar a tu hermana”. El pelirrojo lo captó y se calló, volviendo la vista al plato.  
-Lo siento Jerry pero no, no es apocalipsis –dijo Johanna con una pequeña sonrisa, y luego pasó a explicarle a todos los mutantes presentes. La destrucción en Nueva York, el grupo formado por los chicos, y el mensaje del Doctor Strange.  
-Menuda mierda –murmuró Laura, empezando a pinchar las fresas- pero el mensaje es claro.  
-¿Ah sí? –pregunto Riley, apartando la vista de su vaso de jugo a medio acabar- ilumínanos Laurita.  
Laura rodó los ojos con un resoplido ante la forma de llamarla de Riley, y esta sonrió con victoria. Le salía muy bien eso de irritar a la gente.  
-Quiere que hagan un grupo –estiró la mano y sacó las garras frente a la velocista. Esta dio un saltito del susto, igual que todo el mundo, pero Laura solo pinchó una manzana del cesto de frutas y volvió a acomodarse, tomando la manzana y ocultando las garras otra vez, dándole un mordisco- es obvio, creo.  
-En realidad, llegué a la misma conclusión –Charles se apartó de la mesa con la silla de ruedas, saliendo de la cocina- estaré en mi habitación, y les agradecería si no molestaran. Seguramente deba llamar a Stephen luego. Tómense el resto del día chicos.  
-Íbamos a hacerlo de todas formas –dijo Evan, con un alzamiento de hombros- es sábado.  
Luego de que todos terminasen de comer, se dispersaron por la mansión. Quizás para hablar de la visión de Johanna, o para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Como Riley, que salió a darle cientos de vueltas a la pista de carreras de la mansión para despejarse.   
Hazel emprendió camino al único lugar en el cual podía pensar con claridad: el laboratorio de su padre. Abrió la puerta despacio. Había aprendido a hacerlo luego de varios errores, en los que entraba abriendo la puerta de una patada y a los gritos, mientras su padre estaba concentrado haciendo alguna cosa. Hank se asustaba y tiraba algo. Fuese lo que fuese, a Hazel siempre le tocaba juntarlo y limpiar todo por imprudente. Por eso, abrió la puerta con cuidado, viendo a su padre inclinado sobre la mesa de trabajo.  
-¿Papá? -preguntó Hazel, con un tono de voz normal, dando un par de pasos dentro. Al instante, el mutante se volteó y la miró con una sonrisa amorosa, aunque la chica no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver sus marcadas ojeras. Eran difíciles de notar con todo ese…pelo y piel azul. Pero Hazel pasaba prácticamente las 24 horas con él. Lo conocía, a su padre y al laboratorio, como la palma de su mano- ¿Despierto toda la noche?, ¿ocurre algo?.  
-Nada, tranquila –estiró una mano con garras. Cualquiera se hubiera apartado un par de pasos, pero Hazel no le temía. Hank le revolvió el cabello con cariño- ¿Y qué hay de ti?, noto que hay algo que te preocupa.  
Hazel suspiró y se deslizó hasta quedar junto a la mesa de trabajo de su padre. Estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en su libreta de notas. La peliazul se recargó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos, y pasó a contarle a su padre todo lo que les había contado Johanna durante el desayuno. Cuando finalizó se lo quedó mirando. Hank había quedado con el lápiz suspendido en el aire, a escasos milímetros del papel.  
-¿Qué opinas? –le preguntó la chica, alzando una ceja.  
-Opino a que deberían esperar a que Charles les dijese que hacer –apartó la vista del papel y la alzó hacia su hija, que no apartaba sus ojos de él- pero si es lo que sospecho, va a armar un grupo con ustedes. Ya sabes, como una división de jóvenes X-Men o algo así. ¿Tu formarías parte de eso?.  
-Claro –Hazel se alzó de hombros- alguien tiene que organizar bien las cosas para que no acaben todos muertos, ¿no?. Y si lo hiciese, ¿a quién crees que escogería el profesor como jefe del grupo?.  
-A Sophie, definitivamente –murmuró Hank, volviendo a inclinarse sobre su libreta de notas- Es hija de Scott, después de todo, y él fue nuestro líder cuando aún salíamos por ahí a combatir el crimen. Y supongo que Charles le dará ese puesto como herencia, es apegado a las viejas costumbres.  
-¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto? –preguntó la chica, inclinándose para intentar ver algo de lo que anotaba su padre. Pero este fue más rápido y cerró la libreta.  
-Me parece una buena idea, siempre que no pierda los nervios e incinere a alguien –rió un poco, guardando la libreta dentro de su bata blanca de trabajo- Solo espero que si recluta a Eric lo envuelva en plástico de burbujas.  
En la otra punta de la mansión, y recostada sobre la barandilla del balcón, estaba Johanna. Tenía la vista perdida en el jardín frontal de la mansión, y el viento le revolvió levemente el cabello pelirrojo. Necesitaba eso, ese momento de soledad, para pensar con claridad todo lo que había pasado. Estaba más que acostumbrada a las visiones por el poder del Fénix que había heredado de su madre, pero ninguna había sido tan impresionante como esa. Normalmente eran visiones de los regalos que le iban a dar en navidad, las respuestas de un examen, o la nueva parte del cuerpo que iba a quebrarse Eric, y en qué parte de la mansión se la iba a quebrar.  
¿Debería llamar a Lukas y contarle lo que había sucedido?. Podría, era su novio después de todo. Le contaba todas las cosas, le hacía sentirse liberada. Pero, si la visión era cierta, quizás Lukas ya estuviese con muchos líos con los cuales lidiar. Algo, fugaz, pasó por el jardín delantero y se llevó una mano al pecho del susto. Pero, cuando volvió a pasar y vio la estela plateada que dejaba a su paso, se relajó. Era Riley, corriendo por ahí para aligerar el estrés.  
Johanna haría lo mismo, pero apenas lograba trotar quince minutos sin caerse del cansancio. Se apartó el cabello del rostro soplando hacia arriba y se apartó del borde, girando y entrando a la mansión. Luego del aviso del profesor de “Tómense el resto del día”, cada uno se había ido a un punto distinto. Eso le hizo darle vueltas a lo que había dicho X-23…Wolverine…o como fuese que se llamase ahora. Formar un grupo. ¿De verdad eran capaces de trabajar en equipo?.  
La pelirroja apretó los labios suavemente y avanzó por los pasillos, despacio. Anduvo cerca de las habitaciones de los niños más pequeños, de las cuales salían muchos chillidos. Seguramente estaban esperando a que se hiciese la hora del almuerzo.  
Johanna se arrimó con cuidado a una de las enormes ventanas del pasillo y la abrió de par en par, dejando que el aire fresco entrara para refrescar todo. Hubiese sido algo bonito, de no ser porque una figura apareció de repente, colgada boca abajo, y Johanna no pudo evitar dar un salto atrás con un grito. Claro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la figura era Grecia Wilson. La chica le sonreía y dio una vuelta con bastante facilidad, quedando acuclillada en el marco de la ventana. Le sonrió a la pelirroja, sentándose bien y dejando los pies colgando.  
-¿Qué tal, Storm? –preguntó con una sonrisa, estirando una mano hacia ella que Johanna dudó en tomar. Normalmente era muy amable, y nunca negaría un apretón de manos. Pero esa chica la ponía realmente nerviosa. Quizás porque sabía que andaba por ahí asesinando gente a sangre fría, o quizás porque se olía la razón por la cual la rubia estaba en la mansión.  
-¿Estás buscando a Hazel, cierto? –preguntó Johanna con una ceja alzada, mientras le tomaba la mano acercándose a ella lo estrictamente necesario. Cuando le apretó la mano temió que estallara en miles de pedacitos, junto con la mansión, pero lo único que hizo fue agitar su mano un poco, y luego llevar la propia a su cabeza, poniendo una expresión de susto que parecía sacada de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto.  
-¿Soy tan predecible?, ¿o me estás leyendo la mente? –preguntó la rubia, escrutándola con la mirada. Johanna se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos con confusión- Sí, no te hagas. Tienes telepatía, sé que puedes leerme la mente.  
-Lo único que puedo hacer con mi telepatía hasta ahora es comunicarme con mi hermano a distancia, no sé leer mentes –la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos. Normalmente la trataría con amabilidad, por más miedo que la chica le diese. Pero ese día estaba afectada en sobremanera- y es obvio. La única razón por la que vienes a la mansión, además de para preguntarle a Charles porque no hace mover sus piernas con la mente, es para acosar a Hazel.  
-¡No es acoso, es amor! –exclamó Grecia, agitando las manos con desesperación- Y yo sé que me ama, aunque no quiera admitirlo. ¿Está en el laboratorio, verdad?. Sí, sé que está en el laboratorio. Besos y abrazos –saltó del marco de la ventana y entró en el pasillo, empezando en correr en dirección al laboratorio de Hank McCoy.  
-¡Creo que su padre está ahí, ten cuidado! –gritó Johanna en dirección a Grecia, usando las manos para que su voz sonase más fuerte. Pero pareció no servir de nada, porque la rubia no desaceleró el paso. Al contrario, empezó a correr más rápido en dirección al laboratorio. Johanna negó con la cabeza, suspirando y pensando que no tenía remedio. Se abrazó a sí misma y dio la media vuelta, empezando a golpear puerta a puerta las habitaciones de los niños para avisarles de que se prepararan para el almuerzo.   
Hablando del almuerzo, esa vez les tocaba prepararlo a Sophie y a su padre. Y estaban en eso. Charles no estaba del todo seguro cuando Scott se ofreció para preparar el almuerzo de los mutantes de la mansión, pero no es como si hubiese muchas opciones. Y si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por voluntad propia, mejor.  
-¡Entonces me pasó la sal y no el azúcar! –exclamó Sophie mirando a su padre, rodando los ojos mientras picaba tomate para la ensalada- Y mamá dijo esa tontería de que todo el mundo se equivoca.  
-Si hubiese estado yo, lo hubiese fulminado con la mirada –murmuró Scott, abriendo el refrigerador para buscar la lechuga- literalmente. Nadie arruina el café de mi bebé.  
-Tsk –Sophie rodó los ojos, metiendo los trozos cortados de tomate en un recipiente enorme- mamá dijo que harías exactamente eso. ¿Me pasas la sal?. El azúcar no, por favor.  
Mientras acababan de hacer la ensalada y empezaban a freír la carne, Sophie se dedicó a poner la mesa mientras le contaba a su padre sobre la visión que tuvo Johanna y la idea de Charles de que deberían hacer un grupo.  
-¿Cree que la amenaza de la visión de Johanna nos afectará también a nosotros? Porque si quiere hacer un grupo para que vayan a ayudar a los otros, no voy a dejar que vayas –Scott empezó a mezclar la ensalada, dándole la espalda a la chica- porque no somos el equipo de apoyo de Shield. Ahora, si esa amenaza nos puede afectar de alguna forma, créeme que voy a obligarlo que te ponga como líder.  
Sophie no dijo nada, pero sonrió. Sabía que uno de los sueños de su padre, desde que era pequeña, era verla liderando a los X-Men alguna vez. Y debía admitir que la idea resultaba tentadora, aunque los chicos tenían actitudes tan diferentes que liderarlos sería demasiado complicado. Pero si el profesor se lo pedía, lo haría más que encantada.   
Acabó de preparar las mesas largas de la cocina para todos los niños y los demás mutantes y se acercó al borde de las escaleras a pegar el típico grito de “¡A comer!”. Unos minutos más tarde, todas las mesas estaban repletas de mutantes comiendo, hablando y riendo a los gritos. Scott y Sophie comieron a salvo del griterío en la cocina, y obvio se cortaron los mejores trozos de carne para ellos.  
-¿Crees que podría ser una buena líder? –preguntó Sophie con una ceja alzada, picando un poco de la carne- Yo lo veo demasiado…complejo.  
-Sophie, eres hija de Scott Summers –dijo el, volteando a mirarla. Una de las cosas que le disgustaban a Sophie era que su padre tuviese que usar esas gafas especiales las 24 horas para no andar fulminando gente por ahí- Lo llevas en la sangre. Harán un buen equipo.  
-Papá, si el profesor Xavier nos reúne, no seríamos un equipo –la chica estiró la mano, robándole una aceituna de la ensalada a su padre- seríamos, hablando como Hazel, una mezcla de químicos que produciría caos. Una bomba de tiempo.  
Fuera de la mansión, Riley ni se había percatado de que estaba la comida lista. Estaba demasiado ocupada dándole vueltas a la mansión corriendo. Ya iba…¿mil doscientas? ¿o mil doscientas y una?. Ya había perdido la cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo y quejándose a los gritos.  
-¡Quiénsecreequeesparasacarlasgarrasfrenteamíydejarmemalparada! –una de las ventajas de ser velocista era que podía hablar con rapidez y, bueno, nadie podía entenderla cuando se quejaba o insultaba- ¡Queseamayorqueyonolahacemejor!, ¡ynoentiendoquelevetodoelmundo!. ¿Perodequetequejas, Riley?. ¡Sídetodasformassiemprevasapreguntarlealgocuandotienesdudas!.  
Acabó hartándose y se lanzó al suelo, dejando una nube de polvo y césped desgarrado. Sentía el sol directamente a la espalda y respiraba agitada. Le ardían las piernas y el estómago le rugía. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, pero no se veía con energía. La única forma de llegar a la puerta sería arrastrándose, pero sus brazos tampoco le respondían.   
Consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes para voltear, quedando de cara al cielo. De sus labios se escapó algo similar a un quejido y entreabrió los ojos. El cielo estaba totalmente celeste, con un par de nubes y, como si fuese cosa del destino, el sol estaba exactamente sobre ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y extendió los brazos, suspirando. Quizás hasta se hubiese quedado dormida bajo los rayos del sol, de no ser porque escuchó a alguien caminando por el césped en dirección a ella.  
Ladeó la cabeza y abrió un ojo al sentir como se tumbaba a su lado. Era Evan, que la saludó con una sonrisa.  
-¿Piensas quedarte aquí tirada?. Cyclops hizo de su ensalada –le preguntó, mirándola fijamente. Riley se sintió algo turbada por esos ojos amarillos. Cuando era pequeña, Evan le daba miedo. Y eso que son hermanastros- tú te la acabas siempre a la primera.  
-Da igual –le contestó la peliblanca, abriendo ambos ojos- no tengo las fuerzas para ir hasta el salón. Y no quiero cruzarme con doña garras.  
-Es tú culpa, siempre andas fastidiando a Laura y sabes que no es muy paciente exactamente –el neyaphem arqueó una ceja, recostándose de lado- Anda, ¿de veras no quieres ir?.  
Riley se sentó, despacio, sin despegar la vista de Evan.  
-¿Y por qué no me dejas sola mejor?. ¿No tienes alguien más a quien molestar?. ¿A Mathias, por ejemplo? –se arrepintió al segundo de ver el rostro que puso Evan. Se mordió la lengua y se puso de pie- olvídalo.  
-¿De veras? –Evan se puso de pie igualmente, y esta vez su tono de voz no era afable. En lo absoluto- dijiste que estabas bien. ¡Que estábamos bien!.  
-No es tan fácil –la velocista le dio la espalda, frotándose los brazos con incomodidad- lamento haber tocado el tema. Tengo hambre y estoy cansada, ¿sí?. Déjalo, voy a almorzar.  
-Riley… -pero no acabó de escucharlo. Empezó a correr y un segundo más tarde ya había desaparecido, dejando un rastro de césped aplastado. Evan se limitó a suspirar, desganado. Aquel era un tema delicado, aunque el ya lo consideraba más que apartado. ¿Había cometido un error?, definitivamente. Pero todos lo hacen, ¿O no?. Ya lo había dicho Jubilee, todo el mundo se equivoca.  
-Pero no todo el mundo se acuesta con el novio de su hermanastra -murmuró para sí. Desearía que estuviese Athenas ahí para verlo y reírse de él, pero la última vez que la vio estaba demasiado centrada intentando tomar la forma de Josh Dun para hacerle una broma a Sophie. Le sorprendía que aquellas dos fuesen amigas.  
Metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar de regreso a la mansión. Él no había almorzado, después de todo, y las tripas le rugían. Esperaba que, al llegar al salón, Riley ya no estuviese. Seguramente fuera así. Esa chica comía a la velocidad de la luz, después de todo. En el sentido literal.  
Abrió las puertas traseras de la mansión y, para su mala suerte, se topó con la última persona con la que querría toparse en un momento así.  
-Cariño, ¿sabes si a tu hermana le ocurre algo? -era su madre, Raven, que se detuvo a su lado apenas verlo, poniendo una mano en su hombro- La noté algo...alterada. Bueno, mas alterada que de costumbre. Y eso que apenas pude verla durante un microsegundo cuando pasó a mi lado.  
-Sí, está así por mi culpa, creo -contestó el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando la vista de su madre. Raven sabría en un segundo, solo echándole un vistazo, que era algo muy malo- Pero no importa, se le va a pasar. A Riley siempre se le pasa, ¿cierto?.  
-Claro -contestó la mutante, alzando una ceja sin estar convencida del todo- iría a hablar con ella, pero ya sabes cómo es cuando está triste, huye de todo el mundo. En fin -estiró la mano, revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo con cariño- ve a comer algo antes de que se lo acaben todo.   
Evan decidió hacerle caso y, para ahorrarse más posibles encuentros que prefería evitar, directamente se teletransportó a la sala. Aún quedaban algunos niños que no se querían comer la ensalada, y a los que Scott amenazaba con quemar con la mirada si no lo hacían. Le sorprendía bastante que Sophie no tuviese ningún trauma infantil teniendo un padre así. Había oído por ahí que Sophie se le cayó de las manos a Scott apenas nació, aunque su madre la atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. No estaba seguro de que fuese cierto pero, si lo fuese, no estaría sorprendido. Se trataba de Scott Summers, después de todo.   
-¡Eh, moradito! -oyó que alguien gritaba detrás de él. Normalmente hubiese ignorado el comentario, pero reconocía la voz del que hablaba. Se volteó viendo a Sophie, acercándose a él con un contenedor plástico en mano.  
-Se cómo son, así que le guardé un poco a todos -Evan tomó el contenedor, agradeciéndole a Sophie con una sonrisa- No, no sonrías. Tu sonrisa me da miedo.  
-Ya Summers, que amable de tu parte. ¿Segura de que no tienes fiebre o algo? -bromeó el chico, poniendo una mano en la frente contraria, como si buscase sentir la temperatura. Aunque obviamente lo hacía para fastidiar a la chica, cosa que logró. Sophie lo apartó de un manotazo, arrugando la nariz. Como viese que empezaban a brillarle los ojos, tendría que hacer cuerpo a tierra.  
-Me tomo la molestia de apartarte un poco del almuerzo para que no mueras de hambre. ¡Hasta recuerdo que eres alérgico al tomate y lo aparto de la ensalada!. Pero no, directamente tienes que comportarte como un idiota -Sophie rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda. Evan abrió la boca, sin saber bien que decir. Apenas eran la una y ya estaba hechando todo a perder con cada persona que se cruzaba. ¿Quién era ahora?. ¿Eric?.  
-Sophie, lo siento. Pero creo que exageras -abrió el contenedor, y el olor de la carne asada inundó sus fosas nasales. Dios santo, sí que moría de hambre- Si no te conociese y supiese que tienes novio, juraría que me estás coqueteando.  
La mutante empezó a reírse de una forma escandalosa. Tanto que algunos niños apartaron la vista del plato para verla por un segundo. Hasta su padre lo hizo y, a pesar de las gafas protectoras que llevaba, Evan diría que el hombre lucía consternado. Quizás porque Sophie no era de reír mucho cuando no estaba con Castiel. Era más de gruñir, burlarse y quejarse por todo.  
-No quiero arruinar tus ilusiones, Evan, querido –Sophie lo vio sobre el hombro- pero nunca saldría con un neyaphem.  
Los pocos niños que escuchaban la conversación murmuraron el típico “ooh” que se decía en las peleas. Evan no supo que contestar y Sophie simplemente le sonrió. Dios, nunca volvería a reírse por lo bajo de Eric cuando hiciese el ridículo. Sintió el rostro arder con todas las miradas de los pequeños mutantes y simplemente se teleportó a su habitación, lanzando el contenedor con la comida por la ventana. Prefería pasar hambre hasta la hora del “té y galletas” (como le decía el profesor) antes de comer algo hecho por Summers. Seguro le había dejado algún trozo pequeño de tomate a propósito. Esperó que la comida no golpease a nadie, así que se asomó para comprobarlo. Efectivamente, el contenedor había tocado el piso sin víctimas en el camino.  
Suspiró, desganado, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Lo único que le reconfortaba es que ese era día de visita de su padre, Azazel. Siempre los llevaba a él y a Athenas de paseo, y ellos aprovechaban para hablarle sobre lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de la semana en la mansión, o como habían avanzado con sus poderes.  
Hablando de poderes, un Eric invisible (literalmente) se dedicaba a recorrer la mansión de arriba abajo. No tenía mucho que hacer hasta la hora del té, y tampoco quería quedarse quieto en un sitio porque, eventualmente, algo se rompería. A veces usaba su telequinesis sin darse cuenta, y era mucho mejor con la concentración estando en movimiento. Además de que, estando invisible, la gente no lo veía (demasiado obvio) y se evitaba los susurros por lo bajo y las miradas de reojo que le dedicaban el resto de los mutantes. Sabía que era torpe, lo tenía más que claro, pero preferiría que no se lo estuviesen recordando constantemente a base de bromas y empujones.  
Con un suspiro muy, muy largo, llegó a las puertas del laboratorio de Hank. Sabía que a su padre no le gustaba mucho que anduviese por el laboratorio, debido a su cuarto superpoder de siempre romper todo solo con mirarlo. Casi. Iba a golpear la puerta para preguntar si podía pasar, pero unos gritos desde dentro hicieron que detuviese la mano en el aire, sin culminar la acción.  
-¡Te dije que no! –escuchó a alguien, Hazel. Y también el ruido de un montón de cosas de vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo  
-¡Déjese amar! –esa era Grecia, definitivamente. Y ya se podía imaginar, más o menos, lo que estaba pasando dentro. Abrió la puerta, despacio. Grecia estaba persiguiendo a su hermana por todo el laboratorio, gritándole que la quería y que quería llevarla a comer fuera. Hazel le pedía, de forma muy amable, que se muriese.  
-¡Pero no puedo!, ¡me regenero bebé! –chilló Grecia, lanzándose sobre ella. Hazel gritó un insulto y rápidamente tomó la forma de Critter. Eso sorprendió bastante a Eric, ya que no solía hacerlo a menudo. Pero Grecia no se afectó en lo absoluto y, cayendo sobre ella, le gritó que la amaba de cualquier manera. Y, cuando Hazel la mandó a la otra punta del laboratorio de un golpe, gritó que le gustaban las chicas difíciles.   
-Salgamos de aquí –gruñó Hazel, recuperando su forma normal, sacudiéndose la ropa y alzando la vista hacia Eric- si papá pregunta, le diré que fuiste tú.  
-Lo sé –contestó Eric, haciéndose a un lado para que su hermana pasara, yendo tras ella luego.  
Quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Hazel se peinó el cabello, todo desarreglado con los dedos, haciéndose una cola de caballo. No emitía sonido, y tenía la vista clavada al frente.  
-¿Nunca le darás una oportunidad al menos? –preguntó Eric, mirando a su hermana de reojo- no te creía tan cruel.  
Hazel atinó a soltar una risa débil, alzando una ceja y mirando a su hermano.  
-Luego le voy a mandar un mensaje para decirle que sí. Pero, ya sabes, hacerme la difícil y resolver ecuaciones son mi especialidad –sacudió la cabeza, apartándose cabellos sueltos de encima del rostro- Pero no tengo nada que ponerme.  
-Claro que tienes que ponerte –contestó Eric- a todo esto, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?, se supone que soy invisible.  
Hazel solo le sonrió, pero no contestó, dejando a Eric con la duda. Quizás fuese una especie de conexión de hermanos o algo por el estilo, pero no estaba seguro. ¿Debería preguntarle a su madre luego?.   
-¿Sabes dónde está mamá? –le preguntó a la chica, haciéndose a un lado para que un par de chicos pasaran corriendo sin chocar con él en el proceso. Cuando iba invisible, debía ser doblemente cuidadoso. Y eso que ya era súper cuidadoso cuando iba caminando a simple vista.  
-Creo que está con el tío Johnny –la peliazul se alzó de hombros- no estoy segura. ¿Por qué?, ¿piensas preguntarle cómo es posible que yo pueda verte y el resto no?.  
-¿Acaso puedes leer mentes y nos lo has ocultado? –le preguntó Eric, alzando una ceja. La mutante contestó con una risa, y negó con la cabeza murmurando “Era obvio, tonto”.   
Siguieron recorriendo la mansión juntos y en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hazel seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había hablado con su padre aquella mañana. ¿Todos ellos harían un buen equipo?. Tenía sus dudas, pero todo se lograba con algo de esfuerzo, ¿no?.   
Y de todas formas, ¿a qué amenaza se estaba enfrentando ese grupo de jóvenes vengadores?. ¿Y de verdad los afectaría también a ellos?. Y, aunque no los afectase, Hazel sabría que no podría quedarse de brazos cruzados en su cama, pensando que no le pasaría nada malo. Si de verdad esos chicos estuviesen en un peligro real, Johanna iría a ayudarlos. Era novia de Lukas, después de todo. Sophie iría a ayudar a Castiel. Y, Hazel estaba segura, Eric iría a pelar junto a Eleanor. Se veía a leguas lo que sentía por ella. Y si su hermano iba, Hazel también iría. A veces se le olvidaba que era la hermana menor.  
¿Y Eric?, Eric solo se limitaba a pensar que, si el profesor Charles Xavier pensaba hacer un grupo, no lo agregara a él en la lista de posibles candidatos. No porque tuviese miedo, sino porque se veía echando todo a perder antes del primer minuto estando en el equipo. ¿Por qué no pudo ser súper inteligente como su padre y su hermana menor?. A veces sentía que sus poderes, hacer campos de fuerza para protegerse y volverse invisibles, eran los poderes de un cobarde. Obvio, esos pensamientos se le pasaban cuando se ponía a ver viejas grabaciones de su madre, Susan, peleando. Aquella sí que era una heroína de verdad.   
Él no haría mucho en el equipo. Quizás pudiese hacer un campo de fuerza para protegerlos si les llegaran a disparar. ¿Pero a la hora de pelar?. No era ningún genio. Sabía golpear, tenía algo de músculo, pero se sentía débil junto a su hermana. Ella, sin necesidad de tomar la forma de Critter, podía romper mandíbulas y quebrar cuellos con asombrosa facilidad y agilidad. ¿Y él?, él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a escucharla decir “Eric, quédate detrás de mí”.  
Una pequeña parte de él le decía que todo eso, de cierta forma, podía ser una señal del destino, del universo. Para demostrarles a sus amigos, a Xavier, a sus padres e incluso a sí mismo de que era totalmente capaz de hacer más que solo romper las cosas.   
-¿Qué opinas de la visión de Johanna? –le peguntó Eric a Hazel, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.  
-No lo sé. Pero, si Xavier quiere que formemos un equipo para hacerle frente a la amenaza, espero que Laura esté en nuestro grupo. Ya sabes… -Hazel movió las manos, intentando explicarse- es una veterana, de cierta forma. Me sentiría mucho más segura si la tenemos en nuestro equipo, ¿tú no?.  
-Claro, ¿pero cómo deberíamos decirle?. ¿X-23?, ¿Wolverine? –le preguntó Eric, con una ceja alzada. Pero, antes de que Hazel pudiese contestarle que no estaba segura, y que mejor le siguiesen diciendo “Laura”, una puerta detrás de ellos se abrió de golpe. Ambos voltearon, encontrándose con Jerry, que se acercaba a ellos a paso rápido, dejando una estela de humo detrás de él.  
-¡Chicos! –al llegar junto a ellos se apoyó en las rodillas, respirando agitado. Se notaba que llevaba un buen rato corriendo, y los McCoy esperaron a que se recuperase para saber que quería- El..el profesor nos quiere a todos reunidos en el gimnasio. Vayan, tengo que ir a buscar a los demás.  
Eric y Hazel intercambiaron una mirada significativa y se pusieron a correr en dirección al gimnasio, con el estómago revoloteando de los nervios. Johanna ya se encontraba allá, de pie junto a la silla de ruedas del profesor, que no se había movido ni un poco luego de haberle dado la orden a Jerry de llamar a todo el mundo.  
-¿Seguro de que esta es una buena idea, Charles?. ¿Estás cien por cien seguro? –preguntó Laura, que también estaba ahí, mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín- veo mil y una forma distintas de que esto puede salir mal, créeme. Además, ¿no crees que son demasiado jóvenes?.  
-Laura, ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando sacaste las garras? –preguntó Charles, alzando la vista hacia ella. La mujer no contestó y suspiró.  
-Quizás es por eso… -se animó a decir Johanna, recibiendo una mirada del profesor que casi la hace callar, pero continuó hablando- quizás no…no quiere que hagamos estas cosas siendo tan jóvenes.  
-¡Al fin! –exclamó Laura, girando a verla- ¡Una persona con cerebro en todo este sitio!. Si no me cuentan, claro.  
Charles negó con la cabeza, y Johanna se permitió soltar una risa leve. Puede que Laura fuese cerrada y de pocas palabras, pero se notaba que tenía un buen corazón. El buen corazón de alguien que había pasado por muchas cosas, quizás. La pelirroja no sabía casi nada del pasado de Laura Kinney. De todas formas lo prefería así. Y aunque no, le daba vergüenza (y miedo) preguntar más. “No es de mi incumbencia” pensaba. Y punto.  
A lo largo de los minutos empezaron a llegar los demás. Primero fueron Hazel y Eric, respirando como si hubiesen hecho un triatlón, y se excusaron diciendo que estaban en la otra punta de la mansión. Luego apareció Evan, de la nada. Literalmente. Se teletransportó dentro del gimnasio y simplemente se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el piso. Luego llegó Athenas bajó el aspecto de Purposely pero, en vez de su cabello negro y morado normal, lo llevaba rojo y corto.  
-Tomé la forma de Josh Dun y no logro arreglarme el cabello a como lo tengo normalmente –explicó con algo de vergüenza, sentándose cerca de su hermano y toqueteándose el cabello.   
Luego llegó Riley. Tenía el cabello alborotado y se lo peinó con los dedos, saludó al profesor con un movimiento de cabeza y ni se acercó al grupo. Simplemente se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, recargándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos.  
Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y llegó Sophie con una sonrisita y una bolsa de gomitas. Se acercó al trote y se sentó en el suelo. Viéndola un poco, se la podía notar algo tensa, pero nadie la miró más de una vez.  
Y, finalmente, llegó Jerry. Casi que se lanzó al piso junto a su hermana de lo cansado que estaba. Y no era para menos, Charles lo hizo recorrer “lo más rápido que puedas” toda la mansión.  
-Bien, ¡ya estamos todos Charles! –exclamó Riley, levantando las manos- ¿Puedes empezar?.   
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer? –le preguntó Sophie, y todo el mundo hizo ruidito de pelea. Laura puso los ojos en blanco, y Charles alzó una mano hacia Riley apenas esta dio un paso hacia Sophie.  
-Encantado empiezo, señorita Maximoff. Pero no, no estamos todos –dijo Xavier y al instante la puerta se abrió, con…¿Grecia? asomándose y entrando con total naturalidad, como si fuese una estudiante más. Lo había sido en el pasado, cuando era niña. Pero, desde que sus padres la adoptaron y se crió en Queens, ya no era tan normal verla por los pasillos del instituto si no era para acosar a Hazel.  
-¿Grecia? –preguntó la misma Hazel con total confusión, mirándola a ella y al profesor de forma consecutiva, como esperando una explicación.  
-¿Puedo hablar, Hazel? –preguntó el profesor, y todos volvieron la atención a él. Charles se aclaró la garganta y Johanna juraría que, por la postura que hizo, iba a ponerse de pie.  
-Bien, los junté porque, luego de pensarlo y de…hablarlo –dijo, luego de echarle un vistazo a Laura, que no apartaba la vista de él- he decidido que debemos formar un equipo de respuesta con todos ustedes.  
Al instante, todos empezar a murmurar entre ellos. Johanna suspiró, al menos ninguno parecía demasiado afectado. Seguramente ya estaban pensando que el profesor Xavier tomaría una resolución como esa.  
-¡Calma! –exclamó Charles, y todos se callaron, fijando la vista en él una vez más- Seguro se preguntan el por qué, ¿no es cierto?.  
-Claro –lo calló Sophie, alzando una mano- ¿No será para ayudar a los otros, cierto?. No quiero ser el equipo de respaldo de Shield.  
-Claro que no, Sophie –dijo Charles, luego de un largo bufido- y ya puedes decirle a tu padre que, si tiene alguna pregunta, me la haga directamente y no a través de ti. Gracias.  
El gimnasio se vio inundado con pequeñas risas que Charles logró acallar con gestos de la mano, pidiendo silencio. Sophie bajó la mano, algo avergonzada.  
-Bien. Y no chicos, no hago este grupo para que vayan a ayudar a Shield ni mucho menos –Charles suspiró, fijando la vista en el piso y moviendo los dedos con nerviosismo, seguramente buscando las palabras adecuadas para comunicar la noticia- sino porque…  
-Porque habló con Strange hace un rato –lo cortó Laura, harta de los titubeos del viejo, girando para quedar frente a los jóvenes- lo que sea que va tras el equipo de Shield, también viene tras nosotros.


	4. CAPÍTULO III

-Océano Pacífico / 20:47 pm-  
-Y recuerda –oyó Adara la voz del tío Tony por el intercomunicador- una manzana al día mantiene alejado al doctor.  
-Ya y…¿por qué diablos me estás contando esto? –preguntó la chica, frunciendo levemente el ceño.  
En esos momentos, la joven Richards se encontraba sobrevolando el océano pacífico, llevando puesta su armadura de casco abollado. Alexander la estaba esperando del otro lado en Tokyo. Había salido a primera hora ese día para echarle un primer vistazo a la ciudad, intentando encontrar alguna cosa fuera de lugar, pero no había captado nada. “Porqué también tienes el cerebro de una hormiga, no solo el tamaño” le había contestado Adara, cuando él la llamó para avisar que estaba bien “Salgo algo tarde, intenta que nadie te pise mientras tanto”.  
-Porque es un buen consejo –contestó Tony, devolviéndola a la realidad- ¿Quieres otro consejo?, renuncia ahora. Mantente alejada de Shield y déjame hacer el baile de la victoria.  
-Esta es la octava vez que te digo que no –contestó la chica, descendiendo un poco para tener una mejor vista del océano. Se veía precioso, sobre todo con la luz de la luna- Soy muy lista, tío Tony. Seguro más que tú, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Seré de gran ayuda para la humanidad.  
-Adara, cariño, pedazo de mi corazón –oyó a Tony. Podía perfectamente imaginarse su cara diciendo esas cosas. Por suerte, tomó la precaución de pedirle a Friday que no proyectase el rostro de su tío. “Para no distraerme” dijo- esa es una de las razones por las cuales Shield te teme.  
-Una organización de inteligencia que históricamente le teme a la inteligencia… -murmuró Adara, entrecerrando los ojos- no es genial.  
-Adara, estás demasiado cerca del agua –la notificó Friday. Y era cierto, se estaba desplomando por no prestar atención- ¿Envío energía a propulsores?.  
-Por favor –contestó la chica, y al segundo estaba disparada como un cohete hacia el cielo.  
-¿Problemas de concentración?, ten –oyó a su tío y, al instante, empezó a sonar “Highway to hell” de AC/DC- no quiero que estrelles mi hermosa armadura en el medio del océano.   
-Tío Tony, yo construí la armadura –contestó la chica, rodando los ojos.  
-¿Me ves cara de que me importa lo más mínimo?.  
-No, gracias a dios no puedo verte la cara –y una risa por parte de Friday fue todo lo que recibió.  
Luego todo fue silencio. Se imaginaba al tío Tony sacudiendo la cabeza y yendo a hacer otras cosas, como pasar tiempo con Pepper o ir al taller. Pero sin apagar el intercomunicador nunca, claro.  
-¿Falta mucho Friday? –murmuró Adara, con la vista fija al frente para no volver a caer en dirección al océano. ¿Por qué Amara tuvo que trasladar su laboratorio a Tokyo?. ¿Qué tiene Estados Unidos de malo, aparte de ser el foco de invasiones extraterrestres y ataques de supervillanos?.   
-Una hora más o menos –contestó la voz de Friday- podríamos aumentar la velocidad, pero tu armadura está siendo algo inestable y temo que el combustible se acabe antes de lo que me espere.  
-Échale la culpa a Tony de mi parte –dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Friday rió otro poco y suspiró. ¿Las inteligencias artificiales respiran?.  
-¿Quieres conversar para que el tiempo pase más rápido? –le preguntó la I.A., apareciendo a un costado en el visor de Adara- bueno, creo que tu más que nadie sabes que en realidad, el tiempo sigue siendo exactamente igual. Pero parece hacerlo más llevadero cuando hacemos algo que nos gusta, ¿no?.  
-Ya pareces mi padre… -murmuró Adara, con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.  
-Eso es –oyó a Friday- No quiero sonar chismosa pero…¿quieres hablar de tu pasado?. Sinceramente, no se mucho sobre eso.   
Adara se quedó unos segundos en silencio, recordando todo, y no pudo evitar sentir un revuelo en el estómago. La primera semana que habían llegado, Adara ya se había rendido intentando volver a la corriente temporal con sus padres. Ignoró las palabras de ánimo de Tony, pateó su armadura y se encerró en su habitación a llorar de la impotencia. Nunca iba a olvidar la cara de sorpresa que puso Alexander al verla así, ya que ella normalmente era la fuerte de los dos. La que consolaba a Alex cuando algo malo pasaba.  
-¡Nunca vamos a volver! –le había gritado a Alex, escondiéndose debajo de las mantas- ¡No volveremos a verlos! ¡Vete de aquí y déjame sola!.   
Pero Alexander no le había hecho caso. Se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado con fuerza, y Adara se había aferrado a él. En ese momento, pensaba, era todo lo que tenía. Y, si su hermano menor no se había rendido, ella tampoco lo haría.  
-Nos llevaré a casa –había murmurado la chica, acariciando el cabello de su hermano menor- volveremos a ver a papá y a mamá. Te lo juro.  
-¿Adara? –oyó la voz de Friday, regresándola a la realidad- ¿Me escuchas?.  
-Sí. Si, lo siento –contestó, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza- solo estaba…recordando. Aquella vez que me quebré y el tonto de Alexander fue a consolarme. ¿Te lo puedes creer?. Debí haberme visto realmente patética.  
-No, no creo. Eres humana, Adara. Todos tienen sus altibajos. Lo importante, ahora, es que no vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo Friday, intentando que se tranquilizara. Y lo logró.  
-Ya…dioses de Asgard. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Tony –murmuró Adara, con una gran sonrisa.   
-¿Quieres contármelo? –le preguntó Friday, aunque ya se sabía la historia. Pero no le molestaba escucharla otra vez y, a fin de cuentas, no se había percatado de que ya habían pasado quince minutos.  
-Claro. A ver…Alexander y yo aparecimos en la antigua mansión de los Avengers, y estábamos totalmente desorientados. Salimos y lo primero que hicimos fue preguntarle a alguien que pasaba que año era. Nos miró raro, per contestó que estábamos en 2015. Enseguida se nos ocurrió la idea de ir a la torre Stark.  
-¿De veras?, ¿habiendo miles de sitios más bonitos y con gente más agradable? –preguntó Friday. Conversar con la chica y controlar que la armadura al completo estuviese funcionando correctamente no eran problemas para ella.  
-No podíamos correr riesgos. Además, ¿y si por accidente nos topábamos con nuestra madre de esa época?. Afectaría el espacio-tiempo. Preguntamos hasta que encontramos la torre, y no sé bien como pudimos tener tanta suerte de que Tony justo estuviese saliendo por la puerta. ¡Y sin guardias de seguridad!. El destino estaba de nuestro lado, Friday –sonrió Adara, subiendo más con la armadura. Tanto, que quedó suspendida por encima de las nubes- Le explicamos todo, y nos sorprendió que nos creyera. Nos hizo entrar y volver a contarle la historia a Pepper. Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi le dije “Señorita Virginia”.  
Friday rió escandalosamente, logrando decir “lo recuerdo” entre pequeñas risas. Tenía grabada, de forma literal, la cara que puso Pepper al ver a Tony entrar con dos chicos. Pero, luego de que le contasen todo, los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Al parecer la madre de los chicos, Cassandra, era querida por toda la comunidad superhéroica.  
-Tony nos llevó a recorrer toda la torre, ya al día siguiente no me podía…no me podía despegar de su lado –murmuró Adara, con otra sonrisa nostálgica adornando su rostro- era como aquella vez que mi padre me dio su capa de Kang para que jugara con Alex. Iron Man era mi héroe favorito, incluso más que mi abuelo. Me la pasaba leyendo sobre él y viendo videos suyos luchando, o dando conferencias. Y también le pedía a mamá que me contara historias de su niñez con él antes de irme a dormir. Y saber que estaba en su torre, que comíamos en la misma mesa, que iba a ayudarme a reconstruir mi armadura…era un sueño hecho realidad, ¿sabes?.  
-Me imagino –murmuro Friday, mirando la hora con sorpresa en su rostro holográfico. ¿Media hora ya?.  
-Su taller, aunque no tenía la tecnología del de mi padre, era genial. Pude verlo trabajando, y me recordó tanto a mi padre que…dolía –Adara sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a descender. A lo lejos podía ver un montón de luces juntas. Las luces de una ciudad que no dormía- al día siguiente, en el desayuno, mi hermano y yo le pedimos ayuda a Tony. Y, ya sabes, estamos trabajando en esa máquina rara desde entonces. Creo que vamos bien. ¿Me reportas cuanto falta?.  
-Ahora mismo, unos diez minutos. Te enseñaré el mapa hacia la torre Stark de Tokyo apenas llegues a la ciudad. Le avisé a tu hermano de que estamos por llegar –comunicó la Ia I.A..  
Adara murmuró un “gracias” y envió toda la energía, deseando llegar lo más rápido que pudiese. Un par de minutos después (los diez que le había dicho Friday) llegó a Tokyo, sobrevolándolo a alta velocidad. Aquello era un desfile de gritos en japonés, luces de la calle y carteles de neón. Ella y su hermano sabían japonés, junto con el resto de los idiomas del mundo. Pero necesitaba concentración para ello, y los constantes gritos en japonés, que escuchaba incluso desde allá arriba, le estaban dando un verdadero 頭痛.  
Se fijó en el mapa que Friday había puesto para ella, y tomó rumbo en dirección a la torre Stark. Tuvo que descender un poco, provocando que algunas personas gritasen del susto. Aceleró, ignorando los avisos de Friday de que le quedaba poco combustible hasta que finalmente la vio.  
“La torre Stark de Tokyo no es tan deslumbrante como la de Nueva York, aunque eso es obvio” pensó Adara, aterrizando en la cima de la torre como siempre hacía en Nueva York “Pero peor es nada”. Se deslizó al interior, mientras Friday (que ya se había acoplado al sistema de la torre) le quitaba la armadura pieza por pieza.   
Cuando se detuvo, ya estaba en la sala. Lo primero que pensó fue que el lugar olía muy mal, y no metafóricamente. Apestaba a los casilleros de un gimnasio. Cuando avanzó un poco más y vio a su hermano tirado, enseguida supo el por qué.  
-Déjame adivinar –empezó Adara, haciéndose aire con la mano mientras Friday, muy amablemente, encendía todos los ventiladores- recorriste toda la ciudad, sudaste como un cerdo y aún no te has bañado, ¿cierto?.  
Alexander apenas apartó la vista de la televisión, alzándola hacia su hermana menor con un gesto de total incredulidad, frunciendo levemente el ceño.  
-¿Ya llegaste? ´-fue lo único que contestó.  
Adara lo ignoró, y también ignoró sus quejas cuando se acercó a apagar la televisión y empezó a patearlo en dirección al baño, encerrándolo en este.  
-Dúchate y vístete bonito, que vamos a salir a comer fuera –canturreó la chica, recostándose contra la puerta para evitar que su hermano se hiciese pequeño y huyera.  
-¿A dónde? –preguntó Alex, empezando a desvestirse- mira que tienes que alcanzarme la ropa luego.  
-Sí, claro que sí –contestó Adara, rodando los ojos- antes de venir aquí, la tía Pepper nos hizo reservaciones en Kozue. Está en el piso cuarenta de un edificio, y dicen que ahí se sirve el mejor pez globo de todo Japón.  
-¿El pez globo?, ¿ese que si se cocina de la forma incorrecta hace que te mueras si lo comes? –preguntó su hermano, abriendo la llave del agua y metiéndose a la ducha.  
-En ese caso, voy a ordenar 50 platos de pez globo para ti –rió Adara, poniéndose de pie y yendo a la habitación de la tía Pepper en esa torre para tomar algún vestido prestado- espero tener suerte y que algún cocinero se distraiga.  
Una hora más tarde, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa para dos junto a una ventana en el restaurante. Alexander se había puesto uno de los trajes de Tony, con corbata y pañuelo en el bolsillo, ambos rojos. Adara llevaba un vestido igualmente rojo, sin tirantes. Sus tacones eran del mismo color. Y, antes de ir, se tomó un momento para armarse los rulos. En resumen, parecía que iban a alguna gala de premios. Se podían imaginar, perfectamente, al tío Tony aplaudiendo y secándose lágrimas falsas mientras decía “esos son mis niños”.  
-¿Cuándo se supone que llega la comida? -murmuró Alexander, que ya se había acabado todo el pan de la cesta.  
-Tardará lo que deba tardar -contestó Adara, repiqueteando con los dedos en la mesa. También estaba bastante impaciente, pero intentaba disimularlo lo mejor que podía- ¿Quién te manda a de verdad pedir un pez globo?. Eso tarda mucho en hacerse para que, sabes, no te mueras.  
Alexander bufó y se desplomó sobre la mesa, obligando a Adara a apartar la vista hacia la ventana por la vergüenza. ¿Que la costaba a su hermano comportarse como una persona normal por diez minutos?.  
Pepper no había mentido. El restaurante era hermoso, y las vistas aún mejor. Desde ahí arriba se veía todo Tokyo, los carteles de neón gigantes, los autos pasando a toda velocidad. Era como Nueva York, de cierta manera, pero con menos supervillanos haciendo explotar cosas cada cinco minutos.  
-Ey -murmuró Alex, pinchando a su hermana despacio en la mano con un tenedor- ¿En qué piensas?.  
-Nada, nada -contestó la chica, volviendo la vista a su hermano y quitándole el tenedor de la mano- ¿Quieres que acelere el tiempo para que la comida llegue antes?.  
Alex sonrió.  
-Es lo mejor que has dicho desde que llegaste.  
Adara le tomó la mano a su hermano y sacó algo de su bolso de mano: Un pequeño reloj pulsera. Aunque era más que eso. Se lo había regalado su padre en su doceavo cumpleaños. Era un reloj con el que se podía adelantar y atrasar el tiempo, aunque con restricciones de seguridad. No podía adelantar o atrasar más allá de un día, y tampoco podía usarse más de una vez al día. Y esa era una situación desesperada. La chica adelantó el reloj diez minutos y lo encendió.  
Para ellos, lo único que les deba era un pequeño hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Pero el mundo a su alrededor sí que había cambiado, al menos diez minutos. Alexander quitó la mano de la de Adara, y en ese momento llegaron con la comida.  
-¡Al fin! –exclamó Alexander y la mesera lo miró raro. El chico se aclaró la garganta y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa- 有難う 御座います.   
La mujer sonrió y se apartó, dejando a los chicos con su comida. Alexander se relamió los labios. La carne del pez globo era muy blanca, y estaba servida bordeando un pequeño tarro de salsa de soja en el plato. Adara había sido menos complicada y había ordenado un plato grande de Udon*. Luego de un buen rato, logró despegar los palillos y empezar a comer. Alex tomó uno de los pedazos de carne del pez globo y lo sostuvo en el aire, con el miedo pintado en los ojos. Su hermana sorbió los fideos y lo señaló con los palillos.  
-Lo pediste, lo comes –lo amenazó, alzando una ceja- debe estar bueno, ándale.  
Alexander tragó saliva y mordió un poco. Al segundo, ya estaba comiendo como un salvaje. Adara rodó los ojos y siguió con lo suyo, echándose el cabello hacia atrás para no ensuciarse. Le había tomado mucho tiempo arreglárselo así de lindo, sería el colmo. Tomó un pedazo de tofu y se lo llevó a la boca en el mismo instante en el que alguien entrando por la puerta principal captó su atención. Y no estaba segura del porqué. Todos los hombres y mujeres en ese restaurante estaban vestidos de forma elegante, y ese hombre no se quedaba atrás. Aunque había algo en el que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que nunca lo había visto.  
El hombre se detuvo a hablar con la mujer de kimono que los acomodaba en las mesas. Ella dijo algo que Adara no logró captar por la lejanía y le hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole el paso. El hombre le regaló una sonrisa y alzó la vista, mirando a Adara fijamente. La joven Richards se asustó un poco y apartó la mirada con rapidez, volviéndola a su plato de Udon. ¿La había mirado a ella en particular?. No, seguro que no. Simplemente había alzado la vista para buscar una mesa y la había mirado por accidente. Fin.  
Alexander no se percataba de nada, estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo como loco el pez globo que hace cinco minutos le daba miedo. Adara volvió a tomar los palillos mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, veía al hombre del traje avanzando hacia ellos entre las mesas. No, no estaba avanzando hacia ellos, simplemente estaba buscando una mesa. Punto.  
Tomó como pudo uno de los fideos con los palillos, aunque la mano le temblaba tanto que poco faltó para que se le cayese todo. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. No tenía idea de quién era ese hombre, pero le daba mala espina. Y curiosidad también, debía admitirlo.  
Suspiró por lo bajo del alivio cuando el hombre pasó a su lado sin detenerse. Pero, cuando lo vio arrastrando una silla de una de las mesas hacia la de ellos, sentándose, poco le faltó para tirar el plato por los aires y salir corriendo.  
-Hola chicos –empezó, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa pero no lo era en absoluto. De cerca podía verlo mejor. Tenía el cabello corto, con unos pocos rulos y algunas canas. La corbata de su traje era verde, y tenía porte elegante. Podría pasar perfectamente por alguien de la realeza.  
Alexander bajó los palillos, con una ceja alzada. Miró a Adara y al hombre consecutivamente, y al ver que Adara lucía paralizada (se había abrazado a sí misma y no parecía emitir sonido) volteó un poco hacia el hombre.  
-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el rubio, con una ceja alzada.   
-Ah, mi nombre es Victor Von Doom –sonrió el hombre, estirándose para tomar uno de los panecillos nuevos que les habían llevado- pero ustedes pueden llamarme Victor, si gustan.  
Alexander no reaccionó en lo absoluto. Nunca había leído de Doom, pero Adara así. Eso explicó por qué inhaló de golpe y miró al hombre con cara de susto, como si acabase de sacar una pistola y los estuviese apuntando.  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó Adara, apretando los puños en el regazo. ¿Qué podía hacer?. No había llevado la armadura, y la única arma que tenía a mano eran un par de palillos chinos de madera, y seguramente no funcionarían con un hombre capaz de manipular la magia.  
Victor apartó la vista de su hermano y miró a la chica. A Adara le temblequeó el labio de los nervios, sobre todo porque la estaba mirando como si estuviese leyendo los secretos de su alma. Y luego sonrió, apenas un poco, pero Adara tuvo que apartar la mirada porque se sentía demasiado ¿perturbada?. Si, algo así.  
-Estoy aquí porque detecté una anomalía en el espacio-tiempo –explicó Victor, mojando el panecillo en la salsa de soja de Alexander, dándole un mordisco- y estoy bastante seguro de que vino de aquí. ¿Alguno tiene idea de por qué?.  
Alexander miró a Adara con los ojos saltones, de una forma nada disimulada. Debieron haber sido más cuidadosos, pero, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Victor Von Doom en Tokyo?. Debería estar en Latveria, haciendo cosas de rey, bien lejos de ellos y de su misión. Adara suspiró muy, muy largamente, y metió la mano en el bolso, dejando el reloj sobre la mesa. Victor sonrió y, para sorpresa de Adara, no hizo amago de tomar el reloj.  
-¿Para qué sirve? –preguntó el hombre, con la vista fija en Adara.   
-Es una…es una especie de mini máquina del tiempo… -empezó a explicar la chica, tomando el reloj y dejándolo en su mano abierta- pero lo más que se puede adelantar u atrasar son 24 horas. Y solo puede usarse una vez al día. La construyó mi padre y me lo regaló cuando…cuando cumplí doce años.  
Victor se quedó en silencio, contemplando el pequeño pero poderoso artefacto. Adara no sabía bien que más decir, y ya se estaba preparando para que Victor la amenazara con magia para tomar el reloj. Y Alexander, que no tenía idea de que estaba compartiendo mesa con un supervillano, simplemente seguía comiendo con total calma.  
-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí en Tokyo, chicos? –preguntó, alzando una ceja. Miró a Alex, y luego devolvió la vista a Adara- si se puede saber, por supuesto. Me sorprende que no esté su tío Tony por aquí.  
Adara ni se molestó en preguntarse cómo es que sabía eso. Ignoró la mirada que le echó Alexander en busca de ayuda y tomó el reloj, volviendo a guardarlo en el bolso de mano con un seco “No, no se puede saber”.  
-Oh, es una lástima –dijo Victor, alzándose de hombros con un suspiro- porque estoy aquí buscando a la científica Amara Perera, luego de recibir un estúpido pedido de financiamiento. Debo admitir que solo la vi un par de veces, pero parecía buena chica. Creía que ustedes dos estaban aquí por la misma razón.  
Antes de que Adara pudiese formular alguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble, Alexander se volteó hacia Doom con rapidez.  
-¡Sí, estamos aquí por lo mismo! –exclamó el chico, apartando su plato de pez globo ya vacío- ¿Puedes ayudarnos?. Tienes cara de ser un súper héroe encubierto o algo así.  
A Adara le faltó poco para golpearse la frente con fastidio mientras Victor Von Doom reía por lo bajo.  
-Claro que los ayudaré chicos, ¿les parece si vamos ahora al laboratorio de Perera? –preguntó Victor, poniéndose de pie- Permítanme pagar la cuenta.  
Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, los tres se bajaron de uno de los autos de Doom, quedando frente a frente al edificio donde experimentaba Amara Perera. Antes habían pasado por la torre Stark de Tokyo, así que Adara llevaba el traje robótico puesto. Alexander también se tuvo que cambiar, y llevaba puesto su traje negro y rojo que se adaptaba a su cuerpo, tomase la forma que tomase. Victor seguía con el traje y corbata, tenía su magia después de todo.  
-Bueno, ¿entramos? –preguntó Alexander con clara impaciencia, dando golpecitos al suelo con un pie.  
-Antes tenemos que estar seguros de que no hay nadie dentro del edificio –explicó Victor, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Adara quien se tensó, aunque llevase la armadura puesta- ¿Puedes hacerlo, cierto?.  
Adara apenas logró asentir, y le pidió a Friday que escanease el edificio. Para ello tuvo que volar un poco, y recorrer el edificio desde lejos.  
-Todo despejado –comunicó Friday- Adara, ¿te encuentras bien?. Tu corazón está latiendo más rápido de lo normal, y no haz realizado ejercicio físico.  
-Los nervios –contestó la chica, descendiendo hasta quedar otra vez con su hermano y con Doom. Friday no volvió a decir nada.  
-¿Todo bien?. Podemos pasar, ¿cierto? –preguntó Alex, con clara impaciencia.  
-Sí, insoportable –Adara rodó los ojos, aun sabiendo que su hermano no podría verla- adelante. Caballeros primero.  
Alexander entró corriendo y Victor lo siguió con calma. Adara entró tras ellos. Ninguno de los tres se percató del grupo que los observaba sobre las sombras.   
-¿Nos dividimos? –preguntó Alexander, cuando llegaron al pie de unas escaleras que se separaban en tres- Yo por la izquierda, Vic por el medio y mi hermanita por la derecha. ¿Trato?.  
-Me parece bien –contestó Victor simplemente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras- si necesitan algo, simplemente griten.  
Victor desapareció por las sombras, y encendió una luz mágica. Alexander subió con rapidez por la izquierda y, al llegar al final, se hizo pequeño. Adara suspiró, encendió la luz del pecho de su armadura y subió volando, empezando a caminar por el pasillo con cuidado. Estaba demasiado oscuro, y las habitaciones a las que entraba estaban vacías. Archiveros totalmente vacíos, soportes de frascos vacíos y tumbados, computadoras completamente muertas.  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –oyó la voz de Friday. Fue lo suficientemente amable de decir aquello en un susurro, para que no se asustara.  
-Claro –contestó Adara en un murmuro, abriendo puerta a puerta, intentando encontrar algo.  
-¿Acaso el Doctor Doom tiene una bomba oculta debajo del traje y corbata?, porque te pones demasiado nerviosa cuando él está cerca –la I.A. tenía un tono extraño en la voz.  
-Pues, claro, duh –murmuró Adara, cerrando una puerta luego de revisar la habitación- es un supervillano. ¿Cómo esperas que esté?.  
-Hum –murmuró Friday, y no volvió a agregar nada más. Adara se estaba aburriendo un poco. Aquello estaba totalmente vacío. No es como si esperase encontrar el cadáver de Amara Perera colgando de un candelabro con “Hail Hydra” escrito con sangre en su frente. Pero no le vendría nada mal algo de acción.  
Casi como caída del cielo, escuchó la voz de Alexander a lo lejos.  
-¡Oigan, vengan a ver esto!.  
Adara se desplazó volando con rapidez, temiendo lo peor. Pero no había peligro a la vista. Alexander estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, con la computadora encendida. Victor estaba de pie a su lado, seguramente se había teletransportado con magia. Echó el casco hacia atrás y se acercó despacio al escritorio, estando lo más anatómicamente posible lejos de Doom.  
-Estaba como loco prendiendo todas las computadoras, intentando encontrar algo que pudiese servirnos –empezó a explicar su hermano- y, de todas las computadoras de esta ala del edifico, esta es la única que encendió y funcionaba perfectamente. Me puse a revisar los archivos, y lo único que hay es un video con contraseña. Me tomó un poco hackearlo, pero lo logré.  
-¿Y qué ocurre en el video? –preguntó Victor inclinándose hacia la pantalla, con clara curiosidad.  
-Ni idea. Los llamé para verlos todos juntos –dijo Alex y le dio a “Play”. Adara se acercó un poco más, alzando un poco las cejas.  
En la pantalla se mostraba una pared, con una cortina. No había que ser un genio para saber que era la misma oficina en la que estaban ellos tres ahora, y que ese video había sido grabado con la webcam de la computadora. Transcurrieron unos cinco segundos hasta que alguien apareció en la pantalla. Amara Perera, sentándose en la misma silla donde estaba sentado Alex en ese momento. Se aclaró la garganta, echó un vistazo por encima de la computadora y devolvió la vista a la cámara.  
-Bien, Tony o quien sea que esté viendo esto… -empezó, apartándose el cabello moreno del rostro- Bien, de verdad espero que sea Tony.  
-Sí, soy yo –dijo Alex, agravando el tono de voz- soy multimillonario, inteligente, y me creo guapo. Háganme caso cuando digo que todo el mundo me ama.  
Adara inhaló profundo para no soltar una risita y le dio un zape a su hermano para que cerrara la boca. El que si se rió, para sorpresa de ambos, fue Victor.  
-Iré al grano, porque sé que no te gusta cuando la gente se pone a titubear y tal –explicó la mujer, repiqueteando con los dedos en el escritorio- si estás viendo este video, es porque me secuestraron. Ahora mismo no puedo decirte quienes, tienen oídos en todas partes, pero soy más lista. Lo dejé oculto en el disco duro de la computadora, segura de que el único que puede decodificarlo eres tú. Se van a llevar la fórmula de la cura al gen mutante y, por lo que más quieras Anthony Stark, no puedes dejar que se reparta que tal cosa es posible. ¿Sabes las repercusiones a nivel global que habría?. Escucha y escúchame bien. Lo primero que vas a hacer, por más que vaya contra tus morales del caballero de la brillante armadura, es encontrar la fórmula y destruirla, ¿me escuchaste?. Luego preocúpate por mí, el destino de millares de mutantes está en tus manos. Cambio y corto.  
Amara extendió la mano hacia el teclado y al instante el video se acabó. Por unos minutos todo fue silencio, que se vio interrumpido de golpe cuando todas las luces (las pocas luces que había en el edificio) se apagaron al unísono. Adara dio un saltito del susto y Alexander se encogió al segundo.  
-Calma, calma… -oyeron a Victor, aunque no lograban ver nada por la densa oscuridad- Adara, ¿puedes encender la luz de tu armadura?.  
-Claro –contestó ella, y volvió a colocarse el caso. Y en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal- no…la armadura no está funcionando. Los hologramas de la pantalla no…¿Friday, me copias? –todo lo que recibió a modo de respuesta fue silencio.  
-Bien, esto luce mal –murmuró Doom, haciendo que sus manos se rodeasen con un halo de magia morada, proyectando una luz tenue a la habitación, aunque peor era nada- Alexander quédate aquí y ocúpate de extraer el disco duro. Adara y yo iremos a ver qué ocurre. ¿Llevas más armas que la armadura?.  
Adara asintió y se quitó el traje. Metió la mano en un compartimiento lateral y sacó una pequeña pistola de energía que había “tomado prestada” la vez que su tío los había llevado de paseo por la base de Shield.   
-Andando –murmuró y, mientras oía a su hermano manipular la computadora lo más silenciosamente posible, ella y Doom salieron y avanzaron con cuidado por el pasillo hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras. Debajo, donde ellos tres habían estado unos cuantos minutos más tarde, ahora había cientos de personas con pistolas y linternas, mirando hacia todos lados y obviamente buscándolos. Iban a explorar toda la planta baja y luego iban a subir, y no podían permitir que eso pasara.   
-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –murmuró Adara, ladeando el rostro en dirección a Doom. El hombre tenía la vista fija en el grupo de bajo las escaleras, y el ceño fruncido. Casi podía oír el ruido de su cerebro maquinando.  
-Vuelve con tu hermano –murmuró Victor- asegúrate de que tenga el disco y, apenas lo haga, salgan de aquí. Mientras tanto, intentaré contener a los que vayan subiendo. ¡Anda, ve!.  
Pero Adara no fue, se quedó clavada en donde estaba. No era justo dejar a Victor a su suerte, por más poderoso que fuera. Aunque no se veía capaz de hacer mucho con una simple pistola de energía, esa gente tenía armas mucho más grandes.  
-¿Vas a ir o no? –la apremió Victor, lanzándole otra mirada- Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí.  
-No estaba preocupada –masculló por lo bajo, dándole la espalda y volviendo a la sala de su hermano. Entró y se lo encontró retirando una placa de dentro de la computadora y alzó el rostro con algo de miedo, pero se relajó al ver que era la chica.  
-¿Y nuestro compañero? –preguntó Alexander, guardándose el disco dentro del traje- No lo habrás dejado abandonado a su suerte, ¿verdad?.  
-Él me pidió que lo hiciera –se excusó Adara, acercándose a su armadura y presionando un botón. La armadura empezó a contraerse hasta tomar la forma de una maleta con asa, que sujetó y llevó hasta la ventana más cercana- ven aquí, tenemos que irnos.  
-Adara, no se deja ningún soldado atrás –contestó el rubio- además, tengo un plan- le sonrió a su hermana y volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo de su traje, extrayendo algo pequeño y plateado- adivina quien trajo su casco para hablar con los insectos.  
-Alex… -empezó la chica, pero Alexander no le hizo caso. Agrandó el casco y se lo puso, saliendo al pasillo. Y Adara, junto con un suspiro, no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.  
A lo lejos, en el pasillo, se podía ver algo similar a un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Gritos de la gente, el ruido de las pistolas, y también los gritos de Doom, mientras movía las manos de aquí para allá, gritando conjuros en un dialecto que ninguno de los hermanos Richards entendía. Dio una vuelta con agilidad y, al ver que los hermanos estaban ahí y no ocultos como le dijo a Adara, gritó un insulto en Latveriano.  
-¡Váyanse de aquí! –gritó Victor- ¡y llévenle eso a Stark!.  
-Lo siento, pero no eres nuestro jefe –Alexander se acercó y cerró los ojos, mientras Adara se mantenía a una distancia considerable. La última vez que su hermano había atraído un grupo de insectos, se pasó una semana entera echando hormigas y abejas de su habitación.   
Doom lo miró con confusión, hasta que un ruido calló lo que fuese que iba a decir. Era un zumbido, un zumbido tan enorme que hasta los que venían subiendo las escaleras se quedaron quietos, escuchando. Se oyeron gritos desde la calle, y un segundo más tarde un enjambre enorme de avispas entró al edificio, empezando a picar sin piedad a todos los que habían ido tras Adara, Alex y Doom. Tiraron las armas y empezaron a sacudirse entre gritos, intentando sacarse las avispas de encima. Doom retrocedió con los ojos saltones, aunque las avispas ni se acercaban a él, mientras Alexander reía malévolamente.   
-¡Avispas japonesas!, ¡su picadura duele mil veces más que la de una avispa normal! –gritó Alex, aplaudiendo. Adara rodó los ojos y se acercó a su hermano, sujetándolo del brazo y corriendo hacia la ventana más cercana, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Victor los seguía con rapidez.   
-¡Por aquí! –gritó Adara. Abrió la ventana y saltó, siendo seguida por los otros dos. No estaban muy lejos del suelo, así que dio una vuelta y aterrizó con gracia, como si fuese un paso de ballet. Su hermano rodó por el suelo con un quejido, y Doom descendió volando.  
-¿Y tú armadura? –preguntó Alex, poniéndose de pie con rapidez y sacudiéndose la tierra del traje.  
-Ya no sirve –suspiró Adara, llevándose las manos a la cintura y alzando la vista hacia la ventana por la que saltaron antes- lo que sea que le hicieron, la anularon totalmente.  
-Lo siento por eso –dijo Victor, mirando a ambos hermanos y luego fijando la vista en Adara. La chica alzó una ceja, lucía como si de veras lo sintiera.  
-No pasa nada, es solo una armadura. Siempre puedo armar otra, o quitarle una al tío Tony –le dio la espalda a la ventana y miró el sitio en el que estaban, un callejón. Empezó a caminar a la salida, con los otros dos siguiéndola- lo que de verdad me preocupa es que Friday se haya perdido. ¿Cómo le haremos para volver a casa?.  
-Yo puedo encargarme de eso –sonrió Victor.  
Y lo hizo. Una hora más tarde los tres estaban en la cima de la torre Stark de Tokyo, con un jet de Doom estacionado.  
-¡Esto es asombroso! –exclamó Alexander, abriendo la puerta y mirando dentro- ¡Gracias señor Doom!.  
-Alex, de veras, llámame Victor –sonrió el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.   
Adara también se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de subir se volteó hacia Doom. ¿Algo tendría que decirle, no?. Era demasiado educada.  
-Gracias por todo, Victor –dijo, logrando que su voz no temblequeara. Todo un logro- ¿Hay alguna forma en la que podamos agradecerte?.  
-Sí, llevando el disco duro con su tío y cumpliendo los deseos de Amara. Intento ser una mejor persona, y ustedes me están ayudando a lograrlo –Victor se hincó, como si Adara fuese parte de la realeza, y tomó su mano para dejar un beso en el dorso de esta- tenga un buen viaje, señorita Richards.  
Adara apenas logró soltar un “igualmente” para luego huir hacia el interior del jet. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí con rapidez y se lanzó a uno de los asientos.  
-¿Sabes conducir un jet? –preguntó Alex, que ya había atracado la comida- dioses, las galletas latverianas son deliciosas.  
-No, pero yo sí sé –contestó una voz que ambos conocían bien. El jet se encendió, y en una de las pantallas de televisión apareció Friday con una sonrisa.  
-¡Friday! –Adara sonrió con un suspiro de alivio- es genial. Por un segundo pensé que…  
-Nada de eso, yo nunca me voy. Apenas me percaté de que iban a desactivar la armadura, me trasladé a tu celular. Y luego de eso, al Jet –la I.A. se alzó de hombros- fue bastante sencillo la verdad. Ahora estamos camino a Nueva York, ya le avisé a Tony de que estamos bien y en camino. Y también todo lo que ocurrió. Le mandé los datos del disco duro, y está en proceso de decodificarlos, pero no sé preocupen por eso ahora. A este paso, llegaremos a las diez de la mañana. ¿Por qué no duermen un poco?. Dejen que me encargue mientras tanto.  
Alexander no se hizo de desear. Saludó a ambas chicas con la mano y se recostó en uno de los sofás.  
-Creo que lo intentaré –dijo Adara, sonriéndole a Friday- gracias.  
-No hay nada que agradecer –contestó la otra simplemente- ah, y…¿Adara?.  
-¿Sí? –preguntó la chica, que ya se estaba acomodando en otro sofá libre.  
-Cuando lleguemos a la torre… -Friday sonrió- vamos a hablar sobre Doom.  
\---o---  
10:15 am  
Greenwich Village – Nueva York  
-¿Una cura para el gen mutante? ¿Habla en serio? –Eleanor apartó la vista del celular y la alzó hacia Strange. Ambos estaban sentados en la gran alfombra de la sala, tomando el desayuno- ¿No es una mierda de broma para obligarme a aceptar?.  
-¿Acaso no ibas a aceptar? –Stephen echó un par de hierbas extrañas dentro de la tetera, y la peliblanca arrugó levemente la nariz- Acaba de leerme le mensaje.  
Eleanor bajó la vista de regreso a la pantalla del celular, y sus orbes azules recorrieron la pantalla con la misma velocidad en la que su cerebro maquinaba, intentando acoplar toda la información nueva que estaba recibiendo. Estaba indignada y sorprendida a partes iguales.  
-La tal científica Perera descubrió una cura para el gen mutante y, en vez de hacer lo obvio y destruir la fórmula, deja que la capturen como si fuese una princesa en apuros. Ahora, Tony Stark tiene el nombre de los que la capturaron… -Eleanor bloqueó el teléfono- ¿Qué es “Sons of the Serpent”?.  
El hechicero supremo escupió todo el té que estaba bebiendo y Eleanor se cubrió con un chillido. Strange se secó los labios con la mano, y la miró como si acabase de confesar que era una espía doble de Hydra.  
-¿Los Sons of the Serpent tienen a Amara? –el hombre se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo, mientras Eleanor lo veía raro- En realidad, tiene bastante sentido. Son un grupo racista radical, después de todo. De mano con los purifiers, si puedo agregar. Sigue leyendo.  
-Ya. Dice que las dos bases conocidas de los Serpent están ubicadas aquí en la costa este… -entrecerró los ojos- uno en Nueva York y el otro en Jersey. También, que a las doce convocó una reunión en la base para unos pocos miembros del equipo, los que va a mandar a la base de los serpents aquí en Nueva York. Y que de la base de Jersey se va a encargar el grupo de Xavier. Fin –dejó el celular a un lado y tomó la taza, olisqueándola- ¿No le pusiste azúcar rubia, cierto?.  
-No, tranquila. ¿A quiénes eligió Maria para la misión? –Strange alzó el dedo meñique, al momento de beber. Por dios, estaban en el Sanctum Sanctorum, no en el castillo de la reina de Inglaterra.  
-Ah, ¿no pudiste preguntármelo antes? –Eleanor volvió a tomar el celular con claro fastidio pintado en la mirada, dándole un sorbo a su té y volviendo a abrir el mensaje de Maria- Mathias, Adara, Natalie y yo. ¿Feliz?.  
-Mucho, ¿irás? –preguntó Stephen, alzando una ceja.  
-Claro que iré, solo que no estoy segura de por qué nos seleccionó a nosotros. ¿Qué tenemos de especial? –alzó la vista de regreso hacia Strange, que la miraba fijamente- ¿Qué?.  
-Seguramente…a ver. Es una misión delicada, así que creo que Maria eligió a los miembros de su equipo que fuesen capaces de manipular correctamente sus poderes, supongo. –Stephen se alzó de hombros, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a beber- anda, come. Tienes que tener el estómago lleno para la misión.  
Eleanor no contestó. Estiró la mano y tomó una de las galletas de cereales que Wang había hecho aquella mañana para ellos. ¿Strange creía que era capaz de manipular sus poderes de forma correcta, al menos lo suficiente para la misión?. Ese era un halago para ella, que casi manda al espacio el Sanctum Sanctorum la semana pasada. Mordió la galleta sin ánimos, esperando que llegaran los nervios previos a la misión. Pero estaba en calma, tan calmada que eso era lo que la ponía nerviosa.  
-¿Algún consejo, Stephen? –preguntó Eleanor, alzando la vista hacia él mientras masticaba y tragaba- ¿Qué no mande a nadie a la zona negativa por accidente, o algo así?.  
-Supongo –Strange dejó la taza, ya vacía y le sonrió con algo de picardía- ¿Quieres que te preste la capa de levitación el resto del día?.  
\---O---  
12:07 am  
Base de S.H.I.E.L.D. – Nueva York  
Cuando Natalie salió del ascensor corriendo, se sintió algo mal (solo un poco) por ir llegando tarde. Ella no llegaba tarde a ningún sitio, pero había olvidado totalmente el hecho de que debía estar en Shield a las doce. Y cuando estaba saliendo con su madre de compras y esta le dijo “¿Tú no deberías estar en otro lado?” fue que lo recordó de golpe.  
Corría por el pasillo, esquivando agentes de un lado a otro. Saltó sobre un montón de cajas que se le cayeron a alguien hasta que finalmente vio las puertas dobles con el rótulo “Sala De Reuniones”  
-¡Perdón por tardar! –gritó, abriendo ambas puertas de golpe. Pero el nerviosismo se le pasó totalmente al ver que en la sala solo estaba la directora Hill recargada en la pared, golpeteando el suelo con el pie. Y Mathias, que estaba durmiendo desparramado sobre la mesa.  
-Yo que tú no me preocupaba por eso –sonrió Hill, apartándose de la pared- es un gusto tenerla aquí, señorita Murdock. Por favor, tome asiento mientras esperamos a los demás.  
Natalie le hizo caso y se sentó junto a Mathias, que no se había percatado de su presencia y roncaba como un animal. Unos cinco minutos más tarde se apareció Eleanor. Llevaba puesta ropa normal y…¿La capa del doctor Strange?.  
-¡Él me la prestó!. No se la robé, lo juro –se excusó, alzando las manos cuando Maria le lanzó una mirada acusadora.  
Y unos minutos después llego Adara. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras, pero les sonrió y se sentó.  
-Bien, chicas… -empezó Maria, juntando las manos- …y Mathias. ¿Leyeron el mensaje que les mandé?.  
-Por algo estamos aquí –dijo Mathias, asustando a todas- ¿Qué?. No me iba a quedar dormido para siempre, ¿cierto?.  
-Bien, eso lo hace todos más fácil –la directora de Shield desplegó unos planos holográficos a su alrededor, enseñándole a los chicos las partes que conocían del escondite de los Sons of the Serpent y el recorrido a seguir- es muy sencillo. Recorren toda la base buscando a Amara, a la fórmula o a ambos y salen. Si logran salir con vida, mucho mejor.  
-¡Que amistosa! –exclamó Eleanor, aplaudiendo con sarcasmo- me siento iluminada, ¿sabes?. Ahora sigue. Más rápido, por favor.  
-Eleanor, silencio –la directora rodó los ojos, mientras desplegaba todos los mapas- Los agentes y yo estaremos desde aquí, rastreándolos y dándoles indicaciones. Adara los llevará a la sala de armas. Tomen todo lo que necesiten y diríjanse al quinjet. Tienen quince minutos.  
\---------------------------  
頭痛- Dolor de cabeza  
有難う 御座います. – Muchas Gracias  
Udon - El Udon es un plato a base de fideos gruesos de harina que se sirven normalmente en caldo dashi (caldo de pescado), salsa de soja y mirin , al cual se le agregan otros ingredientes como cebolla de verdeo y tofu.


	5. CAPÍTULO IV

12:17 am  
Sala de armas – Base de S.H.I.E.L.D. – Nueva York  
-¿Podemos llevar una bazuca? –preguntó Mathias, deteniéndose frente a un par que estaban en unos soportes de la pared.  
-¿Quieres volarnos a todos? –Eleanor pasó a su lado con rapidez, pisoteándose la capa en el camino- Toma un arco y déjate de exagerar.  
Ambos se pusieron a discutir sobre si se debía llevar o no una bazuca a una misión. Natalie negó con la cabeza y tomó un par de pistolas, guardándoselas en el cinto, y un par de pulseras de dardos eléctricos, como las que guardaba su madre en casa.  
-¿No tienen en Shield de esos bastones extensibles que usa mi padre? –preguntó, volteando a ver a Adara, que se dedicaba a inspeccionar su armadura una y otra vez- o…uno de esos que se dispara un extremo y deja una cuerda detrás, ¿sabes?.  
Adara no apartó la vista de la armadura y Natalie suspiró, dedicándose a buscarlo por su cuenta. Eleanor y Mathias seguían discutiendo, y habían empezado a darse golpecitos mientras se gritaban “Voy a llevar la bazuca” y “No, no vas a hacerlo”. La joven Murdock siguió dando vueltas entre filas y filas de armas y munición hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Solo tenían uno, pero le serviría, así que se lo guardó en la bota y se giró, cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que acabasen. Mathias acabó de discutir y se fue a tomar un arco y un carcaj, que Eleanor le llenó con flechas distintas a modo de disculpa. Adara se separó de su armadura con un suspiro satisfecho. Eleanor no tomó nada.  
-¿Estás segura de que no tomarás nada? –preguntó Adara, poniéndose la armadura.  
-Richards, yo soy el arma –contestó simplemente, haciéndose una cola de caballo- bien, ¿nos vamos?. Tengo ansias de patear culos racistas.  
Los cuatro salieron y se dirigieron a paso firme hacia la zona de despegue de los quinjets de Shield. Natalie los miró. Todos excepto Adara llevaban los uniformes provisionales de Shield. “Mi hermano y yo estamos en proceso de hacerles uniformes nuevos” les había dicho Adara, luego de que se cambiaron y estaban camino a la sala de armas “Tendrán que conformarse con esto por ahora”.  
-Pst, Natalie –murmuro Mathias que, en un descuido de ella, se había trasladado hasta andar caminando a su lado- ¿Estás bien?.  
-Perfectamente –contestó al segundo, apartándose el cabello del rostro- quiero decir, no es la primera vez que vamos a golpear gente, ¿no?. Siempre patrullamos por la noche.  
-No siempre –contestó el rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa- porque alguien se “enferma” muy a menudo –dijo con un tono irónico en la voz, haciendo comillas con los dedos.  
-¡Eh! –Natalie le dio un codazo, al que Maximoff contestó con una carcajada- si te decía que estaba viendo series, ibas a tomar mi computadora y transformarla en otra cosa o algo así. Tenía que improvisar, ¿no?. Ya sabes, mi madre me enseñó a ser escurridiza.  
-Y a hacer el mejor café de todo el estado. Si, lo sé -Mathias asintió con la cabeza, peinándose el cabello con los dedos- Pero es diferente. Son los sons of the serpent, después de todo. Están desperdigados por toda Nueva York bajo el aspecto de personas comunes.  
-Sí, créeme que los conozco bien –la chica suspiró, deslizando las manos por su cintura, con la idea de cerciorarse de que las armas y las balas de recarga seguían en su sitio- papá me estuvo hablando de ellos cuando se enteró de que eran el objetivo. Casi ni me deja venir, pero mamá lo enfrentó y le dijo “Fue tu idea”.  
-¡Oigan! –escucharon un grito a sus espaldas y se voltearon. Adara y Eleanor ya estaban subiendo al quinjet, y fue la última la que les gritó- ¿Van a seguir coqueteando o van a venir a pelar?.  
-¡No estábamos…ugh –Natalie negó con la cabeza mientras Mathias se acercaba rápido al quinjet. No, nunca podría coquetear con Mathias. Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Lo siguió, entrecerrando los ojos con fastidio y subiendo al quinjet.  
-¿El plan?-preguntó Mathias, sentándose y poniéndose el cinturón- ¿Quién conduce?.  
-Esta señorita –Adara alzó una mano desde el asiento de conductor- siéntense y pónganse el cinturón, repasaremos el plan mientras.  
Natalie y Eleanor se sentaron y se pusieron los cinturones (Eleanor lo hizo con un pequeño quejido de fastidio).  
-Sinceramente, no sé qué hay que repasar –Shepherd se cruzó de brazos, mirando por la ventanilla del quinjet- entramos, buscamos a Amara o la fórmula, y salimos. Y, de ser necesario, pateamos gente. No veo lo complicado.  
-Dile a Mathias-contestó Adara simplemente. La peliblanca lo miró y este le devolvió la mirada, con una ceja alzada acompañada de un “¿Qué?”- ¿Todo listo?.  
Los tres asintieron y se quedaron en silencio, seguramente cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Mathias no estaba nervioso. Bueno, solo un poco. No era la primera vez que salía a golpear tipos malos. Natalie y él solían patrullar Nueva York por la noche los fines de semana. Bueno, él se metía en líos y Natalie corría a salvarlo. Puede que Natalie no tuviese superpoderes como tales, pero era un gran error subestimarla, a menos que te gusten los dardos eléctricos y los golpes, o ambos a la vez.  
Eleanor solo estaba un poco nerviosa. Stephen solía llevarla a pasear por la ciudad para buscar perturbaciones en las energías místicas, como parásitos de otras dimensiones que se colaban en la nuestra. Stephen la dejaba encargarse de los menos peligrosos, y tomaba el papel de espectadora cuando había alguno demasiado poderoso para ella. Aun así, se veía capaz de hacer frente a lo que iban. Hasta donde sabía, los Sons of the Serpent no tenían nada de místicos. Eran humanos corrientes con un índice de estupidez más alto que el recomendado. No le veía problema alguno.  
Adara aún no se recuperaba de lo que había pasado en Tokyo. Y por “lo que había pasado en Tokyo” se refería a absolutamente todo. La ida, el ataque, Doom. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía distraerse y menos durante su primera misión como tal. La cara del tío Tony cuando se fue a Shield aquella mañana no se le olvidaría, y aunque lo abrazó y le dijo “No me pasará nada, te lo juro” no pareció estar menos estresado. Pero no podía culparlo. Estaba nerviosa, siendo sincera consigo misma. Demasiado nerviosa. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a estropearlo todo, y saber que no solo tenían la vida de Amara sobre sus hombros, sino que la de millones de mutantes, no hacía más que agravar la situación.   
Natalie ni estaba pensando en la misión. Tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mientras corría con todo lo que le daban sus piernas en dirección a la base de Shield. No era su primera misión, ni mucho menos. Además de patrullar con Mathias los fines de semana (aunque hace varios fines de semana que no lo hacían, culpen a las series) salía de vez en cuando con su padre, y su madre la llevaba a las misiones que le encargaba el gobierno. Conocía los nervios y los pasos a seguir ante distintas situaciones tan bien como la palma de su mano, y había hecho centenares de misiones de “Búsqueda-extracción” con su madre, y pensaba que esa no sería nada fuera de lo normal.  
Diez minutos más tarde, estacionaron el quinjet. La base estaba fuera del centro de Nueva York, cerca de Long Island. Detuvieron el quinjet en campo abierto y bajaron de un salto. A su alrededor solo había árboles y más árboles hasta donde llegaba la vista. Adara se colocó la armadura, Natalie preparó una de sus pistolas, Mathias cargó una flecha, y Eleanor dijo la primera queja.  
-¿Por qué los trajes de Shield son tan calurosos? –se hizo aire con una mano-no me miren así, no me voy a quitar la capa.  
Empezaron a caminar, cuidando sus costados y su retaguardia. Adara ya había comunicado a Shield que habían llegado sanos y salvos, mientras se introducían entre los árboles.   
-¿Cuál es el camino a seguir, capitana? –preguntó Mathias, mirando hacia todos lados.  
-Derecho –contestó Adara simplemente- y caminen lo más silenciosamente que puedan. Seguramente tengas guardias cuidando el perímetro a su escondite. A Mathias le hubiese gustado que Lukas estuviese con ellos, él siempre sabía encontrar las cosas con la mente. Seguramente Mathias también pudiese hacerlo, pero nunca lo había intentado y ese no era el mejor momento. En ese momento recordó que Eleanor podría usar las artes místicas para localizar la base, pero no lucía con intenciones de hacerlo. La peliblanca estaba mirando hacia todos lados con las manos en los bolsillos, tarareando una canción por lo bajo. Y Natalie hacía igual, pero en estado de alerta y con el arma en mano.  
-Alto –susurró Adara, levantando una mano. Delante de ellos había un montículo- si estoy en lo correcto, la base está del otro lado.  
-¿Estás segura de eso? –Eleanor se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- si fuese así, ya tendríamos que habernos topado con guardias, ¿no?.  
-Sí. Esto está siendo tan sencillo que no me sorprendería si fuese una trampa –Natalie apretó los labios, mirando hacia atrás. No parecía haber nadie detrás de ellos, espiando. O a los lados- ¿Quieren que vaya yo delante, para inspeccionar el terreno?.  
-No, ¿y si te pasa algo? –murmuró Adara- tu madre nos mataría mientras nos grita insultos en ruso.  
-Déjenme ir a mí –dijo Mathias, tronando los nudillos- puedo hacerme invisible. Iré yo y luego volveré, y nada de lo que puedan decir me hará cambiar de opinión.  
Ninguna dijo nada, de todas formas. El rubio cerró los ojos y un segundo más tarde, había desaparecido de la vista de las chicas. Subió volando hasta la cima del montículo y ahogó un gritito al llegar al final.  
Del otro lado había un pozo enorme, gigantesco. Y en el centro estaba la base de los sons of the serpent. Desde esa altura no se veía a nadie, ni por dentro ni por fuera. Pero no podía asegurar nada, así que decidió descender hasta quedar frente al edificio. Había unas puertas enormes, algo herrumbradas, y sobre estas había una serpiente. No estaba sorprendido. Se deslizó dentro, atravesando la puerta y esperándose que alguna alarma saltara o algo. Pero nada. Estaba en una sala inmensa, con el logo desgastado de los Sons of The Serpent puesto en el suelo, y un candelabro roto en el suelo. Por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, podía ver polvo flotando por toda la estancia. Se apostaba cualquier cosa a que nadie había pisado ese sitio en varios años.  
Con un muy mal presentimiento, empezó a recorrer volando todo el edificio, todas las habitaciones. Lo rastreó de arriba abajo, y lo único que había eran habitaciones vacías, con las cortinas rotas, y un par con muebles mohosos. Había un par de carteles herrumbrados con frases en latín. En fin, de todo, pero nada que se pareciese a Amara Perera o al código de la cura al gen mutante.  
Salió con rapidez de ahí, y se acercó de regreso a las chicas que seguían agazapadas detrás del montículo.  
-Está totalmente vacío –sentenció, haciéndose visible ante ellas y provocando que todas soltaran un gritito del susto- Ay, lo siento.  
-¿Cómo que está totalmente vacío? –Adara se replegó el casco, mirando a Maximoff con total incredulidad- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te habrás salteado alguna zona?.  
-No, te lo prometo –Mathias devolvió la vista al montículo, y luego de regreso hacia ellas- lo recorrí por todos lados y no hay rastro de nada. Luce como si hubiese estado abandonado por años. ¿Segura de que Maria no te dio una dirección incorrecta?.  
-Creo que ese no es el problema –Natalie se puso de pie, mirando hacia todos lados, como esperando que los emboscaran por la espalda- el problema es que tienen ambas cosas en otro sitio, en su otra base.  
-La de Nueva Jersey –dijo Eleanor, poniéndose de pie igualmente- que debe estar más vigilada y debe ser más peligrosa de atacar que la casa blanca el día de la asunción presidencial. Y hacia ahí se dirige un muy inocente grupo de X-Mens que, según tengo entendido, no han pisado un campo de batalla más allá de los simuladores de la mansión.  
-¡Tenemos que avisarles! –Adara volvió a colocarse el casco, y todos empezaron a correr en dirección al quinjet. Eleanor obviamente se les adelantó y, antes de que los tres hubiesen recorrido mucho, la peliblanca regresó con cara de haber visto un fantasma.  
-Equipo, malas noticias –los obligó a detenerse, llevándose las manos a la cintura- el quinjet desapareció.  
\---o---  
12:20 am  
Westchester-Nueva York  
Rumbo a Nueva Jersey  
-¿Creen que el profesor se moleste por haber tomado la camioneta sin permiso? –preguntó Jerry, que iba apretado en la parte de atrás entre Riley y Hazel. Delante iba Eric conduciendo (era el único que sabía, y todos habían escrito su testamento antes de subirse) y Sophie en el asiento de copiloto.   
-Nah –Riley, en el poco espacio que tenía, agitó la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto- no es culpa nuestra que haya un montón de locos trabajando para quitarnos la mutación, y que Charles se tome siglos y siglos en pensar si mandarnos a la misión o si es demasiado peligroso. Digo, ya tenemos experiencia.  
-Técnicamente, somos unos novatos –Hazel se removió en el sitio, y logró liberar un brazo para bajar la ventanilla un poco- las simulaciones de la mansión ayudan, pero no es nada comparado con una batalla real. Empiecen a temer lo peor.  
-¡Ay, por favor! –exclamó Sophie, que llevaba un buen rato armándose un rodete para que el cabello no le cayese sobre los ojos. Molestaría a la hora de usar su visión láser- ¿Podrías ser un poco menos negativa, por favor?. Ah, ¿podemos parar un segundo en la quinta avenida?.  
-No-contestaron todos al unísono, y Sophie confirmó su teoría de que sería un increíble esfuerzo liderarlos a todos.  
-¿Grecia?, ¿todo bien allá arriba?-gritó Eric, sin apartar la vista del camino. Sentía más presión en ese momento que toda la que había sentido en sus 17 años de vida.  
-¡Preciosa, hermosa, como siempre! –contestó una voz desde arriba. A falta de espacio (bueno, bien podría haber ido junto a los tres de atrás estando algo más apretados, pero Hazel se negó y amenazó con no ir si era así) la chica se sujetó del techo de la camioneta para el viaje- ¿Falta mucho, chico invisible?.  
-¡Demasiado! –contestó Eric, y no volvió a emitir sonido. Ninguno de los dos. Y nadie pensaba sacarle conversación a Eric porque, a ver, ¿distraer al chico más torpe de la mansión mientras conducía una camioneta en la que iban todos, con el tráfico de Nueva York como era?. No, gracias.  
Jerry se removió. Estaba demasiado incómodo, sobre todo porque Hazel tenía un codo contra sus costillas, y Riley tenía el brazo echado hacia atrás y le cinchaba del cabello sin intención cada vez que la camioneta pasaba sobre un bache. Hazel subió un pie con un pequeño gruñido, y se sintió algo mal cuando pasaron Harlem a lo lejos. El año pasado casi lo reduce a escombros cuando aún no controlaba la forma de Critter, después de todo. Riley golpeteaba el vidrio con un dedo, mientras una canción sonaba en su cabeza. Le hubiese gustado llevar el celular, para poner algo de música, pero ¿Dónde lo dejaría cuando entraran a la base de los Sons of The Serpent?. Se lo había comprado hace poco, y no estaba en su lista de deseos romperlo o perderlo tan pronto.  
-Eric, pst –Hazel levantó una pierna, y le pegó con el talón a su hermano en el hombro. Todos se tensaron de golpe, pero nada pasó- ¿No puedes ir un poco más rápido?. Siento que estoy perdiendo un brazo aquí atrás.  
-Claro que puedo, pero no lo haré –contestó el rubio, casi con un tono robótico. No podía disimular los nervios, ni un poco- a menos que quieras morir joven.  
Hazel puso los ojos en blanco y se echó hacia atrás (bueno, hizo el intento) con un bufido de completa exasperación. Quería conducir ella, pero conducir era una de las pocas cosas que a su hermano se le daban realmente bien, y no quería quitarle el gusto de saber que estaba haciendo algo útil. Aunque solía reírse de las metidas de pata de Eric, había ocasiones en la que se enfadaba de verdad cuando todo el mundo se reía de él. Era su hermano, a fin de cuentas. Su hermanito mayor, y alguien tenía que responder por él.  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más en total silencio, a excepción de los ruidos de la calle (bocinas, gritos, chirridos de neumáticos) y de Grecia, que en determinado momento se puso a cantar “Pacify Her” desde el techo, golpeteándolo para marcar el ritmo. Tuvieron que pedirle que parara porque Eric se unió al canto y casi atropellan a una mujer embarazada que estaba cruzando.  
-¿Falta mucho?. Porque tengo ganas de tirarme por la ventana –dijo Sophie, fulminando a Eric con la mirada. No literalmente, claro- y no suelo tener ganas de tirarme por la ventana.  
-Lamentablemente –murmuró Riley, y Jerry junto con Hazel no pudieron contener una risita. Sophie les echó una mirada de advertencia a través del retrovisor, pero los tres la ignoraron.  
-Llevamos un buen rato en Nueva Jersey –contestó Eric, con un hilito de voz- creía que ya lo sabían. Estaba esperando que me dijeran donde está la base de los Sons of The Serpent.  
Luego de una lluvia de gritos indignados y patadas desde el asiento trasero contra el asiento de Eric, Riley metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones para tomar el papel arrugado de su bolsillo, tendiéndoselo a Sophie en los asientos delanteros. Tuvieron que convencer a Athenas de tomar la forma de Laura, para decirle al profesor alguna excusa y pedirle la dirección de la base. Estaban seguros de que todo iba a ir mal pero, cuando Athenas salió bajo su verdadera forma con un papel en la mano, no cabían en sí de la felicidad. Athenas no quiso ir porque era relativamente nueva en lo que a batallas se refiere y no se sentía segura. Evan era un peleador innato pero, si no iba su hermanita, el tampoco. Y Johanna prefirió quedarse, porque ante casos de extrema presión sabía que el fénix podría hacerse presente, y no era totalmente capaz de controlarlo.   
“Tengo miedo de poder hacerles daño a los chicos, de hacerte daño a ti” le había contestado a su hermano, cuando este intentó convencerla de ir con ellos “Estarán más seguros si me quedo aquí”. En realidad, todos se sentían más seguros llevando a la chica de las fuerzas cósmicas con ellos, pero no dijeron nada y respetaron su decisión.  
Unos minutos más tarde, Eric estacionó la camioneta en un callejón a cuatro manzanas de distancia de la base de los Sons of The Serpent, para no resultar demasiado obvios estacionándose más cerca de lo necesario. Bajaron de un salto, menos Grecia, que cayó rodando del techo.  
-¡Estoy bien! –exclamó la chica, poniéndose de pie de un salto y girando hacia Sophie- ¿Hacia dónde, jefa?.  
-Síganme –contestó Sophie simplemente, y los mutantes le hicieron caso. Avanzaron por las calles con total naturalidad, y nadie los miró más de una vez.  
-En estos momentos agradezco que mi mutación no sea notoria –murmuró Riley- si hubiésemos traído a Evan, estábamos fritos con eso del factor sorpresa.  
-Demasiado cruel con tu hermanastro –dijo Sophie, con un tono irónico en la voz y volteó el rostro, viendo a Maximoff por encima del hombro -¿Aún estás dolida, no es así?.  
Hazel inhaló de golpe y miró consecutivamente a Sophie y a Riley. Jerry negó con la cabeza y Eric apartó la mirada mientras Riley apretaba los puños. La única en no reaccionar fue Grecia, que no tenía idea de todo lo que había sucedido los último meses.  
-No entiendo el por qué lo tratas tan mal –Sophie se alzó de hombros, devolviendo la vista al frente- deberías agradecerle el que te haya mostrado la clase de cosa con la que salías. Y eso que te lo advertimos, querida.  
-Sophie, ya basta –espetó Jerry, sujetando a la velocista con fuerza del antebrazo para evitar que se abalanzara sobre la otra, por mucho que se lo mereciera- una pelea es lo último que necesitamos en este momento.  
-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas? –Summers se llevó las manos a la cintura- si yo no he dicho na-  
-Cállense –dijo Hazel, deteniéndose de golpe, y todos le hicieron caso. La peliazul se cruzó de brazos y giró sobre los talones hacia el edificio que se erguía sobre ellos- Llegamos gente.  
-Eh, corazoncito… -dijo Grecia, alzando una ceja- esto es un banco.  
Y lo era. Ante ellos había un banco, con una fachada enorme y cientos de escaleras. En la cima había tres puertas dobles enormes, por las que entraba y salía gente con rapidez.  
-Lo sé, pero la base está debajo –Hazel empezó a subir los escalones con rapidez, y el resto de mutantes la siguieron- hay cientos y cientos de Sons of the Serpent inmiscuidos en la sociedad. Son agentes de policía, jueces, y seguramente haya unos cuantos custodiando alguna puerta secreta en este banco para llevar a la base que hay debajo.  
-¿Y cómo saben que hay una base de los Sons of The Serpent subterránea, si se supone que está vigilada? –preguntó Eric, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.  
-El profesor lo descubrió con Cerebro –contestó Riley por Hazel, acelerando el paso en las escaleras- acabemos con esto de una vez.  
Se quedaron en silencio durante el resto de los tramos de escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas grandes. Jerry las empujó con el hombro y dejó que todos pasaran, soltando luego las puertas. El banco no tenía nada que luciese como fuera de lugar. Había gente haciendo fila, otros tantos sentados esperando su turno, y guardias de seguridad por todos lados.  
-Agradezcan que hoy no se les ocurrió traer dinero en una de esas camionetas blindadas, porque esto tendría muchos más guardias que de costumbre –murmuró Sophie, guiándolos a todos hacia los asientos de la zona de espera- Bien, ¿todos se saben el plan?. ¿Hazel?.  
-Riley va a ir hasta una puerta que quede cerca de la zona de “Solo personal autorizado” –empezó a decir Hazel por lo bajo, señalando la puerta con el cartel correspondiente al otro lado de la estancia- y se va a llevar a Eric con ella. Va a acelerar las moléculas de ambos para que logren atravesar la pared y llegar a la habitación restringida a lo Kitty Pryde. Una vez del otro lado, mi hermano los hará invisibles a ambos y buscarán el intercomunicador de los guardias para decirles que se los necesita fuera para escoltar una camioneta blindada que va a llegar en cualquier momento. Una vez que salgan, Sophie, Jerry, Grecia y yo vamos a entrar y buscar cómo llegar a la base subterránea. Tenemos que ser rápidos, pero con disimulo. ¿Estamos claros?.  
Todos asintieron y se sentaron con calma, como si estuviesen esperando su turno para hacer alguna cosa cuando ni siquiera habían tomado un número, pero nadie les tomaba atención. Al final, Riley se levantó y fue con total tranquilidad en camino a los baños que, gracias a los dioses, estaban cerca de la pared que llevaba a la sala de “Solo Personal Autorizado”. Se detuvo antes de entrar a los baños de damas y se recostó contra la pared. Unos diez minutos más tarde fue Eric, aunque no con tanta tranquilidad como Maximoff. Las manos le temblaban, y las piernas también. Hazel no era creyente, pero se descubrió rezándole a Odín para que su hermano no se cayera o se echase a llorar diciendo “Nos descubrieron”. Por suerte no lo hizo, y llegó junto a Riley. Ambos se quedaron un buen rato quietos, respirando a duras penas por los nervios, hasta que la peliblanca se calmó lo suficiente. Tomó la mano de Eric y luego de murmurarle “No grites” empezó a moverse con rapidez. Desde lejos, el resto de los mutantes no lo notaba (sobre todo Hazel, con su miopía) pero si alguien pasara junto a Riley y Eric en ese momento, verían como se ponían cada vez más borrosos hasta desaparecer atravesando la pared.  
-¡Uf! –exclamó Eric y enseguida se concentró para hacer que tanto el como la chica fuesen invisibles. Para su suerte, salió bien- ¿Ahora qué? –murmuró, poniéndose de pie con rapidez. En la sala solo había un par de sillones, un bebedero, una televisión pequeña y…   
-Bingo –Riley se deslizó por la sala hasta llegar a una mesita de café donde había un walkie talkie, seguramente para comunicarse con los guardias de seguridad del banco. Lo tomó y, al alzarlo, ahogó un gritito y lo volteó mostrándoselo a Eric. En la parte trasera había una serpiente dibujada con plumón- ¿Qué digo?.  
-¿De verdad me estás preguntando que hacer a mí? –el rubio sacudió la cabeza y le dio la espalda, dando un par de pasos por la sala- Solo respira profundo para no titubear así será más creíble. Y apresúrate antes de que a alguien se le ocurra entrar.  
Riley asintió a modo de respuesta y cerró los ojos, inhalando muy profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, y exhaló con calma. Se apartó el cabello del rostro y sujetó el aparato con fuerza, acercándolo a su boca y apretando el botón, apartándose hasta la otra punta de la sala.  
-¿Me copia alguien?-la oyó Eric, y el resto fueron murmureos confusos que no logró descifrar. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, la velocista dejó el walkie talkie sobre la mesilla del café junto con un suspiro que no supo identificar si era de alivio o de frustración. Pero, antes de que pudiese preguntarle, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Pegó un saltito del susto, pero se relajó al ver que se trataba del resto del equipo.  
-¿Estamos listos? –preguntó Sophie, desplegando su bo de metal- tengo ganas de golpear y reducir a cenizas a unos cuantos tipos malos.  
-Sí, estamos listos –Grecia miró toda la habitación, con el ceño levemente fruncido- pero, ¿Cuál es la entrada?.  
-Esta –contestó Hazel. Avanzó por la habitación hasta un armario con un cartel que ponía “Tazas y café”. Empezó a empujarlo hasta dejar al descubierto una puerta con un par de serpientes talladas- por dios, ¿A dónde creen que lleve esta puerta, eh?. No se me ocurre ningún sitio –exclamó, con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz- prepárense chicos.  
Grecia quitó las pistolas de su funda, Sophie alzó el bo y se acercó a la puerta. Riley se colocó los googles para no herirse la vista al correr a alta velocidad.   
-Vamos –murmuró Sophie y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Frente a ellos había cientos y cientos de escalones hacia abajo y, cada cierto trecho, había una antorcha clavada a la pared- Ay por dios, ¿en qué siglo estamos? -rodó los ojos y empezó a bajar con cuidado, seguida de Hazel, Eric, Grecia y Riley. Jerry entró al final y cerró la puerta con cuidado a sus espaldas, para que nadie los sorprendiera.  
-¿Cuántos escalones son?, ya me están doliendo las piernas –susurró Grecia, pasando un brazo por encima de Eric para picarle a Hazel en el hombro- ey, hazme caso.  
-Silencio Wilson –siseó Hazel, dándole un manotazo para apartar la mano de la rubia- si nos escuchan y nos matan por tu culpa, mi alma va a atormentarte el resto de tu vida.  
-Que romántica –sonrió Grecia, volviendo a tomar la pistola que anteriormente había dejado en su cinto- luego me pregunta que por qué la amo.  
Hazel rodó los ojos y Eric se mordió el labio para no soltar una risita. Quizás debería hacer el papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector, pero en realidad Grecia le caía muy bien, por más insoportable que fuese. El resto se quedaron en silencio hasta que de golpe, Sophie se detuvo. Hazel no se lo esperó, así que chocó contra ella con un gritito ahogado. Eric hizo lo mismo. Grecia se tropezó y se sujetó de Eric para no caer rodando por las escaleras. Riley dio un saltito y se echó hacia atrás. Jerry se salvó, ya que estaba demasiado atrás.  
-Llegamos –susurró Sophie desde el frente- y créanme que no les gustará lo que verán.  
Los mutantes llegaron al final de las escaleras, y todos (excepto Sophie, que ya lo había visto) abrieron los ojos como platos. Frente a ellos había una estancia gigantesca, con las paredes pintadas de verde y rojo, iluminadas solo con antorchas y un candelabro inmenso en el techo. Había cientos de carteles en un dialecto que la mayoría no reconoció, y cientos y cientos de pasillos. Y ahí, sentados en sofás gigantescos de terciopelo verde y mirándolos con cara de susto, había unos cuantos hombres con túnicas verdes.  
-¡Mutantes! –gritó uno de los hombres. Todos se pusieron de pie (eran ocho) y desenfundaron sus armas.  
-Sí, mutantes –gruñó Sophie y se lanzó hacia el grupo de hombres con un grito que habría dejado cualquier otro grito de guerra antes echo. El resto la siguió, quizás algo dudosos, pero no era el mejor momento para echarse atrás.  
-¡Supremacía blanca! –gritó uno, apuntándole a Hazel con su arma.  
-Ay por favor –murmuró la chica, tomando la forma de Critter y lanzándose sobre ese hombre y otro que estaba cerca, arrancándoles un grito del susto. Les quitó las armas de un par de zarpazos y los lanzó con bastante facilidad al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que se estrellaran contra la pared.   
-¡Bien hecho! –gritó Riley, que estaba tomando carrera y pasó entre ellos como una exhalación, golpeando a unos cuantos hombres durante la carrera y dejándolos inconscientes.  
-¿Me enciendo?-preguntó Jerry, que lanzaba bolas de fuego desde lejos, quemándole las túnicas a los hombres para que se distrajeran- Hace tiempo que no grito “Llamas a mí”.  
-¡Oh, sí, quiero ver eso! –exclamó Grecia, disparándoles en la cabeza a unos cuantos que venían entrando desde uno de los pasillos- ah, mierda.  
-No hay espacio suficiente para que vueles, mini antorcha –exclamó Sophie, usando el bo para saltar por encima de dos hombres, cayendo sobre ellos a patadas- podrías incendiar todo.  
-Qué suerte –murmuró Eric, proyectando un escudo de fuerza para protegerse de los balazos que le lanzaban unos cuantos más que iban llegando- ¿Alguna idea para detener este mar de gente? –gritó, lanzando el escudo hacia el grupo, haciendo que retrocedieran por el pasillo.  
-Claro, háganse a un lado –gritó Sophie, dándole un golpe a un hombre- vigílenlo, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude. Eric, hazme un campo de fuerza para protegerme el cuerpo.  
Eso hizo. Sophie se acercó al frente del pasillo y se concentró. Unos pequeños chispazos blancos saltaron de sus ojos y, un segundo más tarde, una luz blanca tan hermosa como letal salió de estos, reduciendo a cenizas a todos los hombres que estaban en el pasillo. Summers parpadeó un par de veces hasta lograr que los rayos se desvanecieran.  
-Oww –la chica se llevó una mano a la frente, parpadeando- mi cabeza, mierda.  
-Necesitas más entrenamiento, pero eso estuvo genial –Riley se elevó los googles, dejándolos sobre su cabeza y se acercó con rapidez al hombre que Sophie había golpeado, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa- La cosa es así, si nos dices ahora mismo y sin vueltas donde tienen a Amara Perera y a la fórmula, hay una posibilidad de que no te golpeé tan fuerte que te reacomode el cerebro.  
El hombre se quedó viéndola fijamente y, luego de escupir sangre al piso, se puso a reír con ganas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Riley alzó una ceja, y el resto de mutantes se acercaron al hombre.  
-¿La gracia?-preguntó Grecia, apuntando al hombre a la cabeza- ¿De verdad son tan animales de hacer algo así?. ¿Sacrificar cientos de vidas solo por el dinero?.  
-No se trata del dinero –dijo el hombre, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza con la vista fija en el suelo. Su voz sonaba demasiado ronca, arrastrada y con un acento fuerte que no supieron identificar- se trata de enviar un mensaje. El mundo volverá a ser puro, asquerosos fenómenos perdidos de la mano de dio-  
Grecia le disparó en la cabeza y le echó hacia atrás. Riley soltó el cadáver con el asco plasmado en el rostro y se puso de pie, limpiándose las manos en la ropa y preguntándose en qué año estaban.  
-Voy a buscar a Amara, denme máximo cinco minutos-murmuró la peliblanca, desapareciendo con rapidez por uno de los pasillos, dejando un halo plateado detrás de ella. Jerry se dejó caer con un suspiro, y el resto lo imitaron. Nadie sabía que decir.  
Un par de segundos más tarde, Riley volvió a aparecer y se metió por el otro pasillo, dejando el mismo halo. Hazel so frotó el rostro y Grecia le puso una mano en el hombro, pero esta vez no la apartó. Sophie replegó el bo y la guardó, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la sien.  
Riley volvió a aparecer y se metió en el otro pasillo, y luego en otro más. Empezaban a perder las esperanzas de que Amara estuviese en esa base, hasta que escucharon a Riley gritando desde el pasillo y apareciendo con alguien en brazos. Amara.  
-¿Está muerta? –preguntó Hazel, acercándose a la velocista con rapidez.  
-No, no –la misma mujer, Amara, bajó de los brazos de Riley con un suspiro- estoy bien. ¿Y ustedes?, ¿están todos bien?.  
-Sí –contestó Eric, acercándose a ella con el resto del equipo- no quiero sonar descortés pero, ¿y la fórmula?.   
Adara siseó y se abrazó a sí misma, apartando la vista.  
-No la tengo –contestó la científica, y levantó una mano callando las preguntas que aparecieron en tropel- se la llevaron. Los oí hablar de que…de que ya habían conseguido financiamiento para esparcir la cura al gen X por el mundo.


	6. CAPÍTULO V

Misión de los Avengers: Young Division en proceso  
Periferia de Nueva York – 12:07 am  
-Lukas, estás exagerando –Johanna se recostó en el sofá, siguiendo con la mirada a su novio, que daba vueltas y vueltas frente a ella.  
-No estoy exagerando, estoy preocupado –el rubio se dejó caer en el sofá junto a ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con la vista clavada en el techo- Digo, ya conoces a Mathias. Él no es de hacer nada, por nadie, que no seamos nosotros. Pero ahora aparece Shield de repente, y de la nada tiene impulsos heroicos. ¿Te lo puedes creer?.  
-¿Qué tú no los tienes? –Johanna alzó una ceja, sonriéndole un poco a su novio. Sabiendo que su hermano, Jerry, saldría a una misión súper peligrosa ese mismo día, decidió pasar el día en casa de su novio. Además, a él también le carcomían los nervios por su propio hermano, así que creyó que sería buena idea darse apoyo mutuo- Mathias es un héroe innato. Le irá bien, ten algo de fe en él.  
-Confío en él, no lo dudes –Lukas se deslizó por el sofá hasta quedar tumbado junto a su novia y la rodeó con un brazo. Johanna sonrió un poco y se recostó de lado, dejando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Maximoff, oyendo los latidos de su corazón.  
-Yo también estoy preocupada. Tengo miedo de que Jerry se pase de listo y los incinere a todos –murmuró Storm, deslizando un dedo por el pecho de Lukas con cariño, cerrando los ojos con un poco de pereza- Pero me daría cuenta si estuviese en peligro. Conexión de gemelos, ya sabes.  
-Sí… -Lukas cerró los ojos igualmente, enredando sus dedos pálidos en el cabello rojo de la chica- siento todo lo que Mathias siente. Suele ser lindo, a veces doloroso, otras incómodo…pero nunca veo cuando tiene visiones.  
Johana entreabrió los ojos, y dejó sus dedos quietos sobre la piel de su novio.  
-¿Mathias tiene visiones? –murmuró, alzando la cabeza hacia Lukas, logrando que sus orbes azules la miraran- O sea como…¿ve el futuro?.  
-Sí, algo así, pero solo trozos sueltos, nada demasiado largo. Aunque la mayor parte de las veces están en forma de acertijo. No suele mencionarlos porque nunca sabe si de verdad es un vistazo al futuro, o si simplemente es un sueño –Lukas enredaba y desenredaba un par de mechones rojizos en sus dedos- o una pesadilla.  
-¿Puedes contarme alguno, o están protegidos bajo juramento de hermanos gemelos? –bromeó la chica, pellizcando levemente la piel que quedaba al descubierto de Lukas cuanto este se estiraba y la camiseta se le elevaba un poco- Luego, yo puedo contarte uno.  
-Claro –Lukas sonrió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos- en el último que tuvo, nos vio a nosotros y a Diana en una ciudad en ruinas. Y al parecer, yo estaba en la cima de un montículo de rocas apiladas. Dice que luego de eso apareció una luz cegadora, y despertó. ¿Loco, no?.  
-Sí, supongo –Johanna volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez con una especie de escalofrío deslizándose por su espina dorsal- Yo…la primera visión que tuve, que de veras me aterró, fue cuando tenía diez años. Estaba igualmente en una ciudad en ruinas, nada original, ¿cierto?. Parecía que apenas había terminado el ataque. Había humo e incendios diseminados por todas partes. Yo estaba parada junto a un edificio que lucía como si hubiese pasado por un ataque terrorista. Hasta que frente a mí, como si estuviesen saliendo de la ciudad, pasaron tres personas. No logré verlas por el humo y la oscuridad. Esperé que se fueran y me asomé a ver la calle por la que venían, y… -la chica se trancó un poco. Nunca le había hablado a nadie de esa visión. Ni siquiera a su madre, que supo apenas la vio que algo la angustiaba. No solo le daba miedo lo que había soñado, si no las posibilidades de que fuese a ocurrir de verdad- detrás de ellos, retorciéndose en el suelo, había cuerpos de humanos medios muertos. Gritando por misericordia.  
Lukas se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Johanna, pensando y pensando. ¿Debería preocuparse?, ¿pensar en las posibilidades?. No quería empezar a sacar conclusiones arriesgadas de antemano.  
-No te preocupes por eso ahora –murmuró el chico, aunque él ya se estaba preocupando. Ladeó el rostro para dejar un beso sobre la mejilla de su novia- ¿Quieres algo de comer?.  
-No, Laura nos hizo el desayuno –Johanna estiró los brazos con un bostezo- dios, algún día tienes que visitar la mansión solo para probar sus waffles. Nunca había probado unos waffles tan deliciosos antes, y…  
-¿Lukas? –oyeron una voz desde las escaleras.  
Ambos chicos se separaron con rapidez, ambos con el rostro ardiendo, y giraron la cabeza hacia las escaleras, donde estaba parado uno de los padres de Lukas: Clint. Tenía el cabello revuelto y aún llevaba pijama, lo que indicaba que acababa de levantarse. Iba bajando las escaleras y les sonreía, con los ojos algo entrecerrados por el sueño. Ninguno de los dos supo que hacer, ¿estaría enfadado o algo?.  
-Buenos días señor Barton –exclamó Johanna, poniéndose de pie y juntando las manos, con una sonrisa amable. Lukas lucía con ganas de ocultarse debajo del sofá- ¿Cómo durmió?.  
-Johanna, por favor, llámame Clint –dijo el hombre, que avanzaba arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina- ¿Tu hermano también se fue a combatir el crimen, cierto?.  
-Sí –contestó la chica. Le echó un vistazo a Lukas, alzó un hombro y siguió a Clint a la cocina. Lukas bufó e imitó a su novia- Y pensé en venir a darle apoyo moral a Lukas, puede ponerse muy…nervioso.  
Clint soltó una risa, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Lukas la miraba como si acabase de matar a alguien. Unos minutos más tarde apareció Diana, y al ver a Johanna se puso a chillar y saltó hacia ella, abrazándose a su pierna.  
-¡Dianita! –la pelirroja soltó una risa, sujetándola y alzándola en brazos. La niña también llevaba un pijama, y el cabello enredado. Al parecer, el único que se levantaba temprano en esa casa era Lukas.  
-¿Y Mathi? –preguntó la chica, sujetándose de la blusa de Johanna, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a su hermano mayor.  
-En una misión, pero estará bien –contestó Clint, abriendo el refrigerador y acuclillándose para tomar algo- Diana, ¿me haces el favor de ir a despertar el flojo de tu padre?.  
-¿A quién le dices flojo, Barton? –todo el mundo volteó hacia la puerta de la cocina por la que iba entrando Billy, aunque ya estaba vestido y peinado, a diferencia de su esposo e hija- ¿Te quedarás a almorzar, Johanna?.  
-No quiero ser una molestia… -empezó la chica, bajando a Diana que enseguida se subió a uno de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.  
-En lo absoluto. Y como soy un flojo, Clint nos hará de comer –Billy se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra la encimera de la cocina- ¿No es así, amor?.  
Clint le lanzó una mirada similar a la que anteriormente le había hecho Lukas a Johanna, y esta tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una risita. El arquero murmuró algo acerca de lo difícil que era su vida y Billy se carcajeó. La chica se sentó a la mesa junto a Lukas y le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, dándole un apretón tranquilizador.  
-Lo siento por esto –murmuró él, inclinándose hacia ella con cuidado.  
-No me molesta, no te preocupes –la chica le sonrió y le dio un besito rápido, volviendo a acomodarse en su sitio- ¿Recuerda su primera misión, señor B-digo, Clint?.  
-Ah, claro que la recuerdo y te la contaría con gusto, pero antes… -empezó a dejar unas cuantas cosas para empezar a preparar el almuerzo- ¿Eres vegetariana?, ¿alérgica a algo?.  
-Al jengibre –contestó la chica, acomodándose en la silla. Lukas no lucía interesado, seguramente había oído la misma historia cientos de veces. Y Billy se había llevado a Diana escaleras arriba, para peinarla y vestirla.  
-Ah, ya somos dos –Clint tomó una asadera de dentro de un mueble- prepárate para la mejor lasagna que hayas probado en tu vida. Bien, en mi primera misión yo aún era un joven inexperto, pero me creía mucho más de lo que era, ¿sabes?. Tony me descubrió y me reclutó con los avengers –tomó un cuchillo y se quedó un segundo, pensativo- creo que en aquella época solo estaban Tony, Steve, Hank, Jane y Thor. En fin, me mandaron a investigar una fábrica en la que al parecer estaba trabajando Hydra, ¡pero! –exclamó él, volviendo a darles la espalda- me encontré con algo peor y mil veces más peligroso.  
-¿Aliens? –preguntó Johanna, alzando una ceja con genuina curiosidad.  
-Creo que no aparecían aliens en aquellos tiempos, cuando mi padre era joven –Lukas dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la mano, entrecerrando los ojos- ya sabes, hace como mil años.  
-Que gracioso –contestó Clint, empezando a picar tomate- y no Johanna, querida, no eran aliens. Era Natasha Romanoff. Luego de casi asesinarme pensé “Hey, nos vendría bien para el equipo”. Fin. ¿Y los aplausos?.  
Johanna soltó una risa y sacudió la cabeza, aplaudiendo un poco.  
-No lo incites –murmuró Lukas, dejándose caer en la mesa- ¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a Mathias?.  
\---o---  
Misión de los Avengers: Young Division en proceso  
Torre Stark – Nueva York. 12:23 am  
-La chica estará bien, Anthony –Pepper alzó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando- la conozco tan bien como tú, y ambos sabemos que no es fácil de echar abajo.  
-¡Es solo una niña! –Tony daba vueltas y más vueltas por el taller, revisando una armadura, buscando piezas, haciendo anotaciones. Todo ello mientras hablaba y hablaba- Es solo una niña, joven e inexperta. Es demasiado peligroso. Tendría que haberla atado con cadenas a su cama mientras dormía.  
-Pft, exageras –Alexander estaba recostado en uno de los sofás, revisando su celular y a medias metido en la conversación- Deja que lo haga. Lleva el espíritu de heroína en la sangre. Como mamá, ¿sabes?. A ella también le dijiste que dejara atrás todo eso de salvar el mundo, ¿y te hizo caso?. No.  
-Sí, y luego murió –Tony se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra la mesa de trabajo, mirando a su novia en busca de ayuda- Pepper, ayúdame.  
-Puedo pedirle a Friday que busque el nombre de un buen psicólogo –contestó la mujer, bajando la vista de regreso a los papeles con una sonrisita- aunque creo que ya está en eso.  
-Muy graciosa, Virginia –Tony le dio la espalda, inclinándose sobre la mesa, empezando a toquetear todas las cosas que habían sobre esta- ¿Y si aparecen más supervillanos?. Mi nena no podría con más supervillanos, es valiente pero delicada como un pétalo de rosa.  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Doom se nos apareció en Japón, y no ocurrió nada –comentó Alex, con total naturalidad. Luego de que llegaron de la misión en Tokyo, buscando pistas del paradero de Amara, usó la base de datos de su hermana para averiguar quién era Doom. Y al ver que era un supervillano de esa época, comprendió el por qué Adara se había puesto tan nerviosa cuando el hombre apareció en el restaurante. Esperó algún comentario por parte de la tía Pepper como “Te lo dije”, pero lo único que recibía era un silencio sepulcral. Alzó la vista del celular, encontrándose con una mirada aterrada, tanto de Tony como de Pepper- ¿Qué?  
-¿Doom?, ¿Victor Von Doom? –preguntó Pepper por Tony, ya que este se había quedado en esta de shock. Dejó los papeles a un lado y se puso de pie, acercándose a Alexander- ¿Pelo negro?, ¿capa verde?, ¿excelentes modales?, ¿asombrosamente guapo?.  
-No llevaba la capa, pero diría que sí. Hacía magia, además –Alex se alzó de hombros. Genuinamente no entendía el problema. Según la base de datos, Doom estaba intentando reformarse. Dejar de ser un villano- Nos ayudó a entrar al laboratorio de Amara Perera, y nos defendió cuando aquel grupo del que les conté apareció en el edificio, desactivando la armadura de Adara.  
-¡Esto es increíble! –gritó Tony, dándole un manotazo a la mesa, provocando que algunas cosas cayeran al suelo- Por favor, es increíble. No puede ser cierto. Alexander, dime que es solo una mala broma.   
Alex lo miró raro y Pepper le lanzó una mirada a Tony, pidiéndole que se calmara. Pero fue para nada. Estaba furioso.  
-Anthony, basta –la forma holográfica de Friday se hizo presente, acercándose a Tony- Tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de él y, créeme, no es el hombre que solía ser. Es distinto.  
-¿Sabías que Doom estaba cerca de mis chicos y no me avisaste al segundo? –Tony le dio un puñetazo a la mesa- ¡Pudo haberlos matado, Friday!. ¿Qué le habría dicho a sus padres?.  
-Tony –Pepper se acercó a él con rapidez, sujetándolo del brazo. Lo sintió tenso debajo de su mano, pero pareció calmarse luego de unos segundos- Estoy segura de que si Friday hubiese sentido una amenaza real, te habría avisado al segundo. ¿No?.  
-Exactamente –contestó la I.A., que se había alejado un par de pasos de Tony ante el ataque de furia de este- ahora están bien, Tony. Estoy muy segura de que Adara lo está haciendo excelentemente en este mismo momento. Esa chica es especial.  
-Sí, sin duda lo es –murmuró Tony, deslizando la mano por encima de la mesa- Voy a…voy a darme una ducha –apartó la mano de Pepper y se fue del taller, murmurando algo por lo bajo. Insultos seguramente.  
La mujer suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las rabietas de Tony, aunque lo entendía. Ella también le tenía mucho cariño a los chicos, y también tenía miedo de que a Adara le pasara algo. Pero confiaba en la chica. Tenía el mismo espíritu valeroso de su madre, la inteligencia de su padre y, ¿para qué negarlo?, en esos años había adherido la actitud de Tony a la lista. Pepper sonrió un poco, descruzando los brazos y se volteó hacia Alex, encontrándose con este levantándose de un salto de donde estaba, dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
-¡Eh! –Pepper giró hacia la puerta, haciendo que Alexander se quedase congelado en el sitio- ¿Y a donde crees que vas tú?.  
-Sarah está afuera –dijo él, volteando a verla por sobre el hombro- vamos a…salir a dar una vuelta. ¿Puedo?.  
-Claro, pero no vuelvas muy tarde –una sonrisa por parte del chico fue más que suficiente para Pepper.  
Alexander salió corriendo del taller, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al ascensor y presionar el botón de Planta Baja. Estaba emocionado, y agradecía que Adara no estuviese ahí para burlarse de él. Sabía muy bien cómo se ponía Alex cuando Sarah andaba cerca. La vio por primera vez cuando tenía 14 años. Llevaba apenas unos meses en ese mundo, y en ese tiempo, y aún sentía que tenía muchas cosas por aprender. El tío Tony había llamado a los Maximoff para presentárselos. Estaba jugándole una carrera a Nikolai y a Castiel (muy mala idea, pero el pequeño Alex no sabía que esos dos eran velocistas) cuando Sarah se les acercó, preguntando si podía unirse a la carrera. Alex se puso súper nervioso estando cerca de ella, y la joven Rogers seguía generando el mismo efecto sobre él incluso hoy en día, aunque ya lograba controlar sus balbuceos nerviosos. Creía que Sarah no le correspondía, pero lo acababa de invitar de la nada a salir a dar un paseo. ¿Esa era una buena señal, no?.  
Salió del ascensor y corrió a las puertas grandes de la salida, encontrándose a Sarah sentada en los escalones de la torre. Llevaba un vestido veraniego rojo, y el cabello castaño sujeto en una trenza, la cabeza sobre las manos y la vista fija en los autos que pasaban. Alex se detuvo en la puerta, sin saber bien que decir o hacer. La bruja solía ser un enigma para él y ¿a quién engañaba?. Seguramente ya sabía que estaba parado detrás de ella.  
-Correcto –Sarah volteó hacia la puerta, sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose el vestido- ¿Qué tal, Alex?.  
-Genial –contestó él, felicitándose mentalmente por no tartamudear ni un poco al contestar- ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿todo bien?.  
-Perfectamente, ¿vamos? –la hizo una seña con la mano, pidiéndole que la siguiera, y empezó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez. Alexander la siguió, y en unos segundos ya estaban en la acera, caminando hacia ningún lado en particular- ¿Te enteraste de esa misión?.  
-Claro. La directora Hill le pidió a Adara que liderara el equipo, y aún no recibimos noticias de ninguno de ellos. No sé si preocuparme o qué –Alex se metió las manos en los bolsillos, alzando la vista al cielo- ¿Te hubiese gustado ir?.  
-Supongo, pero… -Sarah alzó una mano, haciendo que un pequeño halo rojo danzara entre sus dedos- no estoy segura de mis poderes. Papá confía ciegamente en mí y en mis capacidades, pero mamá no, y no puedo culparla. Tiene miedo de que meta la pata, y yo también. Y sé que a ustedes también les doy miedo.  
-No sé lo que puede pensar el resto –Alex la miró, sonriendo un poco y alzando una ceja- pero no me das miedo.  
-¿Ni un poco? –la chica cruzó los brazos, pateando una piedra en el camino- ¿Nada de nada?.  
-Nada de nada –contestó el otro, y Rogers se permitió sonreír levemente- Y seguramente el resto no te tienen miedo. Quiero decir, oí que Mathias causaba terremotos apenas a la semana de edad. Y hay muchos más en este grupo de los que realmente debería temer.  
Sarah rió con ganas, y a Alexander le recordó el tintineo de una campana. No agregó nada más, y el chico tampoco. Se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino reconfortante. En determinado momento, Sarah se puso a correr. Alex rió y la siguió, dejándole algo de ventaja. Se dio el derecho, por unos minutos, de olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones. Estaba corriendo junto a Sarah, se estaba divirtiendo, ¿Qué podía ir mal?.  
\---o---  
Misión de los Avengers: Young Division en proceso  
Queens – 12:30  
-¡Todo está yendo mal! –gritó Kate, caminando por toda la casa- Strange dice que lleva media hora desde que se fue a Shield, ¡y aún no me ha llamado!. ¿Y si le pasó algo?.  
-Katey, tranquilízate –Thomas dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se paró del sofá, sujetando a su esposa de los brazos- conoces a Eleanor tan bien como yo. Estará bien, ¿okay?.  
Kate se lo quedó mirando, con los labios apretados e inhaló profundamente, acercándose a él y rodeándolo con los brazos, recostando la cabeza en su hombro.  
-Sí…si, lo siento –se separó y le dio un besito en los labios, abrazándose a sí misma- ¿Cómo crees que estén los chicos?.  
En el piso de arriba, dentro de la habitación de las gemelas, estaban juntados tres de los cuatro cuatrillizos. Castiel se había adueñado de la cama de Eleanor, había encendido el televisor y estaba totalmente ajeno a la charla que estaban teniendo Rebecca y Nikolai en la cama del otro lado de la habitación.  
-Está loca –dijo Nikolai, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y apoyaba los pies en el hombro de su hermana, que estaba sentada usando la computadora- digo, lo más que ha hecho es matar esos bichos cósmicos que Strange le dice. Y créeme, he buscado de los Sons of The Serpent en internet y son como el Ku Klux Klan, pero mucho más peligrosos.  
-Me encanta tu positivismo –contestó Rebecca sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, y luego alzó el rostro hacia su otro hermano- Castiel, ¿me lanzas el cargador que está a los pies de la cama?.  
-¿No ves que estoy acostado, mujer? –preguntó el chico sin mirarla- ¿Qué no puedes hacer flotar el cargador hacia ti?.  
Rebecca bufó con claro fastidio, estirando la mano y haciendo que el cargador volara hacia esta. Conectó la computadora y volvió a ensimismarse en lo que estaba haciendo, sin prestar atención a los desvaríos paranoicos de Nikolai y, cuando lo oyó empezar a mencionar a Riley, decidió ignorarlo por completo. Normalmente le diría una broma relacionada a que fuera a darle las gracias a Mathias por arrojarle los restos, pero no estaba de humor para iniciar una pelea. No podía discutir y escribirle una carta a la tía Lorna al mismo tiempo.  
dejó los dedos quietos sobre el teclado y prestó un segundo de atención a sus hermanos. Sí, Castiel seguía en estado vegetativo y Nikolai seguía desvariando sobre lo peligrosa que era la misión cuando, conociéndolo, haría todo eso sin parar a pensar las dificultades suspiró y entrelazó los dedos, estirándolos con un quejido. Nikolai ya había dejado de hablar y estaba ocupado revisando su celular. Castiel seguía acostado en la cama, sin moverse un milímetro   
Rebecca envió el mensaje y cerró la computadora con un suspiro, mirando a sus hermanos. Nikolai ya no le prestaba atención, y Castiel se había dormido, babeando la almohada de Eleanor. Rodó los ojos y dejó la computadora a un lado, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación. Se llevó los dedos a la sien, esperando que lo que tenía en mente funcionara.   
\--o—  
Misión de los X-Men en proceso  
Oakland Beach, Rye – 12:47 am  
Si había algo que le gustaba a Athenas, era los días que su padre los llevaba a ella a su hermano Evan a pasear o a comer, o a ir de compras. Ese día había decidido llevarlos a la playa, y ninguno de los dos hermanos presentó queja alguna. Hacía tiempo que no pisaban una playa, y necesitaban relajarse, sobre todo por los acontecimientos que habías ocurrido últimamente. Mientras su padre cavaba un pozo para poner la sombrilla, ella le contaba sobre la visión de Johanna, y como había tomado la forma de Laura para sacarle información al profesor.  
-Eso fue algo muy, muy malo –dijo Azazel, plantándose frente a su hija y rodeándola con los brazos- estoy orgulloso.  
Athenas rió un poco al separarse y se dejó caer en la arena junto a su hermano. Solo estando con su padre se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para andar con su verdadera forma: piel morada y ojos amarillos. Algo que envidiaba de Evan era que no le preocupaba en lo absoluto su aspecto. Era idéntico a su hermano mayor, Kurt Wagner, solo que Evan tenía la piel morada (como ella) en vez de azul. Y cinco dedos en vez de solo tres. Conociéndolo, aunque pudiese cambiar su aspecto como ella (mutación que había heredado de su madre) no lo haría. A Athenas le gustaría tener al menos una décima parte de su autoestima.  
-¿Y por qué no los acompañaste, Evan? –preguntó Azazel, recostándose en una de las sillas que habían llevado con un quejido- uf. Estoy viejo.  
-No iba a ir sin Athenas –contestó el chico simplemente, fijando la vista en el mar delante de ellos.  
-Tonto –contestó la susodicha, empezando a escarbar en la arena con los dedos, sin saber bien que hacer- hubieras sido de mucha ayuda en el equipo, ¿sabes?. ¿O no fuiste por lo insoportable que es Sophie?.  
-¿Sophie? –preguntó Azazel, alzando una ceja- ¿Mi hijo ya anda en pareja?.  
Athenas abrió la boca para decir algo, o solo para soltar una carcajada, pero Evan fue más rápido y se estiró para taparle la boca. Athenas se lo quedó mirando de forma significativa. Si pudiese hablar con él mentalmente, estaría recordándole todo lo que hizo los últimos meses.  
-No, estoy soltero –contestó Evan con rapidez, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuese hacia su hermana menor o hacia su padre- Sophie es la hija de Scott Summers y Jubilation Lee. Ya sabes, Cyclops y Jubilee.  
-Oh, ¿la hija de Scott? –Azazel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una carcajada estruendosa que ocasionó que algunas personas en la playa voltearan el rostro hacia ellos tres- pues no me sorprende que sea insoportable entonces. Nunca soporté a Summers, pero esperaba que fuese algo parecida a Jubilee. Esa chica cae bien.  
-Seguramente sea parecida a Jubilee cuando está con Castiel –contestó Athenas, luego de apartar de un manotazo a Evan- el novio. Uno de los cuatrillizos de Thomas Shepherd y Katherine Bishop, ¿sabes?.  
-Sí, si. He oído hablar de ellos –Azazel cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y cerró los ojos con un bostezo- ¿Por qué no van y nadan un poco?. No se me ahoguen, que su madre me cuelga del mástil de una bandera.   
Los jóvenes Darkholme soltaron una risita y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, jugando una carrera hacia la arena, esquivando a las personas recostadas en la arena. Evan ganó haciendo trampa, teletransportándose al agua.  
-¡No es justo! –le gritó Athenas intentando sonar enfadada, aunque la sonrisa la delataba, mientras entraba de a poco en el agua- Yo no puedo hacer eso. Tramposo.  
Evan salió de debajo del agua y le enseñó la lengua a su hermana, empezando a tirarle agua. La chica chilló y se lanzó al agua, sujetándolo y hundiéndole la cabeza para intentar ahogarlo, pero Evan volvió a usar su mutación para alejarse de ella.   
-Eres tan tramposo… -Athenas sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su hermano cuando se asomó por debajo del agua, escupiendo un poco que había tragado- ew. Hey, ¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a los chicos?.  
-Espero que estén bien –Evan pataleó hasta quedar tendido sobre el agua, estirando los brazos y cerrando los ojos- aunque Sophie sea insoportable, es muy fuerte, valiente y una buena líder. Y el resto de los chicos también. Confío en ellos, ¿tú no?.  
-Claro que sí –murmuró la chica, sumergiéndose con los ojos cerrados y volviendo a salir, apartándose el cabello del rostro- uf. Y si nos tocase elegir nombres clave, ¿Cómo te llamarías?.  
-Hum –Evan frunció levemente el ceño, moviendo los brazos sobre el agua- Devilmaker. ¿Y tú?.  
-Purposely –contestó Athenas con una pequeña sonrisa que su hermano no podía ver- porque todo lo hago a propósito. ¿Exclente, eh?.  
-Muy original –contestó su hermano, abriendo un ojo- ¿Y si vamos corriendo, sujetamos a papá y lo tiramos al agua?.  
Athenas no contestó, pero con la mirada que le lanzó fue más que suficiente.  
\----o----  
Base de Shield – Nueva York  
14:06 pm  
Phil no se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando vio un portal abriéndose y de este cayeron Mathias, Natalie y Adara. Eleanor apareció junto a ellos, pero cayó de pie y se sacudió el uniforme, mirando fijamente a Phil y luego a Maria, que estaba sentada en la otra punta de la habitación y se le había caído la taza del susto.  
-¡Nos estafaron! –exclamó la peliblanca, alzando las cejas y sacudiendo los brazos con clara indignación- me dijeron “Oh Eleanor, vamos a mandarte a una misión súper peligrosa”, “muy peligrosa”, “Bla bla”. ¡No había una sola persona en la base de los Sons of The Seprent! –gritó, pateando una silla- ¡Vacío!.  
-Ya sabemos –contestó la directora Hill con tranquilidad, luego de recuperarse del susto- El profesor Charles Xavier nos llamó hará un par de minutos. El equipo que mandó a la base de los Sons of The Serpent de Nueva Jersey encontró a la científica Amara Perera, pero al parecer la fórmula con la cura para el gen mutante ya no está en su poder, sino en el de un patrocinador desconocido. Lo más que podemos hacer ahora es mantener a Amara a salvo de mutantes rencorosos. Se supone que nadie más allá de unos pocos estudiantes de Xavier y nosotros sabe sobre Amara, pero nunca se sabe. Persona precavida vale por dos.  
-Nuestro siguiente paso es intentar descubrir quién tiene la fórmula, y ya estamos planeando algo para eso –continuó Phil, empezando a andar por la sala- y tú tienes que ver en eso Adara, así que ve a casa y descansa.   
-¿Conmigo? –Adara gruñó con algo de fastidio, saliendo de la armadura- si hubiese sabido que unirme a Shield iba a ser tan no parar, me hubiese pensado dos veces lo que me dijo el Tío Tony.  
-En cuanto a ustedes, también váyanse a casa y esperen nuevas instrucciones –dijo Maria, mirando a los otros tres- lo hicieron muy bien hoy, de veras.   
-No me lo digas dos veces –contestó Mathias, chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo de ahí. Eleanor suspiró y abrió otro portal, desapareciendo por este con más insultos. Adara los saludó con un gesto de la mano y salió de la habitación, arrastrando la armadura del Tío Tony. En la sala solo quedaron Maria, Phil y Natalie.  
-Pues… -empezó Natalie, mirando consecutivamente a Phil y a Maria- ¿Alguno puede llevarme a casa?.  
\---o---  
Westchester – Nueva York  
Mansión X – 01:47 am  
Laura no podía dormir, y llevaba un buen rato intentándolo. Daba vueltas en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero no lo conseguía. Su mente bullía con información y preocupaciones. Por dios, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una noche tranquila?.  
Acabó por rendirse y se sentó en la cama, poniéndose los pantalones y saliendo de un salto de la cama, quedándose unos instantes en total quietud y silencio. Su habitación estaba a oscuras, y luego de un par de segundos sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, y logró salir de ahí al pasillo sin chocarse contra ningún mueble. Se apartó el cabello del rostro soplando hacia arriba y echó a andar lo más silenciosamente que pudo, para no despertar a ningún mutante. Ya habían tenido un día lo suficientemente agitado, y se merecían un buen descanso sin interrupciones. Cuando llegaron a los gritos con la científica Perera junto a ellos, se apareció mucho antes que el profesor. La mujer puso una cara de susto tan grande al verla, que a Laura le dio algo de pena. Después de todo, esa mujer había creado algo que le arrebataría sus mutaciones a todos los jóvenes, adultos y niños que residían en esa mansión, y los millones que había por el mundo. Seguramente le ponía más nerviosa aún que los chicos estuviesen anunciando casi que a los gritos que alguien más tenía la fórmula. Eric McCoy gritando que se avecinaba el fin del mundo tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Laura decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era sacar la garras y gritarle a los niños que se fueran con Charles, mientras ella tomaba a la mujer y se la llevaba a un sitio más tranquilo. Los chicos obedecieron sin quejarse, y Perera no emitió sonido, aunque Laura podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba.  
Un rato más tarde, Charles había llamado a Amara, a Laura y a Sophie a su habitación, para hablar con calma. La joven Summers le contó a Charles todo lo que había pasado en la misión, y luego fue el turno de Amara de contar por todo lo que había pasado esos días, aunque no tenía mucho que ofrecer. Los Sons of The Serpent la tenían encerrada en una punta alejada de la base, y le llevaban comida tres veces al día. Ocasionalmente pasaban personas frente a la puerta, y ella los oía hablar sobre “purificar el mundo” y “una nueva era”. Y nada más.  
-Bueno. Entonces, hasta que verdaderamente llegue el fin del mundo, seguiremos actuando como si las cosas estuvieran normales –había dicho Charles, y alzó una mano hacia Laura al ver que esta se estaba poniendo de pie para decir algo, seguramente una queja- No está en mis planes sembrar el caos entre mis estudiantes. Ahora mismo llamaré a la directora de Shield, Maria Hill, para avisarle. Terminamos por ahora señoritas, pueden retirarse.  
Volviendo al presente, Laura suspiró y abrió con cuidado las puertas que llevaban al balcón. Era verano, pero soplaba un viento fresco que agradeció. Detestaba el calor. Se aceró al borde y apoyó los brazos en el barandal, con la vista fija en el cielo nocturno, y el cabello agitándose un poco con el viento. No sabía bien qué hacer con respecto a la fórmula y a Amara, que estaba dormida en una habitación muy apartada en la mansión, por cuestiones de seguridad.   
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir (o mejor dicho, oler) a alguien entrando al balcón igualmente. No necesitó que le dijera nada porque ya sabía quién era.  
-Bonne nuit, petite* -dijo la persona que acababa de entrar, apoyándose en el barandal a su lado. Gambit- ¿Pesadillas?.  
-Ojalá –contestó Laura, apretando los labios y ladeando el rostro para verlo- es por todo este asunto de…la científica y tal. ¿Sabes?. No sé qué hacer.  
-Chère*, creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe qué hacer ante esta situación –contestó Gambit con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, alzando la vista al cielo nocturno- tómatelo con calma. Todo irá bien, ¿sabes?.  
-Claro, y ¿Qué hay de ti? –le preguntó Laura, alzando una ceja y picándole el brazo- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?.  
-Pues… -Gambit sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa que lucía nerviosa- yo también estoy nervioso, pero por otra cosa. Y creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, petite. Rogue está enceinte –y al ver la confusión en los ojos de la chica, chasqueó la lengua y apartó la vista- embarazada. Rogue está embarazada.  
-¡Santo dios! –Laura se separó del barandal y lo sujetó del brazo, sacudiéndolo un poco- Remy por…mierda. ¡Felicitaciones!.  
El susodicho sonrió y se le escapó una risa ante las acciones de Laura, apartando su brazo con cuidado. Tuvo que pedirle a la chica que lo mantuviese en secreto, que estaba esperando a que Rogue estuviese segura para decirle al resto de los miembros de la mansión, y Laura le juró que no diría ni una palabra.  
-Remy, escucha –Laura sacudió una mano, ya más calmada- me acabas de animar. Te prometo que encontraré la forma de solucionar todo este lío para que ese niño o niña nazca sin ninguna preocupación.   
-Merci beaucoup, petite, pero no es necesario –Gambit se separó del balcón y le revolvió el cabello a la morocha, con los ojos algo brillosos- no tienes que jurarme nada. Si hay algo que se pueda hacer para asegurar el futuro de mi pequeño, sería el primero –saludó a Laura con un gesto y entró de regreso a la mansión, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.  
Laura volvió a recostarse sobre la barandilla del balcón y a alzar la vista al cielo, suspirando. Gambit había hecho mucho por ella en el pasado, y pensaba devolverle el favor cuidando con su vida al pequeño que se estaba creando en el vientre de Rogue. Si encontraba al culpable de todo el miedo que estaba sembrado entre los estudiantes en ese momento, sacaría la garra sin pensárselo dos veces.  
\------------o---------------  
Ich liebe dich – Te quiero mucho  
Auf Wiedersehen - Adiós  
Bonne nuit, petite – Buenas noches, pequeña  
Chère - Querida   
Merci beaucoup – Muchas Gracias


	7. CAPÍTULO VI

Westchester - Nueva York   
Mansión X  
10:23 am  
Mathias no tenía idea de que se le pasó por la cabeza apenas abrió los ojos aquella mañana. Estaba seguro de haber tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero no podía recordar ni un poco de este. No era habitual en el despertarse tan pronto, mucho menos levantarse, pero tenía una epifanía. O al menos eso creía.  
Se levantó de la cama lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se vistió, teniendo cuidado de cerrar el armario sin hacer mucho ruido. En momentos como esos, lamentaba que su habitación estuviese pegada a la de Lukas, aunque seguramente este ya sabía todo lo que estaba haciendo por muy silencioso que fuera. La conexión de gemelos, después de todo. Un par de horas más tarde, se enteraría de que Lukas en realidad no estaba en la habitación de al lado.   
Había abierto la puerta con cuidado, andando en puntas de pie a las escaleras. Con la suerte que tenía, seguramente Diana se le aparecería, o uno de sus padres. Pero logró llegar a la puerta principal sin mayores problemas. Su estómago rugía, e hizo un esfuerzo para atravesar la puerta. Ya comería algo cuando llegase a donde estaba yendo.  
"Si me animo a tocar la puerta, claro" pensó Mathias, ya en el presente, de pie frente a las enormes puertas dobles de la Mansión X. Había pasado gran parte de su niñez ahí dentro, aprendiendo a controlar su mutación, hasta que sus padres decidieron mandarlos a él y a su hermano gemelo a una escuela normal. Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de tocar la puerta?. Claro, por todas las cosas que había hecho que incluían a personas de la mansión. Pero esa también había sido su casa, ¿o no?. Y conocía sus derechos.  
Acabó por abrir la puerta con cuidado, que sonó mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiese esperado. Contuvo el aliento y entró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. La mansión estaba en completo silencio. Quizás seguirían durmiendo, o a lo mejor estaban en la cocina, desayunando. Como sea que fuese, ese no era su asunto en ese momento.   
Inhaló profundamente, intentando relajarse, y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión con cuidado de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Pasó frente a cientos y cientos de habitaciones, hasta que llegó al gran salón donde se organizaban los bailes de navidad y fin de año. No sabía muy bien a donde ir, y tampoco estaba exactamente seguro de lo que estaba buscando, pero una voz a su espalda lo privó de pensar con mayor detenimiento el resto de su plan.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -Mathias se quedó congelado en el sitio y volteó, deseando internamente que no fuese ni Riley ni Evan. Esta vez tuvo suerte, que se encontró a Hazel en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba el cabello azul (que ella juraba era natural, pero obviamente es teñida, ¿no?) en una cola de caballo, y una bata blanca de laboratorio por encima de una camiseta y shorts. ¿Que acaso se levantaba a trabajar tan temprano?.  
-¿Te levantas a trabajar tan temprano? -preguntó Mathias sin poder evitarlo, arqueando una ceja. Nunca, ni de lejos, se le hubiese ocurrido a él levantarse tan temprano a hacer cosas como trabajar en un laboratorio. Nunca.   
-Tenemos que pensar en una contra para la cura, ¿no? –contestó Hazel, alzándose de hombros y avanzando hacia Mathias con una mirada que podría matar como tuviese los poderes de Cyclops- pero no me cambies de tema. ¿Qué haces aquí, y a esta hora?. ¿Eres tan valiente, o demasiado tonto?.  
-Estoy buscando a Amara –contestó Mathias rápidamente, levantando ambas manos en gesto de rendición- tuve una…epifanía, o algo así. Tengo que hablar con ella.  
-Amara Perera está bajo nuestra protección –Hazel se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja sin detener sus pasos- Sal de aquí antes de que alguien como Riley o Evan te vea.  
-Claro, claro. Me voy –Mathias sacudió la cabeza y pasó junto a Hazel, que lo escrutaba con la mirada, esperando que hiciera algo fuera de lugar. Pero no lo hizo. Salió por la puerta principal con total naturalidad y la cerró a sus espaldas. La peliazul suspiró, descruzándose de brazos, y volvió al laboratorio con su padre.  
Cinco minutos después, y luego de darle unas cuantas vueltas a la mansión, Mathias se estaba preparando para meterse por una de las ventanas. Él no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, y menos en ese momento en el que sentía que tenía algo que hacer. Miró hacia todos lados (como si fuese a haber más gente escalando por la pared) y abrió la ventana, entrando rápidamente y cayendo de espaldas con un quejido.  
Se puso de pie, despacio, sacudiéndose la ropa con un suspiro. Iba a avanzar hacia la puerta de salida, pero un ruido lo detuvo. Se quedó congelado en el sitio y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda lentamente, aguantando la respiración.  
Era Jerry, acostado en la cama, roncando. ¿Se había metido en el cuarto de Jerry, y no lo había despertado?. Le recordaba a Lukas, por el sueño pesado. Se paró derecho y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Estaba desordenada, había ropa tirada por todas partes. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo (que raro) y no había muchas cosas: la cama, un armario y una biblioteca que tenía de todo, menos libros. Jerry emitió un ruido raro y Mathias dio un saltito del susto, pero lo único que hizo el pelirrojo fue removerse y estar al borde de caerse de la cama. Tenía la boca abierta, y estaba llenando la sábana negra con saliva. Maximoff arrugó la nariz y le dio la espalda, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y encontrándose a Johanna del otro lado, que tenía la mano en el aire para abrir la puerta, y la retiró de golpe al ver a Mathias con un gritito ahogado. Luego se quedó en silencio, y el otro igual. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir.  
-Cuñada –sonrió Mathias, alzando ambas manos mientras intentaba poner su mejor cara de inocente, aunque ni él se lo creía- mira, esto no…esto no es lo que parece.  
-No te preocupes, sé perfectamente que no es lo que parece –contestó Johanna, sujetándolo del brazo con cuidado y sacándolo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él lo más silenciosamente posible- No te preocupes, Jerry duerme como un oso.  
-Jerry no es lo que me preocupa –murmuró el rubio, mirando por sobre su hombro la puerta cerra- mira, sé que no debería estar aquí por todo lo…lo que he hecho. Pero tuve una epifanía, ¿sabes?. Tenía que venir aquí y hacer algo.  
-Evan está en casa de su padre, junto con Athenas, como todos los fines de semana –dijo Johanna, dándole unos golpecitos reconfortantes en el hombro- y Riley se fue a correr con Peter al parque. Así que tienes el terreno despejado.  
-No sé cómo sentirme al respecto –contestó Mathias, sacudiendo la cabeza y empezando a caminar por el pasillo, Johanna detrás de él- ¿Por qué no me pides que me vaya?. Hazel prácticamente que me saca de los pelos.  
-Ya sabes cómo es Hazel. Detesta los líos y, seamos sinceros, vayas por donde vayas haces líos –sonrió la chica, acelerando el paso para caminar a su lado- y no te pido que te vayas porque esta también es tu casa, Mathias, aunque se hayan ido. Siempre va a ser su casa.  
-Gracias, supongo –contestó el rubio, estirándose- ¿Dónde está Amara Perera?. La epifanía tenía que ver con ella, aunque no estoy cien por cien seguro de que debería hacer.  
-Amara está en una habitación al cuidado de Laura, y no tengo idea de cuál de todas, la Mansión es enorme –Johanna suspiró, con algo de fastidio- y dudo que si le pregunto a Charles me lo diga. Sigue resentido con nosotros por haberle pedido a Athenas que tomase la forma de Laura para pedirle la dirección de la base de los Sons of the Serpent –se apartó el cabello de la frente, girando el rostro para ver a Mathias- pero, ¿tú no puedes hacer eso de localizar personas mediante magia?. Lukas puede.  
-Sí, supongo que puedo –Maximoff se alzó de hombros, girando a la izquierda hacia otro pasillo sin ir a ningún sitio en particular. Johanna lo siguió- pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Lukas es el que hace ese tipo de cosas. Se supone que iba a enseñarme, pero siempre se nos olvida.  
La pelirroja suspiró, creyó que de decepción. Ambos se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino, sin saber bien que hacer o decir más allá de caminar. Mathias no sabía mucho de Johanna para intentar sacar algún tema de conversación, por más que fuese la novia de su hermano. Y a Johanna le pasaba lo mismo, y no creía que fuese educado meterse en la cabeza del hermano de su novio para intentar pensar algún tema de conversación. Aunque no tuvo que seguir pensando, ya que el silencio incómodo fue cortado por una puerta abriéndose frente a ellos. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, casi sin respirar. Mathias tenía en mente que seguramente, y dada su suerte, de esa puerta saldrá Riley. O Evan. O los dos al mismo tiempo. Ya estaba pensando en vías de escape lo más rápidas posibles, pero exhaló con calma al ver que era Sophie.  
Summers miró el interior de la habitación de la que había salido y luego volteó hacia ellos. Se llevó una mano al pecho con un chillido, claramente del susto. Luego se calmó y alzó una ceja, señalándolos con un dedo y acercándose a ellos con cuidado. Mathias juraría que oyó a Johanna, a la dulce, tierna y amable Johanna, escupir un insulto por lo bajo.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¡no! –Sophie alzó una mano, callando a Johanna que iba a responder- Johanna, tú vives aquí, lo sé. Vaya si lo sé. Hablo de él –y señaló a Mathias, mirándolo de una forma peculiar. Como Thanos miraría a la última gema del infinito que le falta, al alcance de su mano- ¿Qué haces en la mansión?. ¿Molestando a mis chicos?. ¿Vienes a crear problemas, como siempre?. ¿Piensas pedir disculpas por todo lo que has hecho?. Porque créeme, ya es demasiado tarde.  
-No somos tus niños, Summers –contestó Johanna, y se notaba que intentaba guardar la compostura- somos un equipo. Mathias también fue un estudiante de Xavier, y tiene todo el derecho…  
-No estoy hablando contigo, Storm –Sophie alzó una ceja y miró a Johanna. La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua y aparto la vista, mientras la otra volvía a fijarse en el chico- Habla, Maximoff.  
-Tuve una epifanía –contestó él simplemente, cruzándose de brazos- no puedes frenar a un hombre con una epifanía. Es de mala suerte.  
Johanna apretó los labios para evitar que se le escapase una risita mientras Sophie arqueaba una ceja, con clara confusión.  
-¿Una…epifanía? –preguntó la chica, volviendo la ceja a su sitio- ¿Qué es eso?.  
-Algo muy complicado que una mutante nivel beta no entendería –contestó Mathias simplemente, sujetando a Johanna del brazo y andando a paso rápido, pasando junto a Sophie y siguiendo de largo- permiso.  
No se detuvo ni soltó a Storm hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos. Liberó su brazo y soltó un bufido, mientras Johanna empezaba a carcajearse con ganas, tanto que saltaron un par de chispas.   
-Controla el fénix –bromeó Mathias, apartando la vista- por los dioses, ¿Qué le dije?. ¿Quién soy ahora, el abuelo Erik?.  
-Casi me matas –Johanna se frotó el rostro, dejando escapar un par de risitas más- ay…discúlpeme por la risa descontrolada, mutante nivel omega.  
Mathias no contestó y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, suspirando.  
-Pero, de veras. ¿Al menos sabes lo que es una epifanía? –preguntó Johanna, sonriendo y haciéndose aire con las manos- ay, ¿sabes qué?, eso es lo de menos. Sigamos buscando a Amara.  
Algo más animados que antes, siguieron recorriendo la mansión, teniendo cuidado de no cruzarse con alguien como Laura o Charles. Apuraron un poco más el paso y doblaron, y en ese momento Johanna sujetó a Mathias y lo jaló hacia ella, apartándolo del pasillo.  
-¿Qu- -intentó preguntar Mathias, pero la mano de Johanna lo calló. La pelirroja señaló con la cabeza el pasillo e hizo silencio, y Mathias finalmente entendió. Alguien estaba abriendo una puerta, y estaba avanzando por el pasillo. El chico hizo un ademán con la mano y ambos se hicieron invisibles, y justo a tiempo, porque Laura pasó a su lado junto con el profesor.  
-Sigo pensando que dejar salir a la mujer es una muy mala idea –iba diciendo Laura, cruzada de brazos- ¿Y si alguien la ve?. Se supone que tenemos que ser extra cuidadosos.  
-Es una persona no un animal, Laura –le contestó el profesor, que iba avanzando con la silla de ruedas a su lado- también necesita algo de luz, calor, aire fresco… -y siguieron de largo por el pasillo, perdiéndose de la vista de los dos jóvenes escondidos. Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración, hasta que estuvieron tan lejos que no pudieron escucharlos.  
-Debe estar en el balcón –murmuró Johanna mientras Mathias retiraba el hechizo, haciendo que volvieran a ser visibles- Vamos, rápido.   
Ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al balcón. Mathias ya estaba algo dudoso con todo el tema de la epifanía, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Llegaron a las puertas dobles del balcón y las abrieron de golpe, arrancándole un grito a la científica, que estaba apoyada en el barandal. Casi se cae y se aferró de este, mirándolos con cara de susto.  
-¡Señora Perera, tranquila! –exclamó Johanna, alzando las manos- Me llamo Johanna, soy la gemela del pelirrojo que estaba en el grupo que la sacó de la base de los Sons of The Serpent. ¿Sabe?.  
-Sí…si –contestó la mujer, asintiendo con rapidez. Y luego fijó su vista en Mathias, mientras se recostaba en la baranda- ¿Y él quién es?.  
-Uh, él… -Johanna volteó a ver a Mathias y le hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que se acercara, y eso hizo- Es Mathias. Es el hermano de mi novio y puede ayudarnos. Puede ayudarle.  
-¿Cómo haría eso, exactamente? –preguntó Amara, parándose recta.  
-Con magia –contestó Maximoff con una sonrisa, haciendo que un halo azul recorriera la punta de sus dedos, mientras se acercaba a la mujer con cuidado, temiendo asustarla. Pero Perera no lucía asustada en lo más mínimo- tuve una epifanía, o un sueño, no estoy seguro. Pero quiero ayudar.   
Amara lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo de pie junto a ella y exhaló con fuerza. Al parecer si estaba nerviosa.  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer, exactamente? –preguntó Amara, alzando una ceja.  
-Dame la mano –contestó Mathias, y Amara extendió los dedos en dirección hacia él. El rubio la tomó de la mano, intentando aparentar confianza, aunque en realidad estaba nervioso y no del todo seguro de que hacer.  
-¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer? –preguntó Johanna, acercándose un par de pasos hacia ellos. Mathias iba a contestar que sinceramente no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero no pudo. Su mano empezó a cosquillear y de un segundo a otro estaba metido en la mente de Amara, fluyendo entre sus recuerdos. Oía la voz de Johanna a lo lejos, algo apagada, pero se veía incapaz de contestar.  
Nadó entre los recuerdos de la mujer con cuidado, y con miedo de tocar algo y hacer que la mujer se volviera loca. Hasta que vio el recuerdo del día del secuestro. Hizo un esfuerzo, sintiendo la cabeza doliendo, como si alguien lo estuviese golpeando con un bate de baseball. Pudo ver a los Sons of The Serpent llevándosela, mientras esta no ofrecía oposición alguna. Era lógico. Solo era una contra un grupo entero de hombres armados. Intentó avanzar en el recuerdo pero le resultó imposible, estaba bloqueado. Se extrañó, e hizo un esfuerzo por entrar al recuerdo, pero no lo conseguía. Hizo demasiado esfuerzo y el dolor en su cabeza se hizo insoportable, así que se vio obligado a retirarse de la mente de Amara con cuidado.  
Abrió los ojos y apartó la mano de la de Amara entre jadeos de cansancio. La mujer tenía los ojos desorbitados del susto mientras se llevaba la mano ya libre a la cabeza. Mathias se inclinó sobre las rodillas, sintiendo la mano de Johanna en su hombro, sacudiéndolo. Alzó como pudo el rostro y vio que la chica le estaba gritando algo, pero no conseguía oírla, le pitaban los oídos. La apartó y dio un par de pasos tambaleantes hacia la puerta del balcón, con intenciones de entrar a la mansión, pero no lo logró. Cayó de rodillas y se desplomó sobre el suelo con un quejido, sin parar de pensar en ese algo que le bloqueaba los recuerdos de la mujer.  
\--o—  
Palacio de Genosha – Genosha  
13:08 pm  
Lorna amaba la soledad, pasearse a sus anchas por el palacio de su padre, evitando toparse con alguien. Y, cada vez que aparecía alguien diciendo “Su alteza” no podía evitar girar los ojos. Excepto cuando era los fines de semana, en esos días no giraba los ojos, ya que la llamaban para avisarle que habían llegado sus sobrinos de visita.  
Echó a correr a las puertas principales abiertas de par en par, por las que venían entrando Lukas y Rebecca, que no disimularon una gran sonrisa al ver a su tía corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos, brazos hacia los cuales los chicos se lanzaron entra risas.  
-¡Los extrañé! –gritó la mujer, abrazándolos con mucha fuerza- ¿Cómo están?.  
-Perfectamente –contestó Lukas, alzándose de hombros- dejando de lado todo el tema de Shield, tuvimos una buena semana.  
-Ay por favor, no hablemos de eso –contestó Lorna, pasando un brazo por encima de cada hombro de sus sobrinos, echando a caminar por los enormes pasillos del palacio- Mejor hablemos de que haremos este fin de semana. ¿Quieren que les enseñe nuevos trucos?. ¿O podemos ir a sembrar el caos en el barrio de los humanos?.  
-Ay, ¿te imaginas si los de Shield se enteran? –Rebecca soltó una risa, recorriendo los pasillos del palacio con la mirada. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí ni mucho menos, pero le encantaba mirarlo todo una y otra vez- ya puedo verlos golpeando la puerta de mi casa como locos, cuando ellos no movieron ni un dedo durante el ataque de los centinelas a Genosha.  
-Prefiero que no hablemos de eso. Es un tema…delicado –murmuró Lorna, entrando a las habitaciones de invitados, donde se quedaban los chicos cuando pasaban los fines de semana en la isla- Papá sigue pensando que fue su culpa.  
-El abuelo no hizo nada –contestó Lukas, lanzándose sobre la pila de almohadas sobre las que solía dormir cuando se quedaba ahí- estaba herido, y débil, no había nada que pudiese hacer.  
-¡Ja!, intenta hacerle entender eso a él –Lorna salió de la habitación, acomodándose el cabello- descansen, el almuerzo estará listo en un segundo. Además, papá dice que tiene algo preparado para ustedes en la noche.  
-¿Al fin nos va a dejar asistir a la cacería? –preguntó Rebecca, que se estaba quitando las botas en la habitación frente a la de Lukas, para ponerse algo más cómodo- por favor, dime que es que nos va a dejar asistir a la cacería.  
-Pues…algo así –contestó Lorna, volteando hacia la habitación de Rebecca, sonriendo un poco- pero tengo el presentimiento de que les va a encantar.  
La mujer desapareció por el pasillo, y los chicos se quedaron flojeando. Rebecca se puso uno de los vestidos que había en el armario de su habitación, negro y de gasa. Y zapatillas. Luego se lanzó a la cama y tomó su celular, para avisarle a su madre que había llegado sana y salva. Lo dejó sobre la mesilla de madera hermosamente tallada, igual que la cabecera de la cama, con flores hechas en la madera. La chica se arrodilló y abrió la ventana sobre la cama, dejando que el viento entrara. Tenía una gran vista del resto del palacio, la ciudad abajo y el océano a lo lejos. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo. En ese sitio se sentía mucho mejor, y más libre, que en su propia casa. Nunca se rendía intentando convencer a Eleanor de que fuese con ella al menos un día, pero era para nada. Eleanor detestaba tanto a Erik como a Lorna, prácticamente desde que era pequeña. Prefería perderse entre dimensiones con el hechicero supremo que poner un pie en la casa de Magnus. Y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de que Nikolai fuese, porque solo armaría problemas. Igual que Mathias.  
Lukas, en la habitación frente a la de la chica, estaba tirado leyendo uno de los cientos de libros que tomaba sin preguntar de la biblioteca privada de su abuelo. Lo hacía desde que era pequeño. Entraba corriendo, tomaba cientos de libros y volvía corriendo a su cuarto, escondiéndolos debajo de la cama. Cuando era más joven, había unos cuantos que dejaba de lado, ya que no los entendía o le resultaban aburridos. Esos eran los libros que leía en ese momento. Hablaban sobre la supremacía mutante, y la mayoría estaban escritos por su abuelo mismo, pero no por ello le resultaban menos válidos o menos interesantes. Sabía que si sus padres o su hermano, o Johanna, se llegaban a enterar de que leía ese tipo de cosas, se le armaría un problema tan grande que cualquier Guerra Civil habida o por haber se quedaría como algo pequeño e insignificante. Leía con rapidez, pasando página tras página, mientras oía a lo lejos el ruido de los autos de la ciudad, o los pasos de la tía Lorna en el piso de arriba, gritándole a alguien que se apurara y que estaban sus nietos abajo. Sonrió un poco y dejó el libro de lado, cuando oyó pasos apresurados por el pasillo, y Lorna se aparecía ante su puerta.  
-Ya está el almuerzo –les sonrió, alisándose el vestido- espero que les guste el rosbif.  
Unos minutos más tarde estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor real, con el abuelo Erik en una punta, Lorna sentada a su derecha y Rebecca a su izquierda. Lukas estaba sentado junto a Rebecca, y los cuatro hablaban animadamente mientras comían con ganas.  
-¿Y qué piensan hacer con Shield? –preguntó Magneto, llevándose una copa de vino a sus labios, bebiendo un poco.  
-Actuar como agentes comunes y corrientes hasta que surja algo mejor –contestó Lukas, alzando un hombro y picando más rosbif, llevándoselo al plato junto con patatas- ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?. ¿Decirles que no y si insisten, matarlos a todos?.  
-No me desagrada la idea –Rebecca se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca y masticó con una sonrisita- aunque sería algo molesto encontrar un lugar para encontrarnos luego. Y tampoco quiero que vengan a molestar en esta bonita isla.  
-¿Crees que vendrían? –preguntó Lorna, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta- ¿Shield se arriesgaría a parecer un enemigo público de los mutantes?.  
-¿Lo dudas, tía? –contestó Shepherd, picando una patata, sin apartar la vista de la mujer- apostaría todo lo que tengo a que no le molestaría borrarnos de la existencia si se les presentara la oportunidad.  
-Me encanta esta niña –sonrió Erik, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a su bisnieta- que apenas atinó a sonreír- ojalá el resto fuesen así, pero no. Tienen que creer en un estúpida utopía de-  
-Papá, ahora no –lo cortó Lorna, poniendo una mano en el brazo de su padre- ¿Podemos no hablar de esto mientras estamos comiendo?. Tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para tus discursos cuando pase ya-sabes-que en la noche.  
-¿Qué va a pasar en la noche? –preguntó Lukas, alzando la vista del plato de rosbif, con el rostro algo manchado con salsa. Rebecca arrugó la nariz al verlo, y Lukas arqueó una ceja- parezco Mathias, ¿cierto?.  
-Sí –contestó Erik por Rebecca, sonriendo un poco- y es una sorpresa, pero estoy muy seguro de que les va a gustar.  
-Yo dije lo mismo –canturreó Lorna, sirviéndose más vino en la copa. Rebecca siguió comiendo con total naturalidad y Lukas la imitó, aunque se quedó con la duda.  
Acabaron de almorzar y los sirvientes se acercaron a retirar los platos, y Erik dejó que los primos pasearan por el palacio a sus anchas (aunque iban a hacerlo de todas formas).  
Rebecca amaba correr por los pasillos, haciendo que todos los metales de las ventanas se doblaran a su paso. No le obligaba a hacer un gran esfuerzo, y siempre que pasaba corriendo otra vez los volvía a su sitio. Torcía las vigas del techo y hacía que tomasen nuevas formas. Doblaba un par de estatuas, y luego las dejaba en su sitio. Iba a la sala del trono, que era la más grande de todo el palacio. Ahí se sentía libre del todo y podía volar a sus anchas. Nunca podía volar en casa. Su madre los obligaba a mantener un perfil bajo, y tampoco podía hacerlo en clases porque habían decidido que era una muy buena idea mandarlos a una escuela de chicos comunes. ¿Qué tanto le costaba dejarlos en el instituto de Xavier?. ¿Creía que mandándolos a una escuela normal iban a ser menos mutantes?. Rebecca se carcajeó, volando cerca del techo, y pasando por sobre los tronos. Nunca iba a dejar que su madre le prohibiese ir a ese palacio, nunca.  
Lukas, que podría estar practicando su magia igual que su prima, prefirió quedarse encerrado en la biblioteca, leyendo junto a su abuelo. Estaban en completo silencio, solo interrumpido por el ruido que hacían las páginas al pasarse. No le molestaba estar en silencio, luego podría hablar con el abuelo. No entendía por qué a su padre le caía tan mal. Bien, había sido un terrorista buscado y había matado a millones de humanos, ¿pero acaso los humanos no habían matado mutantes antes, millones de veces también?.  
El chico perdió totalmente lo que estaba leyendo. Se quedó con la vista fija en las páginas del libro, pero sin leer, pensando. ¿Qué hacía él uniéndose a Shield, sabiendo lo mucho que le daban la espalda a los problemas de los mutantes?. Claro, porque quería ser un héroe. Hacer las cosas bien. Pero, ¿Qué era exactamente lo bueno según él, y que lo malo?. No estaba seguro del todo, pero no quería preocuparse por eso en ese mismo momento. Él iba a Genosha a relajarse, a sentirse el mismo, no a pensar en cosas más grandes que él. Buscó por donde se había quedado en el libro y continuó leyendo con tranquilidad.  
Las horas pasaron con lentitud. Todas las cosas de metal en el palacio fueron modificadas de cierta forma por parte de Rebecca, y Lukas se terminó un libro de casi mil páginas en tiempo récord. En cierto punto Magneto dejó la habitación, excusándose con que tenía algo importante que hacer. Lukas apenas y alzó la vista del libro para murmurar “Okay”. Rebecca vio a Lorna avanzando con rapidez por el pasillo, diciéndole a la chica que ella y Magneto tenían algo que hacer, y que volverían en unos minutos. Pero los minutos se transformaron en horas, y los primos se juntaron en el comedor, acomodándose en las sillas, sin saber bien que hacer. Irían a buscar a su tía y a su bisabuelo, si tuviesen una mínima idea de donde podrían estar.  
-¿No puedes usar de tu magia y localizarlos? –preguntó Rebecca en un susurro, sin estar segura del por qué. Después de todo, no había nadie más ahí con ellos.  
-El abuelo está alterando los campos magnéticos para evitar la localización –contestó Lukas, frotándose la sien- pero tengo el presentimiento de que vendrán por nosotros en cualquier momento.  
-En efecto –contestó una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos se voltearon, encontrándose con la tía Lorna en el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa- vengan, chicos. Hay algo que deben hacer.  
Los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y siguieron a la mujer, que echó a andar por el pasillo con ambos a sus lados. Nadie emitía sonido, y el palacio estaba totalmente a oscuras. Ni Rebecca ni Lukas se asustaban fácil, pero debían admitir que se estaban poniendo realmente nerviosos.  
-Tía, ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Lukas apenas entendió a donde se dirigían. El sótano.  
-Bien, ¿recuerdan lo que les dije, que papá estaba preparando algo para ustedes? –Lorna hizo que la puerta del sótano se abriese con un ademán de la mano- pues eso vamos a hacer. Entenderemos si al principio dudan, o les resulta demasiado impactante. Pero los dos estamos seguros de que no se echarán atrás.  
-¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos que hac- -empezó Rebecca, pero se calló de gole y se llevó una mano al pecho cuando los tres llegaron a un sitio con luz. Magneto estaba de pie, junto con unos cuantos mutantes, que los primos reconocieron como ex miembros de la hermandad de mutantes malignos. Tenían algo raro en la mirada, y ambos lo notaron. Lucían emocionados, muy emocionados. Y a los pies de todos esos mutantes había dos personas tiradas y atadas. Era homo sapiens, comunes y corrientes, aunque con los ojos desorbitados del susto -…¿Qué es esto?.  
-¡Tómenlo como una ceremonia de iniciación! –bramó uno de los mutantes, que ninguno de los dos primos supo identificar. El resto de los mutantes le dieron la razón entre vítores y pisotones al suelo- Solo vengan y acaben con las insignificantes vidas de estos seres inferiores.  
-Quieren que…¿Quieren que los matemos? –preguntó Lukas con una ceja alzada, mirando a los humanos tirados en el suelo, que ahora tenían la vista fija en él y en Rebecca. Intentaban decir algo a través de sus bocas amordazadas. Seguramente pedidos de clemencia- ¿Hicieron algo incorrecto o simplemente tomaron los dos primeros humanos que encontraron en la calle?.  
-¡Estos dos eran parte de un complot para derrocar al rey! –gritó una mutante, señalando a los humanos tirados en el piso- ¡Mátenlos despacio!, ¡que cada segundo hacia su muerte sea el peor infierno por el que alguna vez hayan pasado!.  
Lukas se quedó quieto, y en silencio, sin saber bien que hacer. ¿Lo haría?, ¿y si mejor salía corriendo?. Tenía ganas de hacerles daño, habían intentado dañar a su bisabuelo. Pero, ¿tanto como para matarlos?. Ladeó el rostro para ver a Rebecca, en busca de ayuda, pero no la encontró parada a su lado. La chica se estaba acercando, con gracia, a los humanos tirados en el piso, que empezaron a retorcerse con miedo. La chica soltó una risa cantarina, y los mutantes se apartaron para dejarle espacio.  
-Así que…¿iban a intentar derrocar a mi abuelo? –sonrió Rebecca, arrodillándose para quedar cerca de los humanos- ¿Qué iban a hacer, matarlo?. ¿Y cómo, exactamente? –preguntó, alzando una ceja y pinchando con la uña la mejilla de uno de los humanos, tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar- Todos los humanos son iguales. Creen que pueden contra seres superiores. ¿Qué les costaba agachar la cabeza?. ¿Ven los que les pasa, y lo que les va a pasar, por intentar morder más de lo que pueden masticar?.  
-Estoy tan orgullosa –murmuró Lorna junto a Lukas, poniendo una mano en su hombro- Solo mírala –y eso es lo que el chico hacía, ya que se veía incapaz de hacer nada más.  
-¿Saben que va a pasar ahora? –preguntó Rebecca, quitándole la mordaza a uno de los humanos. Este la miraba, sin animarse a emitir un mínimo sonido- ¿Sabes que va a pasarte ahora?. Vas a ser castigado –ignorando los pedidos de perdón del hombre (resultaba fácil de hacerlo, ya que el hombre hablaba en un idioma que ninguno de los dos entendía) Rebecca estiró una mano y el hombre se elevó en aire. Con la cara sin mostrar expresión alguna, la muchacha cerró el puño, y del cuerpo del hombre empezaron a salir cientos de gotitas. Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba quitando el metal de la sangre. Se estaba tomando el “mátenlos lentamente y de forma dolorosa al pie de la letra”.  
Un par de segundos después, el hombre cayó al suelo, con el rostro pálido, como si no hubiese visto la luz del sol en varios años. Rebecca, agitando los dedos con gracia, unió las partículas en el aire hasta que logró formar tres pequeñas esferas de metal, las cuales volaron hacia la cabeza del hombre y se enterraron en esta luego de que la chica hiciese un movimiento con la muñeca. Los mutantes estallaron en vítores y aplausos, como si hubiesen visto la mejor obra de teatro de todos los tiempos, mientras el humano que aún seguía vivo veía a su compañero muerto con mucho más miedo del que tenía hace unos minutos.  
Rebecca se puso de pie con una sonrisa avergonzada y se alisó el vestido con las manos, aclarándose la garganta. Hizo una reverencia, como si de verdad se tratase de una obra de teatro y se alejó unos pasos, poniendo las manos tras la espalda.  
-Lukas –sonrió Lorna, dándole un empujón hacia delante, provocando que todos los mutantes fijaran su vista en él- te toca. Lo harás genial, no estés nervioso.  
-Yo… -Lukas fijó su vista en el otro humano que estaba tirado en el piso. Este giró hacia Maximoff y lo miró sin emitir sonido, pero en sus ojos se veía la súplica. El chico cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza intentando despejarse. Ese humano era escoria, igual que el otro. Estaban intentando matar a su abuelo. Eran escoria. Los humanos son escoria- claro, lo haré.  
Se acercó hacia el humano, intentando que sus rodillas no temblequearan, y se acercó al humano, arrodillándose a su lado como anteriormente había hecho Rebecca. El humano había cerrado los ojos, cosa que agradeció, porque no se veía capaz de verlo a la cara mientras lo mataba. Esperaba que el hecho de que le costase tanto matarlo sea porque era la primera vez que lo hacía. Luego de eso se haría más fácil, ¿no?.  
Sintiendo las miradas de todos los mutantes clavadas en él, entrecerró los ojos, pensando en una forma de matar al hombre. Una pequeña parte de él quería darle una muerte indolora, pero la mayor parte de él ya estaba pensando en algo. Algo que nunca había hecho, y que no estaba del todo seguro de poder lograrlo. Pero el que no arriesga no gana, ¿no?.  
Lukas cerró los ojos y se metió en la cabeza del hombre, buscando sus peores recuerdos. Sus peores pesadillas. Sintió un zumbido en las orejas mientras obligaba al hombre a revivirlo todo, despacio, asegurándose de que fuese como una tortura. Una caminata por el infierno. De fondo podía oír los gritos desesperados del hombre, y eso lo ánimo a continuar. Creó pesadillas nuevas, visiones terribles. Pensó en la visión que le había dicho Johanna, y las más terribles de las que le había contado Mathias, y las mostró aún más horrorizadas. Estuvo un buen rato así hasta que la cabeza le dolió demasiado, tanto que tuvo que parar antes de que le explotase la cabeza.  
Abrió los ojos con un jadeo de cansancio, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos. Se las quitó y fijó al vista en el humano, ahogando un gritito. El hombre tenía los ojos en blanco, y le sangraban los oídos y la nariz. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, siendo bañado por los aplausos y los gritos de los mutantes. Erik se acercó a él y lo rodeó por los hombros, dándole un abrazo con fuerza que Lukas se vio incapaz de corresponder por el bullicio que era su mente en ese momento.  
-¡Rebecca, Lukas!, ¡descendencia de Magnus! –gritó Magneto, abriendo los brazos- ¡Bienvenidos a la hermandad de mutantes malignos!.  
\---o---   
Nueva York – En camino al Hotel Plaza Athenee   
22:18 pm  
Adara no solía hacer lo que le pedían si no estaba de acuerdo, y cuando Shield le contó el plan que tenían para descubrir quién iba a financiar la expansión de la cura al gen mutante, tuvo ganas de ir hasta la base solo para darle un puñetazo a Maria Hill. Se negó más veces de lo que creyó negarse alguna vez antes, pero tuvo que hacerlo de todas formas. Acabó cediendo.  
-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie –murmuró un par de horas antes, mientras Pepper se dedicaba a arreglarle el cabello- ¿Crees que Maria se lo haya pensado más de dos veces?. Me están mandando a la boca del lobo.   
-Lo harás bien, Adara. Y no estarás sola –Pepper dejó su cabello, que había juntado en un rodete con trenzas. Se puso de pie, acercándose a su armario para buscar un vestido- habrá cientos de agentes de Shield rodeando el perímetro por si algo sale mal. Además… -abrió el armario, mientras bajaba el tono de voz- Doom estará a tu lado.  
-El Tío Tony me va a encerrar en el sótano si se llega a enterar –murmuró Adara. Tenía que reconocer que era un buen plan. Acompañar a Doom a una junta de súper villanos para averiguar quién de todos tenían la fórmula. Claro, hasta que se enteró de que su papel en el plan era acompañar a Victor como su pareja- Sigo sorprendida de que Shield le confíe algo tan delicado. Puede que se esté reformando, pero fue un supervillano por años.  
-El que no arriesga no gana, supongo –Pepper se alejó del armario, mostrándole a Adara un vestido rojo strapples, con la falda por encima de la rodilla- ten, pruébatelo.   
Un par de horas más tarde, estaba en una de las limosinas de Victor camino al hotel de la reunión. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar al hombre y mirar por la ventana, mirando la ciudad de Nueva York por la ventanilla. Estaba segura de que Doom la estaba mirando y no estaba seguro de que hacer. Y, ¿a quién engañaba?, ella tampoco. Se cruzó de brazos y se deslizó en el asiento, con la vista fija en el techo del vehículo. Estaba en calma (más o menos) hasta que Doom carraspeó, seguramente para llamar la atención de la chica, por lo que Adara se vio obligada a ladear el rostro para mirarlo, alzando una ceja. Esperaba estar disimulando bien sus nervios, y seguramente lo estaba haciendo, ¿no?.  
-¿Tiene algún plan, señorita Richards? –preguntó Doom, sonriéndole. Adara apretó los labios, ¿se estaba burlando de ella?- No, en lo absoluto.  
-¿Qué?, ¿lee mentes ahora? –la chica se reacomodó en el asiento- Y creo que no necesitamos ningún plan. Simplemente vamos, hacemos un par de preguntas y nos largamos. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?.  
-Tsk, me temo que no será tan sencillo –contestó Victor, estirándose las mangas del traje que llevaba puesto- acabo de enterarme que me borraron de la lista de invitados. Al parecer, mis planes de ser una mejor persona llegaron a los oídos de mi…colega, y ya no me ven digno de ir a su reunión.  
-Entonces entramos por la fuerza, no le veo el problema –contestó Adara, volviendo a mirarlo- ¿Tienes miedo de ensuciarte el traje, Victor?.  
El hombre soltó una carcajada estruendosa y Adara frunció levemente el ceño, y casi dio un saltito cuando Victor estiró el brazo para tomarla de la mano.  
-Será un honor atracar el hotel a tu lado, amor mío –sonrió el hombre, con una sonrisa que la chica quiso borrar de un puñetazo.  
-Querido Victor –Adara le sonrió en respuesta, entrelazando sus dedos- hazme un favor y muérete.  
Unos minutos más tarde, se estacionaron frente al hotel. En vez del típico guardia con traje rojo, había un agente de Hydra. Llevaba un traje negro, y el logo en la solapa. Doom bajó y rodeó la limosina para abrirle la puerta a Adara, que no rechazó la mano que el hombre le ofreció para ayudarla a bajarse. Si lo hubiese hecho, se habría caído de tanto que le temblequeaban las rodillas por el miedo. Por dios, si solo con un agente de Hydra se ponía tan nerviosa, ¿Qué haría cuando entrara y se viera rodeada de villanos?. ¿Se haría bolita, llorando del pánico?. Seguramente.  
Doom le dio un apretón en la mano, seguramente para darle ánimos. Le hubiese gustado mentirle que estaba bien, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Y, cuando empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, no pudo evitarlo y se aferró al brazo de Victor para no saludar el suelo con la cara. Llegaron ante el agente e Hydra. El hombre miró a Adara con total indiferencia (luego tendría que agradecerle al tío Tony por haberlos tenido ocultos de los ojos del mundo durante esos años) cosa que la chica agradeció mentalmente y, al fijarse en Doom, alzó una ceja.  
-¿Señor Doom? –preguntó el hombre, con un marcado acento alemán- ¿Victor Von Doom?.  
-Él mismo –contestó el susodicho, sonriendo un poco- y esta es mi pareja… -Adara contuvo la respiración, ¿no sería tan tonto de decirle su nombre real, cierto?. Y no lo fue- Valeria.  
-Es un gusto tenerlo aquí, señor Doom, pero no me agrada informarle que usted fue eliminado de la lista de invitados ayer por la noche –contestó el agente, intentando sonar firme, aunque se le notaba que lo estaba disimulando. Adara no podía culparlo, ella también se había puesto extremadamente nerviosa la primera vez que estuvo cerca de Victor. Aunque en esos momentos tenía ganas de empujarlo delante del primer taxi que pasara por la calle, pero bueno.  
-Claro, pero usted y yo sabemos que eso no es justo, ¿cierto? –le sonrió Doom, inclinándose un poco hacia el hombre, con claras intenciones de resultar intimidante- estoy seguro de que usted también duda todas esas patrañas que dicen sobre mí ahora, de que intento dejar de ser un villano. ¿Yo, Victor Von Domm, siendo una buena persona?. ¿Y usted se cree esas cosas?.  
-N-no –contestó el hombre con rapidez, negando con la cabeza, y Adara se tuvo que morder el labio para no soltar una risita- pero yo no hago las reglas, solo las cumplo.  
-Las reglas están para romperse –contestó Victor, volviendo a pararse correctamente- déjennos pasar y, créame, le deberé un favor.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo –contestó el hombre, mientras Adara ya empezaba a perder la paciencia- Si se llegan a enterar de que yo-  
-Ya, estoy harta –gruñó Adara, echando un brazo hacia atrás para tomar impulso, dándole luego un puñetazo en la mandíbula al hombre, tan fuerte que este se desmayó y cayó hacia atrás. La chica se acercó al hombre y lo cargó, tirándolo entre los arbustos que adornaban la entrada al hotel. Se sacudió las manos y giró hacia Victor, que la miraba con los ojos saltones.  
-¿Qué? –preguntó la chica, alzándose de hombros y acercándose a él, sujetándolo de la muñeca y entrando al hotel con una confianza renovada- terminemos con esto.  
Recorrieron el hotel hasta hallar un ascensor, que los llevó al último piso, donde se supone que estaba tomando parte la reunión de super villanos. La chica se recostó contra la pared del ascensor con un suspiro, mientras Doom se peinaba el cabello (ya peinado) con los dedos.  
-¿Puedo decirte algo, sin que me desees la muerte? –preguntó Victor, mirando a Adara. Esta se alzó de hombros a modo de respuesta- Lo que hiciste allá abajo, desmayar al agente de Hydra de un golpe, me tomó realmente por sorpresa.  
-¿Y eso es algo bueno o algo malo? –preguntó la chica, separándose de la pared al ver que estaban cerca de llegar al último piso.  
-Solo diré que…nunca me toman por sorpresa –contestó el hombre, cuando las puertas se abrieron- ahora, sonríe y finge que no te estás muriendo de miedo.  
Salieron del ascensor y recorrieron la estancia. Había algo de música de fondo y mesas repletas de comida. Y los ventanales del piso al techo, a través de los cuales se veían los rascacielos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Ella y Doom se acercaron a un grupo, el cual disminuyó su charla al percatarse de la presencia de la pareja.  
-¡Victor, amigo mío! –exclamó un hombre, separándose del grupo y acercándose a ellos, mientras el resto lo imitaban. ¿Ese era Norman Osborn?. “No” pensó Adara, apretando lo más disimuladamente que pudo la mano de Doom “No puedo tener tanta mala suerte”.  
-Osborn –sonrió Doom, confirmando lo que había pensado Adara- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?.  
-¿Qué más da? –sonrió Norman, acercándose a darle un abrazo y unos golpes en la espalda, ignorando totalmente a Adara, cosa que esta agradeció. Aunque se sintió algo ofendida en el fondo, siendo sincera- espero que el agente de la entrada no te haya dado demasiados problemas. Nosotros queríamos que vineras, pero Modok había oído esa tontería de que te querías reformar, y quitó tu nombre de la lista sin nuestro consentimiento.  
-¡Fue una medida de seguridad! –escuchó Adara una voz retumbante a sus espaldas, viendo como la cabeza (¿Una cabeza mitad cyborg?, no estaba segura) conocida como Modok se acercaba al grupo con rápidez, con una copa de champagne en la mano- No te lo tomes como algo personal, Victor.  
-No planeaba hacerlo –contestó el hombre con simpleza, echándole un vistazo rápido a Adara para asegurarse de que no tuviese intenciones de salir corriendo a los gritos.  
-¿Y que tenemos aquí? –Adara tragó saliva al ver como una mujer que reconoció como Emma Frost se acercaba a ella, tomándola de la mano con cuidado e inspeccionándola de arriba abajo- ¿Nuestro querido Doom trajo una novia?.  
-Sí –se apresuró a contestar Adara, por decir algo, felicitándose mentalmente por no tartamudear ni un poco. Todos lucían impresionados. Seguramente las anteriores parejas que Doom había llevado a esas reuniones (Adara estaba segura de que serían unas cuantas) no se animaban a hablar- Me llamo Valeria –continuó, recordando el nombre falso que Doom le había dicho al agente de Hydra de la puerta principal.  
-Pues…¡bienvenida, Valeria! –le sonrió Emma, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y llevándosela a recorrer el lugar. Adara tuvo que contenerse para no chillarle que la soltara- Siéntete como en tu casa.  
Lo intentó, de veras que lo intentó, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. Intentó hablarle lo más disimuladamente que pudo de la cura al gen mutante a Emma, hasta que se percató de que era algo realmente idiota pensar que ella podría financiarlo. Era una mutante, después de todo.  
Luego, cuando Madame Masque apareció y se sentó junto a ellas dos, Adara se vio incapaz de decir nada y empezó a comer. Estaba cien por cien segura de que si esa mujer supiese que estaba mínimamente relacionada con Tony, le rajaría la garganta, así que simplemente dejó que ella y Emma hablaran tranquilas. Y cuando vio a Lady Bullseye acercándose a ellas, se puso de pie rápidamente con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño. Fue corriendo a buscarlo y se encerró, haciéndose aire con las manos.  
-Tranquila Adara, respira –murmuró para sí, suspirando y secándose el sudor de las manos con papel higiénico, tirándolo luego- lo harás bien. Sonríe y sigue preguntando. Acabaras por hallar algo.  
Salió del baño y pasó a preguntar a todo el mundo, hasta a los agentes de Hydra e IMA* que daban vueltas por ahí, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Aceptó una copa de champagne y siguió hablando del tema, cuidándose de no decir demasiado, y esperando que no hubiese ningún miembro de los Sons of The Serpent de encubierto en esa fiesta de villanos. Un par de horas más tarde se sentó junto con Doom en uno de los sofás, ambos soltando un jadeo de cansancio.  
-¿Alguna noticia? –preguntó Victor, estirándose a tomar algo de comer- Porque yo no conseguí nada, ni bajo presión.  
-Un agente de IMA oyó a Modok hablando de algo de una fórmula, así que me acerqué a la cabeza enorme a preguntarle disimuladamente –Adara se echó hacia atrás, dándole un sorbo a su copa de champagne- pero resulta que era una fórmula para controlar mentalmente a las personas con la ayuda de Kilgrave y su adn. No era lo que buscábamos, pero creo que Maria se alegrará de saber esto. Modok no es exactamente el mejor guardando secretos.  
-No te lo pongo en duda –contestó el hombre. Le iba a dar una mordida al trozo de pizza que había tomado, pero detuvo la mano en el aire al ver como Emma Frost se sentaba junto a ellos, con una mirada pícara- ¿Ocurre algo, señorita Frost? –le preguntó Victor, alzando una ceja.  
-Nada importante, es solo que me muero de la curiosidad –contestó la rubia, entrelazando sus manos en su regazo- ¿Cómo se conocieron?.  
Adara tragó saliva, y juraría que Doom hizo lo mismo. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, seguramente sin una mínima idea de que contestarle a la mutante, hasta que Victor reaccionó e intentó salvar la situación.  
-Adara era una turista en Latveria y yo…ehm… -Doom se cortó, sin saber bien como continuar la historia que se estaba inventando.  
-Nos llevaron a visitar el castillo, y apenas me vio, supo que era amor a primera vista. ¿O no, Victor? –sonrió Adara, poniendo una mano sobre la mano de Victor- Se acercó a mí y me invitó a dar una vuelta con él. Nos volvimos inseparables desde entonces.  
-Oww –Emma soltó un ruido enternecido, llevándose las manos a las mejillas- quiero verlos dándose un beso. ¡Dense un beso!.  
Adara apretó los labios y miró a Doom con una ceja alzada. Victor volteó el rostro para mirarla, y se notaba dudoso. A ver, no era la primera vez que Adara besaba a alguien. Pero por dios, esto era algo totalmente distinto.  
Estiró una mano y se aferró del antebrazo de Doom, mientras este se inclinaba lentamente hacia ella. Adara se obligó a entrecerrar y los y acercarse a él igualmente. Sentía el corazón latiendo con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, como si alguien le estuviese dando puñetazos en el pecho desde dentro. ¿Iba a besar a Doom, de veras?. ¿Y por qué el tiempo estaba pasando tan lento?.  
Sintió la respiración de Doom contra sus labios en el mismo momento en el que un estruendo le obligó a abrir los ojos y gritar del susto. Los ventanales de la sala habían estallado en miles de pedacitos, y se lanzó a los brazos de Victor por reflejo. Solo para protegerse, simplemente para eso. Una vez que el polvo de la destrucción se dispersó y la chica vio lo que le había provocado, quiso morirse en ese mismo momento.  
-¡Si levantan las manos y no intentan evitar el arresto, no tendré que ponerme a disparar como un loco! –gritó Tony, desde dentro de la armadura, flotando en el aire y dándole la espalda al sofá, apuntando a Modok. Empezó a voltearse, siempre con la mano en el aire, y se frenó en el momento en el que vio a su adorada sobrina en los brazos de uno de sus mayores enemigos. Bajó la mano con la que los estaba apuntando de golpe, mientras Adara se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, y cuáles eran sus posibilidades de salir corriendo sin que la atrapase. Mínimas, seguramente. Nulas- ¿Adara?.


	8. CAPÍTULO VII

Greenwich Village – Nueva York  
11:17 am  
Eleanor iba al Sanctum Sanctorum desde que tenía once años. Se sabía de memoria cada una de las habitaciones, así como cuales puertas no debía abrir a menos que quisiera ser devorada por un demonio intergaláctico, soltar una plaga de mosquitos mutantes sobre Nueva York, o ser catapultada a otra dimensión de la que jamás regresaría. De todas formas, su trayecto por la casa (si se le podía llamar así) del doctor Strange estaba conformado por: La cocina, el baño, la biblioteca y la sala de entrenamientos. Ni siquiera el hall de entrada era cien por cien seguro. Y, vamos, sabiendo las cosas que había dentro del refrigerador de Stephen, siempre entraba en compañía de Wong a la cocina. Para ayudarlo a hacer alguna cosa, o para saber qué demonios era lo que le echaba al pastel de calabaza para que quedara tan delicioso.  
-¿Eleanor? –un par de dedos fueron chasqueados frente a su rostro, y la peliblanca bajó de su ensueño para percatarse de que se había quedado viendo fijo el suelo, sentada en el piso de la sala de entrenamiento, con Stephen delante de él y un mazo de cartas en medio de los dos. Se supone que tenía que hacer levitar las cartas una por una, separadas. Ella ya sabía hacer levitar cosas, pero el hechicero supremo quería ayudarla a perfeccionar su paciencia. Tonterías- ¿Sigues conmigo?.  
-Sí, sí. Lo siento –Shepherd se humedeció los labios con la lengua y cerró los ojos, llenando de aire sus pulmones. Pensó en el mazo de cartas, y luego en cada una de las cartas. Se las imaginó flotando, separadas la una de la otra. Dudaba de si debía murmurar algún hechizo o no, pero se autoconcedió el beneficio de la duda. Unos segundos más tarde, entreabrió los ojos, viendo como las cartas flotaban por todas partes, con un pequeño halo verde en estas.  
-¡Espléndido! –sonrió Strange, empezando a aplaudir con ganas. Eleanor no creía que fuese para tanto, pero sonrió junto con un “Gracias” mientras devolvía las cartas a su sitio- ¿Podemos continuar con más ejercicios, o tienes algo más que hacer?.  
-No, en realidad no –la chica se acercó, tomó el mazo de cartas y empezó a mezclarlas, como si ella y Strange fuesen a jugar- Rebecca está en Genosha, Castiel tiene una cita con su estúpida novia, y no tengo la mínima idea de donde está Nikolai. Detrás de la zorra de Riley seguramente.  
-¿Esos insultos están justificados, o simplemente son los conocidos celos de hermana? –Strange alzó una ceja al preguntar aquello, mientras se ponía de pie con elegancia. Eleanor lo imitó, ella sin elegancia.  
-La novia de Castiel es hija de Scott Summers, no necesito decirte más –la peliblanca se sacudió la musculosa verde que llevaba. La tenía llena de migas del desayuno que habían tomado un rato antes- y Riley está constantemente molestándome. ¿Cómo pudimos haber sido amigas en el pasado?.  
-La gente cambia con el tiempo, Eleanor. Es algo que no se puede evitar –Stephen se sacudió las migas que también tenía en su traje- Pueden cambiar para bien o para mal, tenlo claro.  
-¿Y acaso cuando me transforme en la hechicera suprema no podré hacer que todos cambien para bien? –bromeó Eleanor, alzando las manos ante la mirada severa que le lanzó Strange- era broma anciano. No debo usar mis poderes para algo que no sea luchar contra el mal, ya me sé el manual.  
Stephen lució como si fuese a decirle algo más (Eleanor estaba segura de que iba a bufar o rodar los ojos ante lo que fuese que iba a decirle) pero un “And don't tell me what to do. And don't tell me what to say. Please, when I go out with you. Don't put me on display”* proveniente del bolso de Eleanor lo calló. La chica se acercó con rapidez al bolso y sacó el celular, viendo que era su tío Billy el que la estaba llamando. Le echó un vistazo a Stephen, y este hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, como dándole permiso de contestar el teléfono. Deslizó un dedo por la pantalla táctil para atender la llamada, llevándose el aparato a la oreja en lo que se alejaba un par de pasos.  
-¿Eleanor? –oyó la voz de su tío del otro lado. La susodicha tenía curiosidad, ya que no solía llamarlos- ¿Cómo estás?.  
-Uh, bien –contestó la chica, recargándose en una pared, con la vista fija en la punta de sus zapatos- ¿Por qué llamas?. ¿Pasó algo?.  
-No, todo está bien. Es que necesitaba pedirte un favor. ¿Estás ocupada?.  
Eleanor alzó la vista hacia Strange, pero este estaba de espaldas a ella, juntando y guardando todas las cosas que habían usado para entrenar, preparando más. No estaba particularmente cansada, pero si aburrida. Y si su tío necesitaba un favor que implicaba sacarla del Sanctum, lo haría más que encantada.  
-En realidad no –contestó, peinándose el cabello con los dedos de la mano libre, esperando que Stephen no la oyera y gritara “¡Sí, está ocupada!” o algo así. No sería la primera vez- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?.  
-Tengo que irme por un par de horas, y no tengo a nadie que cuide a Diana y a Harry. El hijo de James y Francis, ¿lo conoces? –Eleanor murmuró un sí, golpeteando el piso con un pie. ¿Por qué el tío Billy tenía que hablar tan despacio?- Clint tiene que estar en Shield hasta tarde, Mathias está con Natalie y Lukas está en Genosha. Y, bueno, creo que de todos tus hermanos eres a la que más fe le tengo.  
-Claro, lo haré encantada. ¿Quieres que vaya ahora? –preguntó, volviendo a mirar hacia donde estaba Strange. El hombre seguía revolviendo cosas, sin voltear a mirarla.  
-Te lo agradecería. ¿Quieres que pasé por ti?. ¿Estás en el Sanctum, no?.  
-Sí, pero no te preocupes, voy corriendo. Te veo al rato –colgó antes de que su tío pudiese contestarle y regresó a la sala, guardando el celular en el bolso mientras Strange volteaba hacia ella. Ya era hora- El tío Billy me llamó, quiere que haga de niñera de Diana y Harry, así que tengo que irme. Una pena…  
-Bien. De todas formas no se me ocurría nada más para hacer –Strange se alzó de hombros y se acercó a Eleanor para darle un abrazo de despedida que la chica correspondió- mañana tenemos que ir al Bronx. Algunas plagas interdimensionales, nada anormal. Espero que tu nueva ocupación como avenger no lo impida.  
-Técnicamente no soy una avenger –contestó Eleanor mientras se separaba del abrazo- en fin. Lo veo mañana doc –lo saludó con la mano y desapareció al segundo, con el ruido de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose a su paso.  
Eleanor amaba correr a toda velocidad, así que aprovechaba siempre que podía hacerlo. Ver la gente a su alrededor moviéndose a cámara lenta (cuando en realidad era ella la que se movía exageradamente rápido) era de lo mejor del mundo. A veces estaba tentada a hacer algo. Una vez golpeó a una persona, y le dio gracia ver como reaccionaba a tan baja velocidad. Pero había madurado…más o menos. Molestar a las personas mientras corría se lo había dejado a Nikolai. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, ya estaba frente a la casa de su tío Billy. Nunca iba a entender por qué vivían tan condenadamente lejos de la ciudad, pero no era asunto suyo de todas formas. Se acercó a la puerta con rapidez y le dio unos golpecitos, llevando las manos tras la espalda. Esperó unos minutos, oyendo griteríos de niños dentro hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio a su tío del otro lado.  
-¡Eleanor! –sonrió este, y la chica lo imitó. Se acercó y correspondió el abrazo que le dio, empezando a sentirse algo abrumada- ¿Segura de que puedes hacer esto?. No quiero causarte molestias.  
-En lo absoluto –contestó la chica, quitándose importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano- ya me estaba aburriendo. Llegaste como caído del cielo. ¿Y los demonios?.  
-En la sala, viendo televisión –Billy entró a la cocina, haciéndole un gesto a Eleanor para que la siguiera, y esta lo hizo- dentro del refrigerador hay hamburguesas y patatas fritas, para cuando quieran almorzar. Solo tienes que calentarlo en el microondas y ya. Que luego se cepillen los dientes y vayan a jugar afuera, no quiero que estén todo el día viendo televisión. Si quieren meterse a la piscina, metete con ellos para vigilarlos –hablaba con rapidez, tomando un par de cosas y regresando a la puerta principal, con Eleanor detrás de él- ¡Ah, y otra cosa!. No pueden ir al bosque detrás del patio. Se pueden hacer daño, o perderse. ¿Todo claro?.  
-Sí –atinó a decir la chica, acompañada con un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque sentía la mente un lío- Sí, todo claro.  
-Bien, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme a mí o a Clint. Creo que él va a llegar antes que yo, a eso de las siete más o menos. ¡Nos vemos! –le sonrió y abrió la puerta, cerrándola a su espalda. Eleanor se quedó un segundo estática, y luego se obligó a dirigir sus pasos hacia la sala, encontrándose con Diana y Harry sentados en el sofá, viendo Pocahontas. Estaban tan absortos en la película, que no se percataron de la presencia de la mayor.  
-¡Oigan! –exclamó Eleanor, y ambos voltearon sus rostros a la puerta para verla- ¿Qué tal?.  
-¡Ele! –chilló Diana, bajando de un salto del sofá y corriendo hacia ella para abrazarse a una de sus piernas, con una sonrisa- ¿Tú nos vas a cuidar?.  
-¿Quién es? –preguntó Harry, que se había hecho bolita en una esquina del sofá, y Eleanor dirigió la vista hacia él. Uno de los padres de Harry era el hijo del capitán américa y Black Widow, y el otro era el hijo mayor de Clint, que había tenido con la fallecida Barbara Morse. El pequeño era algo así como el sobrino de Diana, pero se llevaban más como mejores amigos que como tía y sobrino. Sí, los árboles familiares eran un revuelo- ¿Diana?.  
-Es mi prima, Eleanor –le contestó la pequeña, tomando a Shepherd de la mano, llevándosela al sofá consigo- y se mueve muy rápido. Algo así como…muy rápido.  
-Soy velocista –contestó Eleanor con simpleza, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a ellos- ¿Les molesta si los acompaño hasta que sea la hora de almorzar?.  
Ambos niños negaron con la cabeza y la chica sonrió, devolviendo la vista a la pantalla en el momento en el que Pocahontas se ponía a cantar “Colores en el viento”. Eleanor se estiró con un suspiro, mientras Diana se le acercaba y se acurrucaba a su lado. Diana había sido muy pegada a ella, y se ponía muy feliz cada vez que iba a visitarla. Shepherd diría que era por la magia, que la gente con poderes mágicos tendía a estar cerca la una de la otra. Y, aunque la mutación de Diana aún no despertaba, estaba segura de que la niña iba a hacer magia. Harry, a su izquierda, pareció destensarse y se acomodó mejor en el sofá. La peliblanca le echó un vistazo al reloj encima de la televisión. Apenas eran once y media, aún faltaba para que fuese la hora de almorzar, y los niños no parecían tener hambre, así que se relajó y se quedó viendo la tele con los niños, disfrutando de ese momento de paz, sin magia ni sobresaltos.  
\--o—  
Hell´s Kitchen – Nueva York  
13:23 pm  
-¿Así que fuiste a ver a esa tal Amara? –empezó a preguntar Natasha, llevándose fideos a la boca- hm. ¿Y luego te desmayaste?. Eres como tu padre, no aguantas nada.  
-¡No es que no aguante nada! –se quejó Mathias, ignorando las risas por parte de Matt y Natalie. Se había pasado toda la mañana con Natalie, y la tía Natasha lo había convencido de quedarse a almorzar. Y por convencido no se refería a que lo había apuntado con dardos eléctricos. No, claro que no- Había algo en la mente de Amara que me estaba bloqueando. Me gustaría que Lukas estuviese aquí para ayudarme a adivinarlo, pero está en Genosha con Rebecca. Y creo que se la está pasando bien, porque siento lo que él siente y al parecer está eufórico.  
-¿Se está tirando a alguna mutante? –preguntó Natalie con una ceja alzada, recibiendo una patada por debajo de la mesa de parte de su madre- Auch, ¿Qué te pasa?.  
-No digas estupideces –sentenció la mujer, estirándose para servirse más bebida- Lukas lleva tres años con Johanna, y presiento que vivirán felices para siempre. ¿Quieres más fideos Mathi?.  
-Uh… -Mathias miró el plato y luego vio la mirada asesina que le lanzó Natasha, como diciéndole “Vas a comer más de mi comida o te asesino”- ¡Sí!. Me encantaría.  
-Ya lo oíste, genia –sonrió Natasha, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a su hija. Esta rodó los ojos y bufó, tomando el plato de Mathias y poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
-Dime, Mathias… -empezó Matt, y Mathias lo miró enseguida. Conocía al padre de Natalie desde que era pequeño, y aun así le daba miedo. ¿O respeto?. No estaba seguro de cuál de los dos, seguramente una mezcla de ambos- ¿Qué opinas de todo esto de la Young Division?. A ver si logras cambiar la mentalidad de tu tía, que creé que Shield piensa lanzarlos a pelear contra Galactus o algo así.  
-Primero que nada, Galactus está…¿muerto? –dijo Mathias. Ni él estaba seguro, y prefería no pensar en cosas como Galactus, habiendo cientos de cosas más amenas en las que pensar. Como gatitos, por ejemplo. Amaba los gatos.- Y en segundo lugar, dudo mucho que nos lancen a algo exageradamente peligroso sabiendo las…represalias que habrían. Como mi bisabuelo mandando al espacio todas las bases de Shield, por ejemplo.  
-Tenía entendido que Erik ya no es el mismo de antes –sonrió Natasha, mientras Natalie salía de la cocina y se acercaba a ellos con un plato lleno de fideos que dejó delante de Mathias con una sonrisa cínica. Seguramente habría escupido en el plato o algo así, y no podía culparla por eso- que el título de amo del magnetismo se lo iba a dejar a Polaris. O a Rebecca.  
-Seguramente se lo deje a Rebecca –suspiró Natalie, acomodándose en su silla y mirando a Mathias de soslayo- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, su majestad?.  
-No, humilde sirvienta –sonrió Mathias, mientras envolvía los fideos en el tenedor. La patada que recibió por parte de Murdock valió la pena, mientras ahogaba un quejido- En fin. No te preocupes tía Nat, no voy a dejar que le pase nada a tu niñita.  
-Que amable –le sonrió Natalie, chasqueando los dedos luego- Ya te puedes ir yendo.  
-Natalie… -empezó Matt, alzando el rostro hacia ella. La susodicha le vio feo (un gesto realmente inútil) y luego rodó los ojos, pidiéndole disculpas a Mathias- bien. Ahora, ¿podemos terminar nuestro almuerzo en paz?.   
Y así lo hicieron. Natasha puso sobre la mesa otro tema que no tuviese nada que ver con la división juvenil de Shield o similares, y el departamento se llenó de carcajadas estruendosas y sonrisas afables. Mathias debía admitir que estar en la casa de Natalie era bastante divertido, exceptuando las veces que Natalie se peleaba con su madre. Aquellas veces huía con Matt a algún sitio mientras madre e hija se gritaban y lanzaban cosas, aunque Maximoff sabía que por más enojona que fuese la tía Natasha, estaba claro que amaba a Natalie con todo su corazón. Una vez que acabaron el almuerzo, Matt mandó a Natalie y a Mathias a buscar algo que se había olvidado en su oficina.  
-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que buscar? –preguntó Mathias ya en la acerca, esperando que Natalie terminase de bajar las escaleras. Una vez que lo hizo, echó a andar. Ya se sabía el camino a la oficina de memoria.  
-No estoy segura, pero creo que nos mandó como excusa para sacarnos del departamento y hacernos caminar un poco a la vez –Natalie se alzó de hombros, jugueteando con las llaves de la oficina de su padre. Normalmente estaba Karen a esa hora, o Foggy. Pero nunca se sabía- y no me quejo. Estoy repleta.  
Mathias contestó con una pequeña risa y ambos quedaron en silencio. Hell´s Kitchen no solía ser muy problemático en el día, en la noche era totalmente distinto. A veces, a Natalie le preguntaban si no le hubiese gustado tener padres comunes y corrientes, en vez de una súper espía y un vigilante, y ella siempre contestaba con un alzamiento de hombros. Seguramente su vida hubiese sido mucho más tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo monótona, y Natalie ya estaba acostumbrada a saltar ante el mínimo sonido para imaginarse como sería tener una noche tranquila.   
Llegaron al edificio de la oficina y entraron con rapidez, llegando hasta la puerta de vidrio esmerilado que ponía “Nelson & Murdock: Attorneys At Law”. Natalie se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans al ver sombras del otro lado de la puerta, tomando el pomo de esta y abriéndola de golpe. Dentro había un par de personas esperando a ser atendidas, que voltearon rápidamente hacia ellos apenas entraron.  
-¿Karen? –gritó la chica, y al instante oyeron unos tacones veloces que se acercaron a la sala de espera. La rubia entró por la puerta con rapidez, diciendo algo de que los atenderían en un segundo y, al alzar la vista y ver a los chicos, rodó los ojos con un bufido y luego sonrió.  
-¡Son ustedes! –exclamó la mujer, acercándose con rapidez a ellos- santo dios, estamos hasta las manos aquí. ¿No va a venir tu padre?. Foggy necesita algo de ayuda.  
-Viene en unas horas, me mandó a buscar algo –contestó Natalie, avanzando hacia la puerta que llevaba al escritorio de Karen. Al pasar junto a una mujer que estaba sentada, esta sujetó a Natalie de la camiseta para detenerla, y la chica volteó hacia la mujer- ¿Sí?.  
-¿Tú eres la hija de Murdock? –preguntó la mujer. Natalie la miró raro y luego recorrió la vista por la sala, descubriendo que todos tenían los ojos clavados en ella. Karen le sonrió y se alzó de hombros, y Mathias la miraba con una mueca burlona.  
-Uh…sí –contestó Natalie, volviendo a mirar a la mujer- Sí, soy su hija. ¿Por qué?.  
-¿Es cierto que es Daredevil? –preguntó la mujer, con un tono que parecía decir que estaba segura de que lo era, pero aun así necesitaba una afirmación.  
Natalie se quedó en blanco y pareció meditar la respuesta. ¿Cómo es que todos de golpe empezaron a sospechar que un abogado ciego de Hell´s Kitchen era Daredevil?. Que lo era, lo era. Pero si no fuese su padre, ella no lo hubiese sospechado. Ni de lejos.  
-No, no es Daredevil –contestó Natalie y, a pesar de la exclamación que dejaba clara la decepción de todos los miembros presentes en la sala de espera, esta sonrió- Es Iron Fist.  
Entró a la sala de Karen, a buscar lo que le había pedido su padre, dejando atrás un remolino de griteríos que Karen tuvo que intentar apaciguar mientras Mathias se limitaba a reír con ganas.  
\---o---   
Westchester – Nueva York  
15:09 pm  
-Esto va a ser mucho más sencillo si se relaja, señorita Perera –sonrió Johanna, tomando la mano de la mujer que temblaba con fuerza- hay algo dentro de su cabeza que noqueó a mi…a mi cuñado. Y créame que él es muy bueno con…con esas…¿cosas de la cabeza?.  
-Johanna, déjame hablar a mí –Charles se acercó en su silla de ruedas. Los tres estaban en el balcón, el mismo sitio donde Mathias se había desmayado. Habían llamado a sus padres para que vinieran a buscarlo- Señorita Perera, aquí hay algo más que no sabemos, algo que quizás pueda acercarnos al que piensa expandir la cura al gen X. Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para usted, pero le ruego que nos ayude.  
Amara tragó saliva, suspirando mientras intentaba calmarse, dejando descansar las manos en el regazo. Le habían llevado una silla para que se sentara, cosa que agradeció, ya que le temblequeaban tanto las piernas que podría llegar a caerse. ¿Cómo es que había acabado en todo eso?. Lo que le había oído murmurar a la chica de cabello blanco era cierto, debió haber destruido la fórmula de la cura apenas supo de lo que era capaz. Alzó la vista, viendo al profesor X y a la hija de Jean Grey, que no habían apartado la vista de ella en ningún momento, esperando una respuesta.  
-Bien, bien… -se reacomodó en el asiento, suspirando e intentando relajarse mientras cerraba los ojos- adelante, pero no me dejen loca o algo por el estilo.  
Lo siguiente que sintió la mujer fue un revuelo en su cabeza, como si hubiese alguien deslizando los dedos por su cerebro. Dolía un poco, así que se le escapó un quejido y el dolor disminuyó, cosa que agradeció. Frente a sus ojos empezó a revivir todo desde el día del secuestro, igual que pasó cuando el chico rubio de la epifanía llegó a buscarla. Revivir todo aquello una y otra vez ya le resultaba aburrido, pero no iba a ser una maleducada y quejarse. Ella había creado algo que podría matar al anciano y a la chica que estaban frente a ella, y en lugar de matarla, le daban un lugar seguro donde quedarse y le ofrecían ayuda, así que cerró la boca. Vio como los Sons of The Serpent se la llevaban a su base de Nueva Jersey, y ella no ofreció resistencia. Esperaba que no la juzgaran por ello, ya que eran demasiados, estaban armados y ella era una sola. Sabía algo de defensa personal, pero aquella sería una pelea más que injusta. Luego su estadía en la base, con los días pasando con bastante monotonía. En su habitación había un par de libros, pero nada que a ella le interesase leer. Se distraía ideando ridículos planes de escape para salir de ahí, ya que era realmente imposible llevarlos a cabo. Luego llegó un momento en el que abrieron la puerta de su habitación, y ahí estaba el bloqueo mental, y de repente le empezaba a doler la cabeza con fuerza. Había pasado lo mismo con el chico rubio. Era curioso, porque ella no recordaba que en ningún momento le hubiesen puesto un bloqueo mental, aunque seguramente era eso lo que intentaban hacer. Sintió como la pelirroja y el profesor se dedicaban a inmiscuir en ese bloqueo mental, intentando romperlo, y aquello dolía como los mil demonios. Era peor que mil migrañas al mismo tiempo, así que se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esforzándose por no abrir los ojos y salir corriendo de ahí, intentando que dejara de dolerle. Se removió en su asiento y, cuando estuvo a punto de chillarles que la dejaran en paz, que dolía demasiado, el bloqueo se hizo añicos. Pudo verse a si misma poniéndose de pie en la habitación que le asignaron en la base de Jersey, mientras un par de hombres de los Sons of The Serpent entraban a su habitación, seguidos de un hombre que llevaba un traje negro con una enorme cruz de Jesús de color blanco recorriendo todo su torso.  
-Señorita Perera –dijo uno de los Sons of The Serpent, señalando con la mano al hombre que había entrado con ellos, que no paraba de sonreírle a Amara. Pero no era una sonrisa amistosa, para nada- le presento al padre Matthew Risman.  
Un segundo más tarde Amara abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo de dolor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con un quejido. Luego de llevar tanto tiempo los ojos cerrados, la luz del sol le dañó los ojos bastante. Se quedó con los ojos entrecerrados, echa bolita en la silla entre jadeos, hasta que logró acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Abrió los ojos, despacio, viendo al par frente a ella. La chica, Johanna, lucía consternada. Charles Xavier, por el contrario, lucía aterrado. Seguramente se esperaba mil cosas, menos la que había visto. Amara se deslizó los dedos por el cabello para peinárselo, sintiéndose tan perdida como lucía la pelirroja.  
-¿Matthew Risman? –preguntó Johanna con una ceja alzada y clara confusión, mirando a Charles- ¿Sabes quién es?.  
-Oh, claro que sé quién es –murmuró Charles, devolviendo la vista a Amara- vaya a dar una vuelta y descanse, señorita. Se lo merece.  
Antes de que la mujer pudiese preguntarle nada, Xavier llevó la silla de ruedas al interior de la mansión, dejando a ambas chicas atrás.   
-El profesor puede ser algo…particular –dijo Johanna mientras se ponía de pie, como si decir eso contestara alguna de las preguntas que pululaban por la mente de Amara en ese mismo momento- Si sirve de algo, yo tampoco tengo ni idea de quién es ese hombre que te mostraron los Sons of The Serpent.  
Johanna la saludó con la mano, acompañada de una sonrisa afable, y se fue de regreso al interior de la mansión. La científica suspiró con hastío y se puso de pie, entrando también. No saldría más, en ese balcón siempre le pasaban cosas malas.  
Se echó a caminar por la mansión, sin alejarse demasiado de las zonas que ella conocía. No pensaba perderse o algo así y generar una molestia. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de los jeans, la vista fija en el suelo. La mujer que era como Wolverine pero con dos garras había resultado más amable de lo que parecía de buenas a primeras, dejándole una habitación segura y prestándole de su ropa. No era como la que ella acostumbraba a usar, pero peor era nada. Bajó las largas escaleras y pasó delante de unas puertas dobles con un cartel a un lado que ponía “Laboratorio”. Aquello era como una llamada a gritos para ella, así que no retuvo su impulso y entró.  
Tenía unos ventanales enormes, estaba bien iluminado y lleno de cosas. Amara se sentía como niña pequeña en tienda de juguetes, yendo de aquí para allá y mirando todo, esperando que no apareciese el hombre azul o algo. ¿Qué le diría?. Iba a pensar que era una inmadura. Llegó frente a un pizarrón gigante y, echándole una rápida mirada, dedujo que estaban buscando una contra para la cura al gen x. Tuvo que admitir que el hombre era bastante ingenioso aunque, fijándose de cerca, la mayoría de las notas estaban firmadas por una tal Hazel. Aquella debía de ser la hija del tipo azul, y Amara se sorprendió bastante. Era muy inteligente para ser tan joven.  
-¿Está cómoda, señorita Perera? –oyó una voz femenina detrás de ella.  
Amara dio un salto en el sitio, casi tirando una hilera completa de probetas de vidrio al suelo, esperando que estuviese la pequeña Wolverine, pero no. En el umbral de la puerta había una mujer de cabello castaño corto por encima de los hombros y muy alborotado, con un mechón blanco.  
-¿Rogue? –preguntó, alzando una ceja. Amara no conocía muchos mutantes, pero a aquella en particular la había visto durante un ataque cuando aún trabajaba en Estados Unidos- ¿Eres Rogue, no?.  
-Sí, la misma –sonrió la mujer, acercándose despacio hacia Amara- aunque puedes decirme Anna Marie si gustas. Solo pasaba por aquí, te vi y pensé, ¿Por qué no hablar un poco?.  
-No quiero sonar maleducada, pero… -Amara retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que su espalda baja chocó contra el borde de una de las mesas de trabajo- tu tono de voz es algo hostil.  
-Hostil es mi estado natural. Ese y cansada –contestó Rogue, alzando levemente las comisuras de sus labios y acabando por detenerse- solo quería darte una pequeña advertencia y me iré.  
-Te escucho –contestó Amara, sorprendiéndose de que su voz no temblequeara ni un poco.  
-Llevo muchos años bajo la presión de la sociedad por, ya sabes, ser mutante –empezó Rogue, dando vueltas por el laboratorio- y, cuando parecía que estaba mejorando un poco, llegan los inhumanos con sus nieblas terrígenas y matan a cientos de nosotros –tomó un tubo de ensayo de una de las mesas, empezando a juguetear con estas- luego se van, Magneto destruye Nueva Attilan y las nieblas terrígenas acaban por desaparecer –dejó el tubo de ensayo de regreso a su sitio, volteando hacia la científica- y ahora, que mi vida se ve iluminada, resulta que hay una cura que en cualquier momento se puede esparcir y que puede a hacerme daño a mí y a mi pequeño.  
-¿De qué hablas? –murmuró Amara, viendo como Rogue volvía a acercarse a ella con rapidez.  
-Hablo de que estoy embarazada, señorita Perera –dijo Rogue con calma, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la mujer- y si esa cura se llega a esparcir y le hace daño a mi bebé, o a mi marido, o a cualquiera de mis seres queridos, créeme en que me aseguraré de que tú también sufras. ¿Fui lo suficientemente clara?.  
\--o—  
Brooklyn – Nueva York  
19:47 pm  
Sarah siempre salía a correr por Brooklyn con su padre durante la tarde, ya que por el día había más gente y cada cinco minutos alguien los detenía para preguntar si era el Capitán América y tomarse una foto, y su padre era tan amable que nunca se negaba, así que se volvía un fastidio.   
A esa hora, que estaba oscuro, no lo veían bien, y con un poco de suerte no se ponían a perseguirlo a ver si era el Capitán América o no. A Sarah no solo le fastidiaban las fotos, si no la oleada de preguntas que también llegaban a ella, preguntándole que se sentía ser la hija de una loca. La joven Rogers no tenía exactamente mucha paciencia y, cuando se trataba de insultos a su madre, mucho menos. Pero aquel día su padre estaba ocupado, y a su madre no le gustaba correr, así que tuvo que llamar a Alexander. Él aceptó (que raro) así que estaba en las escaleras de entrada a su casa esperándolo, con pantalones de deporte negros, una musculosa blanca y una cola de caballo. Golpeteó el escalón a sus pies y se frotó los dedos, manchados con oleo pastel. Estaba pensando que debió haberse lavado las manos antes de salir a correr, cuando escuchó un silbido a lo lejos. Alzó la vista de sus dedos, encontrándose con Alex que se acercaba corriendo a ella, deteniéndose a la entrada pero sin animarse a subir los escalones. Sarah sonrió para sí, poniéndose de pie. ¿Cuándo pensaba dejar de lado toda esa vergüenza?, Sarah no mordía. Bueno, no mucho.  
-¡Mamá, llegó Alex!, ¡nos vamos! –gritó, volteando hacia la puerta de su casa.  
-¡No vuelvan tarde! –recibió de parte de su madre como respuesta.  
La castaña bajó los escalones con rapidez y se detuvo junto a Alex.  
-¿Te llamé en un mal momento? –preguntó la chica, echando a andar. A aquella hora el sol estaba bajo, pero no estaba precisamente atardeciendo.  
-En realidad, no pudiste llamarme en mejor momento –sonrió Alex, negando con la cabeza- anoche mandaron a Adara a una misión de espionaje, o algo así, con Victor Von Doom.  
-¿El villano? –preguntó Sarah, mirando a Alex con una ceja arqueada.  
-Sí, pero ya no es más un villano o algo así –Alex se alzó de hombros, empezando a trotar. Sarah lo imitó- Adara iba a actuar como su pareja, y los mandaron a una junta de villanos para intentar descubrir quién iba a esparcir la cura al gen mutante, aunque al parecer no descubrieron nada.  
-Aunque era una muy buena idea, si me dejar decírtelo –Sarah sopló, apartándose unos mechones de cabello de la frente- Pero, ¿Qué pasó?.  
-Bueno, el tema es que todo esto estaba siendo a espaldas del tío Tony, porque él le tiene un odio a Doom bastante…importante, y nunca dejaría que Adara fuese con Doom si se enteraba –explicó Alex, acelerando un poco la velocidad del trote- y estaba yendo bien, hasta que al tío Tony se le ocurrió hackear a Shield, quizás buscando alguno de sus planes para nosotros. Encontró lo de la reunión de los villanos, pero no que Adara y Doom estaban ahí, así que fue a desbaratarla y se los encontró en un momento que no pudo ser peor. Al parecer, Emma Frost les había pedido que se besaran y bueno…  
Sarah siseó, entrecerrando los ojos, imaginándose como debió haber sido aquello y el lío que habría en la torre Stark mientras ellos andaban por Brooklyn tan tranquilos.  
-¿Y qué pasó con Adara? –preguntó Sarah, mirando a Alex y acelerando la velocidad del trote.  
-Bueno, el tío Tony la sacó de ahí al instante. No sé qué fue de Doom, pero seguramente escapó –Alex se alzó de hombros- Cuando me fui, el tío Tony y Adara estaban a los gritos, pero gritando tanto que tenían la cara roja, y la tía Pepper estaba por perder los nervios y ponerse a gritar también. ¡Pero no hablemos de eso! –Alex se puso a correr con rapidez de golpe, dejando a Sarah atrás- ¡Come tierra Rogers!.  
Sarah soltó una carcajada, dejando que el rubio tomara ventaja. Después de todo, ella había heredado alguna de las cualidades de súper soldado de su padre. Cuando creyó que el chico estaba lo suficientemente lejos empezó a correr de verdad, ganando velocidad con bastante facilidad.  
-¡A tu izquierda! –gritó la chica con una carcajada, pasando a la izquierda de Alex y dejándolo atrás en cuestión de segundos, con el chico gritando indignado desde atrás, aunque claramente estaban fingiendo. Estaban felices, y despreocupados, sin sospechar que el fin del mundo se estaba planeando en dos sitios distintos en ese mismo momento.


	9. CAPÍTULO VIII

Hell´s Kitchen – Nueva York  
01:34 am   
Un año atrás   
Mathias avanzaba a los saltos de un edificio al otro, esperando no ser visto por nadie y que llamaran a la policía creyendo que era un ladrón o algo así. No sería la primera vez que le ocurriese, y siempre arruinaba sus planes. Los fines de semana, a la noche, prácticamente nunca estaba en casa. Solía salir a encontrarse con alguien, y ese alguien era Natalie.  
El hecho de que pudiese saltar entre los tejados de aquel barrio de Nueva York se lo debía a la joven Murdock, porque “Un chico saltando de una azotea a la otra es menos sospechoso que un chico que anda volando por ahí”. También podría directamente teleportarse a la habitación de Natalie, pero el padre de esta lo tenía terminantemente prohibido. No le gustaba la idea de un chico apareciéndose de la nada en la habitación de su hija, y Mathias realmente no lo entendía. Nunca en su vida sería capaz de siquiera besar a Natalie, por dios. Y eso que él era propenso a acostarse con todo lo que se movía.   
Se detuvo al llegar a la azotea del edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía Natalie, sacudiéndose los pantalones con un suspiro. Se acercó al borde del edificio y se inclinó sobre este, sujetándose del borde para no caer, quedando con el rostro frente a la ventana de la habitación de la chica, que tenía las cortinas echadas. Sintiéndose como Spider-Man, liberó una mano del borde y le dio cuatro toquecitos a la ventana. Pasaron un par de segundos, hasta que Natalie descorrió las cortinas y arqueó una ceja al ver a Mathias ahí. Destrancó la ventana y la abrió para que Maximoff pasara.  
-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Mathias con una sonrisa, entrando de un salto a la habitación y bajando drásticamente el tono de voz- agh, lo siento. Espero que tu padre no me haya escuchado.  
-Mathias, estamos hablando de mi padre –Natalie negó con la cabeza, y lo miró como si hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande- Te ha estado escuchando desde que saliste de tu casa, y sabe que estas aquí. Está escuchando todo, ¿o no, papá?.  
-¡Sí! –llegó la voz del padre de Natalie, Matt, desde el pasillo- ¡Así que mucho cuidado con lo que dicen!.  
Mathias rodó los ojos y a Natalie se le escapó una risita. Abrió el armario, tomando una chaqueta negra. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de manga larga, y un suéter rojo sobre esta. Jeans oscuros y botas marrones. Se subió el cierre de la chaqueta y volteó a ver a Mathias, lanzándole un gorro de lana.  
-Póntelo, hace frío fuera –se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió, con Mathias detrás de ella. Natalie se detuvo en la sala, rebuscando en la mesilla del centro, buscando las llaves de la puerta principal- Si llego a transformarme en una versión actualizada del Capitán América, créeme que encontraré una forma de golpearte.  
-No lo dudo –contestó el chico, viendo como la chica rebuscaba por la mesa- Puedo usar magia para abrir y cerrar la puerta, ¿sabes?.  
-¡Nada de magia! –oyeron a Matt gritar desde lejos, y Mathias no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.  
Natalie rió levemente y se puso de pie otra vez, con las llaves tintineando en su mano. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Mathias para que la siguiera. Se acercó con rapidez a la puerta y la abrió, esperó a que Mathias saliera al pasillo y cerró la puerta, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, a propósito, hasta que salieron del edificio e hicieron unos cuantos metros de distancia.  
-¿Qué le inventaste a tu padre? –murmuró Mathias, frotándose las manos y soplándoselas por el frío. A aquella hora se esperaba que el barrio de Hell’s Kitchen estuviese prácticamente vacío, pero en lo absoluto. Había gente yendo de aquí para allá, y autos circulando por la calle.  
-Que íbamos a ir a su oficina por un trabajo de clases –contestó Natalie, soltando una risita estúpida- Y no es mentira del todo. De verdad tenemos que ir a la oficina de papá, pero no para hacer un trabajo, y tampoco es el único lugar al que vamos a ir. Es que ahí dejé… -la chica se sacó las manos de los bolsillos del abrigo, haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos- las cosas. Ya sabes.  
-Parece que estuviésemos hablando de droga –Mathias negó con la cabeza soltando una risita, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos- ¿No tienes nada para mí ahí?.  
-Mathias, tu no necesitas ninguna cosa –lo señaló con la mano, sonriendo un poco- ya eres la cosa.  
Maximoff soltó una carcajada y ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba la oficina de su padre, y los cerrojos de la puerta si tuvieron que ser abiertos con magia. Natalie se había olvidado de tomar las llaves antes de salir. Entraron a la oficina de Matt con cuidado. Dentro estaba cálido, lo que indicaba que el calefactor había sido apagado hace relativamente poco.  
-Seguro fue Karen –explicó la chica, al ver la mirada confusa que le lanzó Mathias- suele quedarse trabajando hasta tarde. Sinceramente no lo entiendo.  
La joven Murdock guió sus pasos al escritorio del compañero de su padre, Foggy Nelson, que también era el padrino de Natalie y, bueno, se unían en ocasiones para fastidiar a Matt. Y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Abrió el cajón del escritorio que su padre nunca tocaba (porque no tenía una razón) y sacó una de las porras que había tomado a escondidas de su padre, y los brazaletes con pequeños dardos eléctricos de su madre. “Piquetes de viuda” creía que se llamaban.  
-Wow, armada hasta los dientes –bromeó Mathias, viendo como Natalie se ponía los brazaletes y se guardaba la porra en la bota- Creí que solo íbamos a dar una vuelta, no me esperaba encontrar problemas.  
-Mathi, Hell’s Kitchen está hasta arriba de problemas –empezó a avanzar hacia la salida, apagando la luz de la oficina en el camino. Al salir, Mathias trancó la puerta con un ademán de la mano y la miró expectante, esperando indicaciones- Ahora, vamos a buscar algo para comer.  
Salieron por una de las ventanas, en vez de hacerlo por las escaleras, y treparon hasta llegar al techo del edificio, saltando de un tejado al otro, buscando algún Mc Donald’s abierto las 24 horas o algo similar. Natalie podía oír como a Mathias le rugían las tripas del hambre, y no era nada agradable.   
-Alto –Mathias se detuvo y sujetó del brazo a Natalie, que casi se cae. El chico señaló con el brazo un 7Eleven a lo lejos, con el cartel de neón que anunciaba que estaba abierto las 24 horas- ¿Tienes dinero?.  
-Eso creo –Murdock se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans, toqueteando un par de billetes y algunas monedas- Sí. Pero tú eres un maldito mago, ¿qué no puedes crear dinero o algo así?.  
-No lo sé, y me da flojera intentarlo –aún sin soltarla del brazo hizo que se deslizaran desde el tejado del edificio hasta la acera, empezando a andar a paso rápido hacia la tienda. Natalie quiso reprocharle a Mathias que no pensaba gastar de su dinero si él podía usar magia, pero sabía muy bien que gritarle a Mathias era como gritarle a una pared.  
Entraron a la tienda con tranquilidad, ya que cualquiera a esa hora de la noche podría entrar a robar, y ellos no querían problemas. Bueno, si los querían, pero no ahí. La mujer detrás de la caja registradora apenas alzó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo cuando pasaron frente a ella, y Natalie dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. Le echó una ojeada a Mathias, que miraba hacia todos lados, seguramente pensando en cómo gastarse el dinero de la chica.  
-No me mates –le murmuró ella, y él sonrió- hablo en serio.  
-Te creo –Maximoff la sujetó del brazo y la guió entre las góndolas- escoge tú, eres la del dinero.  
Luego de llenar un canasto con dulces y paquetes de doritos, se detuvieron junto a la máquina de malteadas. Mathias se quedó mirando fijamente todos los sabores que había mientras Natalie lo contemplaba, entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras se recargaba de lado en la pared. El mago siempre había sido un enigma para ella, y eso que lo conocía desde que tenían uso de razón. Empezó a golpetear el piso con un pie, algo impaciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar?. Ni siquiera había tantos sabores.  
Entonces, como si fuese un regalo por parte del cielo, Murdock oyó una respiración agitada a lo lejos. Una respiración agitada que cada vez se acercaba más y más a la tienda, y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Le apretó el antebrazo a Mathias y este la miró con confusión, mientras Natalie se agachaba y lo jalaba para que la imitara.  
-¿Qué pasa? –murmuró el chico en el mismo instante en el que las puertas del 7Eleven se abrían de golpe y el inconfundible sonido de un arma cargándose llegaba a los oídos de Natalie. Era un hombre, que enseguida empezó a gritarle a la chica de la caja que vaciara todo dentro de una bolsa. Mathias se llevó una mano a la boca, seguramente para acallar lo que fuese que iba a decir.  
Natalie se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio, y el chico asintió. Se desabrochó la bota con lentitud y tomó la porra, sujetándola con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado, mirando por encima de las góndolas. El hombre no lucía muy fuerte y estaba extremadamente nervioso, pero llevaba un arma. Un hombre nervioso con arma no era una buena combinación. Para la suerte de la chica, el hombre estaba de espaldas mientras la chica metía billetes tras billetes dentro de la bolsa, siendo instada a apurarse a los gritos.  
Murdock rodó los ojos. ¿Cuándo iban a entender que ponerse a robar en Hell’s Kitchen no era una buena idea?. Esperó que su padre no pudiese oír desde tan lejos, porque si llegaba y los encontraba ahí estarían en problemas. Los sometería a un interrogatorio como solo un abogado sabía hacer, y Natalie era incapaz de mentirle a su padre, se pondría muy nerviosa y los condenaría a ambos al instante. Mathias la sujetó del borde del jean y empezó a jalarla hacia él, seguramente diciéndole que se detuviera y que él se encargaría, pero la chica lo apartó de una patada, mientras avanzaba entre las góndolas hacia el hombre.  
La mujer vio a Natalie y su rostro cambió a una expresión del más puro susto, diciéndole con los ojos que se echara para atrás, pero Natalie no tenía miedo. Su padre era Daredevil, y su madre era Black Widow. La habían entrenado desde que pudo caminar sin ayuda, aquello sería pan comido.  
Y lo fue. Apenas el ladrón captó la mirada de la cajera, se volteó, recibiendo un porrazo en toda la cara. Antes de que fuese capaz de apuntar con el arma, preso de la confusión, Natalie le pegó una patada en el brazo, tirando la pistola lejos. Otro golpe seco con la porra en la base de la nuca y el hombre cayó, desmayado.  
-¿Lo mataste? –preguntó Mathias, saliendo de entre las góndolas con cara de susto, mirando al hombre tirado con una ceja alzada- Bueno, eso parece un muerto para mí.  
-No lo maté –contestó Natalie mientras rodaba los ojos, tomando la pistola del suelo y dejándola en la mano de la mujer, que la tomó entre temblores- ¿Estás bien?.  
-Sí –murmuró la mujer, mirando consecutivamente al hombre tirado en el suelo y a Natalie- santo dios, cómo…¿Cómo se los puedo agradecer?.  
-¿No cobrándonos la comida? –sugirió Mathias, recibiendo una patada por parte de Natalie- auch, ¿qué?.  
-Sí, sí –la mujer les sonrió- es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
Un par de minutos más tarde, ambos salieron del 7Eleven con bolsas llenas de comida y una malteada en mano cada uno. Natalie dejó a la mujer con la pistola luego de que se aseguró de que esta llamaría a la policía y, apenas oyó las sirenas a un par de manzanas de distancia, ella y Mathias salieron corriendo. No estaba en sus planes que los policías se pusieran a interrogarlos y acabaran por querer llamar a sus padres para saber que hacían dos menores en un 7Eleven a aquella hora. Natalie seguramente no volvería a ver la luz del sol por meses.  
Siguieron caminando a paso rápido, ya que no podían ir saltando por ahí con las bolsas y las malteadas, hasta que llegaron a un edificio abandonado. Subieron con mucho cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar al tejado de este, sentándose de piernas cruzadas para ponerse a comer.  
-Hum, muero de hambre –Mathias sonrió, abriendo un paquete de M&M’s y comiendo un puñado, mientras Natalie jugueteaba con la pajita del vaso de la malteada- Ey, ¿recuerdas cuándo fue la primera vez que salimos a patrullar?.  
-Sí, teníamos catorce creo. Era nuestra primera vez, y fuimos tan listos que se nos ocurrió meternos en la casa del Kingpin –Natalie soltó una risita, bebiendo un poco de la malteada- Hubiéramos muerto de no ser por mis padres. ¿En que estábamos pensando?.  
-No lo sé, yo hacía muchas estupideces a esa edad, y antes también –Mathias tomó una de los paquetes de Doritos, sin haberse acabado el de M&M’s, y lo abrió por donde decía “Abra aquí” sin el mínimo esfuerzo- perdí la virginidad un año antes de eso.  
Natalie escupió la malteada, mientras Mathias apartaba la comida a la velocidad de la luz. Murdock tosió con fuerza, secándose los labios con el dorso de la mano mientras miraba a Mathias con incredulidad, y este se la devolvía con confusión. Natalie quería gritarle mentiroso, pero sabía que no le había mentido. Los latidos de su corazón eran normales y relajados.  
-¿D-De verdad? –preguntó la chica, apartándose el cabello del rostro aún sin poder creérselo- ¿Perdiste la virginidad a los trece?. ¡Mathias, por dios!.  
-¡En mi defensa… -empezó Mathias, levantando ambas manos- nada de eso fue planeado!.  
-Pero, espera, espera. –Natalie se llevó las manos a las mejillas, sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaba incrédula, vaya si lo estaba- ¿Con quién y dónde?.  
-Una mutante de la cual ya no recuerdo el nombre, en el jardín de la Mansión X –explicó Mathias, con un tono algo orgulloso que no le pasó desapercibido a Natalie- yo no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero al parecer lo hice bien, ¿sabes?.  
-No, no sé. Y espero nunca saberlo –la chica soltó una risita boba, sintiendo como el rostro le ardía. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que se criaba en una casa con un padre devoto a dios- Ahí nació el Mathias mujeriego que conozco y quiero, ¿cierto?.  
Maximoff asintió mientras soltaba una risa, empezando a comer doritos. Natalie creía que debería cambiar de tema para que el ambiente no se pusiera incómodo, pero Mathias no lucía incómodo en lo absoluto. Tomó otra vez el vaso de la malteada y siguió bebiendo, aunque lo bajó un par de segundos más tarde.  
-Tenemos que hacer un pacto de sangre –empezó Natalie, estirando la mano hacia Mathias- nada de acostarse con el otro hasta el fin de los tiempos.  
Mathias miró la mano de la chica y luego la miró a los ojos, y Natalie no pudo evitar pensar que los ojos del chico eran hermosos. Eran azules, profundamente azules, y Natalie juraría que podía ver el universo reflejado en sus ojos. Teniendo en cuenta quien era uno de sus dos padres, esto no la sorprendía.   
-Me parece bien –sonrió Mathias, estirando su mano y tomando la de la chica- No pienso tocarte un pelo. A menos que quieras, claro.  
-Y créeme que nunca querré –contestó Natalie, apretándole la mano y luego soltándola, volviendo a beber de la malteada- Ahora, ¿podemos comer en paz, o tienes otra historia que me ocultas?.  
-También me gustan los chicos –contestó Maximoff, luego de meterse un puñado de M&M’s a la boca- me estoy acostando con el hermanastro de mi novia.  
Luego de que Natalie estuviese a punto de ahogarse por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos, decidió que por su bien mejor lanzaba la malteada por encima del techo, mirando a Mathias con genuina incredulidad, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada.  
-Fue hace dos meses. Le había mandado un mensaje a Evan diciéndole que si quería que tuviéramos una pijamada, pero por alguna razón el celular me escribió “Pijamamada” –soltó una risita boba, mientras Murdock se esforzaba por decidir si le estaba mintiendo o no- Juro que esto tampoco lo planeé, pero nos aburrimos y, bueno, no me arrepiento de nada –se alzó de hombros, echándose en la mano los chocolatitos que quedaban- nos hemos estado viendo seguido, y no precisamente para charlar.  
-Dios, bendito seas y apiádate de su alma –murmuró Natalie entre dientes, recibiendo una carcajada estruendosa por parte de Maximoff- ¿Y qué hay de Riley?. Ella sigue creyendo que le eres fiel, y te ama. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se entere?.  
Mathias se alzó de hombros a modo de respuesta, estrujando el paquete ya vacío. Natalie arrugó los labios y siguió comiendo, sin saber bien que decir. ¿Debería decirle a Riley que Mathias se estaba acostando con su hermanastro?. No, no le traería nada bueno. Lo único que lograría sería arruinar su amistad con el chico y, además, no conocía a Riley lo suficiente. ¿Estaba siendo malditamente egoísta?. Sí, pero no quería perder a Mathias.  
Acabó por ignorarlo, siguiendo con su comida para que las tripas parasen de rugirle (era realmente molesto). Una vez terminaron, metieron todos los paquetes dentro de una de las bolsas de plástico, tirando todo a la basura una vez llegaron de regreso a la calle. Puede que Mathias fuese un pésimo novio, y puede que Natalie fuese a la iglesia y hablase mierda de esta luego, pero ambos veían inhumano el tirar la basura a la calle.  
-¿Ahora a donde, jefa? -preguntó Mathias con una pequeña sonrisita, sacando el celular del bolsillo para ver la hora- Apenas son las dos y cuarto.  
Natalie se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta con un suspiro, pensando que hacer. Una parte de ella quería seguir recorriendo Hell's Kitchen, meterse en problemas, intentar colarse por segunda vez en la casa del Kingpin. Pero otra parte le estaba diciendo: "Anda, Natalie. Son las dos de la mañana ya. Es tarde, mañana vas a tener sueño. Pero ya tienes sueño ahora, ¿no es así?. Si, piensa en la cama de tu cuarto, mullida. Las mantas. La almohada esa que tu madre compró tragándose el cuento de que ayudan para la columna. Anda, vuelve a casa, vuelve".  
-¿Nat? -Mathias chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro de la chica, y esta dio un saltito en el sitio del susto, abriendo los ojos como platos- Te estabas quedando dormida.  
-No, claro que no -contestó con rapidez, aunque sabía que era cierto. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, intentando despejarse, y entonces su mente se iluminó. Volteó a ver a Mathias - ¿Quieres colarte a una boda?.  
Quince minutos más tarde estaban en la azotea de otro edificio y, del otro lado de la calle frente a este, debajo, había un gran salón del cual salían griteríos y música.  
-Será pan comido -sonrió Mathias, haciéndose sonar los huesos de los dedos- pero, ahora que lo pienso. ¿De quienes es la boda?.  
-De Luke Cage y Jessica Jones -explicó la chica, recostándose en el borde del edificio y, al ver la mirada confusa de Mathias, rodó los ojos- Power Man y, sí, ESA Jessica Jones.  
-¿Jessica Jones? ¿Jewel? -preguntó con un brillo de emoción en los ojos. Como un niño pequeño al que llevan a conocer a Santa.  
-Ex Jewel -corrigió la chica, volviendo la vista al salón bajo ellos- en realidad, nos tenemos que colar porque mi padre es idiota. Nos invitaron a los tres, pero papá rechazó la invitación con la excusa de que tenía una misión súper importante y archi peligrosa, cuando la verdadera razón es que no le gustan las grandes montoneras de gente. Mamá también la declinó diciendo que tenía que acompañar a papá, cuando en realidad no le cae bien Jessica. Y entonces dieron por sentado que, si no venían mis padres yo tampoco vendría, así que también me eliminaron.  
-Tss -Mathias hizo un siseo de dolor pero luego sonrió. ¿Que acaso el chico no tenía sentimientos?- ¿Así que planeas arruinar su boda como venganza por eliminarte de la lista de invitados?.  
-Nop -contestó Natalie, poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía la ropa- planeo comerme toda su comida como venganza por eliminarme de la lista de invitados.   
Ambos bajaron del edificio con cuidado y, gracias a un ademán de la mano por parte de Mathias, ambos se hicieron invisibles otra vez. Pasaron junto al guardia de la puerta con tanta facilidad que causó gracia, entrando al salón de la fiesta.  
-¡Eso fue pan comido! –sonrió Mathias, deshaciendo el hechizo de invisibilidad y haciendo otro para que ambos fueran vestidos de gala- El negro se te ve bien, Natalie.  
-Ah, cállate –la castaña rodó los ojos, aunque una sonrisa decoraba su rostro- y a ti te sienta bien el azul. Antes de que atraquemos las mesas con comida, ¿quieres bailar un poco?.  
Maximoff asintó, y Natalie lo sujetó del antebrazo con delicadeza, llevándoselo con ella a la pista de baile. La música estaba tan alta, que los oídos sensibles de Murdock empezaban a doler un poco, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Había luces de neón por todos lados y apenas podía ver nada, pero juraría que vio a Carol Danvers de pie sobre una mesa, bajándose una botella de vodka mientras la gente a su alrededor gritaba “¡Fondo, fondo!”. Natalie giró a Mathias hasta dejarlo frente a ella y ambos se pusieron a bailar. Ninguno de los dos sabía hacerlo muy bien, pero tampoco les importó. La cuestión era divertirse, y robar comida.  
Mathias, en una de las vueltas por parte de Natalie, pudo ver a la parejita. Jessica Jones, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de las mujeres en su boda no llevaba un vestido blanco, llevaba uno negro, y la verdad le quedaba muy bien. El cabello oscuro lo tenía recogido en un rodete con trenzas. Luke llevaba un traje bastante común, e iba descalzo. Y, en una de las esquinas de la pista estaba la hija de la pareja, Danielle Cage. Había heredado la tez oscura de su padre, y tenía el semblante serio, que parecía gritar “te voy a arrancar los ojos y me los voy a comer” de su madre. Tenía puesto un vestido amarillo muy bonito, del mismo color que sus tacones. El cabello, castaño oscuro, lo llevaba corto y lleno de rulos. Se notaba que estaba aburrida, y Mathias hubiese ido a sacarle algo de charla (solo charla, claro) pero Natalie le clavó el codo en las costillas.  
-Tengo hambre –le gritó la chica por encima del rugido de la música. Había empezado a sonar una canción de esas de cuando los adultos de la pista eran jóvenes, hace algo así como diez mil años, y Jessica soltó algo similar a un grito de guerra- vamos por algo de comer.  
-¡Pero no tengo hambre! –le gritó Mathias casi en el oído, y Natalie siseó y lo miró como para matarlo- Ve tú.  
Natalie le sonrió, pero sin un rato de gracia en esa sonrisa, y le enterró las uñas en la mano. Maximoff chilló y se dejó arrastrar hacia la mesa de comida contra su voluntad, pero al ver lo que había en esta se animó un poco más. Natalie lo soltó y se acercó a pinchar una fresa, hundiéndola en una fuente de chocolate para luego darle una mordida, embadurnándose la boca con chocolate derretido. Mathias la miró con una ceja alzada y luego se volteó hacia la mesa, empezando a comer un sándwich tras otro. Se pusieron a ello, comiendo como si aquella fuese su última cena, hasta que un carraspeo los obligó a alzar la vista.  
-¿Se puede saber quiénes son? –preguntó Danielle, cruzada de brazos y mirándolos con una ceja alzada, sin cambiar su semblante asesino- no lucen como conocidos de mis padres.  
Mathias volteó a ver a Natalie, y esta le devolvió la mirada con los ojos desorbitados del susto y las mejillas sucias de chocolate, seguramente pensando que debieron haber mantenido la invisibilidad que usaron para entrar. El chico suspiró y volvió a voltearse hacia Danielle con una sonrisa encantadora, llevándose una mano al pecho.  
-Yo soy Mathias –dijo, y luego señaló a Natalie con un gesto- y esta es mi amiga, Natalie Murdock. Y no somos conocidos de tus padres, somos muy buenos amigos.  
-Lo dudo –contestó Danielle con una sonrisita sarcástica, y Mathias se aguantó las ganas de soltar una carcajada. Se notaba a leguas que solo estaba intentando hacerse la mala- Los amigos de mis padres son adultos, y ustedes no lo parecen.  
-¡Ay, gracias! –sonrió Mathias, afinando el tono de voz. Natalie tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para no reír- Es la longevidad. Yo nací durante la primera guerra mundial, y mi amiga Natalie aquí presente era una campesina del siglo dieciocho- Murdock no aguantó más y soltó una carcajada con fuerza, carcajada que fue seguida por Mahitas. Danielle apretó los labios con fuerza, pero una risita traicionera la obligó a alzar levemente las comisuras de la boca.  
-Oigan, ya –Cage se descruzó de brazos y alzó ambas manos, esperando a que los chicos se calmaran un poco- Miren, me caen bien y tal, pero si no están en la lista de invitados no pueden estar aquí.  
-Mira, Happy Hogan* -exclamó Natalie, dando un pasito al frente y hablando por primera vez en todo el rato- se te nota que no quieres estar aquí, pero a la vez te da pena admitirlo porque, bueno, es la boda de tus padres. Pero es entendible. Yo tenía diez años en la boda de mis padres, y me escapé a robar caramelos a una tienda al otro lado de la calle que estaba cerrada. ¿Por qué no sales con nosotros a patrullar?. Podemos volver antes de que corten el pastel.  
-¿Qué?. No, no –Danielle negó con la cabeza, y Murdock pudo oír como estaba formulando una mentira- eso no es cierto. Me la estoy pasando muy bien aquí, de ver-  
-¡Danielle! –oyeron un grito desde la pista de baile. Un hombre rubio se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Llevaba un traje blanco, pero tenía un costado rasgado, como si se hubiese peleado con Black Cat.  
-¿Tío Danny? –Danielle volteó hacia él, con una expresión de genuina confusión -¿Qué pasa?.  
-Tu padre pisó el ramo de flores de tu madre por accidente –explicó el tal Danny. Natalie arqueó una ceja, juraría que ese tipo le recordaba a alguien- y tu madre se puso como loca. Se lo está agarrando a golpes en medio de la pista.  
Danielle inhaló profundamente, seguramente buscando calmarse. Le echó una ojeada a los chicos, y volvió a voltear hacia su tío.  
-Ya voy –contestó y, apenas Danny volvió a la pista, la chica volteó hacia Mathias y Natalie- sáquenme de aquí.  
Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada y, diez minutos más tarde, los tres estaban corriendo por las calles de Nueva York.  
-Esperen, esperen –Danielle levantó una mano y se recargó contra la pares, quitándose los tacones y tirándolos por ahí- ya, mucho mejor.  
-¿Vas a caminar descalza? –preguntó Natalie, arqueando una ceja- ¿Sabes todos los vidrios rotos y las agujas que pueblan las aceras de esta ciudad?.  
-Natalie, mi padre es Luke –Danielle miró a Murdock como si hubiese dicho la mayor estupidez de la faz de la tierra- Tengo piel a prueba de balas, unos vidrios no me van a hacer nada. Hablando de eso, ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?.  
-Mathias –el chico se señaló, y luego a Natalie- Natalie.  
-No, no –Danielle negó con la cabeza, mientras agitaba las manos- no sus nombres reales, sus nombres clave. Ya saben, mi padre es Power Man. Mi madre solía ser Jewel. El tío Danny es I - -se mordió la lengua. ¿Su tío también era un súper héroe?- bueno, me entendieron.  
Mathias y Natalie intercambiaron una mirada. Realmente nunca se habían parado a pensar en nombres clave. Los nombres clave eran para los súper héroes, o para los villanos, y ellos no se identificaban con ninguno de los dos (al menos por ahora). ¿Sí Danielle se enteraba de que ellos eran solo chicos con poderes combatiendo el crimen porque sí, los acusaría?. No se podían arriesgar.  
-Yo…yo soy Reckless –dijo Natalie, intentando que no se le notara el temblor en la voz, señalando luego a Mathias- y él es Hawkeye.  
-Cool. El nombre de Hawkeye ya está demasiado usado, pero cool –Danielle se alzó de hombros y siguió el paso. Natalie fue tras ella, y Mathias se le acercó.  
-¿Reckless, en serio? –murmuró el chico, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos- no tengo comentarios respecto a Hawkeye. Me encanta el nombre.  
-Reckless es un sinónimo de Daredevil –le contestó la chica, en el mismo tono bajo, mientras aceleraba el paso tras Danielle- ¿Cómo esperabas que me llamara?, ¿Red Widow o algo así?.  
Mathias no contestó, y ambos se encargaron de mantener a Danielle entretenida, como si fuese una niña pequeña y ellos sus niñeros. Se tropezaron con un par de bandas, y fue muy divertido ver las expresiones de susto en esa gente al ver cómo le disparaban a Danielle y las balas no la herían. Era igual de divertido ver como Natalie les estrellaba las cabezas contra las paredes de los callejones. Se tropezaron con otro intento de robo, y este fue algo más difícil que el del loco con la pistola. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y, luego de pasar corriendo junto al salón para dejar a Danielle, ambos se arrastraron de regreso a la oficina del padre de Natalie.  
-¿No podemos ir directamente a tu casa?, ya no siento las piernas –se quejó Mathias, soltando un gimoteo de dolor.  
-Que no, pesado –contestó Natalie, frotándose los ojos para no caerse dormida en medio de la acera- ya sabes que tengo que dejar esto de regreso en el escritorio del tío Foggy. Como mi padre los encuentre en mi habitación, me mata –explicó la chica, refiriéndose a la porra y a las pulseras con piquetes eléctricos- Intenta verle el lado positivo, nos hicimos amigos de Danielle Cage. ¿Y ya oíste lo que dijo?, que podemos buscarla siempre que necesitemos ayuda.  
Un par de minutos más tarde entraron al edificio de oficinas (gracias a la magia de Mathias, otra vez) y llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina de Matt. Natalie se quitó la porra de la bota mientras Mathias destrancaba la puerta, y de golpe oyó algo. No le dio el tiempo de advertirle a Mathias que se detuviese, y este abrió la puerta, encendiendo la luz de la oficina y quedándose de piedra en el umbral de esta.  
Dentro estaba Matt, sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. No había que ser un Bruce Banner para darse cuenta de que los estaba esperando. Tenía el rostro volteado hacia ellos, y sonreía. Pero no era una sonrisa amistosa, vaya que no.  
-Papá… -empezó Natalie con el tono más dócil que pudo, intentando que no se pusiera como loco- juro que puedo explicarlo.  
-Ah, estoy muy seguro de que puedes –sonrió su padre, poniéndose de pie- estaré encantado de que me expliques todo en casa, luego de que haya confiscado tu habitación de arriba abajo –avanzó hacia la puerta mientras Natalie se daba media vuelta, luego de dedicarle una mirada a Mathias como pidiéndole disculpas. Matt puso una mano en el hombro de su hija, guiándola a las escaleras y volteando un segundo hacia Maximoff- y en cuanto a ti, ten por seguro que llamaré a tus padres.  
\---o---  
17:15 pm  
Base de SHIELD – Nueva York  
La Actualidad  
-No, no vamos a reclutar a Danielle Cage para el proyecto –sentenció Hill, echándose hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio, recibiendo quejidos por parte de Natalie y Mathias, sentados en las sillas frente a esta- su madre es una alcohólica inestable, y no me hagan hablar de su padre.  
-¿Sabes lo que es realmente inestable aquí? –empezó Mathias con un tono amenazador pero, al ver la mirada que le lanzó la directora de Shield, se puso de pie mientras tragaba saliva disimuladamente- esta conversación. Murdock, vámonos.  
Natalie se puso de pie, murmurando por lo bajo que Shield no servía para nada, y cerrando de un portazo al salir junto a Maximoff. Maria suspiró con hastío, viendo como Phil Coulson se acercaba despacio a su mesa. Había estado observando todo desde una punta de la sala, oyendo como los niños le contaban a Maria Hill como habían conocido a la hija de Jessica Jones y Luke.  
-Aunque no estés de acuerdo con ellos, tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo –sonrió Phill, sentándose con cuidado en una de las sillas- fue una historia muy entretenida.  
-Ya lo creo –murmuró Maria, echándole un vistazo rápido a la puerta- no me malentiendas Phil, me agradan esos chicos. Es que no puedo tomar más riesgos respecto a la Young Division, ¿sí?. Ya he tomado los suficientes como para toda una vida, y quiero que esto salga bien, tiene que salir bien. La idea es reunir a un grupo personas excepcionales. Y tratar de convertirlas en algo más. Ver si pueden trabajar juntos cuando necesitáramos que lucharan las batallas que no podemos ganar. Nick Fury murió y seguía creyendo en esa idea. En los héroes.  
-Lo sé, Maria. En realidad, venía a hablarte de eso. Xavier me llamó hace un rato –Phil se inclinó hacia delante en el escritorio de Maria, apoyando los brazos sobre este- él y la hija de Phoenix se volvieron a meter en la mente de la señorita Amara Perera y lograron rescatar un nombre. Matthew Risman.  
-¿Matthew Risman?, ¿es una broma? –Hill dio la impresión de que iba a ponerse de pie, y Phil movió ambas manos en el aire, intentando relajarla- ¡Matthew Risman está muerto!, ¡Laura Kinney lo mató!.  
-Pues habrá vuelto de entre los muertos –contestó Phil, mientras Maria volvía a acomodarse en el sitio- al menos sabemos quiénes tienen la fórmula ahora, ¿no?.  
Maria asintió, apretando los labios mientras sopesaba la gravedad de la situación.  
-Los Purifiers.

\----------------------o----------------  
Happy Hogan – El guardia de seguridad de Tony Stark durante Iron Man 3


	10. CAPÍTULO IX

Westchester – Nueva York   
09:34 am  
Hazel estaba haciendo algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde que tenía uso de razón: curarle las heridas a Eric. Las físicas, porque las mentales no se las podía curar nadie. Mientras deslizaba un algodón mojado con alcohol por encima de uno de los raspones, ignorando los quejidos de Eric (tampoco ardía tanto, por favor) hacía lo que se le daba mejor: pensar. El día anterior había oído a Charles hablando con su padre sobre algo, algo que él y Johanna habían logrado sacar de la mente de Amara Perera. Un nombre: Matthew Risman.  
Le sorprendió bastante el percatarse de que no tenía idea de quien era ese hombre, así que tuvo que recurrir a uno de sus mejores aliados, el internet. Luego de avanzar entre varias noticias de ataques hacia mutantes, se acabó enterando de que Matthew Risman había sido el segundo al mando de los purifiers hasta que el jefe murió y este tomó su lugar. Tenían un laboratorio secreto donde experimentaban (y la mayoría de las veces, mataban) mutantes a gran escala, hasta que Magneto halló el laboratorio y lo destruyó por completo.  
Pero, según lo que Hazel había leído, los Purifiers se habían disuelto luego de que su líder, Matthew, fue asesinado por un tiro en la cabeza, obra de Laura. La misma Laura que vivía con ellos en la Mansión X. ¿Entonces?, ¿habían logrado revivirlo de alguna manera?, ¿con magia negra o algo así?. Los Purifiers no tenían nada de mágicos, al parecer era meramente tecnológicos. Pero bajo situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Además, tenía bastante sentido que primero los Sons of the Serpent consiguieran la fórmula y que luego se la vendieran a los Purifiers. Ambos eran grupos extremadamente racistas y anti mutantes, los Purifiers en especial. Hazel, por más inteligencia de genio que tuviera, jamás entendería esa clase de actos que para ella eran barbáricos. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tanto empeño de acabar con todos los que tenían el gen x?. Ellos no habían hecho nada malo. Bueno, los X-Men habían metido la pata un par de veces en el pasado, ¿pero acaso los Avengers no?, y no veía a nadie recorriendo cielo y tierra para buscar una forma de acabar con ellos. Bueno, en realidad sí. Pero nunca de la misma manera que contra los mutantes.  
-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Eric, enarcando una ceja mientras alzaba la vista hacia su hermana menor. Estaba inusualmente callada. Siempre que le tocaba vendar sus heridas (su padre ya se negaba a hacerlo, y su madre casi nunca estaba en la mansión, siempre tenía algo que hacer en el edificio Baxter) no paraba de hablar y hablar sobre las miles de veces que le dijo que no debía hacer o esto o aquello, porque era demasiado peligroso y se podía lastimar- ¿No deberías estarme recordando lo inútil que soy?.  
-¿Hm? –murmuró Hazel, soltando el brazo de su hermano una vez este estuvo vendado con prolijidad. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando espabilarse. Seguramente un zombie era más rápido que ella en esos momentos- Ah, lo siento. Solo pensaba, ya sabes, en eso de los Purifiers y tal.  
-¿Crees que lo logren? –preguntó el chico, mientras se levantaba con cuidado de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Ambos se habían recluido en el laboratorio de Hank, porque si Hazel lo curaba en otro sitio donde pudiera verlos gente, no tardarían en llegar a sus oídos las risitas y los murmullos de burla hacia su hermano. Y, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente, la peliazul no se encontraba de humor para retener su mutación y acabar con aquellos graciositos.  
-No tengo la más mínima idea –murmuró, poniéndose de pie igualmente y empezando a guardar todos los frascos de alcohol, vendas y demás, dentro de la pequeña cajita blanca con la cruz roja. Alguien, no tenía idea de quién, había cambiado la cruz normal por el logo de Xavier. La cerró, arrastrando los pies con un largo suspiro de cansancio, mientras la dejaba en su sitio- supongo que solo nos queda esperar lo mejor. ¿Crees que nos manden a nosotros a buscar la fórmula, o que mandarán a los mayores?.  
-Estamos hablando de los purifiers, Hazel –contestó su hermano, como si fuese algo estúpidamente obvio, mientras la seguía. No lucía como si supiera que hacer a continuación- es demasiado peligroso, supongo. Y si nos mandan, quizás nos hagan aliarnos con…¿la Young Division?.  
-Tú lo único que quieres es ver a Eleanor, ¿o acaso me equivoco? –sonrió Hazel, volteando hacia su hermano y soltando una risa algo tonta al ver como este se sonrojaba- ¡Lo sabía!.   
-¡Ya, ya! –se quejó Eric, levantando ambas manos en un gesto de clemencia- Sabes bien lo mucho que me gusta Eleanor, así que ni me lo preguntes.  
Y era cierto. Eric estaba loquito por Eleanor desde que era un mocoso. La primera vez que la vio fue cuando ella y el resto de sus hermanos fueron a anotarse al instituto. Y, bueno, era difícil no fijarse en ella, no solo porque era la más eufórica de los cuatro (y porque en aquella época le había empezado a cambiar el cabello de color, ¿Cómo no fijarse en ese cabello castaño y blanco?) si no por algo que la destacaba del resto de los mutantes de aquella mansión: Eleanor tenía una doble mutación. Aparte de ser una velocista, podía manipular las artes místicas para hacer magia. Y el día en el cual su doble mutación vio la luz, Eric estuvo ahí. Bueno, más o menos.  
Recuerda estar metido en el laboratorio de su padre con cinco o seis años, ni siquiera se acuerda bien. Era la primera vez que se caía de las escaleras principales, y Hank se estaba dedicando a curarle las heridas en sus pequeñas rodillas y codos, mientras Eric lloriqueaba y se frotaba los ojos. Su padre había salido a buscar algo que ya ni recuerda que era (quizás se había ofuscado de tanto oírlo llorar) cuando otro sonido aparte de sus quejidos de dolor llegaron a sus oídos. Eran griteríos, griteríos que venían desde el jardín y, cuando Eric se asomó por la ventana del laboratorio, pudo ver a Eleanor de pie frente a sus tres hermanos gritándole a Polaris, que por aquel entonces solía pasar mucho tiempo por la mansión al igual que Magneto. McCoy no podía oír nada de lo que le gritaba a la mujer, pero vaya si notó los chispazos verdes cuando los gritos se volvieron chillidos y todas las ventanas de la mansión estallaron, incluida en la que él estaba recargado. Un par de horas más tarde, ahora en la enfermería de la mansión mientras le quitaban las esquirlas de vidrio, la pequeña Shepherd se apareció para pedir disculpas y Eric quedó totalmente enamorado. Bien, quizás no había sido la forma convencional de enamorarse, pero él tampoco era un niño convencional a fin de cuentas.  
Pero todo resultó en mala suerte para el pequeño, porque los padres de Eleanor optaron por quitarla de la mansión y llevarla con Stephen Strange para que aprendiera a controlar su nueva mutación con él. Nadie más parecía tener una mejor idea, nunca se había dado la noticia de un mutante con doble mutación. Bien, Rogue podía tener varias mutaciones a la vez, pero su mutación en sí era la absorción. El pequeño Eric creció y apenas veía a Eleanor de vez en cuando, cuando esta se aparecía para visitar a sus hermanos o en las fiestas de fin de año que siempre organizaba la mansión. No era tanto como verla todos los días, pero peor es nada, ¿no?.  
-Y si nos mandan a pelear… -empezó Hazel, haciendo que Eric bajara a tierra- ¿Qué crees? ¿Ganaríamos?.  
Eric pareció meditarlo un segundo. Pero, ¿por qué no?. Puede que no fueran súper fuertes y veteranos, pero eran muchos y estaban unidos. Tenían una oportunidad.  
\---o---  
Brooklyn – Nueva York  
11:18 am  
-No tienen ninguna oportunidad. Los van a masacrar –murmuró Wanda, alzando una mano antes de que Sarah detrás de ella atinara a decir nada- he estado en más peleas de las que soy capaz de contar, y créeme cuando te digo que en ninguna pelea hay un final feliz. Siempre queda alguien herido. Alguien siempre muere. Las relaciones entre las partes cambian para siempre. Todo esto es demasiado grande para ustedes. ¿En cuántas batallas han estado?. Ninguna, cero. ¿Y los van a mandar a pelear contra gente tan fuerte como los purifiers?. ¡Y quien sabe cuántos más aliados tendrán!. Sobre mi cadáver.  
Sarah suspiro con algo de fastidio. En una circunstancia normal se hubiese puesto a discutir con su madre, pero no estaba de ánimos para esquivar todas las cosas que iban a volar en su dirección cortesía de Wanda. Y menos ánimos tenía de devolverle más. Pero no entendía a su madre. Sarah se veía muy capaz de ir y pelear. Era una mutante, a final de cuentas. Y muchos de sus amigos también. Si Shield le pedía que fuera a pelear junto con el resto de la Young Division, lo haría más que encantada.  
-No tienes la más mínima idea de en qué te estás metiendo –soltó Wanda, haciendo levitar la cuchara frente a ella y volteando a ver a su hija. Era miércoles, y los miércoles le tocaba cocinar a ella- así que olvídalo y vete a dibujar o algo.  
-¿Ah, porque tú sí? –inquirió Sarah, separando la cabeza de la encimera. Estaba recostada en esta, sentada en un banquito alto- Y deja de meterte en mi cabeza, mamá.  
-¡Lo hago por tu bien! –gritó la bruja, señalando a su hija con un dedo mientras los instrumentos de cocina detrás de ella empezaban a temblequear. Wanda no era de enojarse fácil, y Sarah no solía darle razones. Era una niña muy buena y amable con todo el mundo, era su mayor orgullo y la amaba con todo su corazón. La amaba tanto que quería protegerla de cosas como aquellas- Deja que los adultos se encarguen de esto.  
-¡Soy casi una adulta! –rugió Sarah, apretando los puños mientras sus ojos chispeaban de color rojo. Amaba a su madre y entendía que se preocupara. Pero si no la dejaba pelear, ir al mundo real, ¿Qué gracia habría?. Sarah quería explotar sus poderes. Quería ver hasta donde llegaban sus capacidades, y quedándose todo el rato encerrada en la sala de dibujo no podría hacer nada. Menos que nada. -¡Deja de tratarme como una niña pequeña!.  
-¡No le grites a tu madre! –contestó Wanda a los gritos. Más allá, la puerta principal se abría y Steve asomaba por esta con una sonrisa, feliz de llegar a casa y cargando con las bolsas con compras. Pero, al ver a su esposa y a su hija gritándose más allá mientras los objetos a su alrededor empezaban a levitar, dedujo que lo mejor era darse la media vuelta y salir de ahí a toda prisa para no volver en dos horas por lo menos. No quería que lo mataran por error- ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo diga, y punto!.  
Sarah pegó las palmas de la mano contra la encimera de la mesa con fuerza, y cualquier objeto que estuviese en este salió disparado hacia su madre. La susodicha los detuvo con bastante facilidad, creando un campo de fuerza con un simple ademán de mano y mirando a Sarah con una cara que haría morirse de miedo a cualquiera. Pero la chica ya estaba más que acostumbrada a aquella cara así que simplemente la ignoró, bajando del banquito de un salto. El ambiente tenso era demasiado para ella, así que le dio la espalda y salió de la cocina de la mejor manera que pudo, cerrando de un portazo al salir de ahí.  
Wanda suspiró, haciendo que todos los objetos levitaran de regreso a su sitio mientras se volteaba hacia la comida que estaba preparando. Entendía a Sarah y entendía que le resultara complicado el entender. Bien, puede que estuviese exagerando un poco y, quizás, y solo quizás, debería darle una oportunidad a su hija para ver de lo que era capaz. ¿Debería hablar con Steve?, sí. Él siempre lograba que bajase los pies a la tierra. Además, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?.  
Daba igual, en realidad, porque Sarah ya no estaba ahí. En un arranque de enojo, había abierto la ventana y se había lanzado por esta, bajando con delicadeza en el aire hasta que sus pies aterrizaron en la acera y, para su suerte, no había nadie. Bueno, si había alguien, pero estaba caminando varios metros por delante de ella y mirando hacia el lado contrario al cual ella había aterrizado. De todas formas, Sarah empezó a correr hacia el lado contrario. ¿Qué haría ahora?. Ella nunca rompía las reglas, nunca. Podría ir a casa de Natalie, pero a aquella hora estaba en la oficina de su padre y no quería resultar una molestia. También podría ir a la torre Stark, pero se olía que el ambiente ahí debía seguir muy tenso y, bueno, tampoco quería ser una molestia. ¿Entonces, a dónde?. Tenía poco tiempo hasta que alguien la reconociera. Es decir, no iba con un traje de súper heroína ni nada (porque no tenía uno), llevaba puesta una musculosa roja, shorts rotosos y manchados con pintura y zapatillas, pero la gente ya la reconocía como la hija del capitán américa y ese día no estaba del humor indicado para lidiar con algún fan.  
Tenía la mente tan ida que, cuando se detuvo, tuvo que tomarse un momento para darse cuenta en donde se había detenido: frente a la antigua mansión de los Avengers. Con la respiración algo agitada por la carrera que se había pegado, se aferró a los barrotes del portón, con la “A” enorme en este, y observó la abandonada mansión. Hubo una época en la cual el grupo original de los Avengers, y luego el resto que se fue sumando, vivía ahí. Hasta que, claro, su madre se volvió loca y en una explosión causada por esta la mansión fue destruida. Un par de años más tarde, la ciudad la transformó en un museo de cosas de los Avengers y en un hotel al mismo tiempo, con gente disfrazada de los Avengers para que los visitantes se tomaran fotografías con ellos. Dejando de lado que pusieron a una coreana para disfrazarla de su madre, era bastante divertido. Pero ahora estaba abandonado, con enredaderas trepando pos las paredes y herrumbre en las rejas de las ventanas que se veía desde la calle. Pero Sarah no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, y no visitaba ese lugar desde que era muy pequeña. Aún tenía una fotografía de ella con unos cuatro o cinco años en brazos de la Scarlet Witch coreana muy sonriente.  
Agitó los barrotes y estos soltaron un quejido lastimero, como si se tratara de un animal herido, pero no se movieron ni un mísero milímetro. Consideró seriamente si arrancar los barrotes con su magia o de simplemente teletransportarse dentro, ¿pero y si seguía la alarma activada a pesar de los años?. No quería activarla por error y que ahí se apareciera la policía, el FBI, la CIA, Shield y, lo peor de todo, sus padres.  
Suspiró y se separó de los barrotes, limpiándose el polvo de la palma de las manos contra la musculosa y dejándolas en su cadera, pensando. Con una idea en mente, se acercó a uno de los costados del portón hasta hallar lo que buscaba: uno de esos timbres con un parlante pequeño, como los que hay en las puertas de los edificios de departamentos. Presionó el botón con algo de duda y, luego de chasquidos enfermos, la voz de JARVIS que ahora todos reconocían como la voz de Ultrón (que llevaba años muerto, un equipo que había creado su padre conformado por Avengers y X-Men lo había mandado al sol) le preguntó su nombre, y la chica apenas lo oyó.  
-Uh… -murmuró la chica, insegura de que decir. Luego de eso tendría que pensar en un nombre clave como el de sus padres- Scarlet Witch.  
Hubo silencio por espacio de unos cuantos segundos, demasiados, los suficientes como para que Sarah empezara a temblar de los nervios. ¿Y si la voz de JARVIS se había dado cuenta de que no era la verdadera Scarlet Witch y había activado una alarma silenciosa?. También cabía la posibilidad de que el nombre se activara ante el nombre de su madre, teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho. Claro que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando el portón temblequeó y empezó a deslizarse hacia un lado. No se corrió del todo, quedándose trancado a medio camino dejando ir un sonido que demostraba cuanto necesitaba algo de aceite para la movilidad, pero la pequeña bruja no se preocupó por eso, atravesando la abertura y encaminándose por el camino de grava hacia las enormes puertas dobles de madera donde también estaba, vaya casualidad, el logo de los Avengers tallado con maestría.  
Miró hacia ambos lados, atenta a cualquier cosa. Los árboles, las plantas y el césped del jardín, faltos de alguien que se encargara de podarlos y cortarlos, habían crecido sin control y aquello parecía una jungla. Pero, a pesar de la muralla verde, lograba vislumbrar a lo lejos las estatuas de piedra de los Avengers caídos, muchos de ellos vivos en la actualidad. Por favor, se quedaría sin dedos si se ponía a contar cuantas veces habían muerto de verdad o supuestamente su padre, Tony Stark, Spiderman y quien sabe cuántos más.   
Subió las escaleritas hasta las puertas principales, aseguradas por una cadena herrumbrosa y un gran candado dorado, que no parecía haber sido dañado con intenciones de quitarlo. Claro, actualmente y hace varios años que no hay ninguna amenaza importante (al menos a oídos públicos, el tema de la cura al gen mutante se estaba tratando con receloso secreto) y la gente parecía haber perdido el enorme fanatismo por los Avengers. Y, sinceramente, así lo prefería. Si se sentía enormemente ofuscada cuando una persona paraba a su padre en la calle mientras ambos corrían para pedirle una foto o un autógrafo, no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría si lo paraban veinte, cincuenta o cien personas.  
Esta vez empleó un poco de su magia, haciendo que el candado se rajara en dos y cayera al piso con un sonido sordo, igual que el resto de la cadena. Un ademán de mano más y las bisagras de las puertas se abrieron con un ruido que demostraba que, al igual que el portón, necesitaban aceite. Claro que nadie se preocupaba ya de esas cosas. ¿Quién vendría a ponerle aceite a portón y puertas y cortar el césped de un lugar deshabitado por cuenta propia?. Empujó las enormes puertas dobles, que se abrieron con un quejido, dejando el enorme hall principal totalmente iluminado por la luz del sol ante Rogers para que lo inspeccionara a su gusto.  
Sarah se abrazó a sí misma y dio un par de pasitos dentro, admirando las enormes escaleras dobles que llevaban al piso superior, y el arco a su derecha que llevaba a un lado distinto que el arco a su izquierda. El piso estaba lleno de tierra y algunos muebles estaban caídos, pero no había esquirlas de vidrio ni nada que indicase una entrada forzada a la mansión.  
No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que se puso a recorrer la mansión. Pasó por la cocina totalmente vacía, la sala de estar con los sofás llenos de polvo y una marca de donde solía estar colgada la televisión, el antiguo taller de Tony Stark y el laboratorio de Hank Pym, que llevaba varios años muerto. Bueno, algo así, se había fusionado con Ultrón y…ay, ¿Qué más da?.  
Subió los escalones con rapidez y algo de miedo ante el ruidito que estos emitían al sostener su peso, pero de todas formas podía volar si alguno se rompía. Llegó al pasillo del segundo piso, lleno de las habitaciones que se solía usar en el viejo hotel. Ninguna tenía nada interesante, aparte de montones de polvo y tarjetitas sobre las mesillas de luz que ponían <¡Feliz Estadía! ¡Vuelve pronto!> junto a la dirección de la mansión y el dibujo del mjolnir de Thor. La pregunta del millón de dólares era: ¿Es el martillo de la mujer Thor o del Thor hombre?. Nunca se sabría.  
Ya había pasado como veinte minutos recorriendo la vieja edificación de arriba abajo y no hallaba nada que le llamara la mansión. Se estaba planteando seriamente el volver a casa para seguirse gritando con su madre hasta que halló algo que captó su atención, más o menos. Un par de pasos más allá había una puerta con cadena medio oculta detrás de una biblioteca sin libros. Puede que no fuese tan importante o puede que, con las apuradas con las cuales abandonaron el edificio, no hayan tenido el tiempo suficiente para ocultar esa puerta de una manera decente. Daba igual, porque Rogers se acercó a esta de todas formas, rompió la cadena y se abrió la puerta que, para su sorpresa, no hizo ni un poco de ruido. Apartó el polvo que flotaba agitando una mano y parpadeó, confusa, al ver las escaleras que se metían en lo más profundo de aquel edificio.  
-¿Qué? –murmuró para sí, empezando a bajar las escaleras con rapidez que, para su suerte, no eran de madera. Al llegar el final de estas tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. Apenas lograba ver algo, y la única luz provenía de la puerta abierta escaleras arriba. Se volteó y la contempló, esperando que fuera como la típica película cliché de terror y esta se cerrara de la nada para luego pasar a ser imposible de abrir, pero nada de eso pasó. Mal, estaba aburrida y eso hubiese sido muy entretenido. Se concentró, y una pequeña llamita de magia color roja o escarlata o como sea se apareció en la palma de su mano, empezando a danzar por esta hasta la punta de cada uno de sus cinco dedos. No era una gran luz, pero le permitía echarle un vistazo a sus alrededores. Había una enorme pantalla con controles debajo, todo apagado y con pinta de no haber sido usado en décadas. En el centro de aquella enorme sala había una mesa circular, de esas que dejaban ver mapas holográficos, también en desuso. Por dios, si hasta podía ver una telaraña y todo.  
Frunció ligeramente la nariz y alzó la mano, empezando a recorrer la estancia, sus pasos produciendo un ruido hueco a lo largo de todo ese sitio. No había mucho que ver, además de cables tirados por todos lados y cuerdas colgando de enormes vigas del techo. Todo eso, claro, hasta que llegó a dos puertas dobles de acero herméticamente selladas. Arqueó una ceja y apoyó las manos contra estas, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. Había heredado algo de la fuerza de súper soldado de su padre, pero no era ni cerca el suficiente como para hundir una puerta de metal hasta abrir una abertura. Y las puertas no estaban unidas por ningún pestillo. Solo quedaba una manera.  
Unos segundos más tarde, se había teleportado al otro lado con éxito. Parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la frente con un quejido, teleportarse siempre le producía dolor de cabeza. Llevó la mano libre a la pared para recargarse en esta y acabó dándole a un interruptor, encendiendo todas las luces de aquel sitio nuevo, más pequeño que el que había abandonado recientemente. Solo tenía una pantalla rota y, colgados en perchas, un montón de trajes. El traje viejo de su padre, el de la antigua Wasp, Janet. También estaba el traje morado del antifaz del padre de Lukas y Mathias. Pedazos color gris del primer traje de Iron Man, y el antiguo traje de su madre. Debajo de todos estos estaba el casco para hablar con los insectos de Hank Pym y, junto a este, el primer escudo de su padre, creado durante la segunda guerra mundial. Se acercó a este, despacio, y lo tomó entre sus manos. Pesaba un poco y tenía unos cuantos raspones en la pintura, pero no estaba nada mal. Estaba dispuesta a llevárselo consigo cuando algo cayó de la parte trasera del escudo: un pequeño papelito. Sarah se acuclilló y lo tomó con cuidado, porque se notaba que estaba viejo. Alguien había anotado “Para olvidar” y, luego de un par de segundos, notó que era la letra de su padre.  
\---o---  
14:35 pm  
Torre Stark – Nueva York  
Adara llevaba cuatro días, contando ese, encerrada en su habitación. Ni las insistencias de Alexander lograban sacarlas de ahí y, a pesar de que Pepper venía a cada rato a decirle “Ya, querida, ya todo está bien” con aquella voz dulce capaz de derretir el corazón de Dormammu, Richards se negaba a salir de aquellas cuatro paredes en las cuales estaba recluida. ¿Y para que lo haría?, ¿para sentir una mirada clavada en su nuca y, al voltearse, darse cuenta de que era el tío Tony mirándola como si le hubiese contado a todo el universo la forma para matarlo sin fallar. Y de nada servía que le dijera a Tony que todo había sido un plan de Shield. Bien, sabía que Doom y su tío se llevaban del asco, y que Victor había intentado matarlo un millar de veces en el pasado y hacerse con el control del mundo y bla, bla, bla. Pero ella nunca elegiría a Victor por encima de Tony (al menos por ahora, estaba segura de que Doom no tendría un actitud tan idiota) y, además, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que el hombre ya había dejado atrás sus días como un súper villano?. En fin.  
Gruñó con fastidio, dando vueltas y vueltas por su cama. No tenía nada que hacer. Ya estaba aburrida del ruido de Nueva York y la luz del sol. Los ventanales del piso al techo que adornaban su habitación llevaban cubiertos desde el mediodía de ayer. Solo sabía del pasar del tiempo por el reloj de su mesilla de luz. Hablando del tiempo, podía viajar al pasado cuando quisiera y arreglar todo el problema de Doom, pero arreglar luego los problemas de la línea temporal era un verdadero fastidio. Solía viajar adelante y atrás en el tiempo en compañía de su padre cuando vivía en la corriente temporal, y era divertido porque él se encargaba de arreglar los problemas de continuidad luego, claro. Y Adara, con ocho años, el cabello exageradamente enrulado y dos dientes de leche caídos, solía reír con ganas por lo divertido del proceso y decirle a su padre que, cuando fuese una súper heroína de mayor, se haría llamar Timeless. Dejando de lado que su padre, Kang The Conqueror (o Nate, como se referían a él todos sus conocidos) era un súper villano, solía apoyarla en su idea. Y Alex había decidido que se llamaría Pismire, o algo así.  
En el presente, los hermanos Richards seguían gustando de esos nombres y, Adara al menos, estaba deseosa de darlo a conocer de una buena vez. Pero recluida en la torre por culpa de su pseudo-tío no podía hacer mucho. Estaba muy interesada en lamentarse hasta que algo la obligó a abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Su celular empezó a vibrar de la nada y, con un quejido de fastidio, levantó el brazo y lo tomó, frunciendo el ceño al ver que aún llevaba puesta la carcasa con el logo de Iron Man. Tendría que cambiarla luego y ponerse una del Capitán América o de la Capitana Marvel solo para fastidiar al tío. No se animaba a ponerse una de Doom, aunque no creía que vendieran. Admiró la pantalla y arqueó una ceja al ver el rótulo de Número Desconocido en este. Bien, tampoco tenía nada que perder, así que deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para contestar la llamada, llevándose el aparato a la oreja.  
-¿Hola? –murmuró. No es como si pensara que el tío Tony iba a tener la oreja pegada a la puerta ni nada. Pero se suponía que estaba enfadada y, sí está enfadada, no debe emitir ni el más mínimo sonido. El silencio indica peligro, y eso era justo lo que quería- ¿Quién es?.  
-Ah, Adara. Qué suerte, temía que esto no resultara –la mano de Adara temblequeó y casi se le cae el celular. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, parpadeando con incredulidad. No necesitaba que la persona del otro lado se identificara, reconocería esa voz hasta bajo efecto de drogas.  
-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número, Victor? –soltó antes de que el otro pudiera decirle “Ey, soy Doom” o algo así. Sí, sabía bien que era Doom- y, lo más importante, ¿para qué llamas?. No te haces la más mínima idea de en el lío en el que estoy metida. Hace cuatro días que no salgo de mi habitación.   
-Bueno, conseguir tu número fue demasiado sencillo teniendo en cuenta que manipulo magia y tecnología a partes iguales –empezó el hombre del otro lado de la línea, y Richards no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño levemente al detectar el tono algo ególatra en su voz. ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar de forma altanera luego de todo lo que había pasado?- y llamo para hacerte una pregunta que me lleva carcomiendo desde que Anthony entró de la nada al hotel, te sujetó apenas te vio y salió volando de ahí. Yo me tele transporté fuera de ahí al segundo, solo por si te lo preguntabas.  
-No, no me lo preguntaba –contestó Adara secamente. Mentira, se había muerto de preocupación, imaginándose que todos los villanos de aquella junta se lanzaban sobre Victor al grito de “Traidor”- ¿Qué quieres saber?.  
-¿Estás bien? –contestó Doom, y Adara se quedó con el celular en la oreja, sin saber que hacer o que decir a continuación. ¿De verdad la gran pregunta que quería saber aquel hombre era si Adara estaba bien o no?. Eso era…lindo. Debía admitirlo. Estaba segura de que lo preguntaba solo para quedar bien, pero al menos se tomaba la molestia de hacerlo.  
-No –contestó la chica con total sinceridad, frotándose la frente- no, en lo absoluto. Esto es terrible. El tío Tony está furioso. No puedo salir porque cuando veo como me mira…me siento como escoria. Y yo nunca me siento como escoria, ¿entiendes?. No, claro que no lo entiendes.  
-En realidad sí, sí lo entiendo –contestó Doom del otro lado, y la chica tuvo que tragar saliva por el tono de voz que empleó. ¿Estaba molesto?- yo también tengo a alguien que, cuando me mira de forma molesta, hace que me sienta mínimo. Menos que nada.  
-Ay, pobre Doom –contestó Adara con un tono algo irónico, empezando a jugar con las mantas de su cama con la mano libre- ¿Algo más que quieras saber?, tengo que alimentar a mi tortuga.  
-Solo… -se quedó un par de segundos en silencio del otro lado, como pensándose si debería seguir hablando o no. Demasiados segundos, tantos que Adara empezó a preguntarse si debería colgar de golpe o no. No, eso sería demasiado cobarde- Quiero que sepas que, si se desata una guerra a gran escala, pelearé de tu lado.  
-Ow… -murmuró la chica, con un tono que ni ella misma pudo decidir si era realmente tierno o si lo fingió- Espera a que el tío Tony se entere de esto.  
-No –contestó Victor al segundo, haciendo que Adara se callara con lo que iba a decir- no pelearé del lado de Stark, pelearé de tu lado. Sea cual sea el que elijas.  
\---o---  
22:03 pm  
Castillo de Genosha – Genosha  
-Los niños solo llevan un par de días fuera –murmuró Lorna, arrodillada junto a la chimenea. Podría decirse que hablaba consigo misma, de no ser porque su padre estaba sentado en un sillón ribeteado con oro cerca de ella- y los extraño -la manipuladora del metal jugueteó con la seda verde oscura de su vestido, suspirando con desgana- y tengo miedo. ¿Y si acaban por cambiar de opinión?. ¿Y si lo que llevamos años construyendo acaba por resultar inútil?.  
Erik no contestó, sumido en sus propios pensamientos y con los ojos perdidos en el fuego chispeante de la chimenea. Compartía las mismas preocupaciones que Lorna, claro que de tenerlas a decirlas en voz alta había un gran trecho. Era el líder de esa rebelión, a final de cuentas. No podía tener preocupaciones de fallar, nunca. Debía estar cien por cien seguro de que aquella rebelión sí iba a resultar fructífera. Bueno, ¿Cuántas veces lo habían intentado ya?. ¿Catorce veces, quince?. Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero tenía un buen presentimiento esta vez. Bueno, nunca antes había tenido un mutante tan poderoso como Lukas entre sus filas. Y Rebecca debía ser la manipuladora del metal más fuerte que había conocido. Él ya estaba viejo, y a la chica solo le faltaba algo más de entrenamiento para ser la próxima ama del magnetismo. El solo imaginarse a su bisnieta destrozando ciudades enteras a su paso le hacía sonreír de orgullo.  
-¿Padre? –Lorna deslizó una mano frente al rostro de su padre, haciendo que este apartara la mirada de la chimenea para enfocarla en su hija, arrancándole un estremecimiento a esta. Erik tenía una mirada que la hizo pensarse dos veces si abrir la boca o no- Existe la posibilidad de que cambien de opinión, o de que estén actuando como agentes dobles y se cambien de bando a mitad de la pelea. Amo a esos niños, pero si pueden traicionar a sus iguales, ¿qué nos asegura que no nos traicionarán a nosotros?.  
-Lorna… -empezó Erik, empleando el tono más delicado que pudo. Las constantes dudas de su hija lo estaban sacando de quicio, pero tampoco era una buena idea hacerla enfadar y que se fuera de sus líneas y los delatara ante el mundo. La mujer era muy buena en lo que hacía, pero también perdía los nervios con exagerada facilidad- Esos no son sus iguales, son sus inferiores y… -Magneto levantó una mano, haciendo que su hija se callara antes de decir lo que sea que iba a decir- ya sé, ya sé. Sé que Mathias es igual e incluso más poderoso que su hermano, que la hermana de Rebecca tiene dos mutaciones y que la hija de Wanda es una bruja súper soldado. Pero Mathias y la hermana de Rebecca nos odian, y Wanda ha logrado mantener a su hija lejos de nuestra influencia. Creo que esa niña ni siquiera sabe que existimos, es más, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.  
-Se llama Sarah –contestó Lorna, dejando el respeto de lado y mirando a su padre como si fuera un idiota- igual que la madre del Capitán América. Pero eso es lo de menos, ¿qué hay de sus padres?. Ya sabes, los dos Hawkeye. Barton se murió dos veces y las dos fue por culpa de mutantes, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo?.  
-¿Matarlo una tercera vez? –preguntó Erik, arqueando una ceja canosa mientras se levantaba de su silla con esfuerzo.  
-No, no –contestó Lorna, poniéndose de pie igual que su padre. Ella con gracia, preguntándose por vigésima vez como haría su padre para dirigir una rebelión estando tan viejo- Pero sí creo que deberíamos vigilarlos de cerca, a él y a Katherine. ¿No tienes ningún infiltrado en Shield o algo así?. Ya sabes, para mantenerlos a raya o…desaparecerlos si ves que van a hacer alguna tontería.  
-En realidad, no –contestó Erik, dando un par de pasos hasta acercarse a una de las enormes ventanas que daban a Genosha. Fuera se podía ver el enorme jardín real, las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos y, más allá, el puerto y el océano- pero tengo a alguien a quien podemos inmiscuir en un lugar que, personalmente, me interesa más que todas las bases de Shield juntas.  
-¿El instituto Xavier? –preguntó Lorna, segura de haber acertado con esa pregunta mientras se acercaba a paso apresurado hacia su padre. Con actos como esos, no podía evitar sentirse como un perro faldero y se moría del asco. Pero, ¿Qué más iba a hacer?- ¿Por qué el Instituto y no Shield?.  
-Porque Charles está ahí –contestó Erik, mirando a Lorna como si hubiese preguntado algo estúpidamente obvio- Y porque estoy seguro que, en lo que respecta a la cura al gen mutante, ellos van a ser los primeros en actuar. Además, tengo a la persona perfecta para meter ahí sin levantar sospechas.  
-¿A quién, a Sabertooth? –preguntó Lorna con notoria burla en el tono de voz, señalando con el pulgar detrás de ella, a la puerta que llevaba al sótano- ¿Le quito las cadenas y liberamos a la bestia?.  
-Dije que sin levantar sospechas –contestó Erik, recargándose en el vidrio de la ventana- este chico va a ser nuestro primer movimiento en este juego de ajedrez.  
-¿Ah sí? –Lorna arqueó una ceja, mirando a su padre sin entender- ¿Y cuándo piensas hacer el movimiento, eh?.  
-Al amanecer.


	11. CAPÍTULO X

Westchester – Nueva York   
08:33 am   
Laura siempre acostumbraba dormir hasta tarde, sin importar el día de la semana que fuese ni aunque fuera se estuviese desatando el mismísimo fin del mundo. Su cama era su mejor amiga y la palabra “Madrugar” hace varios años que había perdido significado para ella. Por esto, cuando unos gritos la despertaron y vio la hora que era, tuvo muchas ganas de bajar, buscar al productor de ese sonido, clavarle las garras y volver a dormir. Pero el solo hecho de pensarlo le producía demasiada flojera. Por dios, si hasta podía imaginarse a Logan mirándola de brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza, como si fuese un caso perdido.  
-Cállate –le gruñó al aire, aunque no había nadie más con ella en aquella habitación. Se dio media vuelta y ocultó la cabeza debajo de la almohada con un quejido de fastidio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ahí, todo estaba a oscuras. La única luz llegaba al atravesar una rendija de las cortinas, y eso era todo. No le gustaba demasiado la luz, y adoraba el silencio. Silencio que se volvió a cortar luego de un par de segundos con más gritos ahogados que venían de la planta de abajo. ¿Por qué tuvo que tener sentidos súper desarrollados?-¡Dije que te calles!.  
Claro que nadie la escuchó y los griteríos continuaron sin interrupción, obligando a Laura a gritar igualmente pero de fastidio, apartando las mantas de una patada. Una parte de ella quería sacar las garras y destrozar aquellas mantas solo por la rabia que conllevaba el haber sido despertada a tan tempranas horas del día, pero se contuvo. Tenía que contenerse. Se bajó de la cama de un salto y, llevando solo el pijama encima (musculosa y shorts negros, tampoco se complicaba demasiado con la ropa) salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, dejando la puerta abierta.  
El pasillo estaba totalmente desierto pero, poco a poco, mutantes niños y adolescentes abrieron las puertas y se asomaron a mirar al pasillo, volteando hacia Laura como buscando respuestas a los griteríos que venían desde el piso de abajo, seguramente de la cocina. Eran gritos, pero nadie había activado la alarma. Así que, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?. Kinney, sin verse con respuestas ante las preguntas que se estaban formulando todos aquellos chicos y chicas, les ordenó que volvieran a la cama y que ella se encargaría de lo que pasaba. Y, para su suerte, todo el mundo le hizo caso sin rechistar.  
Llegó a las escaleras en dos segundos y las bajó con igual rapidez. Bueno, en realidad no las bajó. Pegó un salto y aterrizó con gracia, sin quebrarse nada. Ya lograba hacerlo bien, luego de varios años perfeccionando su técnica. Al menos ya no se quebraba los talones al aterrizar, era un avance. Se puso de pie y avanzó lentamente hacia la cocina, en contraste a la velocidad con la cual estaba saliendo de su habitación, y respiró profundamente, captando un olor que le hizo poner los pelos de punta. Un olor que no llegaba a sus fosas nasales desde cuando era una adolescente.  
Iba a poner un pie hacia delante para correr hacia la cocina, pero alguien salido de la nada le hizo pegar un salto hacia atrás del susto, provocando lo mismo en el contrario, que chilló del susto. Solo que el contrario era en realidad…la contraria. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Susan Storm. Llevaba el cabello rubio prolijamente peinado y planchado, una camisa blanca y un blazer azul marino, del mismo color que sus pantalones, y un par de tacones altos negros. A pesar de su aspecto impecable, se la notaba profundamente afectada y, al ver que se trataba de Laura lazó una exclamación que la chica no supo interpretar. ¿Era de fastidio o de alivio?.  
-Vine aquí a ver a mi esposo y a mis hijos –empezó a explicar, como si Laura le hubiese preguntado algo siquiera- los he descuidado bastante, paso demasiado tiempo en el edificio Baxter y hace semanas que no los veo. Solo quería ver los avances científicos de Hazel y asegurarme de que Eric sigue con vida. ¡Les hice un pastel y todo!. Pero apenas atravesé la puerta de entrada estaba ese… -extendió un brazo, señalando en dirección a la cocina con la mano- ese chico. Luego de arrebatarme el pastel, me dijo que dejara de incordiarlo, ¿te lo puedes creer?. Intenté recuperar el pastel, pero me sacó las garras y no vine aquí a buscar problemas. Ahora mismo estaba por ir a buscar a Hank para que ponga a ese idiota en su lugar. Pero ya que estás aquí, Laura, creo que no hay persona más indicada para resolver esto.  
-Pero yo… -empezó Laura, aunque Susan no le dio oportunidad alguna de continuar. Le puso una mano en el hombro como diciéndole “Puedes con esto, confío en ti” y se fue hacia el pasillo que llevaba al laboratorio de Hank McCoy, dejando detrás de ella el ruido que producía el repicoteo de sus tacones contra la madera del suelo de la mansión. Laura inhaló profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de aire, y luego exhaló, como si se estuviese rindiendo a su destino. Atravesó el marco del comedor y luego de atravesarlo a grandes zancadas, abrió la puerta de la cocina y sin siquiera mirar dentro de esta, supo bien quien era el culpable de tal alboroto- Vete de aquí, Daken.  
El susodicho estaba sentado sobre una de las sillas, pies encima de la mesa, acomodado como si aquella fuese su casa y no un lugar donde era menos que mal recibido. En su regazo tenía un trozo del pastel de Susan, pastel del cual comía como si este también fuera suyo y no se lo hubiese robado un par de minutos atrás a la mujer. Y, cuando oyó a su pseudo-hermana menor entrar y empezar a regañarlo como si fuera su madre cuando apenas se habían visto un par de veces, sin contar que se llevaban del asco, ni siquiera se molestó en contestar y siguió comiendo con total calma.  
-¡Daken! –exclamó Laura, chasqueando los dedos como si intentara llamar la atención de un perro. Falló- ¡Daken, te estoy hablando! –gritó un poco más alto, dando un par de pasos decididos hacia él. Esta vez, el chico alzó ligeramente la mirada del pastel, mirando a Laura con evidente aburrimiento- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?. No, ¿sabes qué?, no me importa. Deja ese pastel y vete de aquí antes de que me enoje de verdad.  
Durante un par de segundos no hubo ni un sonido, ni una respiración fuera de lugar. Daken seguía mirando a Laura con la misma cara de aburrimiento con la cual uno miraría a una piedra, sin apartar la mirada ni por un segundo (a menos que la apartara cuando la chica parpadeaba) y Laura hacía otro tanto, sintiendo como poco a poco el rostro le empezaba a arder. No de vergüenza, sino de rabia. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con su paciencia?, porque era muy escasa y acabaría saliendo mal parado de todo aquello. Y, justo cuando Kinney iba a agregar algo más, otra amenaza, el chico se empezó a reír, de la nada. Una risa bajita y ronca, enseñando todos los dientes mientras sus hombros se agitaban ligeramente ante esta. Y, bueno, si Laura estaba enfadada ahora lo estaba mil veces más.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza sin una pizca de amabilidad en la mirada, las garras picando por salir y abrir el cuello de Daken. A ver si así se sigue riendo como imbécil- Puede que no lo creas, pero te estoy hablando demasiado en serio.  
-Ay, Laura… -empezó, con una sonrisa que no se le borraría, la susodicha estaba segura de eso. Bajó los pies de la mesa y dejó el trozo de pastel sobre esta. ¿Dónde estaba el pastel entero?, debía averiguarlo antes de que Susan decidiera usar sus poderes y hacerle explotar la cabeza a Daken. Admira su capacidad de haberse contenido lo suficiente para no haberlo hecho hasta ahora- Siempre tan graciosa.  
-¡No le veo la gracia! –rugió, eliminando el espacio entre ellos y sacando las garras, clavándolas sobre la mano de Daken que apenas alcanzó a separar los dedos con la rapidez suficiente para que las garras se clavaran en el espacio entre estos, manteniendo una expresión neutra de aburrimiento, volviendo a alzar la vista hacia Kinney como diciéndole con la mirada “¿Qué buscas hacer con esto?”- ¡Deja de mirarme como si fuera estúpida y dime que mierda haces aquí antes de que abra tu estúpido cuerpo en canal!.  
Daken se la quedó mirando y, para suerte de Laura, pareció rendirse antes de lo esperado. Soltó un suspiro y apartó la mirada y la mano, mientras Laura volvía a guardar las garras con un sonido seseante, con un par de heridas en sus nudillos que no tardarían más de un par de segundos en sanar. El chico se puso de pie y Laura tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo, esperando un ataque sorpresa que jamás llegó. Por el contrario, Daken avanzó con tranquilidad hacia el lavamanos, enjuagándose los restos de chocolate que le habían quedado del pastel y secándose el agua luego en los jeans negros y rotosos que llevaba puestos, volteando a mirar a Laura una vez más, que ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.  
-Charles me llamó.  
Esta vez volvió a haber silencio y fue a Laura a quién le tocó echarse a reír un par de segundos más tarde. La chica sabía muy bien que Charles era raro, que las decisiones de Charles eran raras, que a veces decía cosas raras o planeaba cosas sin sentido. Pero, al final, todo salía mejor que bien. A final de cuentas, Xavier era un genio. Pero, por más genio que fuera, sabía bien que no era suicida y sabía bien que no había llamado a Daken. ¿De qué les serviría?. No era de fíar. La había intentado matar una vez, había servido para los Dark Avengers de Norman Osborn hace un par de años, ¡por dios!, ni siquiera sabían si era cien por cien fiel a los mutantes. No podía estar ahí, no en la mansión, que era un lugar pacífico. Si ya Laura tenía sus problemas para adaptarse aun después de llevar años y años viviendo ahí, no quería imaginarse como sería con Daken.  
-Bien, en ese caso –empezó, mirando a Daken como si fuera idiota mientras este le devolvía una mirada indiferente- No te molestará si voy y le pregunto a Charles si todo lo que me estás contando es verdad, porque tengo mis dudas, ¿No?.  
-Haz lo que quieras –contestó el chico simplemente, alzándose de hombros mientras se acercaba al refrigerador, abriéndolo mientras Laura detrás de él tragaba saliva, dudando si hacer lo que había amenazado con hacer. Un par de segundos después, Daken cerró el refrigerador y miró por encima de su hombro, alzando ambas cejas al ver que Laura seguía ahí- ¿Y?.  
-Cállate –contestó simplemente, apretando los puños mientras salía a paso apresurado de la cocina, con Daken carcajeándose detrás de ella, hecho que le dio ganas de darse media vuelta y despedazarlo, pero no tenía ganas de lavar luego y, más encima, aguantar los quejidos de Charles acerca de la paz y la armonía entre mutantes, ¡por dios!. Todo el encuentro le había provocado dolor de cabeza, así que se recargó junto a la entrada del comedor, llevándose una mano a la frente. Debía hallar a Xavier y, si lo que le había dicho Daken era cierto, convencerlo de que cambiara de idea. Ni siquiera le importaba la razón del anciano por haber llamado a Daken, era una pésima idea lo miraras por donde lo miraras. Se apartó de la pared, dispuesta a realizar esto, pero algo la detuvo. O más bien alguien.  
Hazel McCoy estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, junto a ella. Llevaba pijama, el cabello azul demasiado alborotado y, al no llevar las gafas puestas, le daba la impresión de que sus ojos eran demasiado pequeños. Pero tenía la mirada fija en Laura, eso estaba claro. Si podía verla bien o no, era otro asunto.  
-¿Es cierto lo que dijo mi madre mientras entraba al laboratorio de papá a los gritos? –preguntó Hazel, ladeando con levedad la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma- ¿Tu hermano está aquí porque Xavier lo llamó?.  
-No es mi hermano –contestó Laura secamente y Hazel, a pesar de poner cara de que iba a decir algo, no dijo nada. Gracias a dios- Pero sí, lamentablemente está aquí. Pero no te asustes, hablaré con Xavier y haré que lo mandé muy, muy lejos de aquí.  
-No estoy asustada, estoy intrigada –contestó Hazel, alzándose de hombros y haciendo el gesto técnico de acomodarse los lentes, bajando la mano y sintiéndose algo tonta al recordar que no los llevaba puestos en lo absoluto. Habían quedado en su mesilla de luz- ¿Crees que pueda hablar con él sobre…los Avengers de Osborn?. Nadie quiere hablar de eso, y los pocos archivos que había fueron destruidos. Pero ya sabes como soy…  
-Si fueron destruidos, estoy segura de que hubo una buena razón para eso –contestó Laura, separándose de la pared- pero adelante, como quieras. Si empieza a actuar de forma sospechosa, solo grita y yo me encargaré.  
Hazel rodó los ojos, restándole importancia al asunto, para luego encaminarse hacia la cocina mientras se frotaba las manos. Laura suspiró, saliendo del comedor y yendo directa hacia las escaleras. Era obvio que la joven McCoy no podía llegar a ver el peligro que era Daken, pero también estaba segura de que no intentaría nada malo estando solo en una mansión llena hasta arriba de mutantes.  
Llegó hasta el segundo piso en un par de segundos y atravesó los pasillos a largas zancadas, buscando el segundo tramo de escaleras. ¿Por qué aquella mansión tenía que ser tan malditamente grande?, y parecía ser aún más grande en aquel momento de urgencia. Laura gruñó de pura frustración y se echó a correr con rapidez, buscando hallar de una vez las escaleras, pero cometió el error de correr sin mirar y acabó chocándose con Johanna, que estaba buscando a la misma persona pero en otro sitio.  
-¡Laura! –exclamó, alzando ambas manos con las cejas alzadas del susto. Ella también iba de pijama y llevaba su cabello rojo y anaranjado en dos trenzas- Lo siento, de verdad. Estaba buscando al profesor, es que tuve otra…  
-¡Yo también! –exclamó Laura mientras se tocaba la frente con una mueca. Después de todo, se habían golpeado frente contra frente- Digo, no tengo ni idea de que tuviste, pero también estoy buscando a Charles. ¿No está en su despacho?.  
-Ya busqué ahí, y en su habitación. Pero nada –explicó, mirando a Laura con algo de extrañeza- te ves algo…alterada. ¿Va todo bien?.  
-¿Dejando de lado que Daken Akihiro está en la cocina de esta mansión ahora mismo, con una excusa de dudosa veracidad?. Sí, digamos que sí estoy bien –contestó con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho nada al ver la mirada desorbitada de miedo por parte de Johanna- no te preocupes Storm, es inofensivo. Dijo que el Profesor lo había llamado, por eso mismo es que lo estoy buscando.  
La chica se quedó un par de minutos en silencio, como si estuviera pensando, y luego la hizo una seña a Laura como si le pidiera que la siguiera.  
-Ven conmigo, Laura –dijo, confirmando lo que la mutante había supuesto- creo que…creo que lo que vi tiene algo que ver con todo esto.  
Un par de minutos más tarde, Laura y Johanna habían salido al extenso jardín trasero de la mansión. A lo lejos, había un grupo de mutantes mañaneros jugando al baseball y otros más trotando alrededor de la cancha de football. De solo verlos, a Laura se le escapó un bostezo que no se preocupó por disimular. De solo pensar en su cama, tan cómoda, se deprimió. Pero apenas le duró, ya que Johanna la sujetó de la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarla hacia un extremo de la cancha. Debajo de un árbol, a cubierto del sol de la mañana, estaba Xavier, contemplando como jugaban sus estudiantes. Parecía tan calmado que Laura hasta sintió algo de pena de ir a perturbarlo con las , pero Johanna la jaló de la muñeca hacia él, así que se vio incapaz de retractarse.  
-¡Pero miren nada más! –exclamó Charles con una sonrisa al divisar a las chicas acercándose, girando la silla de ruedas para quedar de cara a ellas dos- Debo estar soñando o algo. ¿Levantadas a esta hora?.  
-¡Tuve otra visión! –soltó la pelirroja al segundo, evitando de aquella forma que Charles fuese a agregar algo más- Era espantosa. Vi el fin del mundo. Sentí toda esa muerte…  
-Johanna –lo cortó Xavier, levantando la mano. La susodicha cerró la boca al segundo y, si Laura no supiese todo el respeto que la chica sentía por el profesor, juraría que Xavier había utilizado sus poderes psíquicos para que la chica cerrase la boca- fue solo un sueño.  
-Pero… -empezó, mirando a Laura como pidiendo apoyo y auxilio, aunque esta solo la contempló. Johanna inhaló de forma temblorosa, como dándose por vencida, y asintió con la cabeza levemente- Bien.  
-Luego podemos hablar de eso, si sirve para tranquilizarte –ofreció Charles, volteando luego hacia la pelinegra- ¿Tenías algo para decirme, Laura?.  
-Daken está aquí –soltó al segundo, mirando al hombre en la silla de ruedas con los ojos algo desorbitados- y dice que tú lo llamaste. Sé que a veces tomas decisiones muy cuestionables que acaban bien. ¡Pero esta decisión se pasa de cuestionable y no le hallo forma para que acabe bien!.  
-Laura, tranquila –pidió Charles, alzando ambas manos. Al fin y al cabo, los griteríos de la mujer habían logrado llamar la atención de un par de los chicos que estaban jugando al baseball un poco más allá- Sí, lo llamé. Por cómo están las cosas ahora, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, ¿no lo crees?.  
-Claro, ¡pero Daken solo se ayuda a sí mismo! –exclamó Laura, haciendo un esfuerzo por no salirse de sus casillas- Charles, vengo a pedirte permiso para sacarlo a patadas de aquí.  
-Tengo una mejor idea –retrucó el telépata, señalando a Johanna con una mano, quien lo miró con extrañeza- ¿Por qué no te llevas a Johanna con Daken?. Puede leerle la mente y asegurarse de que no tenga malas intenciones. La señorita Storm es la mejor lectora de mentes que conozco. Una vez casi me la lee a mí.  
-¡Mentira! –exclamó Johanna al segundo, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada- era pequeña y estaba aburrida, deja de echármelo en cara.  
-No lo estaba haciendo, te estaba halagando –retrucó Charles, regresando su mirada a los orbes verdes de Laura- ¿Y?.  
La susodicha apretó los labios con furia. Debería decir que sí y llevarse a la chica a la cocina, esperando que al tonto de su pseudo-hermano no se le haya ocurrido salir a dar una vuelta por la mansión. Aunque, siendo sincera consigo misma, de lo que más tenía ganas era de sujetar a Charles por la silla de ruedas, hacerlo girar en el aire y luego lanzarlo apenas consiguiese el impulso suficiente. Esperaba que este no le estuviese leyendo la mente, ya que todo sería demasiado incómodo.  
-¡Bien! –contestó simplemente, con una sonrisa que se pasaba de forzada y sujetando a Johanna por el antebrazo, arrastrándola de regreso al edificio mientras esta se quejaba porque la estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. ¿Y qué?. Laura está furiosa y de alguna forma tiene que desquitarse. Por alguna razón, golpear al director de aquel sitio sería mal visto.  
-¡Ya, suéltame! –chilló al pelirroja cuando ambas llegaron a la cocina, y Laura decidió hacerle caso esta vez, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo un esfuerzo por no explotar de la rabia. Daken había saqueado el refrigerador y las alacenas. En los pocos minutos que llevaban fuera, se había comido cada cosa dulce que había en la cocina de la mansión. Mientras se devoraba una última caja de galletas alzó la vista hacia las recién llegadas, sin demostrar vergüenza alguna por ser descubierto. Aunque Laura no se sorprende.  
-¿Qué? –preguntó simplemente, dándole una mordida a la galleta y esperando a tragar para dirigir la mirada hacia la pelirroja de pie junto a Kinney, quién tragó saliva al saberse observada- ¿Y a quién me trajiste?. La peliazul de hace un rato era bastante pesadita.  
-Esta es Johanna –contestó Laura, acompañada de otra sonrisa forzada mientras obligaba a la chica a dar un pasito al frente gracias a un no muy amistoso empujoncito en la espalda- te va a leer la mente para asegurarme de que no estás aquí para vendernos a los Avengers o a la hermandad o a vete tú a saber quién.  
-Interesante –contestó Daken simplemente, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la pelirroja con calma, como un depredador acechando a una asustadiza presa, y es que así parecían. Johanna parecía a punto de ponerse a temblar como gelatina- ¿Qué se supone que hacer exactamente, querida?.  
-Soy el fénix –contestó en un hilito de voz, como si no fuese la gran cosa, y Laura no puede culparla. La pelirroja era de naturaleza sensible, exageradamente amable y algo vergonzosa de buenas a primeras. Seguramente la presencia de Daken y saber quién era la intimidaban demasiado como para sentirse cómoda, a pesar de que la chica podría matarlo con bastante facilidad si se lo proponía.  
-Oh, así que eres la hija de Johnny –comentó Daken con naturalidad, sujetándola de la barbilla mientras usaba un tono de voz algo ronroneante. Laura casi que pudo oler como a Johanna se le ponía la piel de gallina- debí adivinarlo. ¿Te han dicho que te pareces a tu padre?. Él también es muy guapo.  
Johanna apartó la mano de Daken de un golpe y, con el rostro casi encendido fuego salió corriendo de ahí, llevándose ambas manos a este. Laura la observó hasta perderla de vista y luego volteó hacia Daken hecha una verdadera furia. Aunque este le devolvió la mirada como si no se percatase de nada en lo absoluto.  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica simplemente, siguiendo a Daken con la mirada mientras este regresaba a la mesa, volviendo a sujetar la caja de galletas- Daken, ¿por qué?.  
-Porque quiero que confíes en mí sin necesidad de que ninguna psíquica te lo garantice –contestó simplemente, volteando a verla- ¿Qué te cuesta tenerme algo de fe ciega?. Soy un pan de dios, créeme.  
-Con tu historial de vida, es algo difícil –respondió Laura al segundo, mirando a Daken comer galleta tras galleta como si este no tuviese remedio- Bien, sé sincero. ¿Qué diablos viniste a hacer aquí?.  
-A avisarles del peligro –contestó él, volteando a ver a la pelinegra- ¿Sabías que tienen dos traidores entre sus filas?.

\---o----  
Torre Stark – Nueva York  
14:33 pm  
-La verdadera pregunta es… -empezó Alexander, con la vista clavada en su celular mientras su hermana mayor iba de aquí para allá- ¿Por qué Charles Xavier no puede controlar la mente de Magneto gracias al casco de metal, pero sí puede controlar la mente de Wolverine a pesar del cráneo de adamantium?.  
Llevaban un buen rato así. Adara por fin se había animado a salir de su habitación, y para su suerte Tony no estaba presente en la torre. Más o menos a modo de venganza, ambos fueron al taller de este y la chica empezó a trabajar con sus cosas como si fuesen propias. <¡Que se joda!> le había gritado a Friday cuando esta le dijo que Tony se enfadaría si se llegase a enterar.  
-Demasiado fácil –respondió, toqueteando uno de los generadores de energía que parecía corresponder al traje Extremis, aunque aquello le daba igual- Xavier controla a la gente por ondas telepáticas. El metal no permite que estas ondas circulen, pero el adamantium sí. Otro.  
-Cerebrito –masculló Alex por lo bajo, deslizando los dedos con rapidez por la pantalla de su celular- ¿Por qué Tony no le propone matrimonio a Pepper de una maldita vez?.  
-Porque es un idiota. Ahora es mi turno –contestó la castaña, sujetando un destornillador que parecía de todo menos un destornillador debido a lo avanzado que era, volteando a ver a su hermano y apuntándolo con este- ¿Por qué no te le declaras a Sarah de una vez?.  
-No sé de qué me estás hablando –contestó Alex luego de hacer una pausa de como treinta segundos, regresando la vista a la pantalla de su celular- no conozco a ninguna Sarah.  
-Sabes de quien hablo –empezó Adara, volteando de regreso a la mesa de trabajo- tiene el cabello hermoso, y una piel preciosa que daría gusto besar. Sus ojos son grises como un cielo tormentoso, y su sonrisa capaz de parar hasta el peor de los huracanes. ¿De verdad no te suena?, porque escribiste todo eso acerca de ella en tu diario.  
-¡No es un diario! –le gritó, volteando a verla con un sonrojo en el rostro que se lograba apreciar incluso desde la distancia- es un cuaderno de macho. Y leíste mal, yo no puse nada de eso. Aprende a leer.  
-Y tú aprende como declararte, estás más idiota que Tony. Y deja de escribir sobre ella de esa manera, pareces enfermo –le recriminó, e iba a agregar algo más cuando una pantalla holográfica emergió de la nada misma, con unas letras en rojo que ponían “Llamada entrante: Urgente”- uy. ¿Quién es, Friday?.  
-No lo sé, el número está oculto de forma bastante segura –oyó la voz de la mujer, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Alex se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mirar- ¿Contesto?.  
-Claro –contestó Adara, alzándose de hombros. La pantalla se deslizó a un lado y en cambio pasó a otra. Lo único que lograban oír era mucha interferencia y a alguien hablando, aunque el siseo constante le impedía oír nada más allá de un par de palabras sueltas como “Stark” o “ayuda”- ¿No se puede arreglar el sonido?.  
-No, pero la imagen es nítida –contestó Friday, acercándose a los hermanos en su holo-forma de mujer, sosteniendo una pantalla entre sus manos, pantalla que miraba con algo de extrañeza- son un hombre y una mujer, de cuarenta y tantos. Parecen estar inclinados sobre la pantalla, aunque la interferencia es demasiado fuerte y no se les oye.  
-Agranda la imagen –pidió Adara, esperando a que la holo-mujer lo hiciese. La pantalla se plegó ante sus ojos y, al ver quienes estaban llamándolos, el destornillador se le cayó al suelo. Casi que pudo oír como el corazón de Alex se refrenaba de golpe- N-no, no hay forma, no hay forma…  
-¿Qué? –preguntó Friday, volteando hacia ellos- ¿Los reconocen?.  
-Claro que los reconocemos –contestó Alexander, volteando a ver a la mujer con fijeza- ¿Tu no reconocerías a tus propios padres?


	12. CAPÍTULO XI

Torre Stark – Nueva York  
10:13 am

Nadia Pym ama ayudar, supone que son los instintos primarios de súper heroína, lo único que necesitaba era una guía. Pero, con su madre biológica muerta y su padre en el sol fusionado con un robot asesino que él mismo creó (larga historia) no estaba muy segura que pasos dar, hacia qué dirección caminar sin meter la pata hasta lo más profundo.  
Por alguna razón estaba pensando en ello mientras revisaba un par de cosas en el laboratorio de G.I.R.L., bebiendo una malteada de fresa de las que Priya había traído antes de irse a hacer no recuerda bien qué. Y, justo cuando iba a irse ella igualmente, su teléfono vibró con la llegada de un mensaje. Alzó ambas cejas y lo retiró de su bolsillo, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla para ver el “Chica de Hierro: 1 Mensaje Nuevo”. Aquello ciertamente despertó su curiosidad, y no se demoró en ir directamente al mensaje para poder leerlo.  
“Nadia, soy yo, Adara. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?. Necesito un favor enorme, ven a la Torre Stark ahora mismo”  
Había conocido a Adara Richards el verano anterior, durante una Stark Expo al aire libre en Miami llena de los inventos más llamativos e impresionantes que había visto en su vida. Había réplicas de todas las armaduras de Anthony Stark, pequeñas máquinas que hacían toda clase de cosas, un simulador de gravedad cero y otro que hacía creer que estabas volando dentro de una de las armaduras del Avenger. También, había partes para jugar a ser otros héroes: lanza-redes de Spider-man, escudos como el del Capitán América pero de metal delgado en vez de vibranium, y un reductor molecular con base de las partículas que había descubierto su padre tantísimos años atrás. Tony Stark, con traje y corbata de cintura para arriba, shorts de playa de cintura para abajo y brillante sonrisa, dio una conferencia de prensa y luego animó a todos a visitar el parque acuático que había inaugurado ese mismo día, donado todo lo que recaudara con las entradas a orfanatos o algo así, no lo recuerda. Lo que sí recuerda, claro como el agua, fue la chica de cabello castaño que iba de aquí para allá con una camiseta de Antman extra grande encima de su traje de baño, haciendo fila para los “Toboganes de la Muerte”, que se ganaban ese nombre porque cada cierto trecho aparecía un Ultron de plástico y arrojaba agua por los ojos. Y Nadia, con ojitos brillantes, se había acercado a ella sin dejar de señalar su camiseta de una forma para nada disimulada.  
-¿Te gusta Antman? –le había preguntado a la chica, acomodándose a su lado. Esta volteó a verla y, luego de inspeccionarla con rapidez, le regaló una sonrisa.  
-Luego de Ironman, es mi súper héroe favorito –la castaña volteó enteramente hacia ella y le tendió una mano. En la otra cargaba una malteada con el rostro de Tony Stark y el rótulo “Stark Expo – 2016”- Me llamo Adara.  
-Nadia –a Wasp aquello de darle la mano se le hacía demasiado formal, pero tampoco le negó el gesto- A mí me encanta Antman, y Wasp.  
-Sí, Wasp es genial. Pero prefiero a Stinger –Adara se alzó de hombros ligeramente, como excusándose, pero Nadia no se molestó. A final de cuentas, Stinger era genial- ¿Vienes de visita o a exponer algo?.  
-Oh, a exponer. Mis compañeras de laboratorio y yo llevamos todo este semestre trabajando en algo –Pym sonrió, frotándose las manos con algo de malicia. Stark siempre daba vacante a jóvenes inventores para que expusieran sus trabajos durante las Expo´s, en un intento por conseguir interés y financiamiento- Nos tengo bastante fe. ¿Y tú?.  
-Vine porque no tengo opción –la chica guardó silencio durante espacio de algunos segundos y, a pesar de no poder verle los ojos tras las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas, Nadie juraría que su cerebro estaba maquinando a mil kilómetros por hora- Estoy…haciendo una pasantía en Stark Industries. Mamá conoce al señor Stark, fue sencillo.  
-¿Una pasantía con Ironman?, ¡eso es increíble! –chilló la joven, dando un saltito en el sitio de la emoción- La torre debe estar repleta de cosas increíbles.  
Adara asintió, e iba a seguramente darle un ejemplo de algo increíble hasta que un chico alto y rubio apareció de la nada, gritando que había una piscina con olas artificiales tan grandes que se podía surfear en ellas y que casi muere ahogado intentándolo. La castaña puso rostro de desdicha y lo presentó como Alexander, su hermano menor. Eran una dupla ciertamente rara, pero Nadia no era nadie para tachar a la gente de “rara”. Se la pasó junto a ellos el resto de la tarde, recorriendo todas las atracciones del parque acuático, para luego dejarlos e irse a exponer con sus compañeras. Habían hecho un intercambio de números y se habían hablado un par de veces en el verano. Nadia había invitado a Adara a G.I.R.L. un par de veces, ya que esta siempre tenía ocurrencias bastante inteligentes y parecía tener la solución para absolutamente todo.  
“¡Es como si vinieras del futuro!” le había dicho Nadia un par de veces y Adara siempre respondía con una risa nerviosa, como si Nadia se estuviese paseando cerca de una bomba nuclear.   
No se demoró demasiado en llegar a la Torre Stark, apurando el paso hasta llegar a las inmensas puertas dobles, presionando el botón junto a un pequeño parlante mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura y se hacía aire con la otra. Hacía un calor insoportable.  
-¡Bienvenido a Stark Industries! –oyó una voz electrónica de mujer a través del pequeño parlante- Al habla Friday, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?.  
-Uhm, hola, me llamo Nadie Pym –empezó, inclinándose hacia el parlante- Adara Richards me pidió que viniera, está haciendo una pasantía aquí. Creó que tengo su número por algún lado…  
Se interrumpió por un estridente sonido, llevándose ambas manos a los oídos de golpe, las inmensas puertas dobles abriéndose para ella de par en par.  
-Bienvenida, Señorita Pym. Diríjase por favor al ascensor, último piso. La señorita Richards la está esperando.  
Nadia decidió hacerle caso y se apresuró a subir las pequeñas escaleritas, entrando a la Torre Stark con los ojitos brillantes, y eso que apenas estaba en el hall de entrada. Había personas trajeadas yendo de aquí para allá, tras computadoras, y con pintas de estar haciendo cosas bastante importantes. Había decoraciones carísimas por todos lados y cuadros de tamaño gigante del padre de Anthony Stark: Howard Stark. El hombre parecía estar mirando y controlando todo con severidad. Nadia pasó saliva y se apresuró hacia el ascensor más cercano, presionando el botón del último piso y exhalando con nerviosismo una vez las puertas se cerraron, abrazándose a sí misma y recargándose en una de las paredes. ¿Para qué querría Adara su presencia?, ¿Qué favor podría hacerle?. La chica era mil veces más inteligente que ella, tenía a un peso como Stark de su lado. Estaba en blanco.  
Las puertas se abrieron con un “¡Tilín!” y Nadia salió del ascensor, hallándose en una sala inmensa y lujosa. Había una cocina a su izquierda y unos ventanales inmensos que permitían ver toda la ciudad de Nueva York. ¿Acaso estaba en…?. No, no puede ser. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia adelante, casi como un robot, descansando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras oteaba de aquí para allá, relamiéndose los labios y sintiéndose como una intrusa. La voz le había dicho que Adara estaría esperándola, pero no había ni rastros de ella. ¿Acaso había presionado mal el botón del último piso?. Mil posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que un ruido la hizo dar un salto en el sitio. Pasos apresurados desde los pasillos un poco más allá, y de estos apareció Adara con cara de susto y los ojos rojizos de alguien que ha estado llorando. ¿Qué había pasado?.  
-¡Nadia! –Richards corrió y la sujetó de la muñeca, arrastrándola consigo mientras empezaba a correr de regreso al pasillo- Lo siento por comunicarme de la nada, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda. Ven conmigo, te lo explico en el taller.  
Pym prefirió no quejarse y se dejó jalar por la chica a lo largo de aquel pasillo que parecía eterno a aquel punto. Al llegar al final, la castaña empujó las puertas dobles y Nadia estuvo al borde de caerse de espaldas, algo que cualquier fanático de la tecnología haría si se halla en el taller del mismísimo Tony Stark. Había máquinas inmensas por todas partes que ni siquiera sabía para qué funcionaban, y hologramas enormes con ondas de sonido que parecían estar repitiendo el mismo mensaje en bucle, una y otra vez, aunque lo único que lograba oír era distorsión. Pudo divisar a Alexander más allá, recostado en un sofá largo como si hubiese decidido que era la hora de tomar una siesta, y hacia ellas se acercó con rapidez el holograma rosa de una mujer que solo podía ser Friday, la IA del señor Stark.  
-Tony estaba en una reunión de urgencia en Japón, ya lo llamé y viene aquí enseguida. Tu hermano se desmayó –hizo con la mano una señal hacia Alexander a lo lejos- Se puso a gritar como ambulancia, a hiperventilar hasta que se derrumbó encima de la mesa de trabajo. Hice lo que pude por calmarlo.  
-Bien, bien. No importa –Adara inhaló profundamente y sujetó a Pym por los hombros, quién la miró con los ojos saltones- Hay algo sobre mí que no te he dicho, y lo siento, pero ahora mismo necesito tus conocimientos de forma desesperada y es hora de que lo sepas. Es una historia algo loca, pero debes creerme, porque si no nada de esto dará resultado.  
Nadia se la quedó mirando sin comprender y Adara procedió a explicarle todo lo más claro que pudo. Le habló de como su hermano y ella eran hijos de la heroína Stinger y el súper villano Kang el Conquistador, y de cómo los cuatro vivían en la corriente temporal hasta que ocurrió una falla en el espacio-tiempo y ambos fueron trasladados a ese espacio temporal un par de años atrás, de cómo llevaban todo ese tiempo intentando crear una máquina con la ayuda de Tony y Reed Richards y de cómo, finalmente, habían logrado establecer el contacto con sus padres.  
-Sé que parece ciencia ficción, pero es tan real como suena –dejó ir a Nadia, lentamente, como temiendo que fuese a salir corriendo- Necesito que mi hermano y tú se encojan y viajen a través del macroverso, arrojando un microchip de comunicación. Con algo de suerte, va a llegar a nuestros padres y vamos a saber exactamente qué es lo que necesitan. ¿Nos ayudarás?.  
Nadia se la quedó mirando, completamente estática, y apenas pudo despejarse el cerebro lo suficiente como para asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Aquello era exageradamente peligroso y entreverado, pero Adara necesitaba su ayuda, los padre de Adara necesitaban su ayuda, y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que podía ser de ayuda.  
-Voy a necesitar mi traje de G.I.R.L., y varios trajes de oxígeno. Avanzar por el macroverso es como escalar el Everest, el aire es tremendamente reducido. Si no tenemos cuidado podríamos despedazarnos, ahogarnos, o ambas al mismo tiempo –Alexander, que justo había logrado despertarse del desmayo, volvió a desmayarse una vez más ante las palabras de Pym- El microchip va a tener que estar reforzado con vibranium, el adamantium no es lo suficientemente flexible. ¿Tienen?.  
-Acabo de mandar un mensaje urgente a Wakanda por un pequeño cargamento de vibranium –respondió Friday, quien estaba anotando las palabras de Nadia en una pantalla holográfica gigante y haciendo el pedido con otra- Teniendo en cuenta que estamos usando fondos de Stark Industries para esta misión de rescate, ¿no deberíamos notificar al señor Stark antes de proceder?. Sería lo más prudente.  
-¡No! –respondió Adara, agitando las manos con exasperación. De no ser por lo tensa de la situación, Nadia habría soltado una risita- Si le contamos a Tony, va a querer hacerlo él. ¿Acaso no podemos hacer nada por nosotros mismos?. Creo que es la hora de demostrarlo, comunicándonos con nuestros padres luego de tantos años –la castaña se llevó las manos a la cintura, acercándose a la pantalla directa a Wakanda, los cuales ya habían enviado un dron con 500 gramos de vibranium, más que suficiente para un chip que debía encogerse millones de veces su tamaño. A pesar del minúsculo cargamento, el costo de este alcanzaba las seis cifras- Si el problema es el dinero, me encargaré de regresárselo. Venderé limonada frente a la torre.  
-Creo que al Señor Stark va a importarle más el peligro que van a correr Nadia y tu hermano que desembolsar unos cientos de dólares para el señor Black Panther –respondió la IA, mirando a Richards con una ceja arqueada- ¿De verdad no se lo vas a decir?. ¿De verdad vas a seguir jugando con su confianza luego de…lo de Victor?.  
Nadia no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero debía de ser importante ya que Adara se sonrojó hasta las orejas y masculló algo de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Volteó el rostro y miró a Nadia directamente a los ojos, y al chica casi da un paso hacia atrás de la incomodidad. En sus fieros ojos castaños pudo ver un rastro del súper villano que era su padre.  
-¿Segura de que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó, y por el tono de su voz sentía que no tenía más opciones que decir que sí- Porque una vez aceptes, ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
\---o---  
Instituto Xavier – Westchester  
14:44 pm  
Hazel tenía varias cosas que hacer: hallar una cura a la cura al gen mutante antes de que este se esparza por el mundo entero (algo que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento), organizar las anotaciones de su padre antes de que acabe creando desastres (algo que ocurre demasiado), higienizar correctamente los implementos del laboratorio antes de crear una nueva forma de vida orgánica y asegurarse de que todos los niños pequeños del instituto se fueran a la cama a las nueve en punto. Y aunque ya hubiese hecho todo eso, seguramente tendría mejores cosas que hacer que huir de una rubia insoportable.  
-¡Solo una vez, por favor! –Grecia la estaba persiguiendo con rapidez por los pasillos y las escaleras del instituto, y McCoy no tenía ni idea de dónde meterse- ¡No puedes decirme que no sin intentarlo ni una vez!.  
Hazel apretó las manos contra su cuerpo, sujetando contra el pecho las carpetas de anotaciones que había escrito el profesor Xavier sobre cómo guardar la calma con los estudiantes y no arrancarles la cabeza, directos para la profesora Braddock. Llevaba un vestido muy bonito que su madre le había regalado y sandalias con tacos, no quería rajar la tela y romper el calzado al transformarse en Critter. Ojalá Wilson se le acercase más para estar a tiro de puño.  
-No me importa si no lo intento, ¡entiéndelo! –exclamó, atrayendo la atención de varios estudiantes más que andaban por ahí. Jura que oyó la risa de Remy y estuvo a punto de escupirle algún insulto en francés- Quiero que te vayas de aquí y no vuelvas, ¡no vuelvas!.  
-¡No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente! –la rubia apuró el paso y, con un chillido de furia, Hazel empezó a correr en dirección contraria a ella, dejándole los archivos a la profesora Munroe que justo estaba saliendo de su clase- ¡Eso es para Besty! –exclamó antes de seguir corriendo, oyendo con absoluta claridad los pasos apresurados de Grecia a su espalda. Cometió el error de mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que tan lejos estaba y, al mirar al frente una vez más, se dio de lleno contra una superficie lisa y cayó de lado con un quejido. ¿Quién puso esa pared ahí?.  
-¡Hazelcita! –chilló la rubia, arrodillándose a su lado para sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos, la peliazul parpadeando para aclararse la vista. Se había golpeado la nariz con fuerza y no estaba sangrando, pero dolía como la mierda- Pobrecilla, ¿necesitas un beso para sentirte mejor?.  
-No –estiró un brazo y se apartó a Grecia de encima, incorporándose con cuidado y un quejido de por medio, apartándose el polvo que no tenía de la falda del vestido antes de mirar por la ventana en la pared. Allí, en el patio trasero del instituto, había varios niños y niñas jugando al baseball y correteando de un lado para el otro. Sonrió un poco, sin poder evitarlo, y al mismo tiempo sintió una inmensa pena recorriendo su cuerpo. El futuro de aquellos niños estaba en sus manos, en la mano de un puñado de adolescentes sin ninguna experiencia en el campo de batalla. Suspiró y alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos celestes de Grecia quien no había apartado la mirada de ella ni por un momento- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –la mutante no se demoró ni medio segundo en asentir con la cabeza varias veces- En ese caso, sígueme.  
Media hora más tarde y con los trajes de combate debajo de la ropa de civil, Hazel y Grecia salieron del instituto. Hazel llevaba un bolsito repleto de pequeñas máquinas de hackeo no más grandes que un IPod, y Grecia llevaba un cuchillo oculto en un bolsillo interno de sus jeans hechos jirones. No tiene idea de cómo este no se marcaba contra la tela y delataba su existencia…pero lo hacía. A lo mejor los había diseñado su padre. ¿Quién sospecharía que una chica de aspecto universitario jockey de spider-man podría dar un salto triple mientras te arranca la cabeza?, solo ella.  
-Deja de mirarme así, Hazel. Solo logras ilusionarme –soltó Wilson, que no apartaba la vista del frente, y Hazel apartó la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo. Habían abandonado Westchester hace bastante rato ya y se estaban acercando a la ciudad- Repíteme, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.  
-Los Purifiers tienen la receta para la cura al gen X –empezó la peliazul, ajustándose las correas de la mochila- Pero no pudieron hacerlo solos. Luego de la firma de paz entre Genosha y Estados Unidos, SHIELD, SWORD y ARMOR fueron contratadas por el gobierno para cazar y capturar a todos los Purifiers. Prácticamente se quedaron sin hombres, y ahora no solo tienen una pieza enorme a su favor, si no que su líder está con vida luego de pasar décadas muerto. ¿Quién les está ayudando?. ¿The Hand?, ¿Hydra?, ¿Los clanes de The Hood?.  
-Hace años que esos tres no asoman la nariz –respondió Grecia, alzando la vista hacia los edificios altos que empezaban a aparecer, como esperando a que su padre apareciese entre estos, columpiándose entre sus telarañas- ¿No lo recuerdas?, no más crimen.  
-No más crimen –murmuró Hazel por lo bajo, hallando muy interesante la punta de sus zapatos- creo que lo peor que pudimos hacer fue bajar la guardia.  
El resto del viaje transcurrió en absoluto silencio, solo interrumpido por las personas a su alrededor, los automóviles y Grecia, que en un momento empezó a silbar Back in black. McCoy se apartó un mechón de cabello azul del rostro y se lo colocó tras la oreja, inhalando profundamente antes de ladear el rostro para mirar a Grecia.  
-¿Por qué te gusto? –preguntó, con el mismo tono de voz que alguien emplea para preguntar la hora. Grecia estaba golpeteándose los muslos al ritmo de la canción de ACDC y, ante la pregunta, inhaló aire de golpe y de una forma algo extraña se pegó el cuchillo con la palma de la mano y se enterró la punta en la piel, soltando un chillido- ¡O-Oh, santo cielo!. ¿Estás bien?.  
-Sí… -respondió la rubia en un hilito de voz, apartando la mano con ciertos temblores antes de mirar a Hazel como si le hubiese confesado que era una asesina múltiple- ¿Por qué preguntas?.  
-Solo…solo preguntaba –respondió, sintiéndose inmensamente estúpida mientras regresaba la vista al frente. Cuanto antes llegasen al edificio Baxter, mejor. No le agradaba demasiado la idea de pedirle ayuda al ex marido de su madre, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía demasiadas opciones. Se quedó esperando que Grecia respondiera a las apuradas que no había problema, pero no lo hizo.  
\---o---  
Castillo del Rey Magnus – Genosha  
19:04 pm  
-¿Quieres oír la mejor parte de todas? –Rebecca estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, una pierna dentro y una fuera. Llevaba un vestido tan negro como su cabello y ligero para no pasar calor- No tienen ni idea.   
Lukas, que estaba acomodado a los pies de la ventana con un libro en el regazo, alzó las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa que, si alguien la veía, sabría al instante que aquel chico no tenía buenas intenciones, ni remotamente. Pero, ¿cómo no estar sonriendo ante las palabras de su prima?. Tenía toda la razón. Habían empezado a mover las fichas antes de siquiera saber lo que su abuelo Erik tenía planeado y ahora que todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas, no podía hacer nada más aparte de sentir un orgullo tremendo, por él y por el resto de mutantes de la hermandad. Magneto les había regalado un anillo a cada uno, de plata con una “M” de Magnus encima. Observando este en su pálida mano no podía evitar sentirse importante, parte de algo grande. Era absolutamente maravilloso.  
-Sigo sorprendido de que los Purifiers hayan aceptado colaborar con nosotros sabiendo el plan final y que…bueno –Lukas alzó ambas manos- somos mutantes.  
-¿Crees que les contamos el plan entero? –Shepherd echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una risotada de por medio, llevándose ambas manos al rostro mientras Barton la contemplaba sin entender- No tienen luces, no tienen ni idea. Creen que se van a deshacer de todos los mutantes, pero somos nosotros los que nos vamos a deshacer de ellos.  
\---o---  
Torre Stark – Nueva York  
02:45 am  
Horas, cientos de horas llevaban Alexander y Nadia dentro del macroverso. Adara se había encargado de armar el microchip con el vibranium que llegó exprés desde Wakanda, logrando no causar un desastre a pesar de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Lo peor fue cuando Alex, quién siempre era risueño y despreocupado, se echó a llorar como cuando tenía 10 años cuando la castaña se negó a hacer un segundo chip. Le había costado horrores hacer el primero y no tenían tiempo de hacer un segundo pero Alex no entendía, y cuando Adara con el rostro rojo como un tomate estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar pero de la rabia y lanzarse sobre el rubio para matarlo con sus propias manos, Friday contactó con Virginia y la pelirroja se apareció en el taller con paso apresurado justo para separar a los hermanos.   
Adara al principió temió que la mujer fuera a irle con el cuento a Tony, pero actuó justo como la madre adoptiva que sentían que era: consoló a Alex diciéndole que todo iría bien, le agradeció enormemente a Nadia por ir (quién huyó a una esquina para no ser víctima de la furia de Adara) y tranquilizó a la susodicha. Ayudó a los que se encogían a colocarse sus trajes y, luego de asegurarles que todo iría bien, se encogieron directos al macroverso, en búsqueda de un punto lo suficientemente flexible como para enviar el microchip.  
De eso hace horas.  
Friday tenía centenares de pantallas holográficas flotando, dejando a la vista los signos vitales de Nadia y de Alexander y su recorrido, aunque hace cuatro horas que no respondían a los llamados. Pepper se había cambiado el traje de reuniones por ropa más cómoda y estaba sentada junto a Adara, con su ya-perdió-la-cuenta taza de café entre las manos. Hace dos horas que la mayor le permitió dejar de cortar el café con leche y los espasmos en sus brazos y hombros lo recalcan. Hace unos quince minutos había empezado a llorar como loca y ahora tenía los ojos hinchados y el cabello enmarañado de tanto que se lo jaloneó, desesperada por mensajes de su hermano.  
-Adara –la IA se acercó a ella y, al alzar la mirada para verla, se percató de que Pepper se había quedado dormida- ¿Puedo traerte pastillas para dormir?. ¿Un ansiolítico?. ¿Relajantes musculares?.  
-No necesito nada de eso –Adara se puso de pie y tomó el celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones de trabajo. Le quedaba 5% de batería. Ignoró las insistencias de Friday y trotó hasta llegar al armario de herramientas, metiéndose en este y cerrando la puertecita para deslizarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca, aguantando un sollozo. No se iba a poner a llorar otra vez, no. Se relamió los labios y tecleó un número en la pantalla, llevándose el celular a la oreja. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o iba a empezar a llorar como loca una vez más.  
-¿Sí? –oyó la voz cansada el otro lado y no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal. Claro, allí sería de madrugada o casi por la mañana. Era una tonta, tonta…- ¿Adara?, ¿Qué ocurre?.  
-Victor, yo… -empezó con el tono de voz algo tembloroso, inhalando hondo antes de pasarse la mano libre por el rostro- Mis padres, pudieron comunicarse con nosotros. Envié a mi hermano y a una amiga a través del macroverso para arrojarles una microchip de comunicación y de eso hace horas. Los signos vitales siguen bien pero no responden los mensajes y… -negó con la cabeza, como si Doom pudiese ver sus gestos desde los miles de kilómetros de distancia- lo siento, no entiendo ni por qué te llamé…  
-¡No!, no. Espera –exclamó el hombre justo cuando Richards estaba llevando el dedo al botón de colgar la llamada- ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?. Tengo la tecnología, magia…  
-¿Y por qué iría a pedírtelo? –soltó Adara, con un tono algo más brusco del que deseó, pero no puede hacer mucho más. Está exhausta y aterrada, más aterrada que nunca antes en toda su vida- No me debes nada.  
-Puede que no, pero me alegra ayudarte. De verdad –respondió el hombre con un tono de voz calmado y pausado que solo sirvió para que Adara se sintiese peor consigo misma- ¿Quieres que vaya?.  
-¡No! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie de golpe- Tony no tiene ni idea de esto, pero seguramente se entere si te acercas a la torre. Si eso llega a ocurrir, y luego de lo de la fiesta de los villanos, nunca jamás va a volver a confiar en mí.  
-Oh… -podría jurar que Victor, del otro lado de la línea, sonaba algo dolido. Pero era imposible. A final de cuentas, no tiene razones- Ah, hablando de eso, hay algo que me gustaría decirte. ¿Podríamos vernos?. ¿Qué tal en la fiesta navideña que SHIELD organiza?.  
Adara no supo que responder, pero no tuvo que ya que su celular murió en su mano. Chilló un insulto y apretó el aparato en su mano para aguantarse las ganas de arrojarlo contra la pared justo cuando un coro de gritos del otro lado, del taller, la hizo salir de su escondite con fuerza.  
Todas las pantallas holográficas de Friday estaban tintineando como locas en color rojo mientras la IA las observaba una a una sin saber qué hacer. Pepper, ya despierta, iba de aquí para allá como una loca con el celular en la mano, tecleando a toda velocidad mientras murmuraba “No puedo perderlo” una y otra vez. La castaña pasó saliva y corrió hacia las dos mujeres, alertando la mirada de Friday.  
-Perdimos el rastro –soltó la IA antes de que Adara pudiese preguntarle nada en lo absoluto, y la chica sintió que el alma se le caía hasta los pies- El movimiento, los signos vitales, todo. Es como si se hubiesen desvanecido…  
-¡Friday, cierra la boca! –chilló Pepper y Adara se percató con algo de mareo de que la pelirroja estaba llorando como una fuente- ¡No digas nada!, ¡cierra la boca! –el holograma pareció a punto de decir algo pero guardó silencio, regresando la vista a la pantalla justo cuando la puerta del taller se abría para dejar paso a Tony Stark en persona, y Adara sintió que el corazón se le subía hasta la garganta. Llevaba un traje de gala pero puesto de cualquier manera y el cabello revuelto, respirando de una manera agitada que delataba que había estado corriendo. Entró al taller como esperando que todo fuese un mal sueño, sus ojos se tiñeron de los destellos rojos de las pantallas holográficas de la IA y luego su mirada se clavó en Adara, quién apenas pudo dar un paso hacia atrás antes de que Tony recorriese el taller a la velocidad del rayo y la sujetase de los brazos con fuerza, golpeándola contra una de las paredes del taller e ignorando los gritos de Pepper.   
-¡¿Estás loca?! –le gritó Tony con fuerza, el rostro tan cerca del suyo que Adara apenas se animaba a respirar y encogerse en el sitio- ¿¡Perdiste por completo la cabeza?!, ¡¿acaso quieres que tu hermano se muera?! –el tío Stark jamás le había gritado, ni alzado el tono de voz, ni la mano. Pero ahí estaba, apretando los dedos contra la piel de sus brazos con tanta fuerza que dolía- ¡¿Por qué no me esperaste?!. ¡¿Por qué cometer mis mismos errores?!.  
Adara no pudo responder, simplemente se echó a llorar con ganas mientras Pepper llegaba como caída del cielo, apartando a Stark de un empujón y gritándole que lo llamó para pedirle ayuda no para que le gritara a la niña, y Stark le gritó en respuesta que no le gritaría si no fuese una estúpida. La castaña se sorbió la nariz y corrió lejos de ellos dos, hasta una de las inmensas ventanas que dejaban a la vista la ciudad de Nueva York.  
Y soltó un grito.  
Había una nave, una nave inmensa de tonos plateados y púrpuras surcando el cielo con cuatro personas de pie en el techo de esta. Todo el mundo a los pies de la torre Stark corrían de un lado hacia el otro y varios coches se detenían para que sus conductores bajasen a apreciar la nave, señalándola como si nunca hubiesen visto una. Maldita sea, aquella era Nueva York. Ya lo han visto todo.  
La nave siguió avanzando hasta estar a una manzana de distancia de la torre y la castaña sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al percatarse de que aquella nave se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Una de las figuras que pudo discernir que era un hombre, se acercó al borde de la nave y alzó ambos brazos como si fuese un presentador. Al hablar, su voz sonaba estridente, como si estuviese hablando dentro del taller con un megáfono…y la castaña se paralizó por completo.  
-¡Ciudadanos de Nueva York! –exclamó…su padre- ¡Su querido Kang ha llegado a conquistarlos!.


End file.
